Now What?
by DarkDiamondLover
Summary: Say What has begun with a happy start, but that didn't last. Now that Say What has come and gone, the story still continues. Mai and the gang are up against more gruesome than ever spirits, ghosts, demons, and also a new threat. Cody. With the help of Mai's and Naru's twin help will they be able to face and win the oncoming war or will it end up in fire? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Case 1: Haunted House Part 1

**Hi! Thank you all for the reviews on both my stories. Pureblood Vampire Princess is done, I know and I'm sorry for those who enjoyed it. Since a majority of you have read both of my stories and many of you wanted a sequel to Say What, I am doing a sequel! So now the title of this story is called: Now What? I know a funny name for a sequel but it just seems to fit. I hope you enjoy this story! I don't own Ghost Hunt as I have said a million times before. So without further ado, here is the chapter!**

**Mai's POV**

A month. That was how long it had been ever since I last saw Cody. A month was how long I have dated Naru a.k.a Oliver Davis. A month was also how long it has been since we had our last case.

We haven't had a case for a month and it was getting boring. Something big had happened during that one month. All pictures, information, videos, songs, and everything about Cody has magically disappeared. No trace was left. Not even a single thing.

There are still photos of me being Juliette, but if I have a picture of me and Cody, Cody wasn't in the picture anymore. So for example, if Cody and I were supposed to be standing back to back, he would be gone leaving me standing there alone.

Songs would show that I was singing the whole song. Videos did the same. Information about Cody has disappeared. If I were to ask his manager over the phone, she would say, "No, sorry I don't know him." Before she would talk to me about how I was doing and all.

I don't miss him at all. He **was** my best friend, but he's not now. Cody should have known this would have happened, but I guess he didn't. I sat on the couch in the office next to Mina and Gene.

Mina said, "Mai, what's wrong? You seem a bit sad." I looked at her and laughed. "Sad? I'm not sad. Thinking. Maybe, but not sad. You know how many things of Cody are all gone? Isn't it weird how only SPR is the only one who knows of him? Anyone else that was either a fan or the manager would just say no." I said.

Mina sighed and said, "Not really. I mean, you were the one who got rid of him and now you feel sorry for him? Ever since you defeated him, he may have disappeared from the face of the earth but not to us, because we are the ones who did it. Well technically you did, but we would know him too because you told us and all."

I nodded and said, "You're wrong. I don't feel sorry for him. He said mean things to me and I will never forgive him, but I don't feel sorry for him." Gene then said, "Alright, Mai, you are coming tonight right?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

I smiled and said, "Why wouldn't I? I was the one who invited you guys to come to the Hub." The Hub was a place where people go and eat. I got some gigs there for a few days because Keichiru's friend works there so she suggested me to sing.

I didn't want to at first, but now I am there singing for a while. The deal is if I have a case at SPR, I will join them, but if I don't I will do one gig every Saturday unless it is a case.

Confusing right? Well here is it more clearly. Every Saturday, I will sing there. If I have a case as a ghost hunter, no singing and someone else will take my place. So part-time singer/ghost hunter and a high schooler with Mina.

Gene and Mina smiled. I then smiled back, but one thing is really nerve wreaking. What happens if someone wants me to be a singer again? If my manager was to come in or someone who was a sponsor, what happens then?

I thought that through and the answer will lie with my friends. They will choose for me. If they say yes, I will go back. If they say no, I won't go back. Simple. But I know I should be the one choosing because I don't ever want to go back to singing. I said, "Mina, Gene, say when I sing at the Hub and a sponser offers me a singing carrer, what would you guys choose?" Mina said, "Your choice. Your life, you decide. Now what songs are you singing?"

I nodded before I shrugged and said, "I don't really know." I quickly changed the subject and said, "Hey Mina, I'm bored! I want a case already. Ever since the last case with Cody, I feel bored. No cases since that time."

Mina laughed and said, "Patience Mai." I pouted and said, "I can't wait though. A month and nothing new. Did all the ghosts in the world go with Cody?" Gene and Mina looked at each other before they cracked up laughing.

Soon enough I joined them. We quit laughing and Mina said, "Impossible. If they did, we would all know because then the world will be free of spooky things." I smiled and said, "True."

After a while, everyone came into the office. I got a bear hug from Bou-san. Before he could suffocate me though, Ayako smacked him in the head. I got released and I sat on the floor laughing as Bou-san clutched his head.

Bou-san was a nickname for Takigawa Houshou. A part time monk and a bassist. He had his hair tied in a short pony tail on his head. He was goofy most of the time, but when it comes to work, he gets serious. I see Bou-san in a brotherly/fatherly figure.

Ayako Matsuzaki, a red head who wears a lot of makeup but is fun to hang with. She may seem serious, but she isn't. She laughs and smiles a lot too. When it comes to work, just like everyone else, she gets serious. I see Ayako as a sister/mother type of figure.

Behind them were Masako, John, and Yasu. John was trying to break up the fight that was going to happen while Yasu was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Masako covered her mouth with her kimono sleeved hand.

Yasu was a researcher who helps us on cases. He researches many things. His full name is Yasuhara Osamu. He is fun to be around with but beware of his pranks. He wears glasses which glint every time he has a plan. He can be seen as an annoying but fun brother many times.

Masako Hara, a famous medium. She wears mostly kimono's and has short hair. She used to cling to only Naru, until she stopped. I guess she stopped clinging to him after his secret was blown and because I'm dating him. She is like a bratty annoying sister, but she still is nice and cares.

John Brown was a priest. He quit priesthood for Masako. Isn't that sweet? He still takes on exorcisms though. He was from Australia and has a thick accent. He is sweet and nice. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. An amazing brother to me. They are all sweet. I see them as my family and I am happy that I have a family again at least.

After a while, Ayako and Bou-san stopped bickering. They were talking to the others. I just got up and silently moved myself to the kitchen. It felt a bit awkward standing well sitting with them. I am used to it, but it seems a bit awkward. I mean we all know that Mina and Gene are going out and Naru and I are also going out, but none of the others seemed to fess up about their love for each other.

I leaned against the counter. I remembered what happened on the day the case was through. Naru and me kissing. Everyone congratulating us. Luella, Naru's mom, even congratulated both Mina and me.

That day will be a memory that will never leave my mind. I smiled and decided to make tea for everyone. I poured the tea into 9 cups. One for Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, Mina, Gene, John, Yasu, Lin, and Naru. My cup will have to wait.

I left the kitchen and passed the tea out. Everyone gladly accepted it. I knocked on Lin's door and gave him his tea. He turned from what he was doing to say 'thank you' to me. I smiled and nodded.

Lin Koujo. The man that got his leg injured because of my carelessness. Who had half of his hair covering his face. Who smiled rarely. Who was serious most of the time. Who was Chinese. Lin was also Naru's body guard. He seems like a caring uncle to me.

I turned to leave and I went to Naru's office. I knocked on his door and didn't bother waiting for a 'come in' to signal me to come in. I walked in and set down his tea. I waited as usual for a 'thank you', but figures, I wouldn't get one.

I sighed and said, "You should at least say 'thank you' to me." He didn't bother look at me. Instead he drank his tea and read his book. I sighed and turned to leave. I reached the door and grabbed the handle.

When I did, paused for a second before I twisted the handle and walked out. I closed the door behind me and headed back to the kitchen. I set the tray down and poured my tea. I leaned against the counter and drank the tea.

The warmth ran down my throat. It was nice. I closed my eyes as soon as I took a sip. After a while, I opened my eyes again and I took another sip. I walked over to the window and looked out.

I saw people walking along the street and it was then I caught sight of a woman hurrying to the building. She seemed worried and nervous. I quickly made some more tea and just as it finished, the door opened.

I left the kitchen to greet the person. She was the one who was on the street. I put a smile on and said, "Hello. Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. My name is Taniyama Mai. How may I help you?"

She said, "Are you busy? If so should I wait?" I smiled and said, "Ma'am, these are our co-workers so no need to be frightened." She nodded and said, "May I speak to your boss?" I nodded and went to Naru's office.

I knocked on his door and said, "Naru, there's a client." I then walked to Lin's door and did the same. I headed back to the kitchen after I cleared the empty cups of tea and poured some more.

I made one extra one for the woman. When I came out of the kitchen and passed out the tea, I set the tray on the floor next to me and sat down. Naru said, "What is your name and what do you need of us?"

The woman took a deep breath and said, "My name is Misaki Kaneko and I have come to ask of you to please take my case." Naru said, "Can I have the details of what is going on please?"

She nodded and said, "Well, you see my husband and I have been living in a house for a month now. Nothing happened on the first week. The second week, some of the furniture was moved around."

I nodded and she breathed in before saying, "The third week was what scared both Yuichi and me. Yuichi my husband and I were walking to the kitchen when all of a sudden the fridge and cabinets opened. The fire on the stove was turned on also."

She stopped and rolled up her sleeve. On it was a burn mark from her elbow to her wrist. I covered my mouth in shock. Masako and Mina were doing the same thing. She covered it with her sleeve and as she did so, she winced.

"As you saw, my arm was caught in the fire. When that pandemonium was over, it happened again the next day. On the fourth week though, someone came over to our house, but died." She said.

She was hiding something I knew of it so I said, "Mrs. Kaneko." She looked at me and said, "Just call me Misaki." I nodded and said, "Misaki-san, what are you hiding from us? You seem to pause when you said that the person died."

She bowed her head and said, "Well that someone was a . . .ghost hunter like you guys. She was just looking around and she was forced through the upstairs window and died. She was about the age of 21."

I nodded and said, "Was there anything after she died?" Misaki-san looked at me and said, "Yes, on the wall it said, 'Leave and never return or else you will become like her.' It was written in. . . blood."

I nodded and looked at Naru. He was in his thinking pose. He said, "We will take your case. Expect us to be there tomorrow in the morning. Please leave your contact information including the address with Mai."

Misaki-san bowed and Naru stood up to leave. I grabbed the notepad and pen. I passed it to her and she wrote the information down. She said, "Thank you again for taking my case."

I smiled and said, "It is what ghost hunters do after all, but I think it would be better to call us investigators." She smiled and bowed before she left. I sighed and said, "We have a case. I am happy!"

Everyone laughed at me and I laughed with them. When office hours was over, we all headed to the Hub. When we got there, everyone grabbed a seat while I went back stage.

I met up with Keichiru, Michiru, and Naomi, Keichiru's friend. I gave them a hug and said, "Can I wear this or do I have to change?" Naomi smiled and said, "Sorry Mai, but you have to change."

I sighed and went to change. I was in a black dress which was covered in some white in the skirt part of the dress, black nets (gloves), black boots, and I had on a simple black tiara.

I went to meet them and said, "So how do I look?" They smiled and said, "Amazing." I smiled and said, "What's the first song?" Michiru said, "Lights and then Titanium. Also if you have time for one more, then that will be Glad You Came."

I nodded and soon the lights dimmed signaling me to get up. I gave a quick hug to everyone and then I left to head onto stage. It had already been a year since I stood up on stage and I still feel the same like I always do when I stand up here.

I felt like I used to. I wasn't nervous and I felt like I was born to do this but then again, I'm not. I grabbed the mike that was on the stand and I stand there. I smiled and said, "Hey! My name is Taniyama Mai and I will be singing to you today!"

There were cheers and I said, "The first song will be Lights so here goes!" The music starts. The band behind me start the song and I take a deep breath before I start to sing.

**I had a way then ****  
L****osing it all on my own  
I had a heart then ****  
B****ut the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now, ****  
T****he dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now, ****  
T****he strength I need to push me**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine it when I'm alone**  
**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**  
**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**  
**Calling, calling, calling home**  
**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine it when I'm alone**

**Home**

**Noises,**

**I play within my head  
Touch my own skin ****  
A****nd hope that I'm still breathing  
And I think back to when ****  
M****y brother and my sister slept  
In an unlocked place ****  
T****he only time I feel safe**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine it when I'm alone**  
**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**  
**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**  
**Calling, calling, calling home**  
**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine it when I'm alone**

**Home**

**Lights, lights, lights, lights**  
**Lights, lights, lights, lights**

**Home, home  
Lights, lights, lights, lights  
Lights, lights**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine it when I'm alone**  
**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**  
**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**  
**Calling, calling, calling home**  
**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine it when I'm alone**  
**Home**

**Home, home**  
**Lights, lights, lights, lights**  
**Lights, lights, lights, lights**

**Home, home  
Lights, lights, lights, lights  
Lights, lights, lights, lights**

As soon as the song finished, there were cheers around me. I smiled and bowed. I said, "Thank you! That was the first song and the next song is called Titanium." The song began and I took a deep breath in.

I let it go as the part where I have to sing began. I close my eyes and when I have to sing, I open them again and smile. I look around and look for my friends. I find them and I smile wider. I then begin to sing.

**You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
Talking loud  
Not saying much  
Criticize  
But all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down  
But I get up**

**I'm bulletproof**  
**Nothing to lose**  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**Ricochet**  
**You take your aim**  
**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down**  
**But I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down  
But I won't fall  
I am titanium  
**

**Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town  
Haunted love**

**Raise your voice  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
Talking loud  
Not saying much**

**I'm bulletproof**  
**Nothing to lose**  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**Ricochet**  
**You take your aim**  
**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down**  
**But I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down  
But I won't fall  
I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

**Stone heart**  
**Machine gun**  
**Firing at the ones who run**  
**Stone heart**  
**Loves bulletproof glass**

**You shoot me down**  
**But I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down  
But I won't fall  
I am titanium**

**You shoot me down  
But I won't fall  
I am titanium**

**You shoot me down  
But I won't fall  
I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

I finished and said, "Alright. have enough time for one more song. The last song is Glad You Came. I hope your night here will be an awesome night for all of you!" I smiled and I heard the music begin. The song started and I soon began to sing.

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came**

It was a pause so I got off stage and I walked around. I smiled as I high fived the people around me. When I had to start singing again, I grabbed Gene's hand from the table and pulled him with me before singing.

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**

**Turn the lights out now**  
**Now I'll take you by the hand**  
**Hand you another drink**  
**Drink it if you can**  
**Can you spend a little time,**  
**Time is slipping away**  
**Away from us so stay,**  
**Stay with me I can make,**  
**Make you glad you came**

**The sun goes down**  
**The stars come out**  
**And all that counts**  
**Is here and now**  
**My universe will never be the same**  
**I'm glad you came**  
**I'm glad you came**

Another pause so I let Gene go and I urged everyone from the table to stand and dance with me. I smiled as they did and I began to sing the next part. This time I grabbed Naru's hand and sang.

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**

**Turn the lights out now**  
**Now I'll take you by the hand**  
**Hand you another drink**  
**Drink it if you can**  
**Can you spend a little time,**  
**Time is slipping away from us so stay,**  
**Stay with me I can make,**  
**Make you glad you came**

**The sun goes down**  
**The stars come out**  
**And all that counts**  
**Is here and now**  
**My universe will never be the same**  
**I'm glad you came**  
**I'm glad you came**

I turned in a circle and urged everyone else up. Some of them hesitated but in the end they all stood up. We sang and danced around while I continued to sing the next few lines.

**I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

During this part, people slowly began to sit down and I smiled. I walked back up the stage and I began to sing the last and final part of the song. I sang it slow because that was how you were supposed to sing it.

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

I finished and clap with cheers were heard around the room. I smiled and bowed before saying, "Thank you! Please enjoy your meal." I walked off stage as slow jazz came on. I smiled at Keichiru, Michiru, and Naomi.

I went to get changed and when I got back, I went to the others and sat with them. We ate and during the whole meal, everyone complimented me. The only thing bothering me was the case tomorrow.

Why was she looking at me and Mina so weirdly? She was definitely hiding something and I will need to find out. Whatever she is hiding, it must be something big.

**How was this chapter? Chapter 1 was long. I hope you guys enjoyed it though! The songs used were: Lights by Ellie Goulding, Titanium by David Guetta (feat. Sia), and Glad You Came by The Wanted. I don't own these songs, but I do listen to them. Please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Case 1: She can't trust him

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Now What? Thank you for the review Zerocchi! That review made me smile. Thank you again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Ghost Hunt. Here it is another chapter for you!**

**Mai's POV**

I woke up in bed and I stretched as I got out of bed. I packed my bag for the case today and got myself ready. When I reached the kitchen, I saw that Mina was already up eating some toast.

I said, "You're up early. Are you ready?" She nodded and with a mouthful of toast, she said, "Are you ready?" I nodded and just grabbed some juice. I didn't feel like eating something. When we finished our breakfast, we left to the office.

When we got there, everyone except for Ayako, Yasu, and Bou-san were here. I sat down and just as I did, Naru called for his tea. I sighed and got back up. Mina said, "Me too." I nodded and soon everyone wanted tea.

I sighed and headed to the kitchen. I made the tea and by the time I finished, Ayako was here but no Bou-san or Yasu. When I was about to say something about Yasu, Gene said, "Yasu, will come later, he is looking up the history."

I nodded and said, "Thanks Gene." He nodded and I passed the tea to everyone. I headed to Lin's office. I knocked on his door and headed inside. I gave him his tea and he nodded in thanks.

I then headed to Naru's office. I knocked on his door and heard a "Come in" before opening his door and headed inside. As usual, our favorite narcissist was sitting in his chair reading.

I set down his tea and he said, "Is everyone here." It was more of a statement than a question. Sighing, I said, "No, not everyone. Yasu is looking up the history of the house since he had some extra time I guess. Bou-san isn't here yet, but I think-"

I didn't finish as I got a phone call. It was Bou-san. I picked it up and said, "Moshi, Moshi?" Bou-san said, "Ah, Mai, tell Naru that I will meet you guys there. I am stuck in some traffic."

I sighed and said, "What will we do about the others? Do you expect one of them to drive? Ayako? or do you want to pick them up here?" Bou-san said, "Let Ayako drive, she knows how to drive unless she is too 'old' to drive."

I said, "Hai, Hai. You know where it is right?" He said, "If I didn't, I wouldn't have volunteered to drive there myself." I laughed and said, "Hai, we will meet you there." I hung up and looked at Naru.

I said, "Bou-san is stuck in traffic. He said, he will meet us there." Naru nodded and said, "Alright, we will be leaving. Tell the others and tell Ayako she's driving." I nodded and left. I said, "Ayako, you're driving. Just follow the van ok?"

She nodded and I said, "Is the van packed?" Lin chose to come out now with his laptop and said, "Yes. The van is packed, I made sure of it yesterday before we left." I nodded and Naru came out of his office.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and I blushed. Sure we were going out, but still when he looks at me like that, I can't help it. But also, I'm afraid. Afraid of him leaving me. Afraid of trusting him. I fear what might happen if we continue this. Sure we confessed to each other at the last case a month ago and went out together but does that mean he won't leave me? Does that mean he will stay with me? Or does that mean he wants me to trust him so he could break my heart if he does leave me?

He smirked and said, "Alright, we're leaving." Everyone nodded and left. I quickly cleared the cups away and went after them. Before I left though, I grabbed my bag because it would be careless if I left the things I needed here when I needed it there.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

When we got to the car and van, I was stuck in the car with Ayako, Masako, John, and Gene. So two people in the front, three in the back. Mai had to ride in the van with Naru and Lin.

Since Yasu will come later and Bou-san will be on his way, everyone was ready. The van started and we followed. Gene sat next to me in the back and Masako was in the front. I was in between the two boys.

It was weird, but then again not so weird. The car was silent for 5 minutes of the ride, before we decided to talk. Poor Mai. She has to be stuck with the two silent people in the world and one of them is her boyfriend!

Masako and Ayako were talking about girly girl things which I didn't bother butting into because unlike them, I don't like to talk about make-up, fashion, and what they usually talk about.

Instead, I liked to talk about things that don't necessarily have to do with everyday things, like the ghosts. Maybe sometimes I do like to talk about everyday things, but most talks will be about the undead.

I am such a nerd compared to my sister, who is clumsy but smart. She may not seem like it now, but believe me, she is super smart. I am smart too, but compared to her smart, I am just a bit smarter than her.

Gene said, "Mina, why doesn't your sister go back to singing? Is she afraid of something? Does she like to be a paranormal researcher? Why doesn't she go back?" I shrugged before looking at him.

He looked so much like his brother, but in his eyes, it gives him away. So happy and carefree unless it is a case. Same ivory hair like his brother. Same dark blue eyes that make you melt.

But Gene was different in his personality and that's what made him special. I smiled and said, "Honestly, I don't know about Mai. She does something one minutes and the next minute, she is doing another. She changes."

Gene laughed and said, "But why doesn't she go back to singing?" I sighed and said, "Because she is afraid. Don't you remember her asking me the other day? I told her its her decision and she changed the subject. The only reason why she asked was to see what I would think or what the others would think too. She told me that ever since Cody, she was afraid to trust someone again. She may be dating your brother, but she is afraid that he might just push her away like Cody. She is still too thick headed to think that he would do that. She thinks he will because she is a klutz and all. She also thinks that because she knows Naru would never fall for someone who is clumsy and dumb, but Mai doesn't know that Naru chose her over everyone else. "

Gene nodded and said, "So because she is afraid, she won't go back. She is afraid that if she goes back and is paired up with a partner again, she is afraid the same thing might happen again?"

I nodded and said, "That's what she told me. She trusts me and everyone else, but if she is too close to someone that is the opposite sex of her meaning that she is in love with that boy, she is afraid to trust. She may seem like she is having the time of her life with Naru, but if you look closely, her eyes are worrisome. I had that figured out after her first date with him. Came home with a fake smile. Asked her what's wrong and she confesses. She just doesn't want Naru to push her away and fall for another girl. We have to convince Mai that he won't do that."

Gene was in thought and said, "Do you think that will work?" I shrugged and said, "Hopefully it does." Gene smiled and said, "Then, we have to make Naru tell her himself and if that doesn't work, we will step up or it could be vice versa. Us telling her and then later him telling her."

I nodded and said, "Good plan. I'm still surprised that Mai would feel like this." Gene nodded and said, "Now I get it. Alright, so how was your day so far?" I laughed and said, "You changed the subject, but then again. I needed that."

I smiled and he smiled back at me. I said, "My day has been super. From waking up to now. That has been about an hour. Thank you very much for asking. How was _your_ day?" He said, "Same here."

I nodded and whispered in his ear, "I love you. From the time we met, until now. Never hated you. Do you love me? Or do you just want me to trust you?" He looked at me and said, "Your turning out to be like Mai soon. Didn't you say she can't trust Naru?"

I smiled and said, "Do you love me? Or do you just want me to trust you?" He sighed and said, "If I didn't love you and only wanted you to trust me, I wouldn't be doing this." He kissed me and I was shocked but in the end I responded.

After a while we pulled apart. Me looking at my hands while Gene was laughing at my reaction. I said, "You could have just told me, no need to go and kiss me." He said, "Oh? If I just told you, you would have just said, "Prove it" and I would have to prove it wouldn't I?"

I pouted and he hugged me. He said, "Alright. Sorry. But does that answer your question? I promise you that whatever happens, I will always love you." I smiled and said, "Thanks." Ayako pulled on the brakes and said, "Oi, Mina, it seems your sister is in trouble!"

I looked out the front window and saw what she means, Mai was out of the van and on the curb holding her shoulders. I looked at Gene and we both got out and we ran to her.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

By the time we got on the freeway, I was bored out of my mind. I leaned my head on the seat. Naru was next to me and I felt like I was having a hard time breathing. I should trust him, but something is telling me I shouldn't.

I feel like he would leave me. I feel like he would just go and don't care about me. I looked away for a while and soon I was dealing with another problem. My body was shaking slightly.

Maybe I was cold, but no cold wind and I had on a jacket. I grabbed my shoulders and I remember feeling like this in the Urado case. After I got my neck cut. Was I being possessed? If I was, by what?

I said, "Lin, stop the van and let me get off now." Lin did. He pulled to the side and I got out. Naru had to get out first and after he did, I jumped out and I stood up before I grabbed my shoulders again and my mind went blank.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

As soon as I got out of the van and Mai followed, she grabbed her shoulders. I walked to her, but she turned to me with a blank stare. I stood there shocked and I said, "Mai? What's wrong?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she crouched down and whimpered like a hurt animal or something. She hugged her body and stayed on the ground. When the others got to us, Mina was the first to come over and kneel down in front of Mai.

She said, "Mai? Mai? Can you hear me?" Mai looked at her and scowled. When she spoke, it sounded like her throat was set to flames. Her voice was scratchy and she said, "My, my. Look who we have here. Someone who is dumb enough to ask if I was okay. I am okay. Don't I look okay?" She smirked and said, "Don't get your hopes up if you think this girl will live. She will die in 2 days. I guarantee and nothing will stop me from killing this girl. Her energy is what I need!"

Mai closed her eyes and slumped forward. Mina caught her and when Mai opened her eyes, she said, "W-what happened? W-where a-am I?" My eyes softened and I kneeled down in front of her, I said, "You were possessed Mai. You just woke up. We are on our way to the case. Do you remember anything?"

She looked at me and her eyes gave me signs that she was scared. I didn't know of what, but I knew it meant something. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the scared look was gone. In its place was her usual self.

She said, "No, sadly I don't. I only remember feeling cold." I nodded and said, "Alright, everyone we have to keep driving. We will ask more questions about it later, right now we have to get to our case."

Everyone nodded and so we drove off. The whole, time we were driving, I thought about why Mai had the look of a scared person. Is she scared of me? Is she scared something might happen?

Why did her eyes tell me she was scared? I looked at her and she seemed to have fallen asleep. I sighed and turned back to my file. Every now and then, I would look at her from the corner of my eye.

**How was this chapter? Please read and review! I liked the kiss scene between Mina and Gene. That was cute. Now I am really wondering if Mai will die or if she will ever trust Naru. I know I'm writing this, but I have no clue. That is how I am. I know I'm weird and all. Please review! DDL out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Case 1: Memory Loss

**Thank you for the favorites and reviews! I mean it. I am very thankful. Thank you very much. You guys all know that I don't own Ghost Hunt so yeah. Well here is your waited chapter!**

**Naru's POV**

By the time we reached the house, Mai had woken up and she kept grabbing her head. I said, "Mai? What's wrong?" She looked at me and whimpered. I was surprised and she said, "W-who are you?"

I was shocked. My eyes widened only millimeters, but I went back to my usual look. I said, "Mai, what's wrong? I'm Kazuya, Kazuya Shibuya, wait my real names Oliver Davis, why don't you remember?"

She looked at me and said, "Oliver? Kazuya? Sorry, I don't know who you are. I'm sorry, but was I supposed to know you?" I said, "Yes, you were. You don't remember working for me? Us going out?"

She shrugged and said, "Sorry, but the only thing I remember is falling asleep." I nodded and said, "Well, we'll figure this out. So for now can you stay with me?" She smiled and said, "Sure!"

We got out of the van and I said, "How old are you?" She laughed and said, "5. I just turned 5. Did my manager make me come with you?" I sighed and said, "You're not 5 Mai, you're 16."

She laughed again and said, "That's silly! I would know if I'm 16. Duh, ha-ha Oliver, you're funny!" I sighed and the others came. When Mina came out of the car with Gene, Mai was in tears.

She ran to Mina and gave her a hug. Mina looked at me with a confused look and I just shrugged. She sighed and dealt with Mai. From the looks of it, Mai would be telling Mina how much she missed her or something.

I mean Mai and Mina were separated at the age of 4 and since Mai said she was 5, one year apart. But how did Mai know that Mina was her sister even in her 16 year old form-the both of them- Mai can tell that Mina is her sister. I guess that was a sister thing.

Gene came over and said, "Why is Mai acting like a 5 year old?" I pinch the bridge of my nose and said, "She woke up like that. I think it's from being possessed." Gene nodded and said, "Alright, so let's meet Misaki-san."

I nodded and I said, "Alright, everyone get ready to come in when we signal you. Gene and I will head inside first. Mina, Mai, do you guys want to come?" Mina shook her head 'no' and Mai looked confused.

I said, "Never mind then. We'll be going now." I turned and with Gene, we both walked to the house. We knocked on the door and at the door was a man. He said, "Ah, you must be SPR my wife has told me about. Please come in."

I nodded and we headed inside. He had dark brown hair, glasses, and seemed nice. We went to the living room and we saw Misaki-san sitting with some tea in her hands. Her purple hair was covering her brown eyes.

I cleared my throat and as I did, she looked up and said, "Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something. Are your co-workers, outside?" I nodded and said, "We just have a few questions before you can show us around before we can get settled down."

She nodded and I said, "Can you tell me how you got this house? Family relative? Or did you just buy it?" She said, "Well, as I told you when we met, I bought it but the surprising thing is that when we bought the house."

I nodded and she said, "Well, you see, we thought it would be more expensive, but the seller gave it to us without a second thought. It was as if, he just needed someone to but this house."

I nodded and said, "Can you tell us what happened when the girl who came here to investigate?" She looked at me and hesitated for a minute. She looked at her husband who was sitting next to her. He nodded so she sighed and began to speak.

"Well you see, we called her first to check it out, but as she went to the second floor, she was pushed down the stairs. She said she was fine, but then she limped around trying to finish this case."

I looked at Gene and he raised an eyebrow as Misaki-san continued to speak. "My husband went with her, but as they were going into a room, the door slammed on his face. A few moments after, there was a scream and silence."

I nodded and she said, "The door opened by itself, or that's what Yuichi told me. Inside was the woman's body, bent and broken. On the wall were the words 'Leave and never return or else you will become like her.'"

I nodded and said, "I'll call my team in and we will have a tour. After the tour, please lead us to our rooms and we will begin our investigation." She nodded and Gene went to signal the others.

When they came in, Mai was last. She was smiling until she reached the door. One step in, her smile was a frown. She walked to me and said, "Something's wrong here Oliver." I looked at her and said, "Tell me when we get to base."

She nodded and said, "Alright. I'll tell you at base." We went on our tour. The basement was where some of the creepy things appear. We went around and when we finished, Misaki-san said, "Please help us."

Before she left. I looked at everyone and said, "Alright, get the equipment. After the equipments in, do temperature readings. When it's around midnight, we'll start our investigation. If we find nothing at night, we'll investigate in the day."

* * *

**Mai's POV**

As we were heading to the house, I felt happy for some reason. I finally saw Mina after a year, but she looks older. Am I older too? Do we look the same still? Why did Oliver say I'm 16?

I was confused and every time I thought of it caused me to have headaches. I stepped in the house and I immediately frowned. Something was wrong and I don't like this feeling.

I went to Oliver and said, "Something's wrong here Oliver." He looked at me and said, "Tell me when we get to base." I nodded, but I had no clue of what he meant by base. I said, "Alright. I'll tell you at base."

I felt eyes staring at me and when I turn, there is nothing there. Something said in my head _'Mai, tell Oliver that you won't be of any use on this case. Tell him that then tell him that something bad will happen soon.'_

I looked at my reflection as we passed a mirror. I saw myself older. I didn't look like a 5 year old. I smiled and thought back _'Alright. Who are you?' _The person laughed and said _'I am someone you know. Just tell N-Oliver.'_

I nodded and followed the others. When we finished the tour, Oliver said, "Alright, get the equipment. After the equipments in, do temperature readings. When it's around midnight, we'll start our investigation. If we find nothing at night, we'll investigate in the day."

I looked at Oliver and said, "Can I tell you now?" He came over to me and said, "What is it Mai?" I said, "I won't be of any use on this case. Sorry. Also something bad is going to happen."

He looked at me and said, "How do you know that?" I smiled and said, "I just know. Can you take me back to my manager? I want to go home and sleep. I'm tired." He sighed and said, "Mai, you are 16, you quit singing, and you are on a case."

I looked at him and said, "No, I am 5, I didn't quit singing, and I am not on a case. Is this a movie? Am I in a TV show? If I am. I'm tired!" He puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes softly.

He said, "Sorry Mai, but that's not the case. We're on a case and we need you back. Come back Mai. Come back." I looked at him and I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was speaking but I wasn't the 5 year old self.

I said, "Oliver, trust this girl. I'm still here, but I can't help you. This is the previous me and you will see something. This was when my PK kicked in and my psychic energy grew in strength."

I open my eyes and I said, "Who was that? Why was I speaking like someone else?" Oliver smiled and said, "It was something I needed to hear. Tell you what, if you can help me, I'll let you get your nap."

I smiled and nodded. He said, "Alright, since you are 5, you need someone to stay with you. Who do you want? John? Masako? Ayako? Bou-san? Lin? Gene? Mina? Or Me?" I looked at him and said, "You! Your funny that's why!"

He laughed and said, "Not Mina? Your sister? She would get really jealous." I pouted and said, "I chose you! Mina, this. Mina, that. I want you!" He laughed again and said, "Fine. Mai, tell me, do you like ghosts?"

I smiled and said, "Do I like ghosts? No, I love ghosts! They are fun! When I grow up and I quit singing, I want to be a ghost hunter! Please don't tell my manager!" He laughed and said, "Sure."

I nodded and we both went to base. At base, I was to sit down and I was bored. People would come to me and try to entertain me, and I would laugh in return. A red head and a man with a ponytail would argue back and forth.

A blonde boy would try to break up the fight. Mina was talking to a girl in a kimono. There was a twin of Oliver talking to a man sitting at the monitors. Mina came over and said, "Do you want to know who these people are Mai?"

I nodded and so the introductions began. The man with a ponytail was Takigawa Houshou but was called Bou-san. The red head he argued with was Matsuzaki Ayako. The blonde guy who tried to break up the fight was John Brown.

The kimono wearing girl was Masako Hara. Oliver's twin was Eugene Davis or Gene. The man who was at the monitors was Lin Koujo. I nodded and said, "Thank you Mina." She nodded and so talking continued.

I sat in the sofa looking around. Everyone was different. Their personalities were something I didn't expect. When Bou-san came to me and said, "You said you sing right?" I nodded with a smile. He said, "Can you sing us a song?"

I said, "Okay! I know Glow. Do you want me to sing that?" Everyone looked at me and Bou-san nodded. I smiled and said, "Ok! Uh, I need a moment to remember the tone." I was quiet for a minute before I started to sing.

**Illuminating lights under my skin  
Radiation so intoxicating burning within  
Feel the heat slowly rising  
The beat that's hypnotizing  
A wonder can you feel it**

**Fire that's so contagious  
It's taking over me  
And you can't stop it**

**Oh, oh  
Turn the lights down so we can  
Glow, glow  
Watch us come alive  
We're gonna  
Show you something real  
Like a city on a hill  
Oh, oh  
We're gonna glow**

**They see us coming from miles away  
There's no hiding, no denying,  
Cause were not ashamed  
With our hands up in the air  
Boys and girls they start to stare  
It's a wonder, can you feel it**

**We will not be silent  
Won't hide it  
The time is now  
And you can't stop it**

**Oh, oh  
Turn the lights down so we can  
Glow, glow  
Watch us come alive  
We're gonna  
Show you something real ****  
****Like a city on a hill  
Oh, oh  
We're gonna glow**

**Oh, oh, here we go  
Welcome to the show  
Lights shining, so blinding  
From our head to our toes  
When this room blacks out  
You know we will stand out  
So come on, oh  
Were gonna glow****!**

**They see us coming from miles away  
There's no hiding, no denying,  
Cause were not ashamed  
With our hands up in the air  
Boys and girls they start to stare  
It's a wonder, can you feel it**

**Oh, oh here we go  
Like a shooting star  
We'll l-l-l-light up your heart**

**They see us coming from miles away  
There's no hiding, no denying,  
Cause were not ashamed  
With our hands up in the air  
Boys and girls they start to stare  
It's a wonder, can you feel it**

When I finished, everyone had a smile on. I tilted my head confused and then I said, "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Mina came to me and said, "We just love to hear your voice that's all."

I nodded a bit confused and then the lights turned off. I felt something grab my leg and I screamed. I was being dragged. I was being dragged and no one could see me. No one can help me.

I thought about something and I hope this went to someone. _'Help me anyone. Help me! Help me Bou-san. Help me Ayako. Help me Masako. Help me John. Help me Lin. Help me Gene. Help me Mina. Help me OLIVER!' _I open my eyes and screamed, "HELP ME OLIVER!"

**How was it? I know I made Mai forget her memories and turned her into a 5 year old, but I have something up my sleeve. I just hope it ends up perfectly. Please read and review. Tell me what you think will happen or what you think about the chapter. DarkDiamondLover out~!**


	4. Chapter 4: Case 1: Save me Oliver!

**Hi I'm back! Thank you all for the reviews! I love to hear from all of you! Please continue to read and review my story. Also I forgot to tell you the disclaimer for the previous song I used on the previous chapter. The song is Glow by Britt Nicole. I don't own Ghost Hunt. So here it is another chapter!**

**Mai's POV**

I open my eyes and feel a headache come along. I felt pain and then I vomited off to the side. _'Where am I? Where's Oliver? Where's everyone?' _I thought to myself after vomiting.

I stood up weary of the place I vomited and looked around. So far I knew that I was in the dark of some place. I'm only 5 and I have a knack of trouble making. Something in my head laughed and I had to laugh as well.

The thought of me being a trouble maker at 5 is exceptional and all but inside I feel like someone is telling me that I have been a trouble maker and a danger magnet for forever even after 5.

I could hear voices so I laid myself down and closed my eyes pretending to be knocked out. Then the voices came closer. A rough voice said, "Oi, is she awake?" Another voice, calm and soothing possibly female replied, "She doesn't look like she's awake."

The rough voice said, "I knew we should have left someone here to watch her." Someone came to me and said, "We should tie her up. After we do, we can slowly kill her. She wouldn't know what hit her. I mean she's 5 in a 16 year old body."

He touched my shoulder and said, "Oi, pass me some rope." His voice was soft and there were no roughness in it, but I was still afraid. The person with the rough voice said, "Here's your rope, sir."

I could feel the rope on my wrists and my legs. He tightened the rope hard enough that I knew if I made it through this I would have marks all over my wrists and legs. He then put something to cover my mouth.

As soon as he did that, he covered my eyes. I wanted to so much scream, but I knew that I couldn't. He whispered in my ear, "I know you're awake Mai." I stayed in my spot frozen because he figured out I was awake.

He let me go and picked me up. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but I couldn't. He sat me down on a chair and tied my upper torso to the back of the chair before tying my legs to the legs of the chair.

He said, "Alright, someone guard her. We will be back after a while. When we return, she dies." I could hear shuffling around but I didn't see what they were doing. I felt their presence gone except for the one guarding me.

So I sat there thinking. _'I am in a 16 year old body. I know that, but why am I in a 16 year old body? What's going on?'_ I wished that Mina or Gene or Ayako or Bou-san or Lin or John or Masako or Oliver were here.

They would save me, right? I had no clue of the time or if they would save me. After all I am a 5 year old in a 16 year old body. I lowered my head and I wish that I could take this thing off of my mouth. I wish I were free.

Someone came to me and took off to thing covering my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw a female in a guard outfit. She smiled a crooked smile and pulled the thing off my lips. She said, "I'm not allowed to do this, but you seem like you need it."

She was the one who said that I didn't look awake. I said, "Who are you and where am I?" She smirked and said, "Somewhere you are far from your friends. Let me tell you who I am and who I work for though."

I looked at her and she said, "My name is Clara and if you haven't guessed, I'm a ghost." I look at her unbelieving and said, "How are you a ghost? For a ghost you don't look like one."

She smiled and said, "I am a ghost, but maybe to you I don't look like it. I am a ghost because I died in 1888. The others are ghosts too. you don't have to believe us if you don't."

I felt a chill run through my body as she said that. I said, "Will I become a ghost after I die too?" She didn't answer my question. Instead, she said, "I have told you too much. Goodbye."

She covered my mouth and my eyes. When her hand brushed my cheek, I felt cold air instead of a hand. I felt a tear fall from my eyes but it didn't show up because it was soaked in the piece of fabric covering my eyes.

By the time the people well to be more descriptive ghosts come back, that will be when I die and then I leave this world. I waited for time to pass and I didn't know how long time did pass, but I knew time still moved.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

I heard Mai scream, "Save me OLIVER!" Before it went deathly quiet. After a minute or two, the lights came on and everyone but Mai was in base. I fell to my knees and said, "Mai? Mai? MAI! She's gone."

I stood up and ran out of the room hoping to find her. She couldn't have gone far in less than a minute or two right? I ran to the stairs, but no Mai. I went around, but still no Mai.

She seemed to have disappeared from thin air. I cursed and decided to get out of the house to look around. I left the house and ran around. Maybe she was in the forest that was near the house. I mean it is technically right next to the house.

I was about to run there, but someone grabbed my arms and said, "Mina, calm down." I struggle against his grasp and said, "Gene, let me go! I lost her once and I don't plan on losing her again!"

Gene pulled me closer to him and said, "Calm down Mina. We will find her, but we have to wait." I struggled still but still it was useless. I stopped struggling after a while and said, "Please let me look for her."

Gene sighed and said, "Can't. Come on let's head back to base." I shook my head 'no' and said, "Not until I find my sister." Gene sighed again and said, "You left me no choice." I felt something hit my neck and I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

As soon as Gene came back carrying Mina in his arms, I was frowning. Mai called for me, but I wasn't able to save her. I didn't release my anger for if I did, I knew I would cause an explosion because of my PK.

I said, "Gene, why did you knock Mina out?" He shrugged and said, "Because she wouldn't listen to me." I sighed and said, "Fine. Make her sleep in the girl's room or on the couch. It doesn't matter, but we should find Mai."

Before anyone could move, the lights flickered but stayed on. A male spirit came in the room with a wide smirk. We were all being protective now. John, Bou-san. Ayako, and Lin got ready.

The man held up a hand and said, "I come before you in peace. . .for now." I look at him and said, "What is it you need?" He smirked and said, "Well I have something or rather someone you need, but I guess I don't belong here. I shall take my leave."

I was about to protest, but Gene said, "You have Mai? Where is she? What did you do to her?" He smiled and said, "She's dead." With that, he disappeared and I sat in my chair.

I covered my face with my hands. _'She's dead.' _It replayed over and over in my head. He must have been lying. I mean many people have accused of someone else dead, but in reality, they are still alive.

For crying out loud! I am Oliver Davis and I could have solved this mystery but I don't have anything that was left behind for me to use clairvoyance. I ran a shaky hand through my hair and closed my eyes.

I heard Mina's quiet sobs-woke up in the middle of the announcement- and I felt everyone go uneasy. I sighed and stood up. I said, "There is a highly likable chance that this spirit may be lying to us so for now, we should search. If our searches turn up blank or if we do find Mai. . .dead, then we will finish this case and move on. We will have to think of something, but for now let's search for her."

Everyone nodded and I said, "Ayako and Bou-san you take the first floor and basement. John, Masako, and Mina, you take the attic. Lin, Gene, and I will search the forest. When Yasu comes, Ayako and Bou-san tell him the details and he will be with you. Now if you know where to go, let's go search."

We all left except for Mina and me. She said, "I have Mai's bracelet. Does that help?" I looked at her and nodded. She passed me Mai's bracelet and I closed my eyes concentrating.

I could feel Mai alive. She wasn't dead or she was alive for now before they decide to kill her. When I opened my eyes, I was seeing a place dark, but there was light. In the center of the light was Mai tied up with her mouth and eyes covered.

She seemed to be crying for she was shaking. I looked around and from what I could see, it was a dark, cold, damp place where anyone would feel a chill run up their back.

I closed my eyes again before opening them. I saw Mina look at me expectantly and I said, "Mai's alive, but she is in a dark, cold, damp place. She seemed to have been crying. She is tied up, but the place she is in was not the basement. It seemed as if she were far from us, but she was also here."

Mina nodded and said, "Well we will have to look for clues that will help find her location or at least somewhere we could look more thoroughly for Mai." I nodded and said, "Alright. Don't tell the others yet about the discovery. We will tell them later. Right now we should look for clues."

Mina nodded and we left base to look for more clues about the whereabouts of Mai. Little did anyone of us know was that we were being tracked of our progress. Someone was tracking us when we least expect it to occur.

* * *

**Somewhere far, far away**

I could see everyone struggling to find their lost companion, but they should at least be more protective of themselves. I laughed and I heard a feminine voice behind me say, "Are you sure you should have let Mai go back to being 5? She did get her powers then."

I laughed and said, "We needed to. If we kill her now in this state, she will be gone forever. This is much better than time traveling. I couldn't kill her when she was exactly 5. I needed to wait, but now that things are as planned, she will pay and her payment is her death."

The feminine voice said, "Oh Cody, I thought you were gone. I mean when we got to the place we were to meet, you weren't there. We looked and information of you disappeared."

I smiled and said, "Now Ana, would I leave without finishing what I started? While Mai may have thought that I was gone, in reality, I was in hiding. When she used her spell, I broke free and made anything about me disappear. It would be troublesome if people knew that I was alive or if they knew me because they would bother me and I wouldn't be able to do my job. Now tell me, who is going to kill Mai or at least try to kill her?"

She sighed and said, "Eric. He said he wanted to kill her, but he doesn't know the danger. Cody, I'm glad you're back. Right now I have to go and haunt the place SPR is working at. I need to stray them away from their original path."

I smiled and said, "Alright. When you finish, take a break. You have been helping for a few weeks without some rest. You may be a ghost, but you need rest too." She smiled and nodded before she left the room.

I sat in my chair looking at the monitors. I smiled and said, "Welcome back. Did anyone miss me?" I laughed and I typed in something on the keyboard. I said, "My pets will give you a warm welcome."

**OMG! Cody's back. Awww great. Just great. Tell me did you guys miss him? I hope you guys did or didn't. I mean Cody is evil and he comes back. Oh no! Please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Case 1: 16 again but powerful

**Hey I am back! Thank you for the reviews. I know Cody's back. Ugh, I even regret putting him back, but this is perfect for the story. Well you guys know I don't own Ghost Hunt, so let's get on with the story.**

**Mai's POV**

When I heard the voices return, I was tense. The smooth voice that had no roughness said, "Will, go see if she is awake in her blindfolds or if she is knocked out." The rough voice-possibly Will- said, "Alright."

He came over to me and I was still tense or well I tensed up some more if that was possible. He chuckled and said, "She's awake alright. Right now she's tense that I'm coming over. Eric should I take her blindfolds off?" He laughed and I just sat there.

The smooth voice-Eric- said, "No, she doesn't need to see what we're doing. Maybe I will take it off later or when I talk to her right now. She can die blindfolded." I struggled against my bonds and someone came over to me. It was Eric. He said, "Shh, why Mai, you shouldn't struggle."

I continued struggling and he said, "Struggling will only make it painful for you." I stopped and he pulled the blindfold that was covering my eyes. I adjusted to the light in the room and I saw messy brown hair. Brown eyes and I saw a smirk on his face.

He said, "Now, happy? You can see yourself die." I frowned and he pulled the fabric that was in my mouth. I said, "Why am I to die? I have down nothing wrong. Did I?" He smirked again and said, "Shut up Princess. Now stay quiet."

I flinched when he called me that. I said, "I am no Princess. Who told you, you can call me that?" He sighed and put the fabric on my mouth again. He said, "Someone may have told me or I may have figured it out by myself. Now you will die."

My eyes widened as he left me sitting there. He said, "Untie her and take her to the table. We will kill her there seeing as to how that room contains a table and has the tools we will need." I struggled as people grabbed my arms and one of them knocked me out.

Before blacking out, I saw Clara smirking at me. When we passed each other, I saw her waving goodbye and that was all I saw before my eyes closed and I had passed out from being hit with enough force to knock me out.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

I decided to go up to the attic. That was the place where I was originaly assigned. I met up with the others and I said, "Mai. Do you think we will find Mai? I mean her body? He did say that she's dead, but do you think that she's dead?"

No one said a thing. Masako came over to me and said, "She is alive. We will find her before they kill her, but who knows. Maybe when we find her, she may be cut, bruised, or even on the verge of death. We have to have faith. We **WILL** find her."

I nodded and said, "If we don't save her, do you think we can make her body and soul rest in peace?" John came over and gave me a hug. He said, "Yes, if she is dead when we find her, we will make her body and soul rest in peace."

I nodded and said, "Alright. Let's look around to see if we can find her." We did. While Masako and John looked in one corner, I looked in the other. I was by the window and I looked outside. I could see the forest and I had to hold back a sob.

Mai was in there somewhere while I am here looking for clues. Maybe the ghosts that Misaki-san was saying were the ones who have Mai! I closed my eyes and sensed all around me.

The whole building was empty. No spirits here. I was right. I grabbed my walkie-talkie and said, "Everyone. The spirits that caught Mai are the ghosts that were in this house. That means we have to look for Mai elsewhere. These ghosts are gone."

Ayako replied by saying, "Mina, now that you mention it, I can't sense any ghosts or spirits here. I will take your advice. They aren't here because they are all with Mai. We need to look somewhere, where the spirits and evil beings presence is the strongest. Do you have a place in mind?"

I closed my eyes and I searched. In the forest, but I need information about the forest. Like is there a building there? Is there a path to the building if there is one? The basement, might have a secret door, but I can't be too sure.

I will have to check it out myself when everyone is asleep. I can bring one or two people with me, but I can't. I will have to go alone. It was decided, but I said, "No, not too sure. Let's go back to base seeing as to how we now have a lead."

Everyone agreed over the walkie-talkie. Masako and John left, but as I was about to leave, something caught my eyes. It was a chest. Beautiful wood, color. Everything about it was beautiful.

I went over to it. It was smooth. I opened it and inside was a key. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the key. It was plain silver with blue diamond's on the handle.

There was a piece of paper with it. It read: _To the person who holds it last. You better think fast. This key will open many doors for it was handmade for any door. Maybe doors that you need to go into, but not doors that you don't. Use it wisely for if you use it for something that is not important, it will break and be of no use anymore._

I smiled and took it with me. If Misaki-san tells me that I can keep it, maybe I can save my little sister with this. I ran out the door and to base, but on my way, I met Misaki-san who was on her way to the store.

I said, "Misaki-san, do you know about this key?" I showed it to her and she smiled. "Yes, I do. It is handed down from generation to generation in my family, but it seems you need it more. Keep it. I have no use for it anymore."

I smiled and said, "Thank you." She nodded and left. I put the key on a small chain and wore it on my neck. I hid it so everyone won't be asking me about it. I will have to give this to Mai since she will be the one who will need it the most.

After I find her, but who knows. I don't even know if she is alive or not. But all my faith goes to her being alive. I closed my eyes and folded my hands together. I said, "Mai, please be safe. Please."

I headed into base, but as I sat down, we all heard a low growl. The door opened revealing wolves and from the windows, more came in. I cursed and said, "Uh, I think they are fake. They are talismans. We can hurt them."

Everyone nodded and so we engaged ourselves into combat. Some of us getting injuries, but not big ones. That was how it went until one of them stuck their claw into my stomach. That was when blood was poured and that was when I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Gene's POV**

When I saw Mina pass out, I went over to her while everyone else continued to fight. There were too many of them, but we managed to get rid of them. Most of us got a lot of scratches, but other than that we were all in one piece.

Mina was still passed out from the wound in her stomach, but Ayako managed to fix her up so Mina wouldn't die. I sat with Mina's head in my lap. Naru said, "We might get attacked again, so we best be prepared." Everyone nodded.

I looked at Mina before looking away. Mai was in trouble, while we are here fighting off these monsters and waiting for the next attack. _'Mai please be alright. Be safe.'_ I thought as we all sat in base.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

I woke up again strapped on a table. I was in a white kimono which had red flowers all over it. I saw Eric come over. He smiled and said, "Now isn't the princess awake?" I clenched my teeth.

I said, "Oh, and I am a princess? Why? I am no princess. Please don't kill me." He laughed and said, "If only you were 16. Then you would have probably accepted your death." I looked at him and said, "But I am only 5."

He laughed and said, "That's what I like. Now shut your mouth. You idiot of a girl." I did and he put his hand to the left. I looked to find a table of knives. They were all of different shape.

I then noticed that I was on a metal table. The room had metal walls. The ceiling was tiled, including the floor. It seemed as if I was in a similar room before, but when? I looked to my left and saw 3 doors.

On top of the left door said 'Blood', the middle said 'Bones', and the last said 'Skin.' At that, I closed my eyes. Eric grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled my head off to the edge of the table.

He said, "I promise to torture you before. . .you die." I look at him with tears. He raised my head before slamming it down which caused some blood to drip. He laughed and pulled a knife onto my arm.

He slid the knife down my arm causing blood to gush. I screamed in pain and I knew that I would have a scar if I make it through. He laughed at my screams. He did the same to my other arm.

He then put lines on the mark. Making it look like multiple 'T's' put together. I screamed and someone came over to me to cover my mouth with the fabric. Eric laughed and grabbed a different knife.

He cut the kimono up to my knees and with the knife, he cut my leg. It hurt. He stopped and came over to me. Our eyes met and he smirked. He said, "Does it hurt? Do you want me to cut somewhere else?"

I glared, but he laughed and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He said, "Princess, you're almost done with stage one out of 3." He said, "One more cut and you will be done. Stage 2 will be tomorrow. Stage 3 will be the next day."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, he began to cut my other leg. I screamed but it was muffled with the fabric. This was too much to bear, but before I could be knocked out, I felt power course through my veins.

I stayed still and I could feel the cut on my legs and arms start to close up. Eric gasped and said, "What? How? I thought you wouldn't be able to do that!" I laughed now and the fabric from my mouth was off.

I said, "You may have tried to kill the 5 year old of me, but you missed your chance, she has finally awakened her power and that power made my now power stronger. I can heal myself faster and this time, you can't do anything."

He stepped back, but I didn't bother breaking free. I would wait until the others come to save me. I said, "Don't try to do anything to me as I rest for stage 2. Try to cut me, you will be killed."

He nodded and ran out of the room with everyone else. The door locked and I sighed. I was back to being 16, but my PK grew stronger. I heard someone say, "So you broke free from your cage Mai."

I knew that voice anywhere. I said, "So Cody, back to torture me? I thought I had killed you, but I guess I was wrong. Tell me, did you miss me?" There was laughter and he said, "No, my sweet Mai. Not really. You should have missed me. Tell me do you think you can get out of there alive? I mean your friends are all taken care of thanks to my pets."

I froze and said, "You are a murderer you know that. A bloody murderer. I can't believe I didn't make sure you were dead. You may have fooled me into believing that you died, but now I will never make the same mistake again. if I make it through this, you will die."

Laughter again and he said, "Yeah, I can't wait." It was silent then and I took a deep breath in. I sighed and then I closed my eyes. Better get some rest before I might die, but I feel like I want to sing myself something calm.

My heart is beating like there is no tomorrow because I was scared. I don't know if this will work or not. I closed my eyes and began to sing a calming song. It worked and managed to make me sleep in the end.

**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own**

**You'll change inside**  
**When you realize**

**The world comes to life**  
**And everything's bright**  
**From beginning to end**  
**When you have a friend**  
**By your side**  
**That helps you to find**  
**The beauty you are, when you open your heart**  
**And believe in**  
**The Gift of a Friend**

**The Gift of a Friend...**

**Someone who knows when you're lost,**  
**And you're scared**  
**There through the highs and the lows**  
**Someone to count on, someone who cares**  
**Beside you wherever you go**

**You'll change inside**  
**When you realize**

**The world comes to life**  
**And everything's bright**  
**From beginning to end**  
**When you have a friend**  
**By your side**  
**That helps you to find**  
**The beauty you are, when you open your heart**  
**And believe in**  
**The Gift of a Friend...**

**And when your hope crashes down**  
**Shattering to the ground**  
**You, you feel all alone**  
**When you don't know which way to go**  
**And there's no signs leading you home**  
**You're not alone**

**The world comes to life**  
**And everything's bright**  
**From beginning to end**  
**When you have a friend**  
**By your side**  
**That helps you to find**  
**The beauty you are, when you open your heart!**  
**And believe in**  
**When you believe in!**  
**When you believe in...**  
**The Gift of a friend...**  
**Ooh...**

As I finished, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. This time, I won't let Cody get the best of me. He may have fooled me once by pretending to be my friend, but now that I know what he did, I will NEVER forgive him.

**Well that's all for now. Please leave a review! Yay! Mai's back to being her old 16 year old self again! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The song used was The Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato. Please, please, please leave a review. DarkDiamondLover out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Case 1: So much blood

**Hey I am back and I would like to say Thank You all for the reviews! They meant a lot to me. I don't own Ghost Hunt and so here is your chapter that you guys have waited for!**

**Mai's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I didn't know how much time passed. The only thing I did know was that I was extremely bored. Someone came into the room and said, "Oh are you awake?"

I looked at Eric and said, "Hurry up and let's get this over with seeing as to how you didn't leave a scratch on me the other day." He laughed and said, "Oh, this time you will get some scratches and also a scar."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Why am I supposed to be trapped on this table when you could have someone hold me down?" He laughed again and said, "Well if we did, you would break free, try to kill us, and manage to escape."

I nodded and said, "So what did you tell my friends?" He sighed and said, "Won't you stop asking questions? To answer that question, I told them that you are dead." I stiffened and said, "The answer to your question is no and why tell them I'm dead, when they know I'm not?"

He looked at me and said, "How do they know you're not?" I smirked and said, "Well my sister probably would have figured it out by now. She isn't that dumb. If I were dead, she would know I was because she can feel if her twin is dead. Also the others are looking for my dead body. If they don't find my dead body, there is a high chance that I am not dead. Also Naru would never have let me die. He would come and save me. Does that answer your question, Eric?"

I somehow regret what I said about Naru coming to save me. I still can't trust him. I can't trust anyone except for my sister and the others. I can't trust Naru. Not after what Cody did. Not after what Cody-who I trusted- did to me. He betrayed me and almost killed me.

I know I should trust Naru, but something is telling me that I have to test him or at least someone's got to test him. I want to trust Naru. I do, I truly do, but I need to know if he will leave me or not.

Eric opened his mouth and said, "Whatever. I will have to get rid of them too then after you are over with." I looked at him and said, "Then tell me this, Were you the one who killed the girl?"

He smirked and said, "Why, I am glad you would ask me that. Yes, I did. I even left a message in her blood on the walls. I still haven't finished my own problem in that house, but after the people who are in my way, that is you and the rest, then I can carry on killing people in the house. Blood is the only thing that I need and Cody said that he will give me the chance to kill everyone I wish to kill. That is after he becomes the king of the world."

I scoffed and said, "Not going to happen. Now what's stage two of three?" He grabbed a knife and said, "You will find out for yourself." The knife had a curve on the end. I gulped as he put the knife in front of my face.

He cut into my cheek and I could feel my blood pour and enter into my ear. The blood soon got my hair. He pulled the knife away from my face and then put it to my hand. He cut my arm like yesterday but this time he cut it in deeper.

I screamed in pain and said, "Stop! It hurts!" He just laughed and continued to cut. When he finished my arm, I couldn't feel my arm anymore. He then moved to my left leg and did the same as yesterday, but again deeper. He finished and muttered, "Now where should I cut next?"

He laughed and moved the knife to my face again and cut the other cheek. I winced and screamed, but it was no use. I started to cry after a while because of the pain. He stopped and said, "Now there, there. You shouldn't scream or cry."

I tried to glare, but it was no use. I was getting tired from losing a lot of blood. Before I could sleep, he cut my shirt around my stomach and then stuck the knife into my stomach.

I coughed up blood and I was going to die, but he pulled the knife out and said, "Just a little puncture won't kill you. Now sleep. We will start stage three in a few hours and in that few hours you will die."

Through the blood in my mouth, I said, "I thought you said stage three won't happen until tomorrow?" He laughed and said, "Change of plans. Now sleep." He set the knife down and left.

This was like the Urado case, but more realistic and creepy. As soon as I knew he was gone, I cried. I have to tell the others to hurry, but how? From the corner of my eyes, I saw a little girl sitting in the corner.

She was looking at me and said, "I. . .help. .. friends. . .trust. . .live. . .tell." I didn't understand what she said until I puzzled the words together. "I can help you. You can trust me. I will help you find your friends. Trust me. You will live. I will help you tell them."

I nodded and said, "How?" She smiled and said, "Astral. . . lead. . . hurry." I nodded and said, "You want me to Astral Project myself so you can lead me to my friends. I need to hurry." She nodded and so I took a deep breath and ignored the pain.

I closed my eyes and I was in total darkness in seconds.

* * *

_Mai's Dream_

_When I opened my eyes, I saw the girl in front of me. She said, "Hurry. We need to hurry. Eric is going to your friends with the others. He wants to get rid of them so they can't save you."_

_I nodded and we ran. I said, "Do you know where the place I am is?" She nodded and said, "I will tell them with you. Now hurry Mai. You have to." I nodded and we continued to run. _

_It seemed as if we were running through a maze. When we got to the center, we were at the house. I ran inside with the girl in front of me. While passing through, I saw Eric emerge from the other side of the maze._

_I cursed and continued inside. We went to base and when I stepped inside. Masako looked up at me._

* * *

**Masako's POV**

We have only been in base for a day and nothing happened. I suddenly felt a presence of two people in the room. When I looked in the direction of where it came from, I immediately saw Mai and a little girl.

Mai had a huge cut on her arm and it was still bleeding. He stomach had a wound on it too. It was also still bleeding. Mai's face was bleeding with the cuts on her cheeks. Her left leg was cut up exactly like her arm. Mai looked dead tired. I was shocked.

I dropped the cup of tea I was holding. It shattered on the floor in front of me, but I ignored it. I stood up and said, "Mai? Don't tell me. Are you-" She shook her head and I sighed in relief.

The others perked up as I said Mai's name. Bou-san said, "Mai's here?" I nodded and Mai said, _"Masako, can you be the messenger for me?"_ I nodded and she smiled. _"I am still alive, but I won't be alive much longer. Look one of the spirits named Eric is coming. He is coming with the other spirits to come and kill you guys before he kills me."_

I said, "Mai is alive, but she won't be alive much longer. One of the spirits named Eric is coming. He's coming to kill all of us before he kills Mai." Everyone just sat there while I turned back to Mai.

_"You have to leave the place, but I think it's too late for I could feel his presence in the house. Do your best. I will try to hold him off for as long as I can. Leave and find me." _Mai said and then the little girl spoke.

_"I will help hold him off, but you guys need to go to the basement. There is a door on the far left corner. The key around Mina's neck will open it. The door will lead you through a passage underground. The last person in will have to close the door before continuing. Follow the path until you reach the end. At the end you will be met in the forest. There will be a tree right in front of you. At that tree head right and after you meet up with path, follow it to the left. The path will lead you to a stone cabin. It's locked so use the key again. Open the door and head inside. It will be like the house in the case where you had the Blood Stained Labyrinth. I know this because I have kept track of Mai and all of you. Masako you know the room where you were in the corner. It's exactly in the same place. Hurry. Eric will go back there after we appear before him. Hurry. Mai will die if you don't. She's already lost too much blood."_

I nodded and they both left. I could feel the presence of the other ghosts so I said, "We have to leave the place, but it's too late for I could feel the spirits presence in the house. Mai will hold them off as long as she can, but we have to hurry. If we don't Mai will die since she lost a lot of blood. Mina, you have the key. We have to go to the basement and in the far left corner, there will be a hidden door."

Everyone nodded and we headed out the door. We all went down to the basement and when we passed I could feel the presence in the family room. We headed to the basement door. Bou-san opened the door and ushered us all inside.

It was cold in here but we all headed to the far left corner. Mina was in the front. She felt for the door and when she found it, pulled out the key. She quickly unlocked the door and went inside.

Everyone followed and Bou-san was at the end. He closed the door behind him as we continued to path. We walked and walked. There was light at the end of the path. We all went through and found ourselves in the forest.

In front of us was a tree just like the girl said. Naru said, "Where to now?" I said, "Go right. Walk straight for a while until we are met with a path." He nodded and so we all began our walk.

We walked for about 20 minutes until we reached the path. The path was going from both sides. Left and right. I said, "Left." Everyone began to trudge on this path. After 40 minutes of walking, we found the stone cabin. Bou-san checked to see if the door was open, but it was locked. Mina went to the door and inserted the key.

The door opened and we all found ourselves in the exact same replica of the house where Urado's minions brought me to the table in the tiled room. I shuddered and we all knew where to go. We ran up the stairs to the place where the green door was.

But this time instead of a green door, it was a blood red door. Naru opened the door and when we went inside, I had to get out of the room with John, Mina, Gene, Yasu (who came here the other day), and Ayako.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

When I opened the door and headed inside, Mina, Masako, John, Gene, and Ayako left the room covering their mouths or holding onto the door frame. There in front of me was Mai, asleep. He arms were cut, he stomach had a wound, her leg cut and her face was cut up.

I walked over to Mai and touched her forehead. I undid the straps holding her down and when I finished, she opened her eyes. She looked tired. She said, "N-Naru?" I managed a small smile and said, "Glad to see you're not 5 anymore."

She smiled, but went out cold in a second. I cursed and put a jacket over her before picking her up bridal style. We all left the room. Lin said, "Naru we should hurry. My shiki sensed the presence returning."

I nodded and we all were in the corridor. Before we could get to the door though, the spirits entered and saw us with Mai. The leading male said, "Leave her and you can go." I held Mai tighter against me and said, "No can do. We leave with her. If you are against it, you can fight, but we don't have time for you."

He said, "Clara, Will pick anyone and go get Mai. The others get the others." Soon we were beginning to fight. Lin's shiki made some of the spirits disperse, Ayako's and Bou-san's mantras worked, and in the end it was only the main person left.

I looked at him and he didn't move. Instead he called out for more. I cursed and said, "I have to go through the window again. LIN! Knock open a window, we're getting out of here."

He nodded and soon we were outside of the stone cabin. The main guy didn't follow us. I heard Mai say, "Eric?" I looked at her and I understood who Eric was.

It was the guy who wanted Mai. I said, "In the cabin." She nodded and said, "Let me go." I did and she stood up weakly. She put her hands out in front of her and said, "Be gone you who is not needed. Go back to the place you were created. This isn't the place for you. Go back I say, go back. Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, ZAI!"

As she finished, you could hear a scream from inside and all went silent after that. Mai closed her eyes and fell backwards. I caught her and her skin felt cold. I cursed and said, "Hurry back to the house! We need to go to the hospital! Mai's dying!"

We all hurried to the house. Along the way, Mai's heart was slowing down and for a second, I thought she wasn't breathing or having her heart pumping. For a second, I thought Mai was dead.

**There it is. This chapter was both scary and sad. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed both writing it and reading it. Please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Case 2: Gakuen Rose Part 1

**Hey I'm back with another chapter! I know I left most of you guys in a cliffie on the previous chapter, but I needed to. I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is your long awaited chapter!**

**Mai's POV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

I tried to move my arm to turn off the alarm clock, but my arm didn't move. It was stuck on the bed. I tried to move my other arm, but same thing. I slowly opened my caramel brown eyes. When they were open, I looked around.

White. All I could see was white. I look to my left to see an IV machine and when i looked at my right, I saw the heart monitor. _'Oh, so that's the beeping.'_ I thought to myself. When I looked around, I saw a figure sleeping on the left side of the bed. _'Who is he?' _I thought.

He opened his eyes and I could see midnight blue eyes. I didn't know who he was. I frowned and the door opened revealing different people. I saw Mina, but I didn't know who these people were.

Mina came over to me and said, "Hey Mai, how are you?" I smiled and said, "I'm fine. Who are these people you brought Mina?" She frowned and said, "You don't know who they are?" I closed my eyes and thought, but no one came in mind.

I shook my head 'no' and said, "Am I supposed to?" I heard her mutter, "What did they do to you?" I tilted my head and saw the guy who was sleeping stand up and head over to the door frame. He had the same frown as Mina.

I said a bit louder, "Who are you people?" The talking stopped and a red head said, "Mai? You don't know who we are?" I moved back as she came forward. I said, "Who are you? Why are you here? Leave. I don't want you guys here."

I was shaking and the doctor came in. She smiled and said, "Ah, Miss Taniyama, you have woken I guess." I nodded and she said, "You have been sleeping for 3 weeks. Well you were in a coma for 3 weeks for the loss of a lot of blood. How do you feel?"

I smiled and said, "I'm fine, but can you tell me who the people in my room are?" She looked at me and took out one of her lights. She checked my eyes and when she finished, she said, "Can everyone except for her sister come out?"

Everyone did and the one who was sleeping on my bed was hesitant before he followed. I looked at Mina and said, "Care to tell me what happened?" She gave a small smile and said, "We were on a case. You were kidnapped and tortured. Lots of blood loss. You died for 5 minutes. We were worried. You were in a coma for 3 weeks. I thought that you might have died and just left a breathing soul behind."

I nodded and said, "What was the case? Seems to have been a bad one." Mina said, "Haunted house, but the main house wasn't haunted. A cabin in the woods was. That was where you were taken and where you were found. What do you remember?"

I thought about it and said, "Nothing. I can remember nothing. I can only remember screaming, pain, and you." Mina said, "I will be right back. Stay put." I laughed and said, "Where would I go? I'm technically stuck in this bed."

Mina smiled before giving me a kiss on the forehead. She left and I sat there. The people who were in this room. Who were they? I closed my eyes and leaned against the pillow. When I opened them again, I said, "Who are the people?"

* * *

**Mina's POV**

When I got outside, the doctor just finished saying what she wanted to say. Ayako came over to me and said, "Your sister has a bit of amnesia. It may last for eternity or it can go away. We need some strong memories to bring her back, but even if we do, she might not remember being Naru's girlfriend."

Everyone had a grim look including me. This is bad. Mai was afraid to trust Naru and she couldn't remember anyone at all. If we bring her memories back, she may remember all of us, but not what happened when we got rid of Cody.

I said, "Alright. We need a memory where Mai will remember us, but who has one?" Masako raised her hand and said, "Tell her about the Urado case or about Cody." I nodded and said, "Alright. Everyone, don't give her any pressure. She may have forgotten but if she tries to take in things at once, she will start to ignore you."

We all nodded and headed inside. Mai was looking out the window and when she heard us come in, she looked at me with a smile. I sat in the chair and said, "Well, you have a bit of amnesia. We're here trying to make you remember." She nods and I said, "Well, you remember Cody right?"

She nods and said, "Isn't he my partner?" I nodded slowly and said, "He tried to kill you remember that?" She frowned and said, "Cody would never. He promised-" Mai didn't finish as tears came welling into her eyes. She muttered, "How could he? Why did he? AHHH!"

She covered her ears and clutched her head. She continued to scream and cry. I cursed and hugged her. She continued to clutch at her head and I continued to hug her. The doctors came in with the nurses but one look at this, they bowed and left. I knew that they understood. They understood that we were trying to get her memory back and it seems to be slightly working.

She continued to scream and cry but after a few minutes, she calmed down. I pulled her away and she said, "Why? Why did he betray me?" I said, "First tell me do you know who these people are?" Mai looked past my shoulder and said, "Ayako, Bou-san, Gene, Naru, Yasu, John, Masako, and Lin."

I nodded and said, "He betrayed you because he was probably jealous or something along those lines." Mai nodded and said, "I killed Cody, but guys, he is back." Everyone gasped, but the two unemotional men had serious looks on. Mai said, "He is back. After stage one of the torture Eric did, Cody called and talked to me."

I nodded and said, "We should talk about this when you get better and you don't have casts or scars on your face." Mai looked at me and then felt her cheeks. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her scars on her cheeks disappeared, but not her arm and legs.

"I fixed my face, but not my arms since I don't have a lot of energy." She said when she saw me gape at her. I just nodded and when it was time for everyone to leave, I sat in one of the chairs and said, "Do you know if Naru is your boyfriend?" Mai blushed and said, "He is not. He never confessed to me. I never confessed to him. Why do you ask?" I shake my head and said, "Never mind. Forget I asked."

She nods and I said, "Get some sleep. I'll come by tomorrow to see if you are well enough to leave." Mai nods and closes her eyes. I knew she was asleep when her heart rate was slow. I said, "Naru is your boyfriend. You just forgot. Maybe this will help you trust him."

* * *

_Mai's Dream_

_As I opened my eyes, I was in the darkness. I was used to being in the dark like this. I walked forward and saw the same girl who helped me. She said, "Come." I followed and she said, "I'm your spirit guide. Just like Gene, but I'm a bit better." I laughed and said, "Alright. What's your name?"_

_She said, "Scarlet Destiny." I smiled because her name sounded like a fairytale. I said, "Pretty name. Alright, tell me. What are you going to show me?" She sighed and said, "Don't you ever learn? Didn't you listen to what Gene said? We are to GUIDE you NOT show you."_

_I sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah. What are you going to guide me through?" She stopped talking before she transformed. Her form turned into a normal 16 year old. I gaped at her and she said, "My true form. Trust me, you don't want to know." I nodded as she lead me._

_We were in a school. When I looked at her, she was gone. Just like Gene but much, much worse. I walked towards the school and said, "Gakuen Rose?" this school was called Rose Academy. Wow._

_I walked inside and once I did, I felt unsafe. There was an eerie presence n the building. I shivered but continued forward. I walked into a classroom, but the door shut right when I stepped inside. I jumped and I smelled blood. _

_I gagged and looked for the source but found nothing. It seemed to be resonating everywhere. It was as if blood was everywhere in this room. The lights came on and I wished they hadn't. The reason was because my hypothesis was correct. This place was covered in blood but also because of what was standing in the middle of the room. _

_There stood a figure with a twisted smile. His eyes were black pits. His face was wrinkled like Urado's but this was 10 times worse than what I was against with Urado or Eric. I shuddered and it spoke in English, "__**Come to me girl. You're next.**__" He lunged at me, but I had woken up when he did._

* * *

**Mai's POV**

I woke up sweating and panting. I sat up and the sun was up. This place was in America, but Naru wouldn't take a case in America right? I got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my face before going back to the bed. I sat down and waited for the others to come.

When they came, I was being checked up with the doctor. I was released right after Mrs. Sakishima said I can go. She told me to be careful though. I may be a danger magnet, but I can take care of myself.

When we got to the office. I said, "Naru, will you take a case in America?" He looked at me and said, "Why do you ask that?" I gulped and said, "I had one of those dreams. It was in America because what I was against spoke American. It was at Gakuen Rose. There is a haunting there. The thing wants me dead. It-"

Before I could finish, a man in the late 40's came into the room and he looked foreign. I spoke in English, "**Hello. Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. How may I help you?**" He bowed and said, "**I would like to speak to your boss Kazuya Shibuya. I have a case for him.**"

I nodded and said, **"Right this way sir. May I get you some tea? Water?" **He shook his head 'yes' and this time he spoke in Japanese. "I can speak Japanese if you have trouble understanding." I nodded and went to make tea. Since everyone was already in the lobby, I just needed to make the tea.

When i was in the kitchen, I looked at the calendar. Only 2 more days. 2 days until my birthday. I was out for 3 weeks and my birthday was getting closer. My sister and my birthday to be precise. On our 17th birthday, we may or may not be on a case.

I sighed and quickly finished making the tea. When I finished, I headed back to the lobby and passed out the tea. I sat in my usual spot and had a notebook in front of me. The man said, "My name is Anubis Eaton. I own a school in America called Gakuen Rose. Lately there seemed to be a majority of my students getting ill. They are sent to the nurses office before getting sent back to their dorms. These students aren't getting normal sickness or these students aren't normal. The students that get ill have one thing in common, they are all psychics. Only the psychics get ill. One of my strongest psychic student got ill that she was sent to the hospital. She dies the next day. Also some students proclaim that there is a smell of blood in the hallways, dorms, or in classrooms. Some say they have seen a demon. Not all students are psychic but half of them are. the other half have other powers. PK, priest, priestess, monks, and more. Please I beg of you to take this case."

I closed my eyes and said, "Mr. Eaton, can you give us a little bit more information? Can you tell me what else happens?" He said, "Students are being pushed down the stairs when they are alone, some students get possessed and almost end up dying, and then some die. I heard of SPR from a friend of mine who lives in Japan. He said that SPR is the best and I came knowing that you don't take cases outside the country, but please, I beg of you to help me."

Naru was in thought before he said, "The cost of all of this will be expensive. I'm sorry." Before he could leave though, Mr. Eaton said, "Please. My son, a psychic told me to tell you his name. His name is Jacob Eaton." At that Naru and Gene froze and Naru said, "Expect us to be there tomorrow or the next day depending on how long it takes. Tell Jacob he will see us soon. Mai get the plane tickets."

I nodded and muttered, "I guess we have another case." I sighed and went to get the plane tickets.

**How was it? They are finally going to America! I have always wanted to do a case where Mai goes back to the place where she lived about 12 years of her life. From the age of 4 until she was 16. Also you may be wondering who Jacob Eaton is right? Well you will find out soon, but Jacob, Naru, and Gene seem to know him so who knows. He may be someone special. Please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Case 2: First Date

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Now What. Thank you for the reviews and for the favorite author/story! I don't own Ghost Hunt. So here is the chapter that everyone's been waiting for!**

_Mai's Dream_

_I was running from the monster or thing that was in my previous dream. It was chasing me saying, "__**Come to me girl. I won't bite**__." As it was saying that it would chuckle. I just continued to run._

_I turned back once to see it only a few feet from me. I screamed, "Go away!" I continued to run. When I turned back again, it was gone. I thought I had lost it , but when I turned back to run again, it was there in front of me._

_I screamed and it grabbed my neck. His face was mere inches away from mine. Just like Urado did after I saved Masako. His breath stank of rotten flesh and blood. He said, "__**DIE!**__" _

_I closed my eyes and screamed. I screamed because he had stuck something into my stomach and then my arm, before my legs. I screamed in pain. I screamed in terror. I screamed because I was afraid. Afraid to die._

* * *

**Mai's POV**

I woke up in my bed sweating. I gasped for air. When I sat up, I felt something sticky on my bed. I looked to find blood. It seems that my wounds from the knife cuts have opened up again.

I sighed and went to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom. I took a shower and managed to fix my cuts up a bit. I didn't have enough energy to completely close them, but I did have enough energy to stop the bleeding.

I wrapped my arm and legs in some bandages. I went to my bed and ripped off the bed sheets. I had to get these washed but then I won't be able to take them out since I was going on a case.

I sighed and decided to just get rid of them. I needed new ones anyways. When I disposed of them and went back to my room, I looked at the clock. I had 15 minutes until I had to get to the office, so I hurried up.

I quickly got changed and grabbed my bags. I fixed my hair and went to the kitchen. Mina was casually sitting at the table reading the newspaper. I said, "You didn't have the nerve to wake me up!"

She looked at me and said, "Nope. Seems that you are used to it. I didn't want to ruin the timing." I sighed and said, "Well you can. You did so last time." She rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, we have to get going. You're skipping breakfast since we're late."

I sighed and muttered, "I was late because of my dream and my wounds." She looked at me and said, "They were bleeding again? What was your dream?" I looked at her and said, "Tell you while we get there."

She nodded and we left. Along the way, I bought myself a muffin and some tea. I said, "Alright, the dream was similar to the previous one. I was being chased by it and it killed me. The wounds opened again. Probably because in my dream, the thing stabbed my in the arms and legs."

Mina nodded and said, "We are officially late by 10 minutes." I sighed and we only had a block before we reached the SPR building and I was not looking forward to meeting with an angry Naru.

Mina said, "You remember everything?" I looked at her and said, "Everything. The case where I killed Cody, was the one thing I didn't like. I mean I was about to die by his hands, but I killed him. Now that he's back, I might die."

Mina sighed and I looked at her confused. We reached the SPR building and we saw everyone. Naru was on the couch waiting and when we both stepped in, he said, "Mai, I thought you were supposed to come in 15 minutes ago."

I looked at him and said, "Well sorry if I had a stinking dream which opened up my cuts and I was bleeding again. If you are so mad about me being late, why didn't you just call to let us all meet up at the airport? Or did you forget that I had a phone."

I was annoyed at him since he always thought he was better than me so when I released what I wanted to say, I felt better. We both glared at each other. I didn't know why I was so crossed with Naru. I mean it was half my fault for being late so why am I releasing it all on Naru?

I sighed and said, "Sorry. My fault. Let's forget about the argument. We have to get to Los Angeles right? Come on, if we don't get going, we might as well be late." Everyone nodded and we headed to the car.

We didn't need to pack the van with the equipments. The equipment we needed was already there. When we got to the airport, I went to get the tickets I ordered the previous day. Naru gave me the money, but I didn't receive it.

I bought the tickets with my own money. I had a lot of money still in my bank so I bought them. When I gave it to everyone, we went on board the first class plane. I got my seat and took out my sketch pad.

I drew some pictures, but then my mind went blank. I could still feel my hand moving, but I had no clue of what I was drawing until I finished and heard a gasp. My mind reopened and when I looked at the sketch pad, I dropped it from my hands. I put my hands to my chest and looked away.

I drew a scene. The demon was stabbing a girl. The face of the girl was blank. I didn't draw the face, but if you look closely, that girl was me. I drew myself dying in the hands of a demon. Mina picked up the sketch pad and flipped the page.

She gave it back to me and said, "Your powers are increasing Mai. Draw some more, if you can." I nodded and closed my eyes again. My mind went blank but my body moved on its own accord.

I could hear gasps, but I was far from being over. When I finished one picture, I would flip the page and draw another. This continued on until I felt a hand on my hand. My mind reopened once more and this time I saw ocean blue eyes.

I blushed as I remembered who it was. Naru. He smirked but said, "Do you have any more pictures you would like to draw?" I closed my eyes and didn't feel my mind grow blank. I shook my head 'no' and Naru picked up the sketch pad.

I saw one picture, but nothing more. When Naru finished, he said, "Alright, obviously by what Mai has drawn, this case will not be simple. The psychics at this school are in grave danger and the ones drawn on this page are the ones that will be almost killed. I would like you guys to bring them to base when we get there. We need to be careful too."

Everyone seemed to be looking at me and I sweat dropped. I said, "Uh, yeah. Alright. Can I see the pictures that I drew now?" Naru passed me the book and I looked at the pictures. Some of them were of the demon and a majority of them were the students that we needed to take care of.

I said, "Alright. Now we should get some sleep. It will be a couple of hours before we get to Los Angeles." Everyone nodded but Naru, Lin, and I stayed up while everyone else slept.

I looked out the window. I saw the clouds that were very pretty up here. I looked down and opened up my sketch pad to an empty page. I drew the view and I opened up a new page. I stood up and headed to the middle of the aisle. I drew what I saw right now. Ayako's head lying down on Bou-san's shoulder, John and Masako sleeping close. Yasu sleeping in the corner. Mina and Gene holding hands while sleeping. When I finished drawing them, I turned to Lin and Naru. They didn't seem to notice me drawing them.

When I finished, I smiled at the picture and dated it before I wrote, 'My friends and family' on the bottom right corner. I put the sketch pad away and after a few hours, we reached the airport.

Everyone had some Jet lag as we got off the plane. Naru and Lin seemed perfectly fine, but not the rest of us. It was late at night here so we found a place to stay for the night. We went to one of the hotels that I stayed in while I was here.

It was called The Hotel Wilshire. I booked rooms for girls and boys. We had a total of 5 rooms. Ayako and Masako in one room. John and Bou-san in another. Naru and Gene in another. Lin and Yasu in another. Mina and I will be staying in one of them. All of the rooms were on the second floor.

They were all next to each other so we can come by if we needed help. When I got the 10 sets of cards, we all headed to our rooms. I opened everyone's door for them and gave them their cards.

When we finished, I told everyone that they could order room service since I paid everything. Mina and I headed to our room last. I sat on one of the beds and said, "Mina, I'm afraid. What if the demon kills me like the picture I drew?"

Mina looked at me surprised but she came over to me as tears fell from my eyes. She gave me a hug and said, "With everyone working together, we will not make you or any of the students injured. Now sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded and lights went out as soon as we were ready. When I knew Mina was asleep, I changed into some jeans and a shirt. I grabbed a jacket and left the room. I passed the others rooms as silently as possible.

I headed to the elevator and went down. The workers bowed at me as I passed. I bowed in return. I was about to leave the hotel when a hand grabbed mine. I was pulled towards the person and when I saw Naru, I smiled.

I said, "So following me? Go back to sleep. I need to do something." He said, "Just let me come with you. Who knows what might happen." I sighed and nodded. We walked out and I called a taxi.

I got in with Naru following me. He had no clue where we were going, but I did. I said, "Farmers Market at the Grove please." He nodded and we drove off. i looked out the window as we passed streets. It felt so weird being back here after a year.

When we got to the place, I paid the driver and he left. I grabbed Naru's hand and we went around. He said, "Mai, where are we going?" I smiled and said, "The fountain. That was the place where I did a little performance when I was a singer. I was 6 then. Now shut up and hurry."

He followed and when we got there, I sat on the edge. I smiled and Naru sat down next to me. He said, "Why are you here?" I said, "Memories. If you didn't come, I would have gone somewhere else, but I like this place the best. Now tell me how did you know?" He sighed and said, "I don't know. I was awake researching when I heard your door slam. I followed. you were already at the elevators, so I quickly went down the stairs to catch up."

I nodded and as I did, the train that goes around was coming by. I saw families and friends on it. I smiled but I didn't decide to get on. I said, "Naru, want to walk around? It's been a while and I want to look around."

Naru sighed and said, "You should get some rest. I mean we do have a case tomorrow." I said, "So weird. Why do you care all of a sudden? So out of your character. You can go back. I can take care of myself."

He looked at me and said, "Mai." His voice was stern, but I ignored it and walked around. I went inside a frozen yogurt shop and bought myself a yogurt. When I got to Naru, he was looking at me with a 'are-you-serious' look. I shrugged and pulled out two spoons. I gave Naru one and he sighed. He scooped a bit of the yogurt and ate it.

I laughed and we continued to walk around. I could see a memory of me doing the same thing in Japan, but I didn't know who I was with or why I was doing this. I frowned but ignored the thought. When it was around 10:20, we decided to leave.

Naru seemed happy after we got into the taxi. Almost like he enjoyed the time there. I smiled and when we got back to the hotel, we went up the elevator. At the second floor, we walked side by side, but when we were at his door, we said our goodbyes.

I smiled to myself as another memory came into my head, but it was gone as fast as it came. I sighed and went to my room. I changed and went to bed. Little did I know, someone with red eyes was watching me.

**Ta-da! I had a bit of writer's block since I couldn't figure out what to write for this chapter, but I promise to make the next chapter better if this chapter wasn't. Anyway, Naru and Mai went on a 'date' ha-ha. So Mai seems to be getting bits and pieces of her memory back! Wonder if she will regain it totally. Hmmm. . . well please read and review! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Case 2: Unconscious

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Now What! Thank you ****xSapphirexRosesxFanx**** for your review! Thank you! I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is your awaited chapter!**

_Mai's Dream_

_I woke up and I noticed that I was at the school again. This time, I was one of the students. I didn't know which one. I mean there are tons of them and I was only one of them. I was sitting in one of the desks in the classrooms._

_I was focused on the lesson, but during the middle of the lesson, I got really dizzy and felt nauseas. I tried to focus, but everything became a blur. The last thing I knew was the fact that I had fallen out of my chair out cold._

_I was outside of the body watching. Many students crowded around her and someone called for the nurse. When the nurse came in, the girl was pronounced unconscious and needed medical treatment so she was rushed to the hospital._

_By then I figured out who the girl was. She was the one that died in the hospital. The scene changed and I was at the hospital. Inside the hospital, she was being treated, but the doctors had no clue of what she got or what is happening._

_After she was sent to her own room in the hospital, her heart monitor, went up really high before it dropped and it just went to a long beep. I covered my mouth and Scarlet appeared next to me. _

_"You saw one of them die. It was in the past. If you don't want anyone else to die then Mai, whatever you do, don't trust anyone on this case. Not even yourself. If you trust someone, you might as well die now." She said that and I looked at her confused._

_"What do you mean? If I can't trust anyone and I can't trust myself, who can I trust?" She sighed and said, "No one Mai. Trust no one. Be careful." She disappeared leaving me confused and really annoyed._

_I felt the all too familiar pull and knew that I was waking up. I saw the light and opened my eyes._

* * *

**Mai's POV**

I woke up in bed to Mina shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see her. She was all dressed and she looked ready to leave. I turned to my side and said, "I don't want to go!" Mina sighed and yanked the blanket off of me.

"You know we have to. Do you want me to tell Naru that you don't want to go?" She said. I groaned and grabbed my pillow and smacked her shoulder. She sighed and said, "Well I will be with the others. Get ready or Naru will come in the room and force you to get ready."

I covered my face to hide my blush. I heard the door close and I got up. I sighed and went to get my clothes on. I chose to wear shorts with a yellow tank top shirt. I fixed my hair before I put on my shoes. The dream was on my mind the whole time. I couldn't trust anyone or myself so who am I supposed to believe in? Is the reason that I can't trust anyone is because if I do, I might get carried away with protecting the ones I trust and love that I won't be able to do the case?

I sighed before I took out my phone from my pocket. I looked at it. The time and date said: 8:23 am July 2. I sighed and said, "So tomorrow's Mina's and my birthday. I wonder what will happen." I put my phone in my pocket of my shorts before I stood up.

I grabbed my bag before checking the room to make sure everything is picked up. We are staying in the hotel so I could leave my things here. I sat on the bed and sighed. I got up from my bed and turned off the lights in the room.

When I was about to open the door, someone knocked on my door. I thought it was Naru, so I opened the door and standing there was Naru. I smiled and got out of the room. I closed the door and I said, "What's up Naru?"

He said, "I came to get you seeing as to how Mina said that you didn't want to go and all." I sighed and said, "I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. If something bad happens then it always ends up to being me who is in danger."

Naru sighed and said, "Nothing will happen to you. I promise." I raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, you _promise._ How? How will you keep me safe from something that may be stronger than you? How?"

He looked at me and I heard him mutter, "Because you're my girlfriend, duh." I looked at him with a bit of surprise, but Naru said, "Because you will be guarded. You will be with either Lin or me or anyone else. Now come on, let's go."

He continued forward, but I stayed in place. I said, "What do you mean, because you're my girlfriend? What do you mean?" He looked at me and smiled. Just like the smile when we finished Yasu's case.

I blushed and he said, "Nothing, come on Mai. Or do you want to be late. I don't pay you for being late. I pay you to be there and work." I snapped out of my thoughts and said, "You stupid narcissistic jerk."

We both continued forward and went to the elevators. I got on and stood next to Naru. I had another memory enter my head, but before I could take a peek at it, it was gone. I sighed. Why is a memory enter my brain and disappear?

What am I missing? What did I forget? I need to remember but why can't I remember? I sighed and the elevator doors opened. I saw everyone and went towards them.

We all said good morning to each other before, we went outside the hotel. There we were met with three cars. We fit all of us in each car and headed to the school. Mina said, "Mai did you do this?"

I looked at her and said, "What do you think?" She sighed and said, "You shouldn't have done this. Why did you do this? I know you have a lot of money, but why?" I shrugged and said, "Maybe because I didn't want all of us to be in a taxi. I mean the taxi can fit like four people and it would probably have taken us a bit longer to get enough taxi's to fit all of us in it. Besides, this is the least I could do. I mean we are all a team and this was perfect."

Mina sighed and said, "Still, you shouldn't have." I sighed and said, "Alright, so which one do you think would have been better? Walking, wasting time, or just riding this as our transportation?"

She looked at her hands and said, "This." I smiled and Naru said, "So that's why you didn't bother taking the money I offered to pay our tickets?" I looked at him and said, "Yup. Now quit asking questions. I have a lot on my mind and one of them is to remember what I forgot."

Gene said, "Mai, one more question, what would you do if you remember what you forgot?" I looked at him and looked out the window. I said, "I don't know until I remember the thing I forgot. For all I know, it can be something very important or not. I can't even remember from before the time Mina and my parents had to go back to Japan. All I remember is a little fuzzy memory. I wish I can remember everything, but do you think that my memory would return? I mean if it hasn't return in over the past couple of days, do you think that it was something unimportant?"

Mina, Naru, and Gene looked at each other before Mina said, "It was important. Very important. Just know that it was important alright?" I nodded. We continued to the school in silence. When we got there, I got out and stretched myself.

When everyone was out of the cars, we headed to the big oak doors that was the entrance to the door. I stood next to Mina. I noticed that Mina and Gene were holding hands which caused me to smile.

The doors opened and we saw Mr. Eaton. He was with a boy. Just like Mr. Eaton, they both had the same looks, but the boy had dark brown hair and mismatched eyes. One of his eyes were dark blue while the other was dark green.

He looked at me and winked. I blushed and looked down at my shoes. I missed seeing Naru glare at the boy and when I looked back up, Mina stood next to me. Mr. Eaton said, "Welcome SPR to Rose Academy. This is my son Jacob. Jacob, this is SPR."

He bowed and we all got introduced. I was the last person to get introduced by him so when he came to me, he grabbed my hand and kissed it. He said, "Hello Mai. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you."

I blushed again and said, "T-thanks." He nodded and Mina whispered in my ear, "We're twins, but he's only got eyes on you. That's mean, but then again I have Gene." I glared at her and she kept holding Gene's hand.

I sighed and we headed inside the Academy. Inside, I was shocked. This place was HUGE. There were many students and most of them were psychics, PK users, priests, priestess's, monks, and more. I mean this school is to train people of their powers.

We were lead into a room where all the equipment was set up except for the microphones and the cameras. Mr. Eaton said, "Well, my son, will help you guys and show you around. He is one of the strongest psychics here. So if you have any questions, please ask Jacob."

Naru nodded and so we began the case. Naru said, "John, Gene, Bou-san, go set up the cameras and microphones, Ayako, Masako, and Mina do temperature checks, Yasu look for information about this school, Mai, you're coming with me to get the students, Lin and Jacob stay in base."

Everyone nodded and I was stuck with Naru to get the students. They were one of each group. One priestess, one priest, one monk, one omniyoji, one PK user, one psychic medium, and Jacob. Since we already had Jacob, it was alright.

I then recalled how Naru and Gene froze at the mention of Jacob's name when Mr. Eaton told us. I said, "Naru, how do you know Jacob?" Naru looked at me and said, "We were friends during Middle School. He like Gene and me, was a strong psychic. He has PK and psychic energy, but he's not as strong as you. You are in fact stronger than him."

I nodded and said, "I didn't see you go and talk to him at all even if you guys were friends during Middle School. Did something bad happen between you guys?" Naru looked at me and said, "No. It's just that we didn't have time to talk. Anyway, come on. We need to take these students back to base."

I nodded, but while Naru and the students continued forward, I left the group to the garden. No one was there so I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I controlled my spiritual energy and called to Scarlet.

She appeared before me and said, "What?" I looked at her and said, "Is the reason why I can't trust anyone because of the fact that I might die trying to save the people who trust me and I trust them?"

She looked at me before covering her face. "No, that's not the reason. The reason is because this case is different. The demon wants to take each one of you guys when someone least expects it. Since you guys trust each other a lot, Naru might send one of you guys out alone. If that were to happen, well goodbye to the person alone. They should know they shouldn't trust each other a lot. Don't tell them. Instead, put up a barrier around them and tell them to be in groups when they are investigating. If you are going to be paired up, tell them that since you are very strong, you can be alone. Since you are the one who can't trust anyone or yourself, you may be able to be safe during this case. I want you to be alone at all times. Don't let anyone follow you or stay with you. Be alone. I will explain the full reason after this case, but just trust me when I tell you to be alone. I don't want the one who has a heavy burden on her shoulders get hurt. You already forgot one memory and now you have this. Good luck."

As she said that, she disappeared leaving me standing there shocked. If I couldn't trust anyone, then what will happen to me? I know this is only for this one case, but why me?

I groaned and from the walkie-talkie, I heard Naru's voice. "Mai, where are you?" I grabbed it and said, "In the garden. Just needed some time alone. Anyway, everyone should be in a tea, during this case. No one alone, well except for me. I'm strong enough. Don't try to be pair someone up with me. I can be alone."

Naru said, "Alright. Get back to base Mai." I nodded even though he couldn't see me. Before I could leave the garden, I started getting dizzy. A headache came full on and it was the same one from the time I almost got run over by a train. Why was it back?

I kneeled to the ground and before I knew it, I was knocked out.

**How was it? I hope you liked it. Please read and review. If I get 3 reviews, I will put up the next chapter. Please review because lately I have been thinking that no one is reading my story. Please, please, please review! until then, DarkDiamondLover out. **


	10. Chapter 10: Case 2: Mad Man

**Hey I am back with another chapter. I'm super duper sorry that I didn't update the other day. My internet crashed so I couldn't upload this chapter. Thank you all for bearing with me as I wait for my internet to open up again. Also thank you for the 3 reviews! I loved them! Please keep it up! I don't own Ghost Hunt and without further ado, here is your chapter!**

**Mai's POV**

When I came to, I was chained up to a wall. I was annoyed about getting kidnapped every time I was on a case, but I ignored that fact as I saw a boy come into the room. It was Jacob.

He smirked at me and said, "Oh, you're awake. I was thinking that I knocked you out with a bit too much force to make you into a coma. . . forever." I glared at him and said, "Why are you doing this to me?"

He closed his eyes and said, "Because of your power. Your sister is nothing like you. Unlike her, you are stronger. Stronger than anyone in SPR. Stronger than me. I need your power. The way to get your power is to kill you."

I closed my eyes before opening them again. I said, "Did Cody send you or are you doing this because you wanted too?" He opened his eyes and said, "A little bit of both actually. Master Cody, sent me to kill you, but I also wanted to."

I tried concentrating my PK, but something was stopping me. It was as if a barrier was containing my energy. "Oh, so you figured that there is a barrier. Well it will trap your psychic energy so you won't escape. No one can find you. This place is closed out so no one can find you. I only know this place."

I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Was it you who killed the girl? Was it you who made them ill? Who's the demon?" Before he could reply, a laugh could be heard behind him. Out of the shadows was a girl. She was wearing black leather pants, a black shirt, and was also wearing black leather boots.

Since her shirt was tight, it showed her cleavage a lot. She was no ordinary human. Her eyes glowed red and her hair was straight black. Her teeth were pointy and I didn't like it when the lights hit them.

"No, Jacob here, didn't make them ill. I did. That one girl? Jacob wanted me to kill her. The others, he wanted them to be left alone. I'm the demon. this isn't my true form, but now if you'll excuse me, I have to be you to your team. I get to kill them one by one if I'm on the team." She said.

She then transformed into me. When she finished, the only thing different about her and me was her actions. I tried to force myself out of these chains but I couldn't. "Uh! Why the hell am I trapped here! Jacob I thought you were friends with Naru and Eugene!"

He laughed and said, "Key word, were. We **were** friends in Middle School, that was until I killed their sister Alice. Alice just like them was a psychic. She looked just like them, but acted like each of them. I killed her because I needed the twins powers. Her powers were nothing compared to them. I tried to kill them, but they were too strong. They left me half dead. Someone found me and that was the girl who is now you. She treated me and I am planning my revenge, but also getting the power of you Mai."

I was frozen. I was scared. Jacob was a mad man! He came towards me and grabbed my chin. I tried to pull free, but he wouldn't let me go. He said, "Goodnight Mai."

I felt a stab in my stomach. When Jacob let my chin go, I looked down. Blood was seeping through a hole from a knife. I am always being stabbed by a knife. I looked at Jacob one last time before I faded into darkness.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

Mai hasn't returned to base for 3 hours. I mean she should have been back. Naru didn't give us anything to do. Instead, he told us to stay put. Mai's missing and right now I'm looking at her sketch pad.

The first picture was giving me the creeps. If Mai finished drawing the face, we would have seen who it was, but everything gave me the looks that it was Mai. Mai drew herself being killed and if that is true, Mai might be dead right now.

I hope she wasn't dead. If she was how will I live? I mean she revived both Gene and me. She couldn't be dead. I set the sketch pad down and looked at my hands. The door opened revealing the other brunette.

I smiled in relief and she came over to me. She hugged me, but something was off. Instead of her usual strawberry scent, it smelled like death. I let her go and looked her in the eyes.

They had a slight glint to them. She was different. This wasn't Mai. I needed to test her. "What do you remember Mai?" She looked at me and began telling me what she does remember. When she spoke, she messed up right at the area after the Cody case.

She said that Naru and she was dating and still are, but memory serves, she doesn't even have a clue about it. I smirked and said, "You and Naru are going out? Hmm, if memory serves it, you don't remember that detail Mai. How could you remember?"

She looked at me in shock, but hid that. Another sign of proof. Mai can never hide an emotion that quickly. She said, "Ha-ha, well I got it back. I remember everything."

She went to Naru and smiled at him. Naru seemed slightly annoyed which caused me to laugh. This was totally not Mai. Mai would never go up to Naru so strong mindedly unless he offended her.

Naru brushed past her towards me. He whispered in my ear, "She's lying isn't she? She's not Mai." I nodded and whispered, "Do the same to everyone. Tell them to surround Mai and I'll try to create a barrier, but I doubt I can contain her. She may escape, but everyone should try to exorcise this "Mai" before she does whatever she was sent for."

Naru nodded before moving to the others. As he told everyone one by one, everyone one by one surrounded Mai. She sweat dropped and looked at me. I smirked and said, "Mai, we wanted to give you a hug because your back safe. Stay still."

I slowly muttered, "Protect them, protect me, and protect us now as we weak have for-seen. Protect them, protect me, and protect us now as we weak have for-seen. Protect them, protect me, and protect us now as we weak have for-seen."

The barrier appeared around her, but it was invisible. If she moved a few steps towards one of us, she would get electrocuted. When everyone surrounded her, she moved towards Naru, but the barrier stopped her short.

She screamed and her form changed. She was to her real self, well not exactly her real self. It was her true human form. She was wearing black leather pants, a black shirt, and was also wearing black leather boots. Her shirt was tight, it showed her cleavage a lot. Her eyes glowed red and her hair was straight black. Her teeth were pointy.

She snarled and said, "So Naru thought of this. Smart and handsome. Shame that I killed your sister. She would have been very pretty." I looked at Gene who was standing next to me. We held hands. We knew everything about each other, but the others didn't.

I stood straighter and said, "So you know about Alice. Gene told me about her, but never told me how she died. What's your name?" She smiled wider causing her pointy teeth to show more.

"My names Queen Annabelle of Demons. But to you, you can call me Anna. Seeing as to how you guys found out who I was, let me tell you the message my Master told me to tell you. Mai was originally to die on the full moon when her powers the strongest, and that is tomorrow, her birthday. But since the turn of events when you guys came a bit late, we decided to change it to 2 days after her birthday. Mina, you should die too, but my Master says you are of no use. She will die and no one will find her. Goodbye." She said.

She clapped her hands above her head making her disappear. I dropped my barrier and when I did, I dropped to the ground unconscious. I used too much power keeping the barrier up. I was tired.

I didn't know if anyone caught me. Instead, I faded into the everlasting darkness which was somehow nice right now.

* * *

**Gene's POV**

I caught Mina when she was knocked out from using too much power. Naru said, "So Mai's going to die on her 17th birthday. Mai's strong so she will survive what she is given. We have to find her before they decide to change their minds about killing her a couple of days after her birthday."

He was totally avoiding the fact about Alice. Bou-san said, "We get that, but what about Alice?" Naru sighed and looked at me. I just set Mina on the couch and shrugged. He came to stand next to me.

I sighed and said, "Well, you guys would be asking me about Alice. Mina knows this, but I don't know about Mai. Well Alice is our sister. The great Naru Davis and his brother Eugene Davis have a sister? Gasp. Just Kidding. Did I tell you that we were all adopted? Alice, Naru, and I were all from the same mother, same father, also same orphanage."

Naru nodded and said, "Yes we all were orphans until Luella and Martin Davis, our parents, adopted us. Mina and Mai are also orphans, but Mai was the most orphan. Abandoned at 4. She lived with teachers or friends, but never experienced family love until she met her sister again. As I was saying about Alice, she died. Murdered from. . . someone."

I looked at Naru. He hesitated like he didn't want to give out the answer. We all knew, who killed our sister. Jacob did. He killed her for our power, but he didn't get it. Anna, who was in here saved him that's why Jacob was here.

Naru and I regretted leaving Jacob half dead. We shouldn't have gotten so angry to do that but when we returned to take Jacob to the hospital, he was gone. The blood was still on the ground, but no body.

For a few months, we were guilty until one day. On the news it said that a school in Los Angeles was open. It was called Rose Academy. On the camera was Jacob looking healthy and his father.

We knew then that Jacob was saved by someone. I snapped out of my thoughts and said, "We don't exactly know who killed Alice. All we know is that the person wanted us to know that they were after us like everyone else in the world. The reason I died was because someone forgot about Naru. Forgot that I was his twin. I was the most targeted because I was his twin. Naru would always come save me in the nick of time but that one where I died, Naru wasn't there. Mina was. We were half alive and half dead. Mina preserved our bodies by forming a barrier around us which popped when the people helping to search for us, found us."

Everyone nodded. They understood our half truth. It was half true because of the fact we didn't tell them who killed Alice or what we did to the person or even the fact that it was Jacob.

I looked behind me where Mina laid. She knew everything but never hated me. She told me I did the right thing. Naru said, "Since we need to finish this case, we should finish it. Masako can you sense any spirits?"

She was silent before she covered her mouth. She said, "Yes, I do. They are people from a war. They seem to think that this is a hospital. They are everywhere. But there is a stronger one. The one we faced previously. Her presence seems to be everywhere though."

Naru nodded and said, "Since there are people in the war who think this is a hospital, we can try to cleanse them. Masako, Ayako, and Gene will be up to cleansing, but you guys will be guarded by one of us. Masako and John, Ayako and Bou-san. Lin will stay in base with Yasu and Mina. Gene and I will be paired up."

One of the students we brought raised her hand and said, "Uh, where will we be?" Some of us forgot about them until now since they were silent. I looked at them with a smile. "You guys will stay here until we get back."

The girls blushed when I turned to them. The boys looked annoyed. I couldn't blame them. I mean how many times do they do that in a day? Naru said, "Alright, let's go. Lin, we will be back in a couple of hours. If anything happens on the monitors, contact us."

Lin nodded and we all left.

**How was it? I hope it was good. well I left you guys on another cliffhanger. I am sorry . I didn't mean to, but I just had to end it there. I know many of you guys are thinking what will happen to Mai? Will Naru find her? Do the Davis twins really have a sister? and much, much more, but answers will be answered. Anyway, until the next chapter or update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Case 2: Pill and close death

**Since I did a late update for the previous chapter because of my internet, I decided to write another chapter for you guys! Anyway I don't own Ghost Hunt and here is your chapter!**

**Naru's POV**

Gene and I were walking around. We managed to persuade the ghosts to leave, but they all say the same thing. 'We are bound with the chains of time. The master is in charge to let us go or to let us stay for all eternity.'

It was weird how they kept saying the same thing over and over. It was as if those were the only words they knew. I sighed and Gene said, "Naru, should we have told the others about what we did to Jacob?"

I looked at him and said, "When everyone is with us. When the time is right. Forget about it already. Mai probably knows by now, but we have to tell everyone at the same time."

Gene nodded and we continued to try and cleanse the spirits. When none of them left, we headed back to base. Everyone was there talking about what they experienced.

"Naru, they wouldn't leave. They kept saying, 'We are bound with the chains of time. The master is in charge to let us go or let us stay for eternity.' What's going on?" Bou-san asked me.

I shrugged and one of the students came over to me before she said, "From our own experience, these are harmless. We even tried to talk to them, but the problem is that when we try to persuade them to move on, they would attack. Did they attack you?"

Everyone shook their heads 'no' and she looked down. "That's impossible. When my friends got attacked, they all got ill the next day. We never got ill since we never were attacked when we tried to talk to them. Instead, they would say the same thing before they disappeared into thin air."

I moved my hand under my chin in thought. If what they are saying is true then what cures the students that didn't die? Gene said, "What happens to the students that didn't die? Did the illness just magically disappear?"

I looked at Gene and he smiled. He read my mind. I hate it when he does that. We have telepathy so we obviously could read each other's minds. I sighed and when the girl looked up, she said, "Their illness would be gone in a couple of days, but the girl Amy, she died because of it. She was one of the top strongest students. She was 2nd compared to Jacob-wait. Where's Jacob?"

I looked up and said, "Lin, do you know where Jacob went?" He looked at the monitors rewinding it, but it seems that Jacob avoided all of the cameras. "Shit. If he isn't here, who knows where he might be."

_'He might be the one who kidnapped Mai and is the "Master" here. I promised Mai and this happens.'_ I thought. Gene looked at me and nodded. I said, "alright, everyone stay in base. Make sure no one else leaves. Gene and I will try to look for Jacob."

Everyone nodded, but before we could leave, Jacob enters the room. He had a little blood stained on his shirt, but it was barely noticeable. He smiled and said, "Were you guys coming to look for me? I was in my dorm. I needed to get something."

He pulled out a small container. You couldn't see what was inside unless you open it. He sat down and I just stood there. I moved myself to the monitors to look at where the boys dorms were.

Jacob never entered the room, but he did exit it. How could he be in there if there was no camera in the whole area that saw him? I sneaked a glance at Jacob. He was looking at the container.

I pushed myself away from the monitors and said, "Jacob, none of the monitors caught you in the camera before you entered your room. No camera picked up the fact that you even entered your room. It picked up that you left it. How did you get in without entering?"

He looked at me and said, "Magic." He stood up and said, "Where's my Mai?" I glared at him for saying 'my Mai'. Mai is not his. She is mine. He smirked at me and I said, "She's missing."

He looked shock, but that was only for show. No one else seemed to see that he was faking it. Gene said, "Why do you ask Jacob?" He smiled and said, "Because I'm worried about my sweet, sweet Mai."

I rolled my eyes. He was acting all of this. He sat down and looked at me. I was about to speak, but the lights turned off and panic occurred. The students screamed and then silence. I was scared that they died, but when the lights turned on, they were all unconscious.

I let out a breath that I was holding. Jacob was the only student awake. He smirked and said, "Goodbye Oliver." He left the room and when I opened the door and looked around, he was nowhere to be found.

I returned back to the room and found that the students were still out cold. Everyone else was sitting down and talking to each other silently. This was just the calm before the storm.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

When I woke up, I could feel pain in my stomach. I saw Jacob enter the room. He had a container in his hands. He came up to me and said, "Are you awake?" I nodded and he smiled. He said, "You won't live any longer you know."

I nodded again and he grabbed the knife that was still in my stomach. He stabbed my stomach again but instead of the same place, a different place. I screamed in pain. Scarlet's warning came into my head. 'Don't trust anyone.'

I glared at Jacob, but the pain overwhelmed me. This was my fault for trusting Jacob from the beginning. He put his hand under my chin and kissed my cheek. When he let me go, he said, "Don't worry, when the time you have to die comes, I will make sure, it will be painful."

He smirked and opened the container. Inside were small pills. He said, "These will kill you slowly. They will start from inside your body. The only way to get rid of it is to either kill you or you can awaken your full power, but you don't know how so you could forget that. Once inside of you, you have a couple days to live. Be grateful that you get to live to see your birthday Mai."

He grabbed my chin. He opened my mouth even if I struggled. He put the pill in and forced me to swallow it. He pulled out a water bottle from his bag that he had and made me drink some.

I couldn't hold the bottle since my hands were trapped. I drank some and he pulled it away when I had enough. He smirked and said, "I forgot to mention, if you sleep with that pill inside of you, it will make the process move faster. So here's a word of advice, don't go to sleep."

He left and I just hung there. Since the chains on my arms were long enough to move me into a sitting position, I did so. I was tired. So tired, but if I sleep, the pill would kill me.

I closed my eyes and cried. Naru promised, but I couldn't trust him because of what Scarlet told me. If I trusted Naru, would I have been here? No. Scarlet came in front of me and said, "Don't cry. I will save you. I will lead everyone to you. Don't cry."

I looked at her and said, "Then tell me if I trusted Naru, would I have been in this mess?" She nodded and said, "Yes, you would have been here anyways. Jacob would stop at nothing to get power."

I nodded and she said, "Wait for me. Wait for everyone. Just wait Mai. Trust me." I looked at her with disbelief. First she tells me to trust no one and then she goes and says for me to trust everyone.

I didn't know which one to choose now. I said, "I trust you. Hurry. I need some sleep. Every time Jacob stabs me, blood pours. Every time blood pours, I get more and more tired. Hurry."

I closed my eyes, but Scarlet flicked my head. She said, "Stay awake. We're coming. Stay awake." I nodded and she disappeared. I closed my eyes again, but as I did, Jacob came back holding a knife.

I looked at him and he came over to me. He put the knife to my neck. I was still sitting, but as he continued to put the knife towards my neck, I stood up and moved my neck back.

He smirked and said, "Well, well, well. Who were you talking to?" I shrugged and said, "No one. I wasn't talking to anyone in particular." He pushed the knife in deeper into my neck and I felt blood drip down my neck.

He pulled the knife away and moved it down to my chest. He moved it on top of my heart, but didn't stab me. He pulled the knife off and moved it to my left arm. He sliced it. The bandages that were on my arm ripped of revealing the now bleeding arm.

I winced as he put the knife deeper into my arm. More blood poured. I wanted to just pass out, but I knew bad things would happen if I do. He smirked and said, "Tell me who were you talking to and I will leave you alone. . . for now."

I looked at him and said, "You won't be able to find them, but I will tell you their name. Anubis." It was a total lie. I had to cover Scarlet by using a boy name. Jacob said, "Lies. Everyone lies. Tell me what's her real name."

I looked down and said, "Pull the knife out and drop it before I tell you." He did and I kicked the knife away. I said, "Never mind. You made me swallow a pill which can kill me, you cut my neck, you stabbed my stomach, you cut my arm and made it bleed again, so no. I won't tell you."

He slapped me causing me to wince again. I was getting tired. He said, "Hey pull the chains tighter so she can't kneel on the ground again!" The chains were getting pulled and my arms were out. I was like Jesus, but without the nails, crown of thorns, the cross, and also the sign.

I shed one tear, but I didn't cry. He grabbed my chin and said, "I know you want to go, but the pill will soon kill you in 2 days time. I have the cure to it, but I won't give it to you. I already told you two ways. One is to die or the other is to awaken your powers, but there is a third. You should have remembered that I have PK."

The knife was sent across from where I kicked it to my other arm. It tore its way through the bandage and now I have two bloody arms which will soon be gone if I don't stop the bleeding.

He smirked and said, "Bye Mai." He left and I stood there. I could feel that the barrier loosened so I said, "Protect them, protect me, and protect us now as we weak have for-seen. Protect them, protect me, and protect us now as we weak have for-seen. Protect them, protect me, and protect us now as we weak have for-seen."

I finally felt myself be able to use my powers. I managed to take the knife out and let it drop which caused me relief. I used some power to close the wounds again, but they were still a bit open.

When I finished, my barrier faltered before disappearing. I was getting weaker and I was going to die. If Jacob continues this, I might as well die on my birthday. I looked at my watch and it read 1:34 pm. It has already been that long?

I was tired. A nap for a few moments won't hurt right? I closed my eyes, but opened them again. I closed my eyes again, but this time I didn't have enough strength to open them back. This was the last thing I saw before I faded into black.

**Will Mai live? Will Mai die? Will everyone save her? What will happen? Sorry for the cliffhanger. This was what I had for this chapter. Anyway please read and review! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Case 2: The Book of Secrets

**Hey I am back with another chapter! Thank you for the reviews and the favorites! They were very nice and I loved to read the reviews! Anyway, I left you all in a little, well maybe a huge cliffhanger and I'm sorry. I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is the waited chapter!**

**Be warned! Have some tissues nearby for the beginning...**

**Mina's POV**

We were all sitting in base doing nothing. I checked my watch and it said 6:27 pm. Mai has been missing for half of the day and I was really worried. All of a sudden I felt pain. I screamed and fell to the ground kneeling. My eyes were closed, but then I opened them up as a memory was flowing through my mind. I didn't know that I was going into a dream, until I was stuck in pitch black.

* * *

_Mina's Dream_

_I open my eyes and notice that I was Mai. I was chained against a wall. The room was pitch black except for a few candles here and there. I didn't know where I was. I hear coming footsteps so I raise my head to the approaching figure._

_The figure is just in front of me, but I had no clue of who he or she was. The face was a blur. The words were hoarse. I couldn't understand. Another figure appeared, but I couldn't see or hear what they say._

_When I thought the figure in front of me would leave, I was wrong. A knife was sent into my stomach causing pain. I blacked out but I woke again in the same place, but a different time. _

_I open my eyes again and I see the figure from before. It took the knife out of my stomach before stabbing a different place. A pill was swallowed and the knife was in my arms. I was in pain._

_I was tired. Mai formed a barrier and healed herself, but was so tired. She closed her eyes, but opened them again only to close them. This time for good._

* * *

**Mina's POV**

I opened my eyes and I find Gene holding me. I cry and hug him. He hugs me back as I cry. I said, "Mai- Mai's. . .dead." There was silence. When I pulled away from Gene, I saw Naru slump in his seat.

I continue to cry as everyone surrounds me to try and comfort me. I just cry. This was too much. Mai dies the day we get here. I felt so tired after crying that I fall asleep in Gene's arms. The last thing I can recall is Naru leaving the room.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

When Mina pronounced that Mai was dead, I was shocked. I was thinking that this was just a joke. I slumped in my chair and covered my face. After a while, I ran my hand through my hair.

I was in disbelief. Mai, my Mai is dead. After a while, I stood up to leave. No one stopped me and I didn't care if they did or didn't. I just walked outside of base and decided to head to the garden where Mai said she was before she disappeared.

I just walked around for a while. The only person on my mind was Mai. My Mai. Dead. Alone when she died. Mai. Mai. Mai. My Mai. I sat on a bench and covered my face. I felt sad and I haven't felt like this; like this ever since my brother died.

A tear rolled down my cheeks and landed on the hand that was covering my face. I felt a cold hand on my hand and when the hand pulled my hand away, I saw Mai. She was so pale. She was so cold. She smiled a sad smile and said, "Naru, I'm dead, but there's something I want to tell you. Naru, I love you. I guess dying made me confess even if I'm dead and we will be apart. I'll wait for you."

I grabbed her hand properly and said, "Please, tell me if I can save you. Please Mai. I need you." She had tears and said, "I don't know if there is Naru. I guess I was supposed to die the day before my birthday."

I stood up and pulled her to me. I hugged her and said, "I'll find a way. I'll make you come back like you did to my brother and your sister." She hugged me back and cried. Someone came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Mai, there is a way, but you have to do it. I am sorry for the intrusion, but I had to tell you. If you look at the Book of Heaven and Hell, the day you are to die is far, far away. You died because you were purposely killed. You are supposed to live. The Book of Secrets has the things we will need. Come on. We have to get ready." she said.

Mai held onto me for a while longer and said, "Scarlet, give me a second here. I'm technically dead until I can revive myself, but can you give me a moment?" Scarlet nodded before she disappeared leaving us alone.

I said, "Mai, see, there's your cure. Hurry." She smiled and said, "I guess my confession backfired on me. Now how will I face you?" I smirked and said, "When you come back, you will have forgotten. I mean if you died and come back to life, you will have forgotten this. But Gene and Mina didn't forget. They were a different case compared to yours. Anyway, hurry and come back."

She nodded and said, "I know that. Don't tell the others about what I'm going to do. When you get back, tell no one. Scarlet will come to retrieve everyone to get my body. Jacob is the cause. Remember that. Oh and before I forget-" She didn't finish because she kissed me. Her kiss was cold since she was cold, but it was a bit warm.

I kissed her back and when we pulled apart, she smiled before she slowly faded. I sat down again and looked up. The sun was going behind the mountains disappearing until the morning.

I stood up and headed back to base. Before I could reach the door to base, I stopped. I looked at the window and closed my eyes before opening them again. I smiled and said, "Mai, I'm waiting." As I said that, I headed inside.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

When I came to, I was in total blackness. I knew that I was dead. I mean I slept when I knew that the time for my death would increase. I saw my parents in front of me, but they were too far.

I reached out to them, but when they reached out to me, they turned into dogs with red eyes. I ran away from them. Ahead of me were my friends from school. I turned to look behind me and sure enough the dogs still followed.

Keichiru and Michiru reached out to me, but just like my parents, they turned into dogs with red eyes. I turned to my right and ran straight. I kept running. After a while, I met up with SPR.

They reached out and I was scared. They didn't transform. Instead, Bou-san grabbed my hands and pulled me towards them. Light enveloped us and we were in a seaside. I sat down and breathed a sigh of relief.

No one spoke. All of a sudden the scene changed and I was in a cornfield. They field was all dead. The sky was thick with smoke that I cough to try and breathe in some fresh air.

All around me there are crows. It was raining but the rain felt like acid. I walked forward and in front of me was the whole SPR dead. I covered my mouth and start to run. This wasn't what I wanted.

I ran away and this time I was enveloped by light once more. I was in the garden of the school. In front of me was Naru covering his face. I calmed myself down and walked over to him. I put my hand on his before pulling it away from his face.

I smiled a sad smile and said, "Naru, I'm dead, but there's something I want to tell you. Naru, I love you. I guess dying made me confess even if I'm dead and we will be apart. I'll wait for you."

He grabbed my hand properly and said, "Please, tell me if I can save you. Please Mai. I need you." I felt tears blur my vision but I didn't care about them. I said, "I don't know if there is Naru. I guess I was supposed to die the day before my birthday."

He stood up and pulled me closer to him before he hugged me and said, "I'll find a way. I'll make you come back like you did to my brother and your sister." I hugged him back. He was warm. He smelled a bit of cologne and tea with a hint of papers.

I knew Scarlet was behind me but I ignored it until she grabbed my arm. "Mai, there is a way, but you have to do it. I am sorry for the intrusion, but I had to tell you. If you look at the Book of Heaven and Hell, the day you are to die is far, far away. You died because you were purposely killed. You are supposed to live. The Book of Secrets has the things we will need. Come on. We have to get ready." she said.

I held onto Naru for a while longer before I said, "Scarlet, give me a second here. I'm technically dead until I can revive myself, but can you give me a moment?" Scarlet nodded before she disappeared leaving us alone.

Naru said, "Mai, see, there's your cure. Hurry." I managed a smile and said, "I guess my confession backfired on me. Now how will I face you?" He smirked and said, "When you come back, you will have forgotten. I mean if you died and come back to life, you will have forgotten this. But Gene and Mina didn't forget. They were a different case compared to yours. Anyway, hurry and come back."

I nodded since I knew that Gene's and Mina's case was totally different from mine. I said, "I know that. Don't tell the others about what I'm going to do. When you get back, tell no one. Scarlet will come to retrieve everyone to get my body. Jacob is the cause. Remember that. Oh and before I forget-" I didn't finish because I kissed him.

His lips on mine brought warmth into my body again. When the warmth entered me, I just figured that I had been cold for a while. Naru kissed me back and when we pulled apart, I smiled before I slowly faded into the darkness.

I was back in the darkness and I saw Scarlet. She crossed her arms and said, "You know you kissed him even if we might not have enough time. Anyway, I will lead everyone to your body, but when they get there, the ritual will begin. It has to be right when they are close enough to see you. When you revive, you will glow blue like your PK. The chains that are on your arms and legs will break. The barrier will shatter and you will be healed."

I nodded and said, "Alright. Come on we need to get the Book of Secrets right? Let's go." Scarlet nodded and we headed towards the darkness. When we reached out destination, it was a room full of books.

In the center were my parents. I ran up to them and gave them a hug. They hugged me back and said, "Mai!" I hugged them tighter. When we pulled apart, I said, "Mom, Dad, I died."

They nodded but smiled. I smiled back and my dad said, "Sweetheart, you aren't dead. I mean Scarlet here brought you here for a reason and we have what you need." My mom produced the Book of Secrets out of thin air.

It was a brown leathered book. You might think of it as any other book until you look at it properly. The covering was plain until I held it. Words appeared on it like magic. My parents didn't seem surprised.

The title was Book of Secrets but the author said my name. I was confused. Why did it have my name? My parents smiled and said, "Your name is on it because it belongs to you now. The Book of Secrets is handed down in our family name. The Taniyama's are in charge of it. You pass it down unless it dies with you."

I nodded and said, "Mom, Dad, why aren't you the least bit surprised when I told you I died?" They looked at each other and my dad produced the Book of Heaven and Hell. He smiled and said, "We keep track of our daughters process. We are in fact Guardians of Heaven and Hell."

My knees gave in and I fell. I looked at them and said, "First you guys leave me in America, I turn into a singer, I quit and go to Japan. In Japan I start school, but I have no family. For a year and a half, I was a Ghost Hunter. I am the strongest. I revive Mina and her boyfriend, I forget a memory, and here I am dead. You guys tell me that you guys are Guardians **and** we are in charge of the Book of Secrets. Don't you think that's a bit too much for your little daughter?"

They smiled and my dad rubbed my hair. My mom said, "Don't worry, you can forget if that is your wish, but I don't think you should. There is a war coming. Not just with Cody. You have the whole demons coming. The angels won't be able to help. Don't you ever wonder how you manage to control a person's fate? Mai don't forget about what we are telling you. You will forget what happened with Oliver but you won't be able to forget what we will tell you. Good Luck."

She came to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. Before I knew it, I was sinking into darkness, but in my hands, the Book of Secrets is here and also the Book of Heaven and Hell.

When the darkness disappeared, I was in a field. On my left was water. In front of me was fire. Behind me was earth. On my right was a knife. Around me was air. Scarlet stood far in front of me with her arms crossed.

**How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So what do you think will happen? Do you think the spell will work? Do you think Mai will come back to life? Do you think it will be too late? Anyway please read and review! Please leave at least 3-5 reviews and I will update another chapter. But I know that I won't have to wait for like days since you guys are the best readers/reviewers! Until then DarkDiamondLover out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Case 2: Jewelry

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Now What! I am very sorry for the late update, I was busy and all. Thank you all for the reviews and I really liked how I got favorite alerts! I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for!**

**Mai's POV**

Scarlet uncrossed her arms and made her way towards me. "Mai, you won't be able to start until noon on your birthday. Right now, we have to concentrate on gathering the ingredients, but I will have to leave during the middle to guide your friends. You will know when to start the spell. I will try to help but it will be a bit difficult since I have to protect your friends. Before I forget, time seems to be shorter here compared to the real world. We have been here talking for an hour."

I nodded and sat down on the ground. I opened the Book of Secrets. There were many things inside it. The words inside the book itself seemed too much to be held inside the actual book itself.

I flipped through the pages until I got to the page I needed. It was the spell of life. I read the description and it said, "To save the one that died a long time before they were initially signed is a crime. Against the rule. That is why we have made a spell to save the life. The person to cast the spell is the one who died. That person will have to have their power awakened in order to cast this spell but if that hasn't occurred yet, you need the following ingredients. Fire for the base, a small bowl to hold the elements, blood of the one casting the spell and also the blood of an already dead person, a small container of water, you needed a vial of tears, a red, blue, black, green, and purple candle, concentration, a crystal, a small golden chain, and also the caster needs to have their power awakened or their own powerful mind if they haven't awakened their powers to do the spell."

I looked at Scarlet and she just nodded. I continued to read it. "You need to form a star big enough to fit the caster inside. The 5 candles are on each point. Since the caster will be facing forward, the green will be in front of him/her. Going clockwise it will be green, blue, red, purple, and black. The fire will be also in front of the caster, but inside the star with the caster. The fire will be on the floor while there will be the bowl to hold the items needed. The caster will need to pour just a few drops of his/her blood in the bowl. After 10 seconds after this is done, pour 3 drops of water. Mix the two liquids with your finger or anything useful to mix the liquids. When the water is a pinkish color, pour a few drops of blood from the dead person. Wait again for 10 seconds before mixing the concoction with either the finger or anything useful. After all of this is done, pour the rest of the water inside the bowl. The caster will need to wait a few minutes before he/she will be able to put the crystal inside, but before you do put the crystal inside, you will need to cleanse the crystal with the tears. After about 5 minutes, put the crystal inside the liquid. After this is done, the caster will need to cover the crystal with his/her blood in order for the spell to start working. While pouring the blood, chant: My body's heart is beating. The blood is still flowing. I may be dead, but my body's still alive. I need to go back so call me back. Turning back the chains of time. This person was not supposed to die."

I tilted my head sideways in confusion, but continued on reading. "After this is all done, take the blood red crystal out and there will be a small hole in the crystal. Put the gold chain through and wear the crystal. This will be your charm forever. This will help contain your powers so the casters powers. The crystal will look like any normal necklace. It will look like a mood necklace. It will change colors for every mood you feel. Black-anxious, yellow-strained, red-unsettled, dark green-mixed emotions, light green-somewhat relaxed, light blue-love, dark blue-relaxed and at ease, purple-passionate and very happy. When the caster wears this necklace, they need to b careful. If the necklace is removed, the caster's powers will awaken to max power and the caster will die if he/she isn't able to contain the power. It is rare for the caster to survive their powers, but one percent of a hundred casters are able to survive. Good luck and also welcome back if you succeed."

I closed the book and said, "Alright, Scarlet, we have to gather the ingredients. This is going to be very hectic. When are you going to leave?" She looked at me and said, "I will leave when the spell is to begin. I will leave my blood here. I will lead your friends to your body. You will know exactly when you have to finish this spell. If you don't finish it on time. . .your friends. . .will. . .die."

I looked at her and nodded. We set to gathering the items that I needed for the spell. For the fire, a small bowl to hold the elements, blood, water, and the vial of tears, it was easy to locate and gather since they were already in front of us.

A red, blue, black, green, and purple candle, a crystal, a small golden chain, we had to find elsewhere. I was set to look for the candles while Scarlet was set to look for the crystal and chain. The candles were harder to locate in this vast field. When the field came to an end, I was in the entrance of a forest. I continued to walk until I was met by a cave.

I had no clue how much time had passed in the world I had left behind. For all I know, everyone could be asleep and it will be midnight there. As I headed inside the cave, there was light. Small flames to be precise. The first flame I came across was a white candle's flame. The flame was actually the color white. I was surprised and then I noticed that there were 3 white candles laying with the lit up white candle.

I continued to walk forward until I was met with another flame. This time it was a brown candle with a brown flame. I smiled but continued forward. The next was a pink one with a pink flame. When I turned back, I noticed that the flames of the previous candles were turned off.

I shrugged and continued forward. When I reached the next flame, I reached the first candle I needed. A red candle with a red flame. I picked up one of the unlit candles and held it in my left hand. I continued forward. The next candle was a yellow candle with a yellow flame, but I passed that candle to reach the next one.

The next one was a blue candle with a bright blue flame. Just like the red one, I picked up one of the unlit candles and continued forward. I reached the next candle and it was a purple candle with a purple flame.

I picked up one of the unlit candles, before I continued forward. The next candle was a green one. The candle light was a soft green and just like the previous 3 candles I picked it up. I now had 4 candles. I just needed one more.

I walked forward until I was met with another light. The light color was orange. I sighed and just past it. I thought about the others and then the time. How long was it since I began my search for the candles? How much time passed in the world I left?

I had reached the end, but i never found the black candle. I was stumped. Where was the black candle? Suddenly I felt a breeze on my right. I turned and saw a small opening. I crouched down to reach the opening. Inside the small opening were the black candles.

I grabbed the unlit one and stood up. I turned back towards the way i came from to see the lights were all out. I had to get out, but how can I maneuver myself through the dark? I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened them again and walked a few steps forward. Right when I reached the candle before the black one which was the orange candle, the candle was ignited with an orange flame.

I was surprised. Were these candles possibly magical candles? I shrugged but continued forward until the next candle. The light turned on just like the previous candle and I had to smile. I continued like this until I was met with the cave entrance.

I ran back to the place everything was to be set up. When I got there, Scarlet was sitting on the floor with a bored look on her face. When I got to her, she said, "It's already midnight in the living world. We have 12 hours left. Mai, you will feel energy course through your body when the time to begin is near. I will stay until I need to leave. Mai, whatever you do, don't mess up."

I glared at her but nodded. I knew what will happen if I do. Let's just hope my clumsiness won't appear right when the important part comes. I sat down next to Scarlet and looked up at the sky. I felt free here, but I knew if I am not with my SPR family, I will never be happy. I closed my eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

It was midnight, but unlike the others who are now asleep in their hotel rooms, I was awake. I was thinking about Mai. Scarlet will come to get us to get Mai's body, but when we reach there, Mai will be alive.

I sighed and I silently got up. Since I was sharing a room with my brother, I had to be quiet. I changed into my usual attire. Black. I grabbed the room card, my phone, and right when I was about to leave, I heard Gene say, "And where are you going at midnight, little brother?"

I turned to look at him. "Just because you were born a minute before me does NOT mean that you are older than me. Even Alice was born after me, but does that make her the youngest? No we are all the same age for crying out loud so that doesn't make you the oldest Gene."

He chuckled and said, "Whatever, but you haven't answered my question. Where are you going?" I said, "Just for a walk to clear my mind." Gene got up and got himself dressed. "Well that will make the both of us."

I sighed and we both left the room. We passed Mina's and Mai's empty room. Mina decided to sleep with Ayako and Masako. We headed to the elevators and as we went down, Gene said, "When we find Mai, do you think we should bury her or burn her body?"

I looked at him and said, "Whatever Mina chooses." I knew that Mai wasn't dead. She even told me, but she told me not to tell the others. When the elevator doors opened, Gene and I walked out.

The workers bowed to us as we passed. We left the building and we just walked. Some shops were still open and I was slightly surprised at that. One of the shops was a jewelry store which seemed to be run by people who don't sleep at all. No not vampires.

Gene said, "I know Mai's not dead little brother. Your mind is still open so I could read your thoughts you know that right?" I looked at him and nodded. I did that on purpose. No one else can go into my mind unless it was my brother, my sister, or Mai. They are the only ones who can.

I said, "Yeah, she is. That's why when we get to where Mai is, we have to be very careful. Also the person who did this was-" I didn't finish because Gene did. "Jacob." I nodded and Gene suddenly smirked. "Hey little brother since today is Mai's birthday, you know August 3rd, why don't you buy her a present? Maybe it will help her remember the thing she forgot."

I shrugged and said, "What should I buy her?" Gene pointed to the Jewelry shop. I sighed and nodded. I walked inside and looked around. A woman said, "Hello, how may I help you?" I looked at her and said, "I want to buy a gift for my. . .friend for her birthday."

She nodded and led both Gene and me to one of the corners of the store. She pulled out a silver bracelet that had a small heart shaped pendant on it. The heart was a blue sapphire with diamonds surrounding it.

It was very beautiful. She said, "This will be perfect for your friend. Is today her birthday?" I nodded and she said, "If that is the case, I will give you this for free since today is her special day. Good luck."

I looked at her in disbelief as she put the bracelet in a blue box that was closed with a white silk ribbon. She then gave the box to me with a smile. I looked at her and said, "But, I need to pay for this."

She just continued to smile and then she said, "It's alright. Besides here is the plan. You should buy her a dinner and give it to her in the middle or at the end of the dinner. Anyways good luck."

The woman left and I just stood there in disbelief. Gene laughed and said, "Come on you idiot scientist. It's almost 1 in the morning." I nodded and we left. When we got back to the hotel, I set the gift on the table beside my bed.

Gene was still laughing. I glared at him and he said, "Nothing. It was just. . .funny. . .how. . .you reacted. I'm sorry." I sighed and said, "Shut up. Did you buy anything for Mina?"

Gene stopped laughing and nodded. "I bought her a necklace **and** a matching bracelet. I was with a different worker. She gave me the things for free. Why do you think they did that?"

I shrugged and said, "When we have time later on today, we should go back and pay them." Gene nodded and we both fell asleep. Today will be the day Mai will come back. I want her to come back.

* * *

**The Jewelry shop**

After the two boys left, the two woman who helped them talked to each other. "Ana, that was really sweet. They both have girlfriends that have the same birthday today. Do you think that their girlfriends are twins?"

Ana nodded and said, "Marie, you know they might come back to pay us." Marie nodded in return. "Yeah, but we will be gone. We are in fact ghosts. They didn't seem to notice, but the jewels that we gave them were real. The reason why we didn't bother receiving the money is because we don't need the money. Come on, we need to move. We shouldn't stay here any longer. Besides we are needed elsewhere."

Ana nodded and said, "Cody is on the move again. We need to help Mai. We are on her side, but here we are selling jewelry. Did you tell them what the jewelry does?" Marie shook her head and said, "No, I didn't. But we are the only ones that ever know. Mai and Mina are both going to receive jewelry that will help maintain their powers. You know the previous jewelry that they found? They disappeared just now. They don't seem to notice. Also Mai's dead. She is coming back with a necklace that will be her mood necklace **and** contain her powers. The bracelet is just an extra. Come on we should get moving."

Marie nodded and with a snap of their fingers, the building was closed and run down. That was how it was in all the buildings. The jewels were in their inventory which is hidden away. Marie and Ana nodded at each other before they snapped their fingers and were transported away.

**I changed the date Mai was born into August since it matches with the story. I hope you will understand it. Anyways, will Mai mess up during the spell? Will Naru be able to see his Mai again? Will everything be alright? Will Mai be able to do the spell? What will happen? Find out on the next update for Now What! Until then please read and review! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out! ;D**


	14. Chapter 14: Case 2: I'm Awake, I'm Alive

**Hey I am back with another chapter! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is the chapter everyone's been waiting for!**

**Mai's POV**

Scarlet and I were in a different place by the time we had gathered all of the ingredients. We were by the beach. The sand and water in front of us while we stood on pavement.

I drew the star and circle with a white colored chalk. When I finished, I set the candles in the order that the book told me to. Scarlet was going to light those up when I sit inside the star, but not now.

I began the fire and I set the bowl over it. I set the other ingredients-water, knife to cut my skin, Scarlet's blood, crystal, chain, and the tears-beside me. When Scarlet nodded, I nodded. She said, "Time is close Mai. Also Happy Birthday. Might as well say it now."

I smiled and said, "Thank you." When I said that, I felt a shock of electricity run through my body. I leaned forward as the pain grew. Scarlet was lighting the candles and when she finished, she said, "Time is now." Before she disappeared.

I was still down from the pain, but as I got used to it, I sat up straight and began the whole spell. I cut my thumb to let out only a few drops of blood into the bowl. I heard sizzling, but after I finished, I waited for the 10 seconds.

After the 10 seconds was over, just like the book said, I poured exactly 3 drops of water into my blood. I grabbed the wooden spoon and mixed. The 3 drops turned pink even if there was only 3 drops of water.

I was getting a bit dizzy, but I ignored that fact and continued the spell. Since the book said for me to pour a few drops of a dead person's blood, I did so. After I did, I mixed the now slowly turning pink liquids.

After I mixed it all, I poured the rest of the water inside the bowl and looked at the color changing. Not to a lighter pink, but to a darker pink. I started counting the minutes.

As I did, I cleaned the crystal. When the 5 minutes were up, I set the crystal inside. I needed to cover it with my blood and at the mention of cutting into my skin, I winced a bit.

I sighed and cut my hand. The cut was producing a lot of blood. I began to pour the blood onto the crystal. As I did, I said, "My body's heart is beating. The blood is still flowing. I may be dead, but my body's still alive. I need to go back so call me back. Turning back the chains of time. This person was not supposed to die."

As the crystal got covered, it turned colors. It was going from 2 different shade of green, 2 different shade of blue, purple, black, and yellow, before it turned to red. When it was red, it glowed before it turned blood red.

I took it out, but instead of having blood drip from it or the water, it was dry. I put the gold chain through the hole and I wore the crystal. It felt warm against my skin. I touched it and soon the dizziness returned full on and everything went to black. I fell backwards as if I was falling into a deep hole and before I knew it, the world went black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I had to shut them again. I was met by light. As soon as my eyes adjusted and I felt my surroundings, I opened my eyes and smiled a weak smile. I was back. I was still chained with a pill inside of me, but at least I was back.

I felt the crystal around my neck. It pulsed but I think that is just my own heart. I was tired. The headache from the time during the spell was 10 times stronger now, the wounds had opened again, I felt extremely cold, I felt pain throughout my body, it was not a good sign. I coughed and with the cough, blood spluttered.

If I had the cure right now, I would be able to save my life and not land myself in the hospital. I will just need an hour long sleep and I will be good as new. I sighed and closed my eyes until I heard the door opening.

I opened my eyes to see Jacob walking inside twirling what looked like a knife in his hands. He said, "Oh, you're awake." I pretended to be injured but I guess I couldn't pretend if I am already injured and hurt and also in pain.

He laughed and threw the knife at me. It was aimed at my head so I moved my head out of the way. The knife was mere centimeters away from my ear. He laughed and walked up to me.

He pulled the knife out and said, "Seeing as to how you are still awake and blood on your lips, it seems that you stayed up and my pill is working. Now Mai, Happy Birthday, but sadly, you won't live for a long time."

I yawned and my body wanted some more sleep, but I stayed awake. I said, "You are sick Jacob. My power will never be given to you. Where's your friend? Is she dead? Did she go back to hell? Did she abandon you? Where is she?"

He put the knife against my neck and said, "Shut up. She's right here. She is behind me." I looked but to look past his shoulder, I needed to move my head towards the knife.

I peeked over his shoulders to see the girl. She smirked and said, "I have a name you know. Names Queen Annabelle of Demons or Anna for short. I never abandoned Jacob. I will never abandon him."

I leaned my head back and looked at Jacob. He pulled the knife away from my neck before putting it over my heart. I winced when he pushed the knife deeper into my skin. The door slammed open revealing the SPR team. Jacob stopped but smirked and said, "If you move one step closer, she will die. I have a knife to her heart. One step and I will make her life disappear in a second."

I knew that everyone was shocked except for Gene and Naru. I smiled a small smile and said, "Nice timing everyone. right after, I don't know, 10 minutes of me coming back to life?" I paused and looked at Jacob before saying, "Jacob, go to hell."

He pulled the knife away from my heart to create a momentum, but before it could even plunge into me, the chains snapped open and I was free. It caught me by surprise, but I moved away as fast as I could and I fell when I was far from Jacob.

I landed on my butt and winced at the pain. Naru came over to me and I swear, I told him something before but what was it? I shrugged and he asked me a series of questions. I answered as best I could until I coughed spewing more blood into my hands.

He looked at me and said, "Mai, what did he do to you?" I looked at him and said, "Stab me in the stomach, give me a pill that will eat me from the inside, open my wounds, try to kill me."

He held onto me as I was slipping my hold on him from getting tired. He said, "Mai, don't fall asleep on me." I looked at him and nodded. Everyone else surrounded me, Yasu, Masako, and Naru. Anna screamed in frustration, trying to get past, but she would always back up when Bou-san, Ayako, John, Gene, or Lin would attack her.

I clung onto Naru and as he stood up, I stood up with him. I moved myself to cover everyone. I let Naru go and said, "Mina, come over here. You know the spell we did for Cody? Let's do it one more time."

She nodded and came to stand next to me. Mina and I held hands. We started to chant, "Many are fools, many are cruel. Many should belong into the pools of hell. Many belong to heaven. May judgment pass this woman and show us, is she a person welcomed to heaven or a person who belongs to hell."

As we said that, we closed out eyes and I let my PK control. It raised both Mina's and my hand. It was aimed at Anna. I opened my eyes and Mina left her closed. Mina said, "Her hearts been tainted since she is the Queen of Demons."

I said, "I can see that clearly. Her true nature is evil. Her soul doesn't belong up there. Instead she needs to go back to where she belongs for eternity." Mina then opened her eyes and with our free hands, we made a D, E, V, I, and a L.

As the last letters appeared, Anna got tattooed with the letters but it was permanent not like the other one we did with the Ito's **(If you don't know them, refer back to chapter last case on Say What. Begins on Chapter 49.) **As soon as the tattoo was on her, the last part of the spell was spoken.

"You were released once and you have caused havoc. You were sent back but returned only to do the same thing as before. You are sent to hell and if you try to escape, you will die and disappear for life." Mina and I said before I released my PK.

It hit Anna and she screamed before she disappeared back to where she originally belonged. I let Mina's hand go and fell back. I was really tired now. I heard Jacob say, "She doesn't have long. She will die in-oh let's say-10 minutes. I have the cure, but I will never give it. Goodbye Mai."

As I was about to close my eyes, Naru-who caught me-shook my shoulders telling me to stay awake. I opened my eyes and glared at Jacob. When I did, I sent a bit of my PK to him. When it hit him, he grabbed his ankle.

He fell and out of his pocket came a vial. I closed my eyes and muttered, "Vial. Hurry." Naru seemed to get what I mean. I could have used my PK to move it closer to me, but my energy was gone. I wanted sleep.

I opened my eyes one last time and then closed them. My body slowly shut down. I couldn't fell anything. The last thing I heard was, "Mai, don't die on me."

* * *

**Naru's POV**

When I used my PK to move the vial towards me, Mai's eyes closed. I grabbed it and put it on Mai's lips. It poured in and she swallowed. She opened her eyes again, but closed them. She was losing a lot of blood, lost all her energy, looked pale, needed medical attention, and on death's door step.

I grabbed Mina's wrist and yanked her down towards me. She knew what to do without me telling her. She took over Mai while I stood up and walked over to Jacob. He had a smirk on and said, "Getting revenge. I should have killed her when I had the chance."

I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to make our eyes meet. I said, "Just like Mai said, go to hell. I hope you will enjoy your whole life in prison." He smirked and disappeared. He teleported.

I went back to Mina and Mai. Mina said, "Everyone, she needs to get treated. There is no need of a hospital. If you can see clearly, her wounds are healing themselves and the huge amount of blood that was gone is flowing through Mai's body. She just needs rest. Naru, whatever you gave her is a life saving thing. Thank you."

I nodded and I picked Mai up bridal style and we headed back to base. Little did any one of us know was the fact that someone was watching what we just did. A person we all know too well.

* * *

_Mai's Dream_

_I was sitting in the grass with my head looking at the sky. I heard laughter so I turned and saw a 3 year old me being chased by Oliver and Gene. Mina was following behind. I was holding something in my hands._

_It looked like a sapphire. Why was I holding a sapphire? When little Mai reached the slope part of the area, I recalled what happens next. I was going to fall and lose the sapphire. I cursed and ran over, but I knew that this was a memory. _

_Just like what I recalled, it happened. I fell and the sapphire went tumbling down with me following. Oliver, Gene, and Mina stopped but then they carefully went down to get to me._

_Little me was crying and had a cut on her knee. The sapphire was hidden only a few feet away from where they stood. I walked over to it and picked it up. I walked over to them and sat next to myself. _

_Little Mai looked at me and said, "Onee-Chan, can I pwease hab my heart back?" I opened my palm revealing a sapphire heart. I smiled and put it in her hands. "Tank you!" I smiled before nodding._

_The scene disappeared and I felt something in my hand. I looked in my hand to find the sapphire heart still here. I put it in my pocket and I was back stage of a concert. The singer was me. I was only 9. _

_I was onstage with a dark blue guitar that had small diamonds on one side of it. I strummed it and the lights dimmed so they were only on me. I saw myself gulp but then I started the song._

**I was only 4, when you walked out that door  
You left me alone, with nobody to hold  
All alone **

**You left with my sister  
Left with my father  
You left me all alone **

**Now here I am  
All on my own**

**Being alone  
Sad to think about it, yeah  
I never thought that  
You would leave me so soon, yeah**

**Did you hate me that much?  
Did you not adore me?  
Am I nothing to you?  
Was I just another mouth fed?**

**[Chorus]  
I don't want to know about this  
I want to forget about it  
You leaving me all alone  
I don't want to cry anymore  
I want to tell you one more time  
My love for you is eternal  
But why did you go away  
Now I'm  
Crying, Dying, Sighing all alone (x3)**

**It's been about 5 years since you left  
I am sitting here, singing my heart out for you  
I have been thinking about you**

**I gave you my love thinking you loved me back  
But it's the past I think I forgave you**

**But now here I am  
All on my own again**

**Being alone  
Thinking about it, yeah  
I never thought about it until now  
When I am singing this song, yeah**

**Did you love me?  
Did you adore me?  
This was for me?  
Am I still being loved by you and the rest?**

**[Chorus]  
I don't want to know about this  
I want to forget about it  
You leaving me all alone  
I don't want to cry anymore  
Now I get to tell one more time  
My love for you is eternal  
Now I'm not  
Crying, Dying, Sighing all alone (x3)**

**I have found my family  
So Now I'm not  
Crying, Dying, Sighing all alone (x3)**

_The song was finished and if you were close enough to see, you could actually see me crying as I sang this. This was about my family, but the ending was happy because I "found" my family._

_When the 9 year old me, looked towards me, she smiled and winked. That was the last thing I saw before I was transported elsewhere. In my hands was a music sheet. It was the song that I sang. Crying, Dying, Sighing all alone._

_I smiled as the next scene made its way to my vision. I was 13. I was in my room writing the next song when the door opened. I knew this memory. This was my 13th birthday. When 13 year old me heard the door opening, she looked up to find Cody standing there._

_She jumped up and ran to him. She gave him a hug as he said, "Happy Birthday." She laughed and they went downstairs for cake. I walked over to the song she was writing. It was the duet called It Has To Be You._

_I wrote this because. . .well I don't know. I guess it was just an idea. I looked at the pictures in the room and then I grabbed one of them. It was of me and Cody at the beach. I flipped it to the back and opened it. Sure enough the key was there. 13 year old Mai came back in and she smiled and said, "Happy Birthday!"_

_The scene was changing and when I looked in my hands, the song sheet, the sapphire heart, and now the key was in my hands. This time the scene was the darkness. Scarlet was in front of me and she said, "It's close to 8pm. Get up. If you sleep any longer, might as well be a dead girl."_

_I smiled and nodded. She smiled and there was the all too familiar tug pulling at me. I woke up._

**How was this chapter? I liked it so much! The song used is called Crying, Sighing, Dying All Alone by: ME! I hope you liked the song and story! Please leave a review about what you think about the song or story or even both! Please read and review! Until the next update DarkDiamondLover out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Case 2: Date and Case 3

**Hey I am back with another chapter! Thank you for the reviews, but can I please get some more? I get it from the same 2 people (who I love to hear from) but no one else. Please, please review! I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is your chapter!**

**Mai's POV**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I see is light. I groaned and closed my eyes again. The next time I opened my eyes, I saw Mina. She breathed a sigh of relief and said, "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright. I'm fine. I feel like I did before I was attacked. I feel better." I replied. She nodded and then she was gone. As soon as she disappeared, I was hugged by the only person who would hug me when I just woke up. Bou-san.

"Can't. . .breathe!" I said between gasps. Before he could let me go, you could hear a 'whack' from behind me. I was released and when I turned, I found Ayako clutching her purse with a vein appearing on her forehead.

Bou-san was on the floor clutching at his head. I smiled before that grew into a laugh. Everyone looked at me before laughing too except for the 2 most silent people. When we finished laughing, I thought about the 3 items. The key, the heart, and the lyrics. They were all in my pocket so I guess they were safe. I felt hungry now.

I checked my watch and said, "It's late. Come on, we should go out and eat." Ayako, Masako, and Mina walked up to me, grabbed me by the arms and took me out of the room. Where was I going?

We got to a costume storage room in the school. There were many costumes, but why were we here? Masako, Ayako, and Mina had a silent conversation before leaving me in search of clothes.

I shrugged and before I could sit down, they returned. Masako was holding a black sparkly dress, Ayako was holding a similar one but red, and Mina was holding a black Lolita dress that probably reached up to my knees.

The dress Mina was holding struck me the most. Long sleeves, frills, ribbons, bows. It was very pretty. Mina smiled and said, "Which one?" I pointed to hers and she smiled wider. She turned to Ayako and Masako before pointing at Masako's dress.

"I want what Masako is holding. Ayako, get the makeup. Masako give me the dress and get the shoes." Mina ordered before she grabbed my wrist and her dress before taking me to get cleaned up and changed.

When I finished getting cleaned and dried my hair, Mina dragged me to get my dress on. I just did what I was told, but I had absolutely no clue what was going on. Mina only said, "Surprise event tonight." When I asked her.

When I finished getting the dress and shoes on, I looked at my reflection on the full body mirror. In the mirror was me, but also not me. It was me but different. It was probably because of the clothes.

Mina was very pretty when I looked at her. Ayako came over to do the makeup and hair. She put a black bow in both Mina's and my hair before putting lip gloss on our lips. By the time we finished, I was confused on why we were doing this.

I was given a matching frilled bag and I put my phone, the sapphire heart, the key, the lyrics, and also I put in a picture. I felt ready and I went towards Masako and Ayako with Mina.

Ayako and Masako both said, "Have fun you guys." I looked at Mina and she grabbed my arm and lead us outside the school where two limos were waiting. Mina got into one while I went into another.

I didn't know where we were going, and when I turned to look for Mina's vehicle, it was gone. I guess we are both going separate places. I just sat in my seat waiting for us to arrive where we were headed.

When we got to the destination, we were in front of Cafe La Boheme. Why was I here? I shrugged and walked inside. I was set to a reserved table and as I waited, I grew nervous. Who was I going to meet? Why was I here?

I looked around and the whole area was very beautiful. They changed around here from the last time I was here. Since my back was to the door, I didn't see a certain someone walk towards me. At least not until he sat in front of me.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

When Masako, Ayako, and I managed to take Mai to the costume area, we went to get the clothes. This was for both Mai's and my date tonight. The costumes that were going to be presented is actually store bought.

We got ready and when we finished cleaning ourselves up, the blood that was on Mai was gone. By the time we finished and were headed to the limo's Mai seemed to be in shock. She got into hers and I got into mine.

Mai and I were going to go to different places because Gene told me the details. When I got to the place where I was supposed to meet Gene, I was getting out of the limo when a hand was in front of me.

I grabbed it as he pulled me out. It was none other than Gene. He smiled and I smiled back. We went inside and talked before ordering our dinner. Gene said, "Do you think this will help Mai remember?"

I shrugged and said, "If it isn't a normal memory loss then that means someone is purposely erasing her memory. Anyways, I hope this will help Mai celebrate her birthday." Gene smiled and said, "You mean both of your birthdays?"

I nodded and I sat there. It was awkward for a second before Gene stood up and stood behind me. I wanted to look back at him, but something told me not to. I felt something land on my neck. I moved a hand to touch it and when I did, I was wearing a necklace.

Gene said, "Ruby heart and also one more." He moved to my wrist and put a bracelet on it. I was surprised and when I saw the pendant, it had Gene's and my name on it. The pendant was a heart.

I smiled and Gene kissed my lips before moving back to his seat. I knew that I was red. He smiled and said, "Happy Birthday Mina." I smiled and said, "Thank you Gene. I love these gifts. They are very pretty." He nodded and our food came out.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

I was in shock because the person in front of me was none other than Naru. He was wearing his usual attire. Black. He smiled one of his rare smiles which caused me to blush. I muttered, "You really like to tease me don't you?"

I looked at him and he was looking at me. He said, "No, but I love your reactions." I blushed again causing him to chuckle. I smiled and said, "So this was your idea? What do you have in mind?"

He said, "Not telling you or it will spoil the surprise Mai." I sighed and we ordered our food. As we waited, we talked. "So what happened after I was out?" I asked. He looked at me and said, "We couldn't get Jacob in time so he is still free, but you will never be kidnapped again."

I nodded and said, "I got it." He looked at my neck and I remembered the mood necklace. I grabbed it and looked at it. It was light blue which made me blush. Naru said, "Mood necklace?"

I nodded and he said, "Let me guess, light blue is. . .love?" I nodded and he smirked. I looked down at my hands. He walked over to me and took out a box. He gave it to me and said, "Happy Birthday Mai."

I opened it to find a silver bracelet that had a small heart shaped pendant on it. The heart was a blue sapphire with diamonds surrounding it. Sapphire heart. My eyes widened and I grabbed the bag that I had with me.

Inside was the same sapphire heart. I pulled it out and put the two sapphires next to each other. There was light surrounding the one that was on the pendant and the one on the pendant changed into a red ruby.

My eyes widened in shock and I showed Naru. He too was shocked, but didn't show it like me. The sapphire heart that was in my hand turned into a pendant which went onto the bracelet. Naru came over and he put the bracelet on my wrist.

I blushed and when he finished, he sat back down. After a minute, our food came out and we began to eat. Naru asked questions which I answered and then vice versa. In the middle, I heard the laugh I wished I never would have heard again in my life, but I knew that I would have met up with this person when I'm in Los Angeles.

I put my head down and Naru said, "Mai, what's wrong?" I muttered, "She's here." I heard the click-clacks of heels coming this way so I put a fake smile on and raised my head. Tori was standing next to our table with her new boyfriend.

She was clinging to his arms and said, **"Oh, if it isn't Juliette! Even if you changed your hair style, I can still tell it's you."** I looked at her and continued to fake the smile. **"Oh, I thought I had convinced people. Bummer. What brings you here?"**

She smiled and said, **"I'm here with my boyfriend James. Isn't he dreamy?"** I looked at James. He had black curly hair, good looking, wearing jeans and a shirt, and he was wearing some sneakers.

He seemed to not belong here, but no one seemed to mind. I smiled and said, **"Hi, my name is Juliette. Nice to meet you."** He nodded and Naru said, **"My name is Oliver. Nice to meet you." **They shook hands and I saw Tori eyeing Naru.

I cleared my throat and said, "**My boyfriend and I were having dinner. It was nice seeing you here."** When I said boyfriend, she seemed to be shocked. I couldn't blame her. She pulled James away with her and she was gone.

I let out a sigh of relief. Naru chuckled and I looked at him. "Shut up. We were friends in 1st grade but we grew into enemies as many of the students knew who I was and wanted to be friends of mine. She disliked me since then. Her presence is enough to kill me. She goes out with different boys for every week. The longest she had was a month. That's it. She found someone else after a month with him. She is stuck up too." I said. Naru nodded and said, "If you want, we can leave."

I smiled and said, "No, let's finish because this is expensive. How could you afford this?" He smirked and said, "I am very rich you know." I rolled my eyes and we continued to eat. Before I left, Tori came up to Naru and said, **"Why are you with **_**her**_**? Aren't I any better?" **I had to hold back from screaming and yank her away.

Naru pulled her off of him before he came over to me, put his arm around my waist and said, **"Sorry but I have a girlfriend and I love her better. I'm very sorry."** She huffed and walked away.

I knew that the next time I see her, I will see her with another boy. Naru's arm was still around my waist. He let me go to pay the bill but wrapped his arms around my waist again afterwards.

The limo was gone so that meant from here we will have to walk, but I think that's what Naru was planning. He slid his arm away from my waist which made me feel sad. I didn't know why but the fact that it was not on my waist made me sad, until he held my hand which caused me to take back what I thought.

We walked like that until we managed to get a taxi. In the taxi, Naru told the driver to go to The Grove. That was the place I went with Naru the last time. When we got there, Naru paid for the taxi.

We got off and headed to the fountain. We sat down again and then Mina sat on my right and Gene sat next to Naru. I was shocked. Mina and Gene laughed and said, "Nice meeting place." I blushed as I remembered that Naru and I were still holding hands.

Mina smiled and said, "Did you guys kiss yet?" I blushed even more before standing up. I let Naru's hand go and walked forward. Someone grabbed my wrist and when I turned it was Naru. He said, "Where are you going?" He cocked his head to the side looking curious. I looked down and said, "Nowhere."

He pulled me back to the fountain where Gene and Mina stood up holding hands. Gene said, "Want to watch a movie?" I nodded and we went to buy our tickets. As we waited in line, Naru stood next to me while Gene stood next to Mina.

Many girls were checking Naru and Gene out and then the boys checking Mina and me out. I suddenly felt weird. Naru put his arm on my waist and I felt his breath against my ear. I blushed and he said, "Act normal. Pretend to be my girlfriend."

I blushed even more and nodded. He pulled away and I looked at him. He smiled and tilted his head. "What?" He asks. I blushed and said, "N-nothing." When we got out tickets, we headed inside the theater.

We headed into the theater and got 1 bag of popcorn, drinks, and for both Mina and me, we bought candy. In my life, I never imagined Naru going to watch the movies with me, but I felt happy.

When I sat in the seat, a memory came into my head. I was hugging someone, but before I could get a closer look at who I was hugging, the memory was gone. I mentally cursed, but before I could do anything, the lights turned off and the movie started.

It was a scary movie. In the beginning it was calm until it got scarier. I then remembered that both Mina and Gene chose it. Naru seemed calm as if he didn't mind. I opened my mind up to Gene and told him, _**"Is your brother not scared at all?"**_ Gene looked at me and nodded before thinking, _**"He doesn't get scared quite often. He knows that this is a movie so he isn't scared at all."**_ I nodded and turned to watch the movie, but as I faced towards the screen, I regretted looking at it because on the screen was the ghost.

I turned my head towards Naru and covered my face. Naru whispered in my ear, "It's gone." I looked and he was right. I ate some candy. When the movie ended, I was really afraid of stepping into haunted houses now.

Mina said, "Mai, I can't believe you got scared! I mean we hunt ghosts all the time! I mean just because of one movie, you shouldn't be scared!" I nodded and looked at my shoes. Someone in front of us turned towards us and said, **"Are you guys ghost hunters?"** I nodded and she sighed in relief. I looked at her and said, **"What's wrong?"** She looked at her feet and said, **"My house, shop, and everything I own is haunted. I live in Orange County, but I came here to watch a movie. Can you please help me?"**

I looked at Naru, Mina, and Gene before we all nodded and went with the woman to listen to her case. She seemed deeply troubled because when she walked, it would seem stiff and she would look around a lot.

**Alright so here is the end of this chapter! So how many of you guys were annoyed with Tori? I know I was, but be warned, she will be appearing in many chapters ahead. I liked the whole date! Wasn't it Kawaii~! Please, please, please read and review! I want some new people to review too! Until my next update, DarkDiamondLover out~!**


	16. Chapter 16: Case 3: Portals Part 1

**Thank you for the favorites and the reviews! Sorry for the late update. Hope you guys can forgive me. ^.^* Anyways, I don't own Ghost Hunt. O.W.T.S!**

**Mai's POV**

When we got to a café, we got a seat somewhere away from the people there. The woman looked around and I cleared my throat gaining her attention. **"Miss-"** She looked at me and said, **"My name is Melody Kane, but you can just call me Melody." **I nodded and said, **"Melody, can you tell me what has been going on at your house, your shop, and everything you own?"**

She cleared her throat and began. **"Well you see, I have been living in Orange County for approximately 5 years. Nothing bad has happened, but when my eldest son brought home a knick knack from a store he goes to, things have been going the turn for the worst. A couple of days after he brought it home, the whole living room was upside down. The couches, the TV, the photo's, and even the carpet was all upside down. At first we thought that maybe someone was doing this as a prank. That was until we caught it on film. My daughter is a photographer and she loves to take both videos and photos. Well we were having a family photo in the living room a week after the incident. When the photo was taken and waited for the photo to be printed out, what we saw scared us."**

She paused and brought out an envelope. She gave it to me. I opened it and inside were many photos. I took them out to examine them. All of them were in different places. Each one, there was a place in the frame where there would be a black mist.

I passed them around as I looked at them. The last one caught my eyes the most. It was the family photo Melody was talking about. You could see 2 sons, 2 daughters, the father, and Melody. Next to Melody was a black figure. The black figure was reaching out to Melody as if it wanted her to come to him. On the other side of the picture, another figure was there. It was looking at the camera. I felt the hairs on my neck stand.

I closed my eyes and passed on the picture. The picture was still in my head. I closed my eyes and the image was still in my head. **"After these pictures were seen by the family, things began to become even worse. At our first shop, everything was trashed. We thought that someone vandalized the place until we looked at the footage. The store that was "vandalized" was an old book store that my husband inherited from his father. The footage showed that the books were being taken off by themselves, moved by themselves, and even floating by themselves."**

I nodded and said, **"Melody, it can be a common poltergeist. Is there anything else you would like to share with us before we decide to go there?"** She looked at me and nodded slowly.

She opened her bag and took out a box. She handed it to me and I opened it. Inside was a gold ring. It was plain gold ring, but from the looks of it, it was very old. I looked at her and she said, **"The ring has been passed down from generation to generation, but it stopped being passed down after my great, great grandmother passed away. I found a note with the ring when I found it in the attic. The note said that the ring was a key to open the door. The door will lead you to the cause of this curse."**

Mina gasped and took out a key. It was a silver key with blue diamonds. She said in Japanese, "Mai, I forgot to give this to you. Use it for doors that you **need** to open." I nodded and accepted the key. I took the crystal necklace off and slid this key on it.

I looked at Melody and said, **"We will take this case. Expect to see us in 2 days. We will need a room for base, and 2 rooms for sleeping quarters. There will be a total of 10 people attending."**

**"Oh thank you. Thank you very much!" **I nodded and said, **"Please leave your contact info and address with my twin. We will be there in 2 days. Don't worry, we will help you with your problem." **I smiled and she smiled in return.

When she left, I was a bit annoyed. I opened my purse. I took out 2 keys from my bag. The one from my dream and the house key. **(The one Mai gave to Masako for a good luck charm.)** I took my necklace off and slid the two keys on.

I stood up and said, "So, where to now?" They looked at each other and I knew we were going back to the hotel. I stood next to Naru and we walked to get our ride. When we got to get our ride, I was surprised that a limo was waiting for us.

The chauffer opened the door and we all got in. I sat next to Naru and Mina sat next to Gene. The car ride was silent until I got a phone call. It was from an unknown number. When I answered, before I could speak, the person on the other line said, "Be warned. The full moon is near. Be warned and choose wisely."

He hung up and I looked at my phone in shock. I put my phone away and muttered, "Be warned. Warned for what? The full moon is near. I know that. Be warned and choose wisely. Again warned for what? What am I supposed to choose wisely?"

I grasped my head as pain struck. I leaned forward and since I didn't have a belt on, I was falling. Before I fell, Naru caught me. I looked at him and smiled. I was tired and something wants me to Astral Project.

I closed my eyes and muttered again, "Be warned. Warned for what? The full moon is near. I know that. Be warned and choose wisely. Again warned for what? What am I supposed to choose wisely?" Before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

In the limo, Mai received a phone call, but she didn't tell us about it. Then she muttered something that I couldn't quite hear. She grasped her head and fell forward but Naru caught her. She muttered the same incoherent things. She then fell asleep as soon as she did.

Just like Mai, I grasped my own head. Something was calling me. I fell to my side towards Gene. He caught me and I said, "Sleepy. Sorry Gene." He nodded and I fell asleep.

* * *

_Mai's Dream_

_In the Astral Projection Plane, I felt alert. Something was going to happen and I was going to get hurt here. Mina then appeared next to me. She too seemed to have felt what I did for she grabbed my arm._

_The next thing we knew, we were running. We had no clue of what until we heard barks following us. I turned to see if I was right on my presumption. Sure enough, like my previous dream, I was being chased. _

_Mina and I continued to run until light enveloped the both of us. We were at a book store. We looked at each other before nodding. We headed inside. Inside, you can see tons of books. In the corner something black was moving. It ran at us and it was in front of me. He said, "Be warned. The full moon is near. Be warned and choose wisely." _

_Mina didn't seem to catch what he was saying. The scene changed again and we were in the house. The scene was a blur until we got to the attic. There were many things and just like the bookstore, a figure came towards us. _

_He held out two blood red roses and two sapphire blue roses. He gave one of each to both my sister and me. He then muttered, "When the full moon is here, be warned for the time of the choosing is near." As he said that, he fell through the ground. Mina looked at me and I said, "What did I agree to this time?"_

_We were pulled out of the dream by a force so strong that I was dizzy. We were waking up._

* * *

**Mina's POV**

I woke up next Mai's slowly waking form. We were sharing a bed. I sat up and grabbed my aching head. Mai then sat up too and said, "We have to be careful during this case. If we don't. . .we might-" She didn't finish because I put a hand over her mouth.

There were footsteps outside and they didn't belong to anyone we knew. I got out of the bed and pulled Mai from her side. I walked to the closet and set Mai inside. I whispered, "Stay put. I will get you out as soon as the person is gone. Don't come out." I kissed her forehead and closed the door just as the door opened.

In came a man with a vicious smile. He looked at me and said, **"I want your sister." **I stood my ground and said, **"You have to get through me first. Where are we?" **He laughed and said, **"Somewhere, no one can find you."**

I then said, **"Where are Gene and Oliver?" **He crossed his arms and said, **"At their hotel. I snuck the both of you out after they set you in your rooms. They are stupid enough not to stay. Now hand over your sister."**

I crossed my arms and repeated what I said before, **"You have to get through me first." **He smirked and pulled out a knife. He tossed it at me and I dodged out of the way. He pulled out another knife and threw it again at me.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

As soon as I heard things hit against wood, I knew someone was throwing things at Mina. I pulled my skirt of the dress up. The belt was still there. I pulled out the extra phone Masako gave me.

I looked around the closet and found a pamphlet of where we are right now. I texted everyone the address and messaged them, 'Hurry and come! Mina is in a fight for her life and mine. Hurry!'

I then put the phone back and stood up. I was big enough to stand in here. I opened the door just as a knife was sent in my direction. My eyes widened but I closed the door and opened it again.

I got out and said, "You want me?" The man chuckled and nodded. Mina was on the floor with her stomach bleeding. She looked at me and from the looks of it she was telling me 2 things. One is no and the other is she is in pain.

I smiled and closed my eyes hiding any emotion. I looked at the man. He was scar faced, messy hair, and he had a gold earring in one ear. He said, **"That's right Princess. Come to me." **I felt sick. I muttered, "I hope everyone comes in time."

I walked to him and he pulled a knife out from behind him. I knew what he was planning to do. If he killed me, all he needed then was to kill Mina. If he killed the both of us, we won't be able to save the world. If we don't save the world, we will be in trouble.

I walked to him and stood in front of him. He brought the knife out and was about to stab me, when I flipped and knocked the knife out of his hands. I smirked and said, **"That is so not going to happen!"**

I sat on the bed I woke up to. He threw a knife at me and I purposely let it hurt my leg. I fell and sat next to Mina. The doors opened revealing everyone except for Yasu, Masako, and John who were probably at the hotel.

Naru and I met eyes and I smiled. Lin was sent to knock the guy out. Naru and Gene came over to us with Ayako. Mina wasn't looking too good. I limped over to her and set my hand on her stomach. I concentrated my energy to her wound and healed it.

No scar left. I was tired and I healed my leg before I was unconscious again. The last thing I remember is a 'Thank you' and a 'Good Job.' I went into dream mode after that.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

When we got back to the hotel, Mai was set on her bed. I was in charge of taking care of her. She was careless. Clumsy. Danger Magnet. Idiot. Does what she does. But, Mai was also kind hearted, smart, sweet, nice, and most of all everyone's favorite. If Mai were to die right now, life wouldn't be the same.

Mai's breathing caught as if she saw something. When she breathed again, she was breathing faster. Her heart rate increased. Whatever Mai was seeing, it wasn't a good dream. I shook her shoulders, but she refused to wake up.

I screamed her name but still nothing. I slapped her cheeks but I got no reaction. Whatever it is, it has Mai too far from where we are right now. At this rate, Mai was going to die.

I called for Ayako. Ayako came, but as soon as she set foot inside the room, she was out cold. When Naru and the others came in, Naru said, "Mina step away from Mai. She isn't herself right now. She is acting like she did at the inn for the last case with the Okobu. Hurry and step away!"

I did and just as I reached Gene, Mai sat up and got out of the bed. She glared at us and walked past. Bou-san grabbed her arm, but let her go as quickly as he caught her. Mai was gone and Bou-san said, "She is electricity. When I grabbed her arm, it felt like electric currents were running through her."

I ran out of the room towards Mai. If I don't catch her now, she will kill herself. The last time Mai did this, she tried drowning herself, but now that we were back in LA, the cars might as well do the job.

In my head, I prayed for Mai's safety. I prayed for her to wake up from the trance. I prayed.

**How was this chapter? So much tension here. The case, the kidnapping, the dream, and also Mai. What do you think will happen? Do you think Mina will be able to save Mai or do you think Mai will die? Please read and review! Until my next update, DarkDiamondLover out ~.' **


	17. Chapter 17: Case 3: Songs

**Hey sorry for the late update, I was busy for a couple of days. Sorry. Thank you **_Aurora M. Borialice_**for your review! I loved your review! ^.^ Anyways, I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is the chapter you all have been waiting for!**

**Mai's POV**

I was in darkness. I knew my body was moving, but why was I moving when I am in the dark? What's going on? _"So you woke up?" _The voice was sickly sweet. I said, "Who are you?"

_"Someone who is here to kill you. I have possessed your body multiple times. I drowned you, but you were saved. I possessed you on your first case, but you woke up. When that happened, I didn't know that I could use your PK to cover you so that no one can touch you. Now I do. No one will help you. You will die."_

I closed my eyes and concentrated my PK from here. I let it spread around my body until I was enveloped in blue light. The voice screamed and I took control. I opened my eyes to see that I was outside of the hotel.

I stopped from where I was and muttered, "Who was she? Why did she want me dead? Did she work for Cody? I grasped my head and decided to walk back into the hotel.

I felt someone looking at me so I turned. I saw Cody on the other side of the street. I gasped and just in that exact moment, a bus went past him. After the bus was gone, Cody was no longer there. Was this a trick or was he really standing there?

I knew he was back but why was he here? I sighed and walked back inside the hotel.

* * *

When I got back inside my room, everyone was there looking at me. I managed a smile and said, "I got possessed. Sorry. We have a day until the case. Guys today, we should pack up and start to look up information on the place Melody lives. When we have enough information, we might as well quickly get this case over with. I have a feeling that it's probably a poltergeist but we won't know until we get there. We have the tool we use to find out if it is a poltergeist so we should use that. If a poltergeist is not the cause, we will need the ring Melody has to check if that is the cause. Who knows, maybe something is attached to the ring. If that isn't the case, we will need to find what the ring is the key too. Maybe what the ring is hiding is the main thing that is haunting the family."

Naru looked at me and nodded. "That may be true. Alright, since tomorrow we have a break before the case, might as well search for information then. At the end of the day tomorrow, pack up. The day after tomorrow, we will go to the house."

Everyone nodded and I said, "Right now since it's about noon, might as well have some sightseeing for now or do you guys want to go to my old studio? No one goes there anymore except for me. My CD's, records, song sheets, and everything is still there. Which one?"

Bou-san said, "Studio!" I sighed and said, "Only Bou-san would want to go to a studio. The reason is because he is a bassist in his own band at Japan." He rolled his eyes and grabbed me around my neck and rubbed my head.

I laughed and looked at the others. They agreed to go to my studio. I sighed and nodded. Bou-san let me go and everyone went to their own rooms. I changed my clothes and left the room with Mina behind me.

"I'm sorry Mina about a while ago. I didn't mean to get possessed." I said. "Don't worry about it. As long as you are alright then I'm happy." I nodded and we met up with everyone at the lobby.

We rode the black cars to the studio. When we got there, I grabbed my key. It was the one that as behind my photo frame when I was 13. I unlocked the door and opened the door.

Inside, the place was just like I left it. Messy. Papers everywhere. My CD's spread around the desks. The studio room was clean. The instruments were still there. The controls were cleared off.

The desks were the only places where the papers were strewn across the table like a tornado hit. I smiled and said, "Sorry if it is messy. The last time I came here was the day before I left singing. I was getting some songs down and packing things, but then I got angry at myself for an unknown reason and. . .yeah."

I cleared the papers until I brushed past a certain song sheet that I didn't know that I still had. It was called 'Leave Out All The Rest'. I wrote it a couple of years before. Cody was the one who gave me the idea.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to sing a song. I'll be using a piano. It needs a lot of instruments, but I am going to sing it with a piano." I said.

They nodded and I walked inside the recording room. I walked to the same piano I used when I was 9, but it was a bit dusty, but it still played exactly like it did before I left. I sat in the seat and put the lyrics in front of me.

I began to play random notes, before I began to play the song. I closed my eyes and just began to play the guitar. It was so soothing in the beginning. With eyes still closed, I continued to play and before I knew it, I began to sing.

**I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?**

**So if you're asking me, I want you to know**

**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on this surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you**

**So if you're asking me, I want you to know**

**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**

**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**

**I can't be who you are**

When I finished, I looked up to see Mina smiling. I shrugged and decided to set my instrument down. I walked back to them and decided to run my hands across the sheets of papers again. I then remember my own lyrics that I sang with the same guitar when I was little.

I wonder if I can change the ages and things. I pulled it out from my bag and did some corrections and all. I changed 5 years to 12 years. I nodded and walked back into the recording room.

I grabbed the guitar again and said, "Mina, this about mom. You know." She nodded and I strummed my guitar. I looked at Mina and smiled. I looked at the lyrics and then cleared my throat.

**I was only 4, when you walked out that door  
You left me alone, with nobody to hold  
All alone **

**You left with my sister  
Left with my father  
You left me all alone **

**Now here I am  
All on my own**

**Being alone  
Sad to think about it, yeah  
I never thought that  
You would leave me so soon, yeah**

**Did you hate me that much?  
Did you not adore me?  
Am I nothing to you?  
Was I just another mouth fed?**

**[Chorus]  
I don't want to know about this  
I want to forget about it  
You leaving me all alone  
I don't want to cry anymore  
I want to tell you one more time  
My love for you is eternal  
But why did you go away  
Now I'm  
Crying, Dying, Sighing all alone (x3)**

**It's been about 12 years since you left  
I am sitting here, singing my heart out for you  
I have been thinking about you**

**I gave you my love thinking you loved me back  
But it's the past I think I forgave you**

**But now here I am  
All on my own again**

**Being alone  
Thinking about it, yeah  
I never thought about it until now  
When I am singing this song, yeah**

**Did you love me?  
Did you adore me?  
Was this all for me?  
Am I still being loved by you and the rest?**

**[Chorus]  
I don't want to know about this  
I want to forget about it  
You leaving me all alone  
I don't want to cry anymore  
Now I get to tell one more time  
My love for you is eternal  
Now I'm not  
Crying, Dying, Sighing all alone (x3)**

**I have found my family  
So Now I'm not  
Crying, Dying, Sighing all alone (x3)**

When I finished, Mina came into the room and hugged me. I hugged her back and she whispered in my ear, "We never. Never forgot about you. You know that right?" I nodded and said, "I wrote it and during the middle I figured it out so i wrote it."

She nodded and we pulled apart. I set my guitar down just as Bou-san came in. He gave me a bear hug and before he could suffocate me, I used my elbow and hit his stomach. He pulled away and I said, "Why do you keep hugging me when you know you're going to get hurt?"

He smiled and said, "Because. Any way's you sang a total of 2 songs by yourself. You want to sing with a band? Mina knows how to play the guitar, I could play bass, you could be singer, Yasu knows how to play the drums-surprisingly- and Masako said she knows how to play the piano."

I thought about it and nodded. I said, "Mina can sing a song with me. She knows this song. I'll give you guys the song sheet in just a moment." I went back to the control room and brought out the lyrics. I made a bunch of extra's on this song since we were having auditions for this song.

I went back to them and handed them the notes. They nodded and Mina smiled. I nodded and we began the song. I looked at Mina who was playing the guitar. I nodded and we began to sing.

**Into your head, into your mind  
Out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape.**

**Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.**

**Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,**

**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**

**Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now.**

**Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,**

**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**

**It takes you to another place,  
Imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again.**

**Can You feel it?**

**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**

**Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

When we all finished the song, I smiled. It did feel better singing with a band. Just then I caught a glint from the other side of the glass. I ran out and saw a CD in Ayako's hands.

I said, "What is that?" She looked at me and smiled. "Your CD. The songs you just sang are on this CD. We're planning on keeping it as a memento." I grabbed it and said, "No. You can't. My voice sounded awful. Besides, we weren't doing the real deal. Maybe next time?"

She grabbed the CD back and said, "No. Now if you don't want me to give the CD to the press, I suggest you be nice. Besides, we're planning on putting this on when we have time for celebrations."

I sighed and nodded. I said, "Let's go sightseeing." Everyone nodded and they left the studio room. Before I left, I went into the recording room and sat on the piano. I played one of my saddest songs I wrote.

It was a short one. I wrote it a long time ago because of a sad event that occurred.

**Someday, you'll grow up strong  
Someday, you won't feel pain  
Someday, everything changes  
Today, it all changed**

**Sometimes you feel sad  
Sometimes you feel lonely  
Sometimes nothing goes right  
Today, everything changes**

**Everything changes**

**Everything changes**

**Today, my heart was shattered  
Today, I cried so much  
Today, I felt like dying  
Because you're out of this world**

**You left without a goodbye  
You left without a hug  
You left unexpected  
Why did you go?**

**Why did you go?**

**I can't say goodbye  
You're already gone  
Right now, I hope you hear me  
Right now, I'm saying Goodbye**

**I love you  
I'll miss you  
I'll visit you  
At your death bed**

**I'll leave flowers  
Just to tell you  
How much I miss you**

**I'll leave flowers  
To tell you**

**I Love You**

When I finished, I got up and walked inside the control room. A CD was ejected and I put it in a case. I labeled the title 'Goodbye' before I put it in my bag. It was for my parents.

My dad died and my mom died soon after him. This was for them and I will never forget them. I walked out and locked the door. I smiled at the others and we went to look around Los Angeles.

**How was it? I hope this chapter was ok! The songs used were: Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park, Crying, Dying, Sighing All Alone by ME, Rush by Aly and AJ, and the last song was Goodbye also by me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	18. Chapter 18: Case 3: Chains

**Oh my gosh! I'm super sorry for the late update! . I have no excuse other than I was out of town for a couple of days so I wasn't able to write. Sorry. I didn't mean to leave you guys wondering about the next case. Anyways, I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Also the BOLD will be English and normal case like: **this will be Japanese. **Just so you don't get confused when reading this. **

**Mai's POV**

When we got to the house that we were going to be doing our case, it was big. Maybe a small mansion? As the SPR van parked itself in the driveway, I got out with Naru, Mina, and Gene in tow.

Lin would wait in the van to bring in the equipment with the others who were coming up to the driveway in a borrowed car. This morning, I checked out of the hotel. I yawned since it was still early in the morning.

Mina, Gene, Naru, and I walked to the door and knocked. For the reply, Melody was standing there looking nervous. I bowed and managed a kind smile at her. I knew that she was terrified.

**"Good Morning Melody. We are here for the case. Can we have a look around before we bring in the others for the start of the case?" **I asked with fluid English. She nodded and we went inside.

As soon as I walked in the door, I dropped to my knees. The place had a very strong aura inside. It felt like something was trying to suffocate me. Mina too was in the similar experience as me.

I suddenly felt alone. The aura is giving off mixed emotions like anger, scared, lonely, sad, agitated, annoyed. I tried to stand up but the pressure of the emotions just grows and keeps me down.

My head starts hurting. I was getting dizzy. The headache was similar to the one at one of the previous cases I have been in. The one where I might have died by train if it wasn't for Naru.

I grasped my head and just when I thought the pressure would kill me, it stopped. It was gone. I raised my head to search for the feeling again, but it was gone. I stood up with Mina.

Melody looked at us in shock and worry. **"What's wrong? Are you guys hurt? Did you sense something? What happened?" **She was asking questions like guns going off in a war. I managed a weak smile and just nodded.

**"I'm alright. It's just that a very strong presence is in the house. It isn't a poltergeist as we thought. Something big is here and everyone might be in danger." **Melody nodded and we continued on the tour.

The first room we went to was the living room. This was the room where the family photo was taken. This was the room where there were multiple spirits. The one that reached out to Melody and another looking at the camera.

I felt a chill, but I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Naru. I managed a smile and said, "I'm alright. Don't worry." He nodded and I smiled. Melody stood in the middle of the room.

**"This was the room where we took the family photo. Many odd occurrences have occurred here like pictures being moved. Things being tipped over. The flame in the fire place wither dying out or igniting on its own. The event that I told you about. The whole living room upside down. The TV turning on and off when no one is touching the remote. The lights flickering. When the lights flickered and died one time, we thought it was because of a power outage in our house, but that doesn't seem to have been the cause because when we checked it, it was perfectly fine. The other houses were also lighted. I think that pretty much sums up the events in the living room." **Melody said.

I nodded again and I said, **"Thank you for the details in the living room, I'll make sure we have a camera and a mike set up in here." **She nodded and we moved to the stairs. We went up the stairs to another room.

It was a shared room. Probably her sons or her daughters. Melody sat on one of the beds and looked at us as we came inside. **"This is my sons room. My oldest son is 15 and the youngest is 10. They said that there is a spirit in this room. My youngest, Matthew, said that he feels cold air when he is studying. Even if the AC is off, he feels cold. My oldest, Sam, said that he feels the same way, but there was something else. He said that the door to their room would open exactly at midnight and exactly 5 minutes after, the door would slam shut. Also Sam said that when he listens to his recordings for his school projects, he said that he can hear someone else speaking when he is saying his report. When he reviews the data again, the voice is gone."**

I nodded. I guess this room is also haunted. "I think we need to put a camera in every hallway, room, and also a mike in every hallway and room. Don't you think so too Naru?" Naru nodded and I turned back to Melody.

**"Thank you. We will also put a mike and camera in here." **I said. She nodded and took us to different rooms. Each room has similar occurrences, but there is only one thing different. In the girl's shared room, they said that they could see a figure entering the room. In Melody's and her husbands, shared room, they could see a hand on the window at exactly midnight.

Everything in the house seemed to be circled around midnight. It's like the house came to life at midnight. I sighed and Melody said, **"Your rooms are on the 2nd floor, for sleeping quarters, while base is downstairs next to the living room. Well that concludes our tour. If you have any questions, feel free to ask Matthew, Sam, Susan, Lucy, Sebastian, or me."**

I nodded and we headed outside. Since it was a Wednesday, her children are at school, and her husband is probably at the Book Store. I sighed and when we got to everyone, we told them the details, and that was how we began our case.

I was in charge of setting the cameras up. Gene and Mina were doing the mikes. We decided to go different directions so we could cover more ground before meeting up in the middle and go to where the other went.

As I set one camera up, I swear someone was watching me, so I turned to my left. No one. I turned to my right, no one. I looked behind me, no one. When I looked above me, I screamed.

Standing there was a figure. It was hard to see whether it is male or female by the dark mist surrounding 'it'. I took a step back and slowly moved away from the figure, but as I took a step back, it took a step forward.

I bumped into the camera and before it could fall, I used my PK to stop it from falling. I made it stand upright. I looked back at the figure and instead of standing over me, it was in front of me.

I yelped and hoped that the camera was seeing the figure too. I slowly slid to the ground and continued to look at it. Who knows what might happen if I look away. It was a staring contest.

I felt cold and tired. I also felt the emotions I felt when I stepped inside this house. I felt lonely. The figure was right in my face. It's breath, no there was no breath. The breath was mine. 'It' was taking my breath.

Panic filled my body. Why is this spirit taking the air out of me? After a minute, it retreated and was gone. I coughed and tried to regain the breath I had lost. I was losing consciousness. It took enough breath to leave me half awake.

I heard footsteps and when I looked up, I saw a black figure. I thought that it was the same thing so I cowered in fear and moved back, but I was already against the wall. When the figure was close enough, I sighed in relief because it was Naru.

He knelt down in front of me and looked me in the eye. I felt relief and I lunged myself at him. I was crying and out of breath. Naru seemed to be shocked at what I did. He didn't hug me back. After a moment, I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist.

If I wasn't in this situation, I would have been blushing, but I faced a spirit that wanted my breath and probably wanted to kill me, so I was tired, scared, and breathing hard.

After a few moments, I pulled away calm. Naru looked in my eyes and said, "What happened, Mai?" I took a shaky breath, trying to get the spirit out of my mind, but it was just too hard. I closed my eyes before opening them up to see the midnight blue eyes.

"A-a spirit. I-it attacked me. I-it took my breath. I-I was s-so scared. N-Naru, I think it wanted to kill me. The e-emotions it had, were so-so strong, I couldn't b-breathe." I said. As I continued to tell Naru, the figure came into my mind again causing me to stop and take a ragged breath.

Naru sighed and helped me up. He wrapped one of his arms under my legs and then held my back. He picked me up bridal-style causing my arms to go around his neck. "Mai, forget about what you saw. Concentrate on erasing it for now. Don't think about it. Sleep. Have a nice dream. Don't think about it. You'll be fine. I'll protect you."

I nodded suddenly feeling tired than ever. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. The last thing I had in my mind was Naru's words. "I'll protect you." I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

I was in base looking at the monitors. I was watching as each camera came on and I saw Mai. She would smile at the camera and I would tell her that it was perfect. When the last camera came on, I was shocked.

The fact that there was a spirit right in front of the camera scared me. Mai didn't seem to have noticed it. When she looked left, right, behind, she saw nothing, that was until her eyes went up.

Mai looked scared. She started to move back and she even tipped the camera as she was moving back. She managed to catch it with her PK and set it upright, but didn't notice that the spirit moved to stand in front of her until she looked at it.

Everything after that became static so I ran here as fast as I could and when I did, I saw Mai losing consciousness, but when she saw me, she was scared and moved away. I knew that she was thinking that I am the spirit again.

When I got to her, she sighed in relief. I knelt down in front of her and looked at her. She suddenly lunges herself towards me which catches me off guard. She hugs me while she is fighting for air and crying.

I was shocked since I don't know how to cheer a crying person up. I mean Gene was in charge of that. I mentally sighed and hugged her. After a few moments, she pulled away. I asked her, "What happened, Mai?"

She took a breath and said, "A-a spirit. I-it attacked me. I-it took my breath. I-I was s-so scared. N-Naru, I think it wanted to kill me. The e-emotions it had, were so-so strong, I couldn't b-breathe."

She was breathing hard as soon as she finished. I helped her up and then picked her up bridal-style. She was light. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I said, "Mai, forget about what you saw. Concentrate on erasing it for now. Don't think about it. Sleep. Have a nice dream. Don't think about it. You'll be fine. I'll protect you."

She nodded and soon fell asleep. I could feel Mai going limp in my arms and I knew that she was asleep. I continued taking Mai back to base. Along the way, I met up with Mina and Gene. I said, "Would you two mind finishing up the cameras? I'll explain what Mai saw later, but finish the cameras first. Please?"

They nodded and I headed to base. When I was inside base, no one except for Lin and Yasu were inside. When Yasu saw Mai, he was shocked. "What happened to Mai?" I tilted my head to the monitors and Yasu went over as Lin replayed the video.

I set Mai down on the couch and sighed. Mai was getting into trouble as always. I sat down in my chair and looked at the data Mai collected. Lin was printing out the floor plans, while Yasu was gathering the history.

As I read over what Mai wrote, I noticed that a majority of it was in English. I guess she used English since we are in America right now so it would be easier for the client to understand the words.

As I continued to read through, Mai sat up straight. She surprised Yasu since Yasu was walking over to me with some History and the floor plan. Mai got up and said, "There will be a death at midnight tonight. Warn the family to get out of the house at midnight. Someone inside the house will die. We need to get out before midnight."

I looked at her and she turned to me. "Someone will die if we stay in the house until midnight. We have to get out. The cameras will watch and record everything. Before midnight tonight, we have to get out!"

I nodded and said, "Alright, we will all get out of the house at 11:30 tonight. Don't worry." Mai nodded and slumped forward. Yasu set down the papers he was holding and caught her. Yasu said, "I think Mai was possessed for a short time and is now asleep again. She is very weak and is easily possessed."

I nodded and said, "Keep her on the couch. She will wake up soon anyways. Yasu, can I see the History you found?" Yasu nodded and handed me the sheets of paper and the plan.

I read through them and I wasn't the least bit surprised. I sighed and the door opened revealing 2 girls and one boy. I guessed that they were the son and daughters. The girls looked like Melody while the boy looked like his father Sebastian.

One of the girls, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, stepped forward and said, **"My name is Susan. My sister is Lucy, and over there is my brother Sam."** I nodded and the blonde with light brown eyes, stepped forward and smiled.

**"Hi. My name is Lucy and let me tell you something, the ghosts here don't like it when unexpected people enter the house."** I looked at her and said, **"How do you know that?"**

She just smiled and left the room. Sam was a brown haired and he was looking a bit annoyed. **"Sorry about Lucy, she never was like this. Usually she would be more sweet and she would never skip a question."**

I nodded and Susan said, **"Well, if you have any questions, feel free to ask."** I nodded and they left. Right when they left, Mai woke up with a gasp. She looked at me and said, "Uh, hi. I can't escape the building at midnight Naru. Someone binded me so I'm stuck here until I find the beginning of the chain to break free."

I cursed and said, "Mai, we will search when everyone gets back from their walkthrough. Until then, wait." She nodded and closed her eyes. I was scared for her and I didn't want to leave her behind in this place and possibly die. I mean what chained her? Who chained her? Where does the chain start?

She opened her eyes and went to the window. "I don't know who chained me. I wish I wasn't chained. I hate being caged up. We need to find the chain's beginning in order for me to be able to escape this place."

I nodded in agreement. "Wait, Mai, how will we find it, if it is probably invisible?" She looked at me and pointed to the plan. "There is a flaw to the house. There is an extra room where no one has found. That's where it will be and from the entrance on, I will need to be alone."

I was about to protest, but everyone came into the room. This was the beginning of this bizarre case.

**How was it? The parts where I had to write the occurrences in the places were a bit scary. I kept thinking that something was in my room as I wrote this chapter. Anyways, please read and review! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	19. Chapter 19: Case 3: Full of Lies

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Now What! Again sorry for the almost late update, well a bit late update. Thank you for the review! I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is the next chapter!**

**Naru's POV**

The fact that Mai had to be alone right when everyone or rather, one of the groups find the entrance, is shocking enough. If Mai goes in alone, who knows what might happen. I can't afford to lose her again.

The previous times, I had left her alone, she was always captured and almost killed. One of the cases made her forget me being her boyfriend. Another really made her die. These cases were getting tougher, but they are all circled around Mai.

If it was all circled on Mai, then that means that Cody, was in charge of all of what has been happening. He must want revenge. When Mai told us that Cody was back, I was shocked. Now that this is happening, we don't know what will happen.

"Ru, Naru, NARU!" I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Mai waving her hand in front of my face. I glared at her and she smiled. "What are you thinking about? I have been calling you for the last 5 minutes, but no response."

"Nothing Mai." I replied. She stuck her tongue out and sighed. "Well, then hurry up. Sometimes, I wonder if you are as dumb as you think I might be." I smirked and said, "Sure, I am. Lead the way."

She nodded and we continued on. Since she had the chain, she just needed to follow it. The others, decided on checking something else out. When we asked them, they just said, 'You two should go. We found something interesting about the basement and attic. We will check it out so you two should go.'

I sighed and we continued down this corridor we were in. Suring the middle, Mai suddenly stopped in the corridor. She moved to put her head against the wall and she stayed like that for a bit.

After a moment, she pulled away. She looked at the wall and then she tilted her head sideways thinking. Mai then put her right hand against the right wall. She stood up and signaled me to follow.

We were walking down the corridor. As soon as we met corner's end, Mai switched her hand to the left. It was like following something that keeps on switching sides. Mai continued to so the switching until we got to the 6th switch.

She let go off the wall and slumped forward. I caught her and she muttered, "There's so-so much en-energy." When she said that, I felt the energy too. It was strong enough to kill someone who was a psychic like Mai, Masako, Mina, or Gene.

I helped Mai stand and as soon as she got on her feet, she continued forward. We were at a black painted door when Mai stopped. She went to open the door, but I stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

Mai said, "Let go Naru. I'll be fine. Trust me." She was shaking. I pulled her towards me before I hugged her. She was shaking all over. She soon hugged me back. "Mai, I can come with you. You don't have to do this by yourself."

"N-Naru, please let me go. I's fine. Just cold. Let me go. I'll return in one piece." I just continued to hug her. After a while, I let her go and said, "If anything is to happen in there, call my name. I'll be there in seconds."

She smiled and nodded. She controlled her PK to one hand as a light. She smiled and opened the door. She walked in and before it could close on her, I grabbed it and kept it open.

I looked at her continuing forward. I sighed and used my PK to hold the door in place. I went to the other side of the corridor and waited. I didn't know how long it has been, but Mai hasn't come out or has she called my name.

I silently prayed, that she would be out in one piece like she promised. I also prayed that she would be safe at all times when I wasn't there for her.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

As soon as Naru hugged me, I was surprised. I mean total shocker from the narcissist himself. I hugged him back. "Mai, I can come with you. You don't have to do this by yourself." He said.

As soon as he said that, my heart stopped. He wants to come with me. I wanted to accept it, but I knew that he couldn't for if he came, he would be killed in an instant from the person who trapped me.

"N-Naru, please let me go. I's fine. Just cold. Let me go. I'll return in one piece." I was still being hugged by Naru, but after a while, he let me go and said, "If anything is to happen in there, call my name. I'll be there in seconds."

I smiled and nodded. I controlled my PK to guide me as some light. I opened the door and walked in. It was cold and damp in here so that meant that there was probably a water source somewhere in this place.

As I continued to walk, a sudden shiver went up my spine. I turned but I saw no one. I was far from the door, but I could see it open. I managed a small smile. I continued forward. The chain was getting warmer on my wrist.

I looked at it. It was slightly glowing so I knew that I was on the right track. I nodded and ran. As soon as the darkness was gone, I was in a big room. In the center, was a doll of me.

That was the main chain. I noticed that the chain around my wrist was shortening very fast and I was being pulled towards my doll. Before I could touch it, I was stopped by someone's hand on my wrist.

I turned to see the person who trapped me. She smiled at me and said, "So you did come." I nodded and said, "Yes, mother. I did come." She smiled some more and said, "Sorry about that. Sorry I wasn't looking like myself, but I had to or else you wouldn't have come. Besides, I'm helping with this case. The spirits, demons, and lost souls in this place are all planning on killing someone tonight, but you need to finish this case tonight."

I looked at her in disbelief. "Why tonight? Can't we have any more time?! Why is there always a deadline in cases. Gosh!" My mother smiled and said, "I'm sorry, but this wasn't my plan. Someone **wants** you to stay in America. If they make you finish this case, they will make you have another. Then another. They will continue it until September 22 which happens to be the Autumnal Equinox. When that day comes, everything changes. Since today is August 6 and it has merely been 3 days since your birthday. I'm sorry I didn't wish you a Happy Birthday, but things have gone busy. When September rolls by, until the Equinox, you have to get ready. There will be a big battle soon."

I nodded. An Equinox was when the length of the day and night are approximately equal everywhere on Earth. I understood that, but why America? I mean it would have been more simple if it was in Japan, right?

"Mom, when the Equinox occurs, and the battle has started, will, will you be there?" I ask. She looked at me and said, "No, sweetheart. The force of the battle will be too strong for your father and me. If we were there, we won't be of any use. Sorry. Besides, on that day, your father and I will be working. We have to make the balance equal for both bad and good. Cody is trying to kill you with all the evil he has obtained. You will need a lot of power and hopefully The Book of Secrets will reveal to you what you need."

I nodded and I walked to the doll. I touched it and the chain dispersed leaving the doll in my hands. "Sweetheart, this case isn't over just yet. The ring. Get the ring from Melody. Once you get the ring, head to the attic. Control your PK around the ring. Say the words, 'Open the door. Demons go back. Souls go to where you belong. Spirits leave this place. Shut the door, leave this place.' When you say that, the ring will start to grow hot in your hands. When you finish chanting the words 2 times, throw the ring in front of you. The ring will become a door. To keep it open, you need to use your other spell. 'Protect them, protect me, and protect us now as we weak have for-seen. Min, Lie, Shou, Sha, Kei, Kin, Metsu, Zin, Zai. Be gone you who is not needed. Go back to the place you were created. This isn't the place for you. Go back I say, go back. Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai.' Keep repeating that, but keep your hands out in front of you. The door will stay open. Wait 5 minutes. I know it will be painful, but bear the pain, until the demon, souls, and spirits are all gone. This will all be done at midnight. Good Luck Mai."

As soon as she said that, she looked up and disappeared leaving me alone with a doll in my hands. The doll looked at me and I looked at it. A memory of the doll case that we had came into my mind and before I could drop the doll, it turned into The Book of Secrets. I opened it up and found a note.

_"Good Luck my sweet daughter. Tell your sister, I said hi. I'm sorry but you will be doing the ending alone. Promise me that you will get some rest and eat before you do the case. Your mother seemed a bit harsh. She let everything sink into you without a pause. I knew I should have gone. I hope everything makes sense. Let me make it simpler if it didn't. Get the ring, attic, PK, spell, throw ring, spell, wait, all done at midnight. I think I made it more confusing. Anyways, good luck sweetheart. Also, we will always be watching over you. Nice necklace and bracelet. Love, your dad."_

I smiled at the note and put it back into the book. The book changed into a ring. Handy if I need it. I sighed and wore it. I walked to the door, but before I could, the room was crumbling down.

As I walked to the hallway that lead me inside, the room behind me slowly began to break down into nothing, but black. This room was in a different plane from the real world. The whole time, I was in another world wide awake.

I smiled and walked to the door. The hall wasn't as dark as before. Instead, it was brighter. There was no more crumbling and as I turned, I smiled as I saw a storage room. I walked out and I met Naru with a smile.

"Are you alright? You're not trapped anymore?" I laughed and said, "All a lie. The part where I was trapped was true though. The fact that someone is going to die at midnight was a lie, but I need the family out of the house. I need everyone guarding the people in our group who aren't strong or even a psychic. I need Yasu, Masako, Mina, and Gene to be guarded. They are the only people that need to be guarded, so let them go with the family. Make Ayako make some charms for them and before they could leave, make sure that any spirits that are with them are gone. I think the spirits have been following them in and out of the house and that is why it is haunting their workshop. No one is going to die, but someone will be extremely exhausted by the time today is done."

Naru looked at me confused and I said, "I'll repeat everything at base." I grabbed his walkie-talkie from his pocket and said, "Meet up at base. Bou-san, next time don't lie to Naru about checking the basement and attic. Next time just tell him the truth that you guys wanted some lunch."

I set the walkie-talkie in his hands. He was looking surprised so I started laughing. His reaction was funny. I grabbed his arms and lead him to base. Before we got to base, I said, "I'm sorry I lied. I didn't mean too. I even told everyone the truth before you. Well actually Mina and Gene did. I told them in their heads to tell everyone."

Naru glared at me before sighing. I smiled and walked in to see everyone sitting there looking full and tired. I said, "Alright, Mina, Gene, Masako, and Yasu, will go with the Kane's to a nearby hotel and stay there with them until tomorrow noon. Bou-san, Ayako, Lin, John, Naru, and I will head to the attic, where we will be finishing up the case. Mina, can you get the ring from Melody?"

She nodded and left with Gene. I looked at my watch and said, "Alright, when the clock strikes 6, I want everyone outside of the house. There, we will say our good-bye's. When everyone who is supposed to go with the Kane's are gone, we will head to base. There, we will need to stay until it is 11:50. For 10 minutes, we will head to the attic. At the attic, I would like it if you guys will go to each corner of the attic. I will stay at the door. The case ends tonight."

Everyone nodded and I left the room out the door. I took a breath of air and I heard the front door open revealing Naru. I sighed and said, "I'm going to get some lunch. I'll be back in 2 hours. I need a break."

He said, "Can I come?" I smiled and said, "That's what I was hoping for." He nodded and we headed out. We went to Renaissance Bistro. We got some lunch and as we ate, I got a phone call from Mina.

She was asking where I went and what to do with the ring. I sighed. She never stops asking questions if it is about her "younger" sister. "Look, I'm eating lunch since all of you guys got to eat and not me. I'm going to be away for a 2 hour break. Don't expect me back until 5. The ring. Just keep it with you until I get back. Bye."

I hung up and continued eating. When we finished, I paid for lunch since I invited Naru. We headed to the car and I headed inside the passenger's seat. "Go to the beach. It will be fun." He nodded and so we headed to the beach.

At the beach, I took off my shoes and ran to the water. I was thankful I was wearing some shoes. I played around in the water with Naru watching me, but in the middle, he came and wrapped his arms.

"They're looking." He said. I was confused. Who was looking? When I looked past his shoulder, I saw some guys looking at us, but their eyes were on me. I smiled at Naru, but he couldn't see it.

"Don't worry. I promise, that if they come, I won't let them take me. I already have someone I like and I'm not telling who." I said and let him go. I ran away from him. He sighed and chased me.

I had fun. I stopped in the middle and turned towards him. He ran a bit slower until he was in front of me. His hair was messier. I smiled and said, "Thanks for today." He smiled one of his rare smiles. I haven't seen it for a while so I was surprised. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

A memory entered my head. It showed me doing the same thing before, but it was gone. I didn't mind. I grabbed his hands and said, "Let's go somewhere else. It's been an hour and a half. Let's head for some ice cream or yogurt and then we can head back."

He nodded and he held my hand in his. We walked side by side holding hands to the car. I forgot about the case and just imagined this to last for life.

**How was this chapter? Please read and review! Will Mai be able to remember everything? Will she remember everything after the war? Will she remember at all? Please read and review! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	20. Chapter 20: Case 3: Portal, Dreams, Cuts

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Now What! Thank you: **_101uchiha-kakashi_**for your review and for being a follower of my story! Also thank you to **_xSapphirexRosesxFanx _**for your review! Well here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! I don't own Ghost Hunt!**

**Mai's POV**

By the time we went back to the house, everyone was all ready at the door. Melody, her sons, her daughters, and her husband were already outside. I smiled at them and said, **"You will be staying with ****Mina, Gene, Masako, and Yasu, 4 of our coworkers. You will be staying at a nearby hotel until we finish this case. If you need anything, just tell one of my coworkers."**

She nodded and said, **"Your twin, asked for the ring. I gave it to her, but what will you do with it?" **I looked at Mina and sighed. **"I'm going to be creating a portal with it to get rid of the spirits, souls, and demons inside the house. Right now, there is a total of 6 following your family right now. That is why anywhere you go, it is haunting you, but not to your children's schools."**

Melody seemed a bit more confused. I sighed again and said, **"I mean, 6 spirits are following you. Your house is covered with them, but 6 specifically, have chosen to cling to you. That is why before you leave, you will be giving me the ring." **She nodded and Mina came over and gave me the ring.

Naru, Ayako, Bou-san, Lin, and John waved good bye while I headed inside. I was about to walk up to the attic by myself until a hand on my arm stopped me. I turned and saw the others.

I smiled and said, "Ready?" They nodded and we went up the stairs. When we were inside the attic, everyone went to their assigned positions. I raised the hand holding the ring.

I controlled my PK around the ring. I took a deep breath and said, "Open the door. Demons go back. Souls go to where you belong. Spirits leave this place. Shut the door, leave this place. Open the door. Demons go back. Souls go to where you belong. Spirits leave this place. Shut the door, leave this place."

Just like my mom said, the ring started to grow hot in my hands. I finished chanting the spell and just like my mom advised, I threw the ring in front of me. The ring become a door.

I took another deep breath and said, "Protect them, protect me, and protect us now as we weak have for-seen. Min, Lie, Shou, Sha, Kei, Kin, Metsu, Zin, Zai. Be gone you who is not needed. Go back to the place you were created. This isn't the place for you. Go back I say, go back. Sin, Lie, Shou, Khai, Kei, Kin, Matsu, Zin, Zai."

I kept repeating that, and kept my hands out in front of me. I looked at the door, well portal. It was a huge oval. Wide enough to fit me inside. The whirl pool sucking the beings in was the color purple and it went counter clockwise.

I had to wait 5 minutes. It was becoming harder for me to keep it up. My body felt a lot of pain, but I tried to bear the pain, until the demon, souls, and spirits are all gone. The spirits were all going in. The souls were fighting and were protesting to get in, but failed and were sucked in immediately. The demons were protesting a bit more and that was why Bou-san, Ayako, Naru, Lin, and John were here. They were in charge of hurting the beings and making them just go in.

When the task was done, I closed the portal making both the ring and myself fall to the ground. The ring gave a soft thud and before I could kiss the ground, someone caught me.

I looked at the person who caught me and I smiled. It was Naru. I managed to say, "Sorry. The. . .amount of. . . energy I. . .used was. . .a lot. I just need. . .some. . .rest." I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I heard someone talk, but I didn't know what they said. I was too tired and I was already at the astral plane in no time.

* * *

_Mai's Dream_

_I opened my eyes and I was in a small couch. I looked around and saw nothing, but books. I closed my eyes and opened them again to meet my mom's face. I glared at her, but sighed and smiled._

_"That was very tiring. I could have died you know." I said to her. She smiled in return and said, "I know sweetheart, but you needed to or else your friends would have gotten in trouble or Melody and her family get hurt."_

_I nodded and said, "What do you need now?" She looked at me and said, "The task that awaits you is soon. September is coming by and you need get ready. I'm sorry you have to stay in America until September 22nd. I know you have a job at Japan, but this battle can't be taken place there. Until the battle is over, we will manage the building. We do have a few tricks up our sleeves. Sweetheart, when the battle is there and you feel like you are going to lose, remember that you have a stronger power. It will reveal itself when that time comes. Good luck. Oh, before I forget, your father wants to talk to you."_

_I nodded and she disappeared. After 2 minutes, I felt someone watching me from behind. I quickly turned and dodged as a boulder was headed towards me. The being that threw it was a demon._

_How did it get here? I cursed and dodged again as a lamp was hurled towards me. I landed with my knees bent and my hand touching the ground. I looked at the demon and it growled. _

_I hissed at it like a cat and it levitated the book shelf I was next to. My eyes widened a bit but I managed to stop it right when it was close to my face with the help of my PK. _

_I made it stand up and looked at the demon. It was coming at me and I knew that the book shelf was just a distraction. I did a back flip and landed on my feet away from the demon, but the demon just followed._

_I ran to the demon. I took a deep breath and used my PK to form a sword. The aura coming out of the sword was strong. When the aura hit the demon, the demon yelped, but still came at me._

_I put on a straight face and passed it while giving it a cut. When we passed each other, I was on the floor kneeling while covering a cut on my side. On the other hand, the demon was fading._

_Before it faded, it said, "A message from my master. 'Time is running out. The day you die comes closer. We will meet on the day at noon. Further instructions will be given a couple days before the event.' That's all. But, a word from me, you will die."_

_It was gone and the bleeding on my side was still flowing. The pain was a bit too much. I heard my name being called so I looked up. My dad was there. He said, "You have to wake up, or your wound will just kill you. That is a real wound. The demon did it. Whatever happens here happens in real life now. You have to be careful in your dreams from right now, but you better get up. Hurry my sweet. We will talk later."_

_I nodded and felt the familiar tug and I knew I was waking up._

* * *

**Mai's POV**

As soon as my eyes opened, my side ached. I felt like all my energy and blood has been drained. I sat up only to cry out in pain. I clutched my side and when I pulled one hand away, I saw blood.

I closed my eyes and looked around the place I was in. I was in one of the rooms Melody let us borrow. I saw that the bathroom door was open. I reached out with my PK to grab a towel from the bathroom.

It was coming, but the process was slowing down. My energy was slowly depleting and the fact that I'm losing blood doesn't help. I closed my eyes and with the raised hand, I used enough force of my power to throw the towel at me.

The towel came at me and it hit my face. I puffed my cheeks, but I went down to business. I put the towel on my side and kept it there. I got out of the bed and saw blood on the bedding.

I sighed and as I headed towards the bathroom, someone came into the room. That someone was Naru. I looked away from him and tried to conceal the fact that I was bleeding, but I think the bed gave it away because the next second, Naru was by my side and was carrying me bridal style.

He took me inside the bathroom and set me on the ground before he pulled out a walkie-talkie. He said, "Ayako, bring the first aid kit to Mai's room. She has a wound on her side. About 5-6 inches. Hurry. It's bleeding a lot and she is losing a lot of blood."

As soon as he finished saying that, he pulled the towel off of my bleeding side. I winced as some parts of the towel that was stuck on the wound came off with a bit of resistance.

Naru said, "Pull your shirt up a bit. Enough to reveal your wound. I blushed because of the fact that I had to pull up my shirt, but thankfully, it didn't cut enough to reveal my chest.

I pulled the shirt up and Naru went to the sink. He wet the towel and grabbed a dry one. He came back to me and he knelt down. He dabbed the wet towel on the wound and I winced.

He continued to do this and I hissed in pain. Naru looked at me and said, "Wait a bit. I know it hurts, but I have to clean the wound in order for it to not get infected."

As he finished saying that, Ayako came into the bathroom. She was holding a first aid kit and when she saw the wound, she went into doctor mode. She knelt down next to Naru and began helping clean the wound.

I hissed in pain as they continued to clean it. I grabbed Naru's arm. His black button down was getting bloody. He didn't seem to notice my grip on his arm or the fact that his shirt was getting bloody.

Ayako gave Naru the things to wrap me up. Ayako left saying that she was going to get some rest. Naru patched me up but before he could finish, he touched my cheek. He said, "Mai, you should have screamed or called. I was only across the hall."

I managed a smile. I leaned my head into his hand. He felt safe. I grabbed his shirt by the front and pulled him towards me. I kissed his lips. He seemed surprised at first, but he kissed me back.

A memory came into my head, but just like before, it was gone. We both pulled away and I said, "That is for a thank you. I may not remember what happened after the Cody case, but my instincts tell me that it involved a bit of that."

He smiled and said, "Alright Mai, get changed. The family and the others will be here in a couple of hours. During that time, we will need to clean up this room." I sighed and Naru smirked.

I looked at him and smiled. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I felt a lot safer. I kissed his cheeks and headed to the room. I grabbed my bag and pulled out a change of clothes and Naru left to change too.

I smiled as I was changing. The reason? Simple. I loved that kiss I shared with Naru. It just seemed. . .right.

**How was this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Was the kiss ok? Please tell me your opinions. Again, I'm sorry for the late update. Please read and review! I promise to update soon! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	21. Chapter 21: Case 3: Finally Over

**Hey sorry for the late update. School started again and I'm in 8th grade! I was busy with school so I couldn't update the other day. I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is the long awaited chapter everyone has been waiting for!**

**Mai's POV**

After a couple of hours, everyone was greeting the Kane family at the front door. I was in base at the monitors. The reason why I was at the monitors is because, I wanted to see if the beings were still in the house and also because I was injured.

I knew that I could have just walked around the house, but seeing as to how I have a wound, that was highly unlikeable. I looked at the monitors, and as I was looking at them, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to appear.

As I was about to turn away, something caught my line of vision on the 4th screen from the left. There in the center of the camera's view point is a black mist. I sat back perfectly and zoomed in on the figure.

The figure was just black. There was no face, no specific figure, no nothing. I stood up with a wince. I grabbed a walkie-talkie from one of the drawers, I grabbed a flash light even if it isn't night may as well have one, and I grabbed my bag.

I left the room and headed to the hallway which leads to the attic. I could feel the presence, but it was as if it was right behind me so I turned back. There it was. The shock of it being right there made me drop my flashlight.

I didn't leave my gaze from the being. It was like staring deep into me. I lowered myself to the ground to retrieve my flashlight, but instead of looking down at the flashlight, I looked at the being because I don't know what would happen if our gazes wandered.

As my knees touched the floor, I found that the floor too was cold like ice. I grabbed the flashlight, but it seemed to be stuck. I let my gaze wander towards the flashlight and I noticed that the whole floor was being covered with ice.

I gasped in shock, and when I looked up, the figure was now standing in front of me. I tried to move away, but since my knees were touching the cold, iced floor, I couldn't move at all.

I moved my hands into position. I said, "Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, ZEN!"

The being didn't even move a step back or even get any damage. I gaped, but then realized that my frozen knees were getting numb and slowly starting to change color. I looked at the being and I slowly concentrated on my PK.

I put the blue light on my left hand and slowly stretched my hand out to the being. It still didn't flinch as my hands went closer. I touched where it's face would be, but still nothing.

I closed my eyes and moved my hand back towards me. I lowered my hand to the frozen knee. The light form the PK was melting the ice. As soon as the ice was weak enough for me to break, I yanked my knee out and stood up.

The being was gone by then. The floor was all soggy with water, but the water too slowly vanished. My gut told me to look to my right. I did and on the wall, it said, "Equinox."

I fell to the ground and said, "Equinox. September 22. Final battle. One of us will be victorious. I know I can do this." I closed my eyes and stood up. My phone was ringing, so I picked it up.

I said, "I'm going out. You guys are going back to Japan. You need to work there. I'll meet you guys at the airport later. Ayako, tell Naru that I'll see you guys later." I hung up and opened the window.

I jumped out of the window, but before I could crash into the ground, I used my PK to move me to a tree. As soon as my feet touched the trees, I winced as my side was being pushed on again. I ignored the fact that it hurts and I began to climb down. I dropped to the ground and ran out.

I didn't look back at all. I sighed and continued to run. I ran until I reached a bus station. I got on a bus, but instead of people crowded on it, it was empty. The bus driver didn't seem to care.

He just looked at me from the corner of his eyes and then looked away. I scanned my card and grabbed a seat. I sat down and looked out the window. We were passing cars, buildings, people, and other buses.

I grasped my side and it felt sticky. I looked at the blood oozing from the wound. My shirt was slowly turning red and that wasn't good. We were on the freeway now so I couldn't do anything about the wound.

I opened my bag and found a set of different keys. They were my apartment's key from LA. Might as well head to my apartment before I go to where I originally wanted to go to.

As soon as we were in LA, I got out of the bus and ran. My apartment was at the most 3 miles from where I was. The blood was pouring a lot now that I'm running and this wasn't very good.

As I ran past people, they stopped to stare and they pointed at me. As I passed by them, I tried to cover the wound with my hand. A police car blocked my path and I sighed. The police officer came out and said, **"Miss, may I have your name and why you are running with a wound on your side?"**

I sighed and looked at her. I decided to just use my singer name. Even if it will attract the people passing by's attention. **"My name is Juliette. For proof, I'll answer the questions you have in mind. I am running to reach my apartment. Along the way, I was cut by some low branches. I am alright. Now let me go before a crowd surrounds me for telling my name."**

She said, **"If you are the singer Juliette who quit a year and a couple months ago, can you tell me the songs that you sang on the last concert? Can you tell me what she wore? Can you tell me her partner's name? Can you give any information that normal people wouldn't know?"**

I sighed. This police officer, was a fan of Juliette. I said, **"I'll give you a concert of her in the police car, but right now we should move." **The people were surrounding us and I sighed.

"Juliette, why was I this famous?" I muttered. I got into the passenger side of the police car and we drove off. **"Alright. I wore a black dress with white wings. I was also wearing white gloves, a red tiara, and white boots. I sang the songs, What Doesn't Kill You or Stronger, Egg of The Heart, and Butterfly with my partner Cody. What you don't know is the fact that I was singing since I was 4, I lost both of my parents, and the fact I am still singing, but not world known."**

She didn't look as if she believed that I was Juliette. I reached over and turned the radio up and closed the window on my side. I made her do the same. As soon as her window was closed, I said, **"I will sing a song, but if you still don't believe I am Juliette then, might as well just drop me off."**

She nodded and I cleared my throat. My side would probably hurt a little with this, but I have to try. I closed my eyes and began to sing.

**Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.**

**Starin' blankly ahead,**  
**Just makin' my way,**  
**Makin' a way through the crowd.**

**And I need you,**  
**And I miss you,**  
**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall into the sky,**  
**Do you think time**  
**would pass me by?**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**  
**If I could just see you...**  
**Tonight.**

**It's always times like these**  
**When I think of you,**  
**And wonder if you ever think of me.**

**'Cause everything's so wrong**  
**And I don't belong.**  
**Livin' in your precious memory.**

**'Cause I need you,**  
**And I miss you,**  
**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall into the sky,**  
**Do you think time**  
**would pass me by?**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**  
**If I could just see you...**  
**Tonight.**

**I, I, don't wanna let you know**  
**I, I, drown in your memory.**  
**I, I, don't wanna let this go.**  
**I, I, don't.**

**Makin' my way downtown,**  
**Walkin' fast,**  
**Faces pass and I'm homebound.**

**Starin' blankly ahead,**  
**Just makin' my way,**  
**Makin' a way through the crowd.**

**And I still need you,**  
**And I still miss you,**  
**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall into the sky,**  
**Do you think time**  
**Would pass.. us by?**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**  
**If I could just see you...**

**oh oh**

**If I could fall into the sky,**  
**Do you think time would pass me by?**  
**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**  
**If I could just see you.**

**If I could just hold you...**  
**Tonight.**

As soon as I finished the song, we were in at a red light. I looked over at the police officer. She was just looking at me. I said, **"Does that prove enough?" **She nods and I sat perfectly in my spot.

After 10 minutes, we got to my apartment. I said goodbye and even left her my autograph because she said that she is a fan and also her daughter. I went up the stairs quickly, and with each step, pain was filled into my body.

I got to my room and quickly headed inside. Being back in LA meant that my first house is here. I locked my door and quickly headed into the bathroom. I took off my shirt and the wrapping was all bloody over the wound.

I looked through my cabinets for the first aid kit and when I found it, I set it on the sink. I began to take the wrapping off, slowly. It hurts every time I go over the wound, but I had to get this off.

When I took it off, it revealed the huge scratch that was on my side. I winced as I cleaned it off. I mean everyone would when they just received it. I began to clean it off and then I put some ointment to prevent an infection.

I wrapped it up and when I finished, I looked in the mirror and said, "Everyone is going back to Japan. For a month, I will stay here and begin to prepare. I can't use anyone's help, so might as well send them back. Right mom?"

My mom appeared in the mirror and nodded. She then disappeared and I nodded too. I smiled and said, "Cody, you better be ready for the final battle."

**How was it? Was it ok? Was it bad? Please leave a review. I promise to update this story as soon as I can. I mean being an 8th grader is tough and all. Tests, projects, homework, etc. Please read and review! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	22. Chapter 22: Should I Stay or Should I Go

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Now What! Thank you for the reviews. The reviews meant a lot to me. Well I don't own Ghost Hunt and all. Here is the chapter that everyone was waiting on for a couple of days. :D**

**Mai's POV**

I didn't know that I had fallen asleep until I woke up after a couple hours. I looked at the clock and sighed. It was 3 pm. I have to meet up with everyone at 3:30. I scratched my head and sighed again.

I got off of the couch I was using as my bed. My wound felt alright. I stretched and headed to the bathroom. I fixed myself up and then I left my apartment room.

As I headed down the stairs, a couple of girls were heading up the stairs. I overheard them saying, **"Did you hear? Juliette is back in LA!" **and the other would reply, **"Is she back to being a singer?"**

I sighed and just put my hands in my pockets. I continued to walk down the stairs. I would never be back as a singer. I wouldn't even be able to handle it again. As I emerged out of the doors of the apartment complex, I yawned.

I was really tired. I looked at my watch and it told me that I had 15 minutes left. I didn't look surprised. I was bound to be late. I called for a taxi. It came and I got in. **"LAX please."**

The driver nodded and we were off. As we were going, I yawned again and put my head in my hands. I was still tired even if I slept for a couple of hours. I closed my eyes, but opened them again when we came to a halt.

I looked out the window and sighed. We were at a red light. I looked at where we were and noticed that we were only a couple of blocks away from LAX. I said, **"Can you just drop me off here? I can run."**

He looked at me and nodded. I paid him the money and opened my bag. I took out a cap, wore it, and got out of the taxi. I put my bag around myself and began to run.

As I ran, people looked back at me in wonder. They were probably wondering why I was running or something along those lines. I turned the corner and continued to run.

Someone stopped me by coming in front of me. I stopped and looked at the person. He wasn't familiar nor the girl that was next to him. The boy looked at me while the girl crossed her arms.

**"I suggest you get out of my way. I don't have time for you." **I said. He came up towards me and pulled the hat off of my head. I looked at him and glared. I used my PK and snatched the cap from his hands.

The cap floated towards me and I was thankful that the wind was hiding the fact that I had PK. It landed exactly on my head and I smirked at the awe struck faces they had on. I said, **"I know you're working for Cody. If you guys are to tell me that he won't go easy on me, tell him this, I don't care. That is the final battle and until then, no more talking to each other. I don't care if he keeps sending you guys, but every time he does, I will ignore it."**

I ran past them and as I ran, I checked the time on my watch and cursed. I only had 30 seconds to reach there, and I know that I will be late. As soon as I got to the end of the block, I was stopped with a hand on my arm.

I turned to face the boy and girl from before. I glared at the both of them and said, **"We'll meet up at my apartment in an hour. Then we can talk." **They nodded and disappeared.

I sighed and waited for the sign to tell me that I can walk. By the time I reached the airport, I was 10 minutes late. I saw everyone getting ready to board the plane. I shouted their names and they turned back to me.

I crossed my arms and said, "Leaving without me? So sad." Mina came over and said, "You weren't coming so we thought that we could wait for you in the plane." I looked at her and rested my hands on her shoulders.

"To tell you the truth. . ."

* * *

After a few minutes of explanation, Mina was crying. Everyone else was shocked. I was sitting in the seats with my arms crossed. Naru came up in front of me with arms crossed.

"What do you mean, you're not coming with us?" He asked. I looked up at him and said, "Just like I said, I can't come with you guys because I have to stay here until the 22nd of September! I want to keep you guys safe until then. On the 22nd of September, it is the Equinox. I need to stay for a battle Oliver. That battle will probably cost me my life, but at least I die knowing that my friends and family are safe. Now, if you have anything against what I just said, I won't stop you from taking me back to Japan. But know this, when you take me back and the day for the Equinox is near, I will be nowhere in Japan. I will be gone. I won't be in Japan or anywhere around Japan. I will be back here. I will guarantee that you probably won't see me ever again after the battle. When the battle is through, I may be dead or alive. Whichever comes to show. If you take me back, the only time you will see me is on the days before the Equinox. What is it? Me staying or me going with you guys?"

Bou-san, Ayako, John, Masako, Lin, Yasu, Gene, and Mina raised their hands and all said, "Come with us." I looked at Naru and he said, "Come back to Japan with us." I sighed and looked at my feet.

"You guys, the days between the time we get back and until the Equinox will be spent with cases, and barely enough time for me. You guys really wish for me to go so might as well go. I will leave Japan on September 16. I will have about 6-7 days left by then. I will train in both Japan and America. But when I leave, you guys are to stay in Japan. I can't risk your lives." I said.

Mina came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and said, "My things are at the apartment. I need to go and-" Before I could continue, I knew someone was behind me.

I let go of Mina and pushed her towards the others. I turned around and faced the boy and girl. They had a smirk on. **"Mai you are an idiot. Your mom and dad sent us. I can't believe you thought that we were sent from Cody! Don't you recognize us?"**

I looked at them and noticed for the first time that the boy had Sapphire colored hair with Sapphire colored eyes and the girl had Ruby red hair and Ruby red eyes. I sighed and said, **"Saf and Flame. A while ago, I didn't bother looking at you guys. Why did you come to LA?"**

They sighed and Flame said, "Don't speak American. I know it is hard for you. I mean you are an idiot." I puffed my cheeks and she said, "We came here for an urgent business. The fact that the meeting is in America is bothersome. We are planning on tricking Cody into moving the location to Japan, but if that plan fails, we will have to go with the meeting in America. Another thing your mother and father wanted us to tell you is actually a reminder. On the day of the meeting, when you feel like losing, a power will awaken inside of you and that will help you."

I nodded and two people popped out of nowhere behind Saf and Flame. It was another boy and girl. The boy had gold hair and eyes. The girl had green hair and eyes.

_'Why are they here?' _I thought in my head. I mentally sighed and said, "Em and Sparks, why are you two here? Saf and Flame were enough." Em crossed her arms and said, "Your parents want us to go with you everywhere. The bracelet that has the little charms on. You know with a ruby and a sapphire, we will give you a calling charm where you can call on us no matter what. That is what your parents wanted us to tell you. Also, your luggage is already on board the plane."

I looked at them and sighed. "Whatever. Let's continue this on the plane." They nodded and we were boarding the plane. Saf, Flame, Em, and Sparks produced their own passports and tickets. I rolled my eyes and we got onto our First Class plane.

* * *

As soon as we were in the air, Saf, Flame, Em, and Sparks all crowded around me and we began talking. I said, "Was this what my mom and dad meant when they said that they had something up their sleeve?"

They nodded and I sighed again. Mina came over and said, "Mai, I think you need some rest. I mean your wound would be pretty painful and energy consuming because the blood may be continuing to flow."

I nodded, but Em held up her hand and sat it where the wound was. I winced as she pressed onto the wound. She then whispered some words and a green light was covering the wound and her hand.

After seconds, she pulled her hand away and the pain I had felt before was gone now. I looked at Em in shock. "I did that for you when you were little. When you were 3, you came home with cuts and bruises from being bullied at pre-school. I patched those up. Sparks here would make you laugh so you wouldn't feel the pain. Flame would make you something to drink and Saf here would always talk to you if Sparks wasn't talking to you."

I nodded and suddenly felt sleepy. I glared at Em and said, "You. . .did. . .that on. . .purpose right? You. . .purposely. . .casted the. . .sleep. . .spell on. . .me right?" She nodded and said, "You need it. When you wake up, I promise that you will feel good as new and also you will have 2 new charms on your bracelet."

I nodded and closed my eyes. The last thing I felt was someone setting me perfectly in my seat.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

As soon as Mai was asleep, I looked at Flame, Saf, Em, and Sparks. I haven't met these people before. They were never in our childhood, but then Mai was almost always secluded from others. She would always get bullied, she would always get attacked, and most of all, she would always get lost.

I guess these 4 were there for her when I couldn't. I sighed and said, "Saf, Em, Flame, and Sparks, I'm going to be sitting with Gene, watch over Mai. She knows you guys from her early childhood right? Anyways, I trust in you guys."

They nodded and I left to sit next to Gene. As I sat down, Gene put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, "Do you really trust them?" I glared at Gene and said, "Yeah, I do. If I didn't, I would have called you over there and sat with me to watch Mai with me."

He smiled and said, "Alright. They seem pretty close to Mai. I wonder if they had known Mai the same as you." I shrugged and said, "I just hope that the final battle will help Mai remember everything and also help her out. I think she needs this."

Gene nodded and said, "Let's get some rest. I think we should sleep so that when we get to Japan, we won't get some Jet Lag." I nodded and got comfy. I rested my head on Gene's shoulder and closed my eyes.

One thing stayed in my head as I fell asleep. _'The final battle is on the Equinox.'_ As soon as that thought was finished, I drifted off into a blank nothingness which was somewhat soothing.

**How was this chapter? I hope it was to your liking! Tell me if it was bad or if it was good. Please read and review! Until the next update of Now What! DarkDiamondLover out!**


	23. Chapter 23: Research, Charms, The Others

**Hey I am back with another chapter! I'm sorry for the late update. I tried to update yesterday, but before I knew it, it was already late. I don't own Ghost Hunt and all sadly. Well here is the chapter everyone was waiting for!**

**Mai's POV**

When I woke up, I was still on the plane. I looked around and saw that everyone except for Lin, who was on his laptop, and Naru, who was reading a file in the dim light, was asleep.

I looked on my left and saw that Flame was sitting there sleeping. I smiled and looked around one more time. Ayako's head was on Bou-san's shoulder which was a funny sight as to how they always fight.

Masako and John were in a similar pose and so was Mina and Gene. Yasu was the funniest. He was sleeping next to Saf. Saf was sleeping with Yasu and Yasu was hugging Saf's arm.

I chuckled slightly. I looked around one more time and found Em and Sparks sleeping together. I smiled at them. I stood up and heard a small jingle. I looked at the hand which had the bracelet.

The bracelet had two new gems on it. A green Emerald and a beautiful Gold gem. I looked at every one who own these colors and smiled. This was what they meant. I walked towards the bathroom.

Thankfully no one other than SPR was on this plane. I walked inside and looked at my face in the mirror. I looked better than before and managed a small smile. From the mirror, my mother walked into view.

She smiled at me and raised her hand towards the mirror. I did the same and touched her hand. I smiled at her and said, "Why did you send the 4 out of 8 people to me? Why did you send Saf, Flame, Em, and Sparks? Why?"

She sighed and my world began to black out. Before I could touch the ground, someone caught me. She had long red hair and I knew that it was Flame. The red hair was the last thing I saw before I was in total darkness.

* * *

_Mai's Dream_

_As I opened my eyes I was on a bed in a room. It was just like the room I had when I lived together with my family. Everything seems to have changed to fit me. I smiled and the door opened revealing the last 4 members, my mom, and dad._

_I stood up and looked at the 4 members. One had long dark purple hair and purple eyes. Her name was Violet. Beside her was a boy with light blue colored hair and eyes. His name was Lightning._

_Beside Lightning is a girl with white hair and gray eyes. She is the only girl who was different in the group. Her name was Diamond. Beside her was a boy with Extremely Black hair with black and blue mismatched eyes. He is the only boy who has mismatched eyes. His name is Shadow._

_I crossed my arms and said, "No way. They are not going to be with me. No way." My mom and dad sighed and said, "They aren't going to be with you in Japan. Instead, they will be here, but there will be their gems on that bracelet. The four that are already with you will be with you in Japan. We need you to be with them. When you go back to Japan, they will return to here to get some materials. When you are there, you will have to touch each gem and call everyone's name. When you do, everyone will be there. That is the reason why we need you to be with the 4."_

_I sighed and nodded. I looked at my dad and he said, "Mai, I know everything will be hard for you, but we know that you can do this. Mina has already done her job and now it's your turn."_

_I nodded and said, "Can I go back now?" Diamond, Shadow, Lightning, and Violet came up towards me and touched the bracelet. As they touched the bracelet, 4 different colors was enveloping my hand. Black, blue, purple, and white. _

_As soon as the light was gone, I wasn't the least bit surprised when I saw the four last gems. I said, "When you mean touch them do you mean-" My mom finished for me by saying, "Kissing each one."_

_I sighed and nodded. I looked down and felt a familiar tug and I knew I was waking up. I looked up and smiled. I closed my eyes and opened them again to find myself on my seat._

* * *

**Mai's POV**

When I opened my eyes, my ears popped because right when I woke up, the plane was descending into Japan. I covered my ears and when we were on ground, I let them go. I glared at my feet for a second before standing up and walking over to Flame.

I whispered a 'thank you' to her before grabbing my bag. My mom spoke inside my head. _"Mai, the fact that you don't have any cases in America is alright. I don't think Cody would want you to stay there until the day. Stay in Japan and work."_

I nodded and walked to the steps. As I walked down the steps, I noticed that it was night here. I grabbed my phone and looked at it. It was August 8th. I sighed and looked at Mina.

She was rubbing her eyes and yawned. I smiled and walked over to her. I said, "Sleepy?"She nodded and I said, "When we get to the apartment, I'll let you sleep in. I don't think Naru would make us come to work-"

I didn't finish off my sentence because Naru said, "We won't be opening the office today so everyone get some rest. Tomorrow, the office will be open again." I sighed and muttered, "Always saying what I was already saying to someone."

I continued to walk. As soon as everyone got their luggage, we headed to the cars. The SPR van, Bou-san's car, and Ayako's car was there for us. We all got in, our assigned cars and drove off.

Saf, Flame, Em, and Sparks was with Ayako and Bou-san in their car. Mina, Gene, Naru, Lin, and I were in the SPR van. I said, "Hey Naru, you guys are going to be going to the SPR building right? Mind if you can take me with you? I need to do some research and I don't want to bug my dear sister from her sleep."

Naru looked at me and nodded. I looked at Mina and said, "I'll be leaving Sparks, Em, and Saf with you. Flame will be with me." She nodded and said, "What do you need to research?"

I just said, "Something. Don't ask. I'm having a harder time sorting things out right now so please don't ask what I'm going to be researching." She nodded and I looked at my hands.

_"The last battle, will be hard, I know that. It's on the Equinox which will be in a month. Everything will probably go back to normal after the final battle. I can receive my memories back when the battle comes to an end. When the battle is over and one person is left standing, will my memory come back then?"_ I kept thinking and I came back to reality when we came to a stop. We were in front of my apartment. I got off the van letting Mina come out. Saf, Em, Sparks, and Flame also came out.

"Saf, Em, and Sparks, stay with Mina at the apartment. Flame, get back in the car. You and I will be going to the SPR building." I said in a slightly tired voice. They nodded and I got back in the van.

We made a few more stops for Yasu, John, and Masako. After they were off Bou-san and Ayako's car, Ayako and Bou-san left for home leaving only the SPR van filled with Flame, Gene, Naru, Lin, and of course me.

As we drove into the parking lot of SPR, I got off the van followed by Flame, Gene, and Naru. As Lin got out of the van, we all went up the stairs. I waited for the door to be open and as soon as the boss stepped inside, I followed, but as soon as I went inside, the first words coming out of his mouth was, "Mai., tea."

I groaned and said, "Whatever." Flame went to sit in the couch and I headed to the kitchen. Gene followed me to the kitchen to 'help' me, but in reality, he wanted the cookies that I had in there.

Yes, I bought cookies and kept it there for snack. Gene, Mina, and I would always eat them, but if Ayako, Bou-san, John, and Masako were there, we have to share it, but I don't mind buying more.

Gene already knew where it was this week. I would always change the location of it every week so that no one would go for the same place twice. I smiled and made his highness the tea he had asked for.

As I made the tea, Gene left the kitchen with the cookies still in the box. I sighed and quickly finished off making some Earl Grey tea. I poured it into a cup and made enough for 5 people.

As soon as I finished, I headed to Lin's office, giving him his tea and receiving a nod as a 'thank you'. I gave Flame and Gene's there, before setting mine on my desk. I then headed to Naru's office. I knocked and waited for a 'come in' or even 'enter'.

As soon as I heard the 'come in', I walked inside and set the tea on his desk. I didn't bother waiting for a 'thank you' this time. I had to get to researching. When I grabbed the door handle, I inwardly sighed before heading out.

I set the tray inside the kitchen before I went to my desk. I sat down and opened my laptop. I began to do some research. I looked around the internet for the Autumnal Equinox. They all say it's on the 22 of September and what it was.

I sighed and searched around for things that will help me out, but nothing came into mind. I left my laptop on and grabbed my bag. The Book of Secrets was missing.

I looked at Flame and said, "Can you tell me where The Book of Spells is. It isn't in my bag anymore." She looked at me and said, "It's the doll remember?" I nodded, but said, "I know that, but I can't find the doll anymore."

She sighed and shrugged. I sighed in return. My mom said, _"Call for Lightning."_ I nodded and looked at the bracelet. I was looking at each color and found light blue. I put my lips to it and as soon as I did, light enveloped the room.

After a moment, the light disappeared showing Lightning on his knees kneeling as if kneeling to royalty. I rolled my eyes and said, "Stand up. When you go back, please tell everyone not to do that."

He nodded and stood. He produced the doll out of thin air and I smiled at him. I grabbed it and said, "Thanks Lightning." He smiled and said, "Your welcome Mai. Where is the majority of the people who were supposed to be here?"

I said, "Mina." He nodded and said, "I have to go. Your mom just wanted me to give you that cause you said you lost it. Well technically you didn't. It was with her the whole time."

I smiled and said, "Do you just go back or do I have to send you back?" He replied by saying, "Send me back." I was about to ask how, but he came up to me and kissed my cheek and said, "Bye."

He disappeared with light blue light and I was sitting their shocked. I looked at Flame and she said, "Yeah, that is how we go. The boy's kiss your cheek while the girls have to hug you."

I nodded and she went back to eating the cookies with Gene. I grabbed the doll and it transformed into The Book of Secrets. I opened it and looked at the pages. When I got to the middle, there was a gap in the book big enough to fill a book inside.

It was empty. I sighed and closed my eyes. After a second, I felt the book suddenly growing a bit heavy. I opened my eyes and saw the book. I nodded. I took it out. The Book of Secrets turned back into a doll and was left on my desk.

I was still spooked up about the doll, but I tried to ignore it. The book that was in my hand had a lock in it and the problem was, I don't have the key. I played with the lock, until I realized that I did have a key. I set the book on my desk and searched for the key that was around my neck.

I found it. The silver key with blue diamond on it. I pulled my necklace off and took the key out. When I put the key towards the book, it turned into an old looking key. You know those keys that would open rooms in a castle a long time ago.

I was a bit surprised at the fact that it just magically transformed in my hands. I put the key inside the key hole and the lock unlocked. I set the key and lock on the desk and opened the book.

The inside cover was beautiful. It had patterns of tree vines and in the center was a door. In the center of the door was a golden key. I smiled and flipped the page to find a-

**Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger. Ha-ha, also I am sorry for the late update. I was going to update yesterday, but I didn't have enough time because it was already late. I'm sorry. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please read and leaving a review would be greatly appreciated. Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	24. Chapter 24: Taken Away

**OMG! Sorry about the late update! I was super busy and time passes by so fast when you're busy and all. I am very sorry. I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for!**

**Mai's POV**

I sat down and opened my laptop. I began to do some research. I looked around the internet for the Autumnal Equinox. They all say it's on the 22 of September and what it was.

I sighed and searched around for things that will help me out, but nothing came into mind. I left my laptop on and grabbed my bag. The Book of Secrets was missing.

I looked at Flame and said, "Can you tell me where The Book of Spells is. It isn't in my bag anymore." She looked at me and said, "It's the doll remember?" I nodded, but said, "I know that, but I can't find the doll anymore."

She sighed and shrugged. I sighed in return. My mom said, _"Call for Lightning."_ I nodded and looked at the bracelet. I was looking at each color and found light blue. I put my lips to it and as soon as I did, light enveloped the room.

After a moment, the light disappeared showing Lightning on his knees kneeling as if kneeling to royalty. I rolled my eyes and said, "Stand up. When you go back, please tell everyone not to do that."

He nodded and stood. He produced the doll out of thin air and I smiled at him. I grabbed it and said, "Thanks Lightning." He smiled and said, "Your welcome Mai. Where is the majority of the people who were supposed to be here?"

I said, "Mina." He nodded and said, "I have to go. Your mom just wanted me to give you that cause you said you lost it. Well technically you didn't. It was with her the whole time."

I smiled and said, "Do you just go back or do I have to send you back?" He replied by saying, "Send me back." I was about to ask how, but he came up to me and kissed my cheek and said, "Bye."

He disappeared with light blue light and I was sitting their shocked. I looked at Flame and she said, "Yeah, that is how we go. The boy's kiss your cheek while the girls have to hug you."

I nodded and she went back to eating the cookies with Gene. I grabbed the doll and it transformed into The Book of Secrets. I opened it and looked at the pages. When I got to the middle, there was a gap in the book big enough to fill a book inside.

It was empty. I sighed and closed my eyes. After a second, I felt the book suddenly growing a bit heavy. I opened my eyes and saw the book. I nodded. I took it out. The Book of Secrets turned back into a doll and was left on my desk.

I was still spooked up about the doll, but I tried to ignore it. The book that was in my hand had a lock in it and the problem was, I don't have the key. I played with the lock, until I realized that I did have a key. I set the book on my desk and searched for the key that was around my neck.

I found it. The silver key with blue diamond on it. I pulled my necklace off and took the key out. When I put the key towards the book, it turned into an old looking key. You know those keys that would open rooms in a castle a long time ago.

I was a bit surprised at the fact that it just magically transformed in my hands. I put the key inside the key hole and the lock unlocked. I set the key and lock on the desk and opened the book.

The inside cover was beautiful. It had patterns of tree vines and in the center was a door. In the center of the door was a golden key. I smiled and flipped the page to find a pair of red eyes.

There was a barely audible gasp escape my mouth. The eyes were probably the eyes of a demon's that I have never met before. I dropped the book and everything went black.

* * *

**Gene's POV**

As Flame and I ate the cookies and drank the tea, I heard a _'thump'. _Both Flame and I stood up to see what was the cause of the sound. We found Mai standing up with a total transformation.

Her hair was slick black instead of her light brown. Her eyes were just like Naru's but it was darker. Her skin color was pale. She looked at Flame and said, "Ugh, go away. I'm going out."

I tried to stop her, but Flame grabbed my arm and said, "Mai, what's wrong?" Mai crossed her arms and said, "You don't need to know." Mai then walked past us and as she passed, she seems to have been emitting a powerful aura.

As soon as she was outside, Flame disappeared into thin air leaving me shocked and alone in the office with my brother and Lin. I sat down in the couch and sighed. This was one heck of a problem.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

When I emerged from the blackness, I was outside of the SPR office. My body seemed to be moving by itself. I was walking on the street and as soon as I reached the other side of the street, a car stopped in front of me.

The door opened revealing Cody. I wanted to escape away from where I was, but I was being mastered like a puppet and its master. Instead, I smiled coyly at him and he came off the car.

He pulled me towards him and said, "My Mai, welcome back. Let's go." I nodded, but in reality, I wanted to be free from him. We both got into the car and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He said, "Mai, you will die tonight. We can't have you ruining my plans."

I was really scared now, but since I was being mastered, I just smiled and nodded. I felt really annoyed by myself, but I knew that this was bound to happen. I fought the master for a minute and I won.

I said, "C-Cody. H-How did y-you do t-this?" He said, "Oh, you broke free from the spell? Well let me tell you. I had The Book of Secrets manipulated. The book you got was cursed with a spell that only I have the spell to redo. When you looked at the page, you saw the red eyes. That was the curse Mai. Now you die tonight."

I was taken back into being controlled. I finally spoke with the controlled voice. I said, "Ok." He smiled and leaned in towards me. I wanted to be away from him right now. I couldn't though. I was also leaning towards him.

He claimed my lips and we were there kissing. My eyes shut on their own. He pulled away and said, "Maybe I shouldn't kill you. You are just too cute." I smiled and said, "Awww, thanks Cody-kun?"

He smiled and pulled me to make me sit on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I said, "Don't kill me. I like you." He smiled some more and said, "Ok." Inside, I sighed in relief, but I hated the fact that I was to stay with him.

I yawned and said, "Sleepy. Let me sleep." He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist to protect me. I fell asleep and now I was in trouble.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

When Flame had came to the apartment, I was surprised. She said, "Em, Sparks, Saf, Mai has been cursed and I can't seem to track her. We need to find her before it's too late."

I looked at her and fell to my knees. I said, "Are you serious! Why didn't you do anything! For all I care, you could have stopped her!" Flame looked at me and said, "If you were there, you wouldn't have been able to stop her from leaving. The only thing you could have gotten when you try would have been possible curse word from her."

I cried and screamed, "WHY! WHY HER? WHY NOT ME?" Flame came up to me and slapped me across my face. I grabbed my cheek and she said, "I'm sorry, but you needed that. I promise we will find Mai and make her train. When we go, no one else is to go. Saf, Em, Sparks, and I will go to wherever they are and we will find her."

I nodded and my smarting cheek really stung. They stood up and Flame said, "We will be leaving. Go to the SPR office. Once there, tell Gene that you are to stay with them. We have to save Mai."

I nodded and she left with the others. I grabbed my bag and left the apartment. As soon as I was outside, I began to run to the SPR office. As I ran past people and cars, I cried slow tears.

When I reached the building, I wiped my tears and walked inside the building. I saw Gene sitting in the couch and eat some cookies and drink some tea. I ran up to him as he ate his last piece of the cookie.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried silently. He comforted me and whispered soothing words. I guess he knew why I was crying. He said, "Mina, don't worry. Mai will return in one piece."

I nodded and pulled away from him. I kissed his lips and pulled away and said, "I have to tell Naru." Gene nodded, but he didn't let me go. Instead, he claimed my lips and we sat there kissing for God knows how long.

In the middle, we heard a cough and we separated. We turned to see Naru with crossed arms. I said, "Naru. Uh, Mai went. . .ah. . .missing." Naru's eyes widened and said, "WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND TELL ME EARLIER?"

I blushed and said, "Sorry." He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Is anyone searching for her?" I nodded and said, "Flame and the others." He nodded and said, "Alright." I nodded.

Naru went back into his office and I was still sitting on Gene's lap. I muttered, "Really?" He smiled and said, "Sorry." I smiled and said, "Alright. I really wished that it was me who was taken though."

Gene sighed and said, "Don't. The reason why Mai was the one taken is because of the fact that she was the one that the person who was looking for wanted her. Even if you were chosen, they would probably get rid of you in the blink of an eye."

I nodded and said, "Yeah I guess you're right." He nods and I stand up. I head to the kitchen and make myself some tea. As I made the tea, I yawned and as soon as I turned the flame off, I passed out into darkness.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

As soon as I reached my office, I sat in my chair and said, "Why did this occur?" I ran a hand through my hair and I was really annoyed. Mai was clumsy, but she wasn't this clumsy. Mai was stronger than this and she even proved it.

I sighed and said, "Mai better get back to us safely. If she doesn't, I don't know what I will do." I looked out the window and then closed my eyes. I turned my chair back to my desk and read some files.

This will be a hectic problem that will never disappear until September 22. The day of the Equinox.

**How was this chapter? I hope it was ok. I am very sorry for the late update. Please read and review! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	25. Chapter 25 Mai gets found! Another case!

**I am super sorry for the late update! I was super busy with school and all. Please forgive me. I don't own Ghost Hunt. Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for!**

**Mai's POV**

When I finally woke up again from my rest, I had a headache. I sat up and noticed that I finally had my control back. As I moved my hands, I heard a slight jingle. I looked down to see that I had cuffs.

I sighed. Someone entered the room I was in and it was none other than Cody. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I crossed my arms and said, "Why are you doing this? I know that you don't want me to ruin your plans, but I can't have you destroying the good and changing the world into a bad ending for everyone."

He smirks and walks over to me. He says, "Oh Mai, when will you learn? The only reason why I am doing this is because you are in the way. The bad ending is perfect. This world doesn't need the good, it needs the bad."

I sit on the bed and said, "Really? So if you did win, you know that you will always be an obnoxious jerk and always will be one right?" He shrugs and replies by saying, "At least I will be the leader."

I laugh and he walks over to me. He snaps his fingers and I am suddenly under the same kind of control as before. I had no control whatsoever over my body. He stops in front of me and says, "Do you want to die?"

Inside, I'm smirking because of one reason. I had broken free. The control that he has on me is gone. I had actually done it. I stand up and said, "No I don't want to die. Do you want to? I can kill your right now and make sure that on the Equinox, everything will be fine."

He looked shocked that I had broken free, but not for long. He smirks and grabs both of my wrists. I feel a burning sensation on both my wrists. I bite my lip to hold back a scream.

When he released my wrists, they were still stinging. I looked at them to see a tattoo on both wrists. On my left, there was a chain marked there. On the right, there was a dying rose.

I looked at Cody and he smirked. He then grabbed my neck making me feel the same burning sensation as my wrists. As soon as he let me go, I felt pain. A mirror appeared before me and on my neck; it was a tattoo of a chain.

I looked at Cody and said, "W-what did you do?" He smirked and said, "I marked you. Those will never come off until the person who casted them disappears meaning that they die. Every night until the day of the Equinox, you will be under any spell I want on each night. Since today is the 12th of September, you will have a total of 10 spells. Oh, and yes, you have been sleeping for a month. Your friends have been looking for you for a month, but no sign. In 10 days, the Equinox will fall upon us and that is when you will possibly die. Shame that you had no time to train."

As soon as he said that, my shoulders slumped. A month? How can I sleep for a month without needing to use the restroom or eat? I looked at Cody and said, "Now What? Are you going to set me free? Or kill me?"

He looked as if he was in thought. "I am going to set you free. Besides, there will be no way you can train in 10 days without sleep. Bye." He snapped his fingers and I was in a forest.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

She has been missing a month. We have sent out posters to see if anyone has seen her, but no one says that they have seen her. Some even thought that I was the missing girl.

After the first week, we kept in search. After the last day of the first week, Flame and the others returned saying that she was missing. The second week, we continued to search. On the last day of the month, we were tired.

After 2 weeks since the beginning of September, everybody gave up. I still searched, but she was gone. Police have been also looking for her. She is even on the news.

I sighed and sat on the couch in the office. Everyone was there drinking some tea that I had made. As we began to sip the tea, I was bored. Mai wasn't here and it was boring.

I sighed and thought about why Cody would have kidnapped her and taken her. Did he kill her already? No, she couldn't have died. If she had, then I would have felt it and I wasn't feeling that she died.

I sighed again and Naru came out of his office. I raised an eyebrow and he said, "I'm going out." I nodded and he left. I was bored again. I stood up and said, "You guys want to go and look one more time?"

They all looked at each other and nodded. Lin was in his office, so I said, "Lin, we're going out to search for Mai." I didn't hear a reply. I shrugged and we all left. Mai was missing for a month. We needed to find her.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

As soon as I stood up from my place in the forest, I was wondering where I was. Something about the place reminded me of America. Was I really in America? I shrugged and stood up.

I felt a pain shoot up as I used my hands. I looked at the wrist and sure enough the marks were still there. I shrugged them away and stood up. I could hear cars and I knew that I was near a freeway.

I began to walk towards the sound of the cars. As soon as I got there, the freeway seemed very familiar. It then came to me that I was on the street where we found Gene's and Mina's body.

I sighed and began to walk. As a car came by, I called for it to help. It didn't come to stop. Instead it passed by and I sighed. As more and more cars came by and passed, I began to think that no one would help me.

I spotted a black car. I called for it and it stopped for me. The window opened revealing Naru. I sighed in relief and said, "Just in time. I was kidnapped, I was marked, and now I am here. Give me a lift?"

He nods and I enter the car. As I sat there, I noticed how cold my skin was. I moved to turn the heater on, but Naru did the same. Our hands touched and Naru said, "Mai, if you weren't a klutz, you wouldn't have been in this situation right?"

I nod and he turns the heater on. I said, "Give me your phone." He looked at me and hands me his phone. I call Mina and when she picks up, I say, "Mina, I'm heading to the office with Naru. Get some tea, warm blankets, and also the heater up. Your sister is cold!"

She answered by saying, "Hurry. We have a client in less than an hour." I nodded and hung up. I relayed the message to Naru and he stepped on the gas. We were going a bit too fast. Thankfully no police cars were around.

We got to the office in 40 minutes. I was enveloped in hugs and a blanket. The heater was on and I got some tea as soon as I sat down. The client came right on time. It was a man in the late 40's and he looked foreign.

He saw me and said, "If you already had a client, I could come back later." His voice had an American accent. I smiled and said, **"No, don't worry sir. I am just a co-worker. There is no need to fret. Please, come in."**

He nods and sits on the couch. Naru is there so the meeting began. Before everything began, I blacked out. All I remember is landing on someone's shoulder.

**How was this chapter? I hope it was great. Sorry if it was short. Please, please, please leave a review because lately I have been thinking that no one is reviewing. So please read and review! I promise to update as soon as I can! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	26. Chapter 26:Case 4:BloodStained Maze Pt1

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Now What! Thank you for the favorite and follows in my story. Also thank you for the lovely review. To answer your question about the tattoo, well you will find out in this chapter. I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is the long awaited chapter.**

**Mai's POV**

When I wake up, the meeting was over. I noticed that I was lying on my back on the couch. I sat up and grabbed my head. It ached a bit, but not enough to kill me. I looked around to see everyone either sitting- Masako, Mina, Ayako, and also Madoka who probably came here a little while before- or standing- John, Bou-san, Lin, Naru, Yasu, and Gene.

Bou-san had his arms crossed and I sweat dropped. My eyes widen as I remembered the tattoos. I shut my eyes and sighed, I heard Bou-san clear his voice and I looked at him.

"Mai, can you explain where you have been for a month and also those tattoos on your wrists **and** your neck?" I sighed again and began to explain to them. At first, I didn't know what to say because everything seemed to be weird.

**~Flashback~**

When I finally woke up again from my rest, I had a headache. I sat up and noticed that I finally had my control back. As I moved my hands, I heard a slight jingle. I looked down to see that I had cuffs.

I sighed. Someone entered the room I was in and it was none other than Cody. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I crossed my arms and said, "Why are you doing this? I know that you don't want me to ruin your plans, but I can't have you destroying the good and changing the world into a bad ending for everyone."

He smirks and walks over to me. He says, "Oh Mai, when will you learn? The only reason why I am doing this is because you are in the way. The bad ending is perfect. This world doesn't need the good, it needs the bad."

I sit on the bed and said, "Really? So if you did win, you know that you will always be an obnoxious jerk and always will be one right?" He shrugs and replies by saying, "At least I will be the leader."

I laugh and he walks over to me. He snaps his fingers and I am suddenly under the same kind of control as before. I had no control whatsoever over my body. He stops in front of me and says, "Do you want to die?"

Inside, I'm smirking because of one reason. I had broken free. The control that he has on me is gone. I had actually done it. I stand up and said, "No I don't want to die. Do you want to? I can kill your right now and make sure that on the Equinox, everything will be fine."

He looked shocked that I had broken free, but not for long. He smirks and grabs both of my wrists. I feel a burning sensation on both my wrists. I bite my lip to hold back a scream.

When he released my wrists, they were still stinging. I looked at them to see a tattoo on both wrists. On my left, there was a chain marked there. On the right, there was a dying rose.

I looked at Cody and he smirked. He then grabbed my neck making me feel the same burning sensation as my wrists. As soon as he let me go, I felt pain. A mirror appeared before me and on my neck; it was a tattoo of a chain.

I looked at Cody and said, "W-what did you do?" He smirked and said, "I marked you. Those will never come off until the person who casted them disappears meaning that they die. Every night until the day of the Equinox, you will be under any spell I want on each night. Since today is the 12th of September, you will have a total of 10 spells. Oh, and yes, you have been sleeping for a month. Your friends have been looking for you for a month, but no sign. In 10 days, the Equinox will fall upon us and that is when you will possibly die. Shame that you had no time to train."

As soon as he said that, my shoulders slumped. A month? How can I sleep for a month without needing to use the restroom or eat? I looked at Cody and said, "Now What? Are you going to set me free? Or kill me?"

He looked as if he was in thought. "I am going to set you free. Besides, there will be no way you can train in 10 days without sleep. Bye." He snapped his fingers and I was in a forest.

**~End of Flashback~**

When I finished telling everyone, they seemed to stay quiet. Madoka came over to sit next to me and gave me a hug. I was surprised but then hugged her back. Soon, I was hugged a bunch of times by everyone except for the men in black.

Lin did pat my head, but that was all. Naru on the other hand had his arms crossed and in thought. The door opened revealing Flame, Em, Sparks, and Saf. I crossed my arms at them and said, "Where have you four been?"

"Searching for you." They said in the same tone. I sighed and said, "I'm found now." I then turn back to the others and said, "What is the case?" They looked down and I knew that it was going to be a case in America or England or anywhere associated with the English language.

Naru said, "The client was Matthew Prior. He owns a mansion in New York, but that mansion is a bit far from civilization. He has said that his mansion is haunted, but since he is famous, paparazzi come by and he doesn't want them to see us."

I sighed and said, "That is not what I meant. I meant what is the case all about? You know what goes on in Mr. Prior's mansion?" Madoka looked at me and said, "Well he is famous for doing research on mythical creatures, but also he is famous for being a scientist, doctor, and also a philosopher."

I nodded and she continued. "Well he has been saying that when it is past midnight, there will be a sudden scream that wakes up the whole house. When they go to check it out, they would find nothing. Also when there is no one in the house, things would be moved around. When the family and also the servants return, they would see the whole mansion in chaos."

The moving would probably be a common poltergeist, and the scream could be one of the staff, but that wasn't the only things on the list. " One day when the two children were playing in the garden, they claimed to say that they saw a figure in one of the top windows, but then it would be in another room."

I nodded and said, "How old are these kids?" Madoka said, "The little girl is 7 while the little boy is 5." I nodded and said, "They would be able to see it. I mean little kids would be able to see the beings, but we won't know for sure until we go to the mansion. What else?"

She looked at me and continued by saying, "Well there would be freak fires when no one is there. The family dog would bark anywhere and everywhere, but no one is there. In one of the rooms the family would be in, there would be one area in the room be colder than the rest. Also, the little girl was pushed down the stairs by an unknown force. Mr. Prior also said that there would be a knock on the window of the parents room at half past 12. Also one of the many left. When guests are over at his house, say any girl in her teens would be attacked. We are to go there the day after tomorrow, but we were planning on going to New York today. We will be leaving at 6 pm to board the plane. He paid for our tickets. Also Mai, I think you should hide those tattoos. It was lucky enough that he didn't see the tattoos."

I just nodded and said, "Alright. I guess we should get home to pack. Flame, Em, Sparks, and Saf, go to where my mom and dad are. Stay there until I call you. Mina, come on, let's go." She nods and we head home.

Before I leave, I said, "Thanks Naru. For finding me and also helping." I then walked out the door. As Mina and I headed down the stairs, I said, "I'm hungry. Want to go The Hub? If my memory serves right, they are having chicken wings today." She nods and we head over to there.

As soon as we got there, we were seated and we ordered some chicken wings. Naomi came up to me and said, "Where have you been for the past month and a half?" I looked at her and said, "For a month, I have been asleep. For half of a month, I have been on a case in the United States. Who's the new girl?"

Naomi said, "Your stand-in. To tell you the truth, she kind of sucks." I smiled and said, "Don't say that. She can be very good if she practices." Naomi nods and says, "When are you coming to sing again?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't think I will be singing here again. I mean we are getting a lot of cases and all." She nods and said, "If ever you have the chance, come by and eat or if you can sing."

I nod and Mina and I eat our chicken wings. The whole time, I was thinking about the case we were going to be attending. We were going to a doctor's, scientist's, a philosopher's, and also a researchers house.

This will probably be a tough case especially because we have to make sure we don't get seen by the paparazzi, but knowing me, I would probably be seen and everything would be problematic.

I sighed as we ate the food. When we finished eating, we headed to the apartment so we could pack up. The whole time, I was silent because I was thinking about the case. This case may end up to be the last case before the Equinox. 10 days. In 10 days and soon to be 9, will all be left to train and to finish this case. I also might be gone during the day of the Equinox, but I really don't mind if it is.

I looked at Mina and one thought remained in my head. _'What happens if I am to die during the case or even the Equinox battle? What will happen to Mina? What will happen to Naru? What will happen to everyone?'_

I looked away from Mina and looked forward. As soon as we got to the apartment, we packed up, but the whole time, a vision was in my head. I only knew who was showing me the vision. Cody was. He owns my head as long as I have these tattoos.

The vision is of me at the near end. He was in front of me with a smirk. He was about to end ,y life, but he didn't finish. Instead, the vision was gone and I was on my knees. I hadn't seen Mina enter the room.

When she saw me, she was surprised, but I just looked at her and said, "It's nothing. Are you done?" She nods and we were on our way to the airport.

**How was this chapter? I hope this chapter was great. Please read and review. Also leave at least 3 reviews for a faster update. Please. Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	27. Chapter 27: Case 4: Blown Away

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Now What! Err; thanks for the reviews? I didn't get any so I hope I can get more reviews on the next few chapters or even favorites! I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is the next chapter!**

**Mai's POV**

As we reached the airport, I had a sudden feeling that someone was watching me. I turned but find no one there. Strange. I shrugged and I walked to check in. I met the others at the waiting area.

I talked to Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John, Yasu, Gene, Madoka, and Mina while the two quiet men were either reading a book (in Naru's case) or typing on the computer (in Lin's case).

As soon as our plane was called, I grabbed the bag that I was going to be taking on with me and we were on the airplane, I sat in one of the seats of the plane. I was sitting next to Mina.

She said that she wanted to sit next to me. I just sat down and pulled out my IPod. As I was about to turn on some music, I felt another feeling like that of someone watching me followed by a shiver.

I turned and found no one looking in my direction. Instead, everyone on board was chatting with someone, reading a book, looking at their phone, or in Lin's case, looking at the computer typing away.

I sighed and shrugged before I looked back at my IPod. The plane was off the ground and we were now sailing the sky smoothly. I was listening to Blown Away. This was a song my friend there made. Since it was her song, it had her past. As the music began, I softly sang the song.

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The ****weather man**** called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**  
**To wash the sins out of that house**  
**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**  
**To rip the nails out of the past**

**[Chorus:]**  
**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**  
**'til there's nothing left standing,**  
**Nothing left of yesterday**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**  
**Blown away**

**She heard those sirens screaming out**  
**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**  
**She locked herself in the cellar**  
**Listened to the screaming of the wind**  
**Some people called it taking**

**shelter  
She called it sweet revenge**

**[Chorus:]**  
**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**  
**'til there's nothing left standing,**  
**Nothing left of yesterday**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**  
**Blown away**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**  
**To wash the sins out of that house**  
**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**  
**To rip the nails out of the past**

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)**  
**'til there's nothing left standing,**  
**Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**

As I finished, the next song began to play, but instead of singing it too, I decided to look outside. We were above the clouds and the sun was setting. I smiled to myself and I felt Mina tap my shoulder.

I looked at her and she was talking, but I couldn't hear a word she was saying, until I realized I had earphones on. I pulled one out and said, "Oops, sorry. What's up?" She sighs and said, "Well let's talk a bit about the case. I know you know about it, but let's talk about it a bit more."

I shrugged and nodded. She smiled and said, "Alright. Well during this case, it will be very obvious that Naru won't let anyone be alone. Maybe you and I can be partners. You know girls with girls and guys with guys."

I nodded and said, "That would be great. Mina, when we get there, tell the idea to Naru." She nods and I continue to say something. "Well also, this case is in a mansion of someone very famous and since there probably will be paparazzi, we will have to manage to sneak in somehow. The only way to do that is to either dress up as some caterers, that would go in only for the day we are to arrive."

She nods and said, "Yeah. Mr. Prior said that he was going to have a little ball in his mansion for his daughter's 17th birthday and he has his daughters friends come over so that would be a great disguise. All we need is for Madoka to call him and arrange the whole thing."

I nod and said, "Alright. Mina, you will need to pair up with someone other than me. I need to be alone. The reason is because I told you that every night, I have to do something until the day of the Equinox so until that day comes, I will be possessed during the night."

She nods and says, "Alright. Mai, be careful. I know that you are smart and not as clumsy as Naru says you are, but you are a danger magnet." I smirk and nod. She sighs and sits back in her seat, immediately falling asleep.

I sigh and mutter, "Mina, you are the one we need to worry about." I look away and put the ear phone back in my ears. I look out the window again and I heard a voice. "Sleep Mai. I need to speak with you."

I knew immediately whose voice it was. It was mom's. I sighed and changed the songs on my IPod to soothing songs. I closed my eyes and just like Mina, I fell asleep.

* * *

_Mai's Dream_

_As soon as I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was on the floor. The floor was very cold and it felt as if it were concrete. I sat up and grasped my head. It started to hurt as if I was hit in the head by an unknown force and was knocked out for a while. _

_I stood up and walked forward. I didn't know where I was or where I was going. I sighed and continued to walk. Up ahead, I saw light. It was multi-colored. I shrugged and just walked to the light._

_When I had passed the light, I noticed that I was in a family room. In the family room, I saw everyone. I smiled at them and I saw my mom and dad looking at me with a grim look._

_I wondered what they were thinking about. I shrugged and sat in one of the seats. I was sitting next to Flame, whose hair was still unexplainably red. My mom stood up and said, "Sweetheart, during this case, I would like it if you would stay asleep for a majority of this case. That way, we can train you and also help the team out."_

_I nodded, but said, "I don't think I can stay asleep for a majority of this case. If I were to sleep for a majority of it, what will happen if-oh I don't know- one of the beings in the mansion were to get me?"_

_She was in thought and my dad spoke this time. "Sweetie, we know about that, but we were thinking of having a charm on you." I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat. "If I were in a charm, it still would make no difference. I have at least a curse put on me by the person who is against me. Every time it is night, I have to do what he has in store. If I were in a charm, don't you think that it would be even harder for the rest of SPR to save me from doing something stupid?"_

_They were again thinking. Saf, Flame, Sparks, Em, __Diamond, Shadow, Lightning, and Violet were looking bored. I sighed and said, "You know what, here is what we should do. We should make me stay awake during the case. When it is night, I will try and fend for myself. I will even have Lightning with me or even Flame. I can still do the case, but I can also manage to make me stay alive and ready for battle too."_

_They were still in thought, but I sensed that they were going to agree on what I said. I smiled and stood up. The scene changed and we were in a field. My mom and dad were in the corner of the field with everyone except for Flame. _

_I was perplexed until I realized that we were practicing. I felt Flame somewhere behind me and she was coming fast. But before she could come at me, I did a sideways cartwheel away from her and moved m hands into the seal of the Immovable One. _

_"Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan! Na Ma Ku-San Mande Bazaradan Kan!" She froze and fell to the ground. She was in pain. I touched her back and muttered, "Unfreeze."_

_She slowly relaxed her body and technically 'unfroze'. She stood up and said, "How did you know?" I shrugged and said, "Because I just know. Well, there goes one spell. Now who wants to be tested with the Nine Cuts?"_

_No one rose their hand, but I noticed that Lightning had disappeared. Flame went to the others while I stood there. I could hear Lightning's footsteps running towards me. I turned and immediately set off doing the Nine cuts._

_"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu. Zai, Zen!" He was hit and was on the floor with ease. I smiled and felt a tug and I knew that I was to wake up. I looked at my mom in surprise and she smiled. My dad just nodded and I fell backwards. Before I could hit the ground, I was awake._

* * *

**Mai's POV**

When I woke up, I noticed that the plane was slowly lowering itself to the ground. I stretched and noticed that the song I was listening to now was the same one I had sang when I was going to Japan for the first time after quitting.

I smiled and cranked up the volume a bit. I was smiling and then I began to sing, but softly just like I did while I was waiting for the plane to arrive for my flight on that night.

**Tell me what is on your mind**  
**Help me, 'cause I'd like to know**  
**what the hell is going on?**  
**Never thought I'd sing this song**

**Let's not get started with the he said, she said**  
**Sometimes it just doesn't go on as planned**  
**Let's not get started with the he said, she said**  
**Sometimes it just doesn't go on as planned**

**Started out so simple and innocent**  
**So simple and innocent, so simple and innocent, so simple and innocent**  
**Chemistry like apple and cinnamon**  
**Like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon**

**I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love**  
**And that everybody used to be so envious of us**  
**(Chemistry like apple and cinnamon)**  
**What we had was just too good**  
**Good to last**

**Happiness don't last that long**  
**But what we had was beautiful**

**Let's not get started with the he said, she said**  
**Sometimes it just doesn't go on as planned**  
**Let's not get started with the he said, she said**  
**Sometimes it just doesn't go on as planned**

**Started out so simple and innocent**  
**So simple and innocent, so simple and innocent, so simple and innocent**

**Chemistry like apple and cinnamon**  
**Like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon**

**I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love**  
**And that everybody used to be so envious of us**  
**(Chemistry like apple and cinnamon)**  
**What we had was just too good**  
**Good to last**

**Please don't look at me like that, oh**  
**Please don't look at me, don't look at me like that, oh**  
**You can't look at me like that, aah**  
**Please don't look at me, don't look at me like that, oh**

**I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love**  
**And that everybody used to be so envious of us**  
**(Chemistry like apple and cinnamon)**  
**What we had was just too good**

**Started out so simple and innocent**  
**So simple and innocent, so simple and innocent, so simple and innocent**

**Chemistry like apple and cinnamon**  
**Like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon**

**I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love**  
**And that everybody used to be so envious of us**  
**(Chemistry like apple and cinnamon)**  
**What we had was just too good**  
**Good to last**

When I finished, I smiled and noticed that Mina was trying to grab my attention. I looked at her and turned the volume of my IPod down. I looked at her and she said, "Get off the plane, and get your things."

I sighed and nodded. I turned my IPod off and threw that in my bag. I put my bag on my shoulder and walked off the plane with Mina. Before I got off the plane though, I felt the same thing I had felt before. I turned, but instead of seeing no one there, I would see red eyes. Before I knew it, I was in total darkness.

The eyes were the same ones that were to posses me. Those eyes told me that it was night. And so it began, spell #1.

**How was this chapter? I hope it was okay. I am also sorry for the late update. I didn't mean to update so late. Please read and review! Also the songs used were, Blown Away by Carrie Underwood and Apple and Cinnamon by Utada Hikaru. I hope you enjoyed! Until the net update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	28. Chapter 28:Case 4:Constantly Unconscious

**Hey! I'm back! Thank you for the review to, **_**The-One-That-Cries, **_**you saved my life for reviewing because I had a feeling that no one is reading my story or reviewing and I felt a tad bit discouraged. Anyways, thank you. I don't own Ghost Hunt. So enough of me talking, well writing this, here is the chapter!**

**Mina's POV**

I turned to look at Mai, because I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. When I turned, I saw her look as if she was in a daze. I sighed and said, **"Mai, what are you doing?" **Yes, I used English. I figured that it would be a bit better to speak American.

She seemed to have snapped out of her trance, but not fully, but I didn't mind. She smiled at me and said, "Oh, nothing. Just kind of glad I'm back. I guess Mom and Dad are not going to change the location of the battle."

I sighed and she shrugged. Before I could say any more, she jumped from where she stood-which was in actuality the top of the stairs leading to the little tunnel- and landed on the last step with grace.

I gaped at her and she shrugs. In my head, I was thinking, _'Since when was she that athletic?' _I quickly ran down the steps following her. The others were already ahead, and we were the last people.

I sighed as I saw her run towards the others who were waiting for us to come. When they saw Mai, everyone except for the two stoic people were giving confused glances.

I shrugged and when I reached them, I said, "Maybe it is the spells that Cody put on her. You know, the marks. Oh and speaking of marks, did we ever put something on her wrists and neck to cover them?"

Everyone looked at me and I could see that a majority of them were sweat dropping. I sighed and then noticed that Mai was missing from the group. Bou-san seemed to have noticed it too, because he said, "Hey, where did Mai-" He didn't finish as a car screeched to an abrupt halt outside.

We all ran outside to see Mai pouting that she didn't get killed. John, Bou-san, and Lin were all running to her. Lin knocked her out before catching her. John said sorry to the driver, while Bou-san was with Lin and Mai.

I muttered, "She's over there." Naru said, "Alright, the van for the mansion is here. Lin get Mai into the car and make sure she is knocked out until tomorrow morning. Put a spell on her if it will help. Come on, we have to get to the mansion now."

I looked at Madoka and we both said, "Work-a-holic." We smiled and went to the van. It was then I realized that Naru was holding Mai's luggage while Gene held mine. I smiled and walked next to Gene.

* * *

**A Couple Hours in front of the mansion- Mina's POV**

When I had fallen asleep? I had no idea. All I knew was that when I woke up, I was on Gene's shoulder and saw that across from me, Mai was sleeping in a belt. Lin was next to her.

This wasn't the 'van' that Naru said we were going on. Instead, it was 2 limos. I stretched my arms and Gene said, "Awake my princess?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Quit it. Are we there yet?"

He sighs and said, "Yeah. We are waiting for the gate to open. The paparazzi have left for the day. I nodded and when I felt the limo move, I looked over at Mai who was slowly opening her eyes.

They still had a little haze to them. I looked at her eyes and she looked back. She said, "Damn, I didn't die." I sighed and looked at Lin. He nods and pressure points Mai making her slump forward, but the seat belt caught her.

Lin made her rest back in the seat some more. I said, "Gene, pass me some charm paper from Mai's bag. Might as well put a charm on her and see if it will do any good." He opens Mai's bag and pulls out some ink, brush, a blank charm paper, and a hair clip.

I had no idea why he brought one out, but I figured out what he was going to do. He grabbed some of my bangs and clipped it back so it didn't get in my face. I smiled in thanks.

He smiles back and I began to write the charm. It was a bit hard because I had to concentrate some energy to what I was writing. When I finished, I took off my seat belt. I crawled over to Mai receiving a bit of carpet burn on my knees.

I opened Mai's hand and put the charm in her hands. What caused us all to be shocked was the fact that it was in flames right when it touched her skin. I looked at Naru sho was sitting next to Gene. I said, "Now what? Obviously the charm failed."

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. I heard him mutter an English cuss word. I look at him surprised then at Gene who whispers, "He does it when he is annoyed." I nod and Naru said, "Well, maybe we should just keep her in lock down. You know like we did at the case at the Yoshimi Inn. If that doesn't work either, we just have to keep her knocked out until the sun comes out. When the sun is out, maybe we can change her back and also hide the tattoos."

I cleared my throat and said, "But if these tattoos are covered, wouldn't it seem as if it is night and also cause her to transform completely? You know, what if these little marks are to control her when they you know **think** that just because it was covered it is night? Like a little sensor?"

Gene said, "Well then, one way to find out won't we?" Everyone looked at Mai and she just moved her head away in her sleep. I sighed and said, "Well, if it does happen to be that it is a sensor, we have to take the covering off."

They nodded and the limo stopped and we all climbed out. When I was off with everyone else, Bou-san came over and picked Mai up bridal-style. I nodded and turned to everyone else.

I said, "Does anyone have a scarf and something to wrap around the arms so we could cover Mai with later?" Masako pulled out her scarf, while Ayako pulled out some bandages. Those could help.

I received them and put them in my bag. These were going to come in handy later. As we walked towards the mansion, the door opened revealing a main in a black and white maid outfit. She bowed and said, **"Welcome SPR to Master Prior's mansion. He is expecting you in his study. All you need to do is follow me."**

I just nod and we followed her. I noticed how she was slightly shaking while she was walking. It was as if she was expecting something to pop out and attack her. As we were walking up the stairs, she was shaking even more. We were on the second floor and we probably had one more stair case to go up, but I now think I had jinxed it because the next thing we all knew, the maid seemed to have been pushed sideways.

Her body was falling and it was Mai who managed to save her. I mean, how can Mai just wake up, jump out of Bou-san's arms, and also catch a girl who is probably a bit taller and has a bit more weight than herself?

Mai then let the girl drop, but something kept the girl from plummeting to the ground and I knew that it was Mai's PK. The girl hover in the air for a moment, before she was pulled onto safety of the rails.

Ayako went over to check on her while Mai looked over at me. Her eyes were red. She said, **"I'm still Mai, trust me. I managed to break the spell, but it is slowly mending itself and its speed is increasing. I have to go. Lin, knock me out as soon as I seem to fall forward."**

Before I could ask her a question, her eyes closed and she fell forward. Lin caught her and waited to feel Mai move, but Mai didn't move at all. Before I moved a step closer, Mai's body shook as if she was laughing.

She lifts her head up and the haze was back. I looked at Lin and he was about to hit her, but Mai broke free from his grasp and was about to jump the rail and kill herself, but I managed to stop her by grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me.

I pressure pointed her and she was out. The maid seemed surprised about what happened. I looked at her and said, **"Hurry, let's just speak with Mr. Prior and get our rooms we will be staying in. Let's move."**

She didn't move for a moment, until she realized what I said. She hurried up the steps to Mr. Prior's study. Mr. Prior looked at us and then at Mai. I sighed and said. **"My twin sister, is very tired. She just saved the maid that brought us to you from plummeting to the ground with her PK. She needs rest."**

He nods and I sigh in relief. He began telling us where most of the hotspots of where the spirits usually appears and when I heard the places, I noticed that the whole mansion was the hotspot!

There was no exact place. It was like the being was everywhere in the mansion. 24/7 in each area. I felt a chill and Mr. Prior said, **"Your base will be on the second floor. Your sleeping quarter will also be on the second floor. If you need anything, feel free to come up to the third floor to ask me in my study or one of my maids and servants. You will also meet my daughter Emma and my son Eric. My wife, Abigail will be with them because she wants to protect them at all costs."**

I just nod and he sends us off with the maid. She walks down the stairs we came up from. Once we were in front of the door of base, she looks at sleeping Mai and says, **"She will be in a lot of trouble as the Equinox comes near. During the day, she will be screaming as she feels pain. During the night, she will be possessed. Before the sun sets, she will be unconscious for only a few moments only to wake up possessed. Keeping her unconscious will not help. Let her wake up and don't stop her from whatever she will do. Today will only be the day where she is to face killing herself. The next 9 days will be spent with something else. When she is to scream, I'll be there to help. When she is possessed, let her go."**

The maid then bowed and said, **"My name is Lola. I was sent her to work for only a short period of time, by Mr. and Mrs. Taniyama. They want me to watch over Mai because Mai is the key to the future. As for you Mina, you have already fulfilled your job. All we need to do is wait for Mai to finally finish hers. During the 5th day, we will need you to transfer a majority of your powers to Mai. You will be unconscious for the next 5 days as your own powers restore. You will wake on the day of the Equinox, but will be too weak to participate. Neither will Eugene, Oliver, Lin, Ayako, Masako, Takigawa, Yasuhara, and Madoka. Mai will be alone until she needs the help of Flame, Em, Sparks, Saf, Lightning, or Violet."**

I looked at Lola in shock. She knew this much and she hid that all. She wasn't psychic and I could tell. I nodded and said, **"Thank you Lola. now, we all need to begin this case. We will see you later." **She nods and we enter base to see that all of the equipment was set up.

Lin set Mai down on one of the couches and Naru began to send everyone to work. Everyone was paired up except for Naru, Lin, Mai, and me. Gene was with Yasu. Madoka went off to find research. Masako and John. Ayako and Bou-san.

As they left, Naru just read a file while occasionally sneaking a glance at Mai. On the other hand, I was left thinking about what Lola said,

**"She will be in a lot of trouble as the Equinox comes near." **I know that. She will be in trouble as that one day comes near.** "During the day, she will be screaming as she feels pain. During the night, she will be possessed."** What does Lola mean that Mai will be in pain? I know that she will be possessed, but pain?

"**Before the sun sets, she will be unconscious for only a few moments only to wake up possessed." **Well I know that for a fact. Even though we left Japan at 6, it still ended up being night time here. That's weird. Maybe the flight took longer because of a little incident.

I checked my watch which was still set to the Japan time and I noticed that right now, in Japan, it was 7 am there. If I was correct, right now it was 11 pm here. I sighed and continued my little thinking.

"**Keeping her unconscious will not help. Let her wake up and don't stop her from whatever she will do." **If we were to let her be conscious while she is possessed wouldn't that be a big problem? Wait, Lola said, ** "Today will only be the day where she is to face killing herself. The next 9 days will be spent with something else." **So that meant that today will be the only day Mai will try to die.

**"When she is to scream, I'll be there to help. When she is possessed, let her go." **I just sighed and muttered, **"Mai is a big problem."**

**How was this chapter? I hope it was great. Please read and review! I don't want to think that my story is bad. So please review! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	29. Chapter 29: Case 4: First Attack

**I'm back! Thank you for the lovely reviews! They meant a lot to me. Well here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Before I forget, I don't own Ghost Hunt!**

**Mai's POV**

When I woke up, I was on the couch. I had no idea how I got to where I was or who brought me here. My memory was foggy. I took a sharp intake of breath. I grasped my head and groaned. My head was throbbing as if there was no tomorrow. I sat up and looked around. I was in a room that looked like base.

I then saw that no one was in the room. I sighed and stood up. It took me a few tries, but I managed to stand up. I walked over to the door, but as soon as I was a few feet from the door, it opened.

I saw Naru, Lin, Mina, and Gene walk in the room. Mina's face immediately brightened up and came over to me. She hugged me and said, "I'm so glad you are awake!"

I hugged her back and said, "Me too. Tell me, what happened? What was the first spell?" She pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. I looked back at her and she sighed.

"The first spell made you want to kill yourself. We had to constantly knock you out so that is probably why you have a head ache right now. We met a maid Lola. She gave us a lot of details. Right now we are in the house of Mr. Prior."

I looked at her and nodded. I dropped my arms from their place around her from our hug. I took a few steps away from her and felt pain all over the tattoos. I gasped and fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

I screamed out in pain. I didn't know that the door had opened again or that someone was by my side, until I felt a hand on the tattoo of the rose. I open my eyes and found a blonde haired girl with brown eyes.

Only one person had this type of look and that person was Lola. She smiled at me and released me. I sat up and noticed that the pain was reduced so I wouldn't be screaming every single time.

I looked at her and crossed my arms. She smiled even wider and said, "Miss me?" I sighed and said, "No Violet, I didn't miss you. Why did you dress up like that anyway?"

She crossed her arms and said, "Well, I dressed up like this because I don't want to give away my purple hair and eyes. Also your parents made me do this." I sighed and nodded.

She helped me stand and I noticed that Mina and Gene had worried glances headed towards me, while Naru had a small, barely visible worry. Lin on the other hand was by his laptop, but I could tell he too was worried.

I sighed and said, "Alright, what has happened so far?" Mina comes up toward me and said, "Well, so far, we have found nothing. It is as if it doesn't want to show up to us at all. Right now, Ayako and Bou-san are doing a walkthrough on the top floors while Masako and John are doing walkthroughs on the bottom floor. Madoka and Yasu are doing some research. Gene and I just came back from our little investigation."

I nodded. I looked at Naru and he sighs. I smile a small smile and the door opened revealing everyone except for Madoka and Yasu. Bou-san and Ayako seemed tired. Masako was hiding it, but I knew that she too was tired. John on the other hand looked wide awake.

I crossed my arms and said, "John, what happened?" He looks at me and said, "Nothing mate. Just got a bit spooked." I raised one of my eyebrows and he sighs. "Well, on Masako's and my walkthrough, I kind of found something, but Masako didn't. It is probably just a little thing that was small so Masako wouldn't have felt it."

I looked at him and I said, "No, it couldn't have been. John where were you? Tell me and we will mark that place down. Lola, go and do something than stay in here. Mina, give me the scarf and the thing to wrap around my arms."

She passes it to me and I wear it. Nothing happens. I smirked and said, "Alright, I will go and look around. no one follow me. I want to be alone." I walked outside the door, but just as I did, I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned to see Naru.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Let me go. I am very busy right now. Besides, I am helping on this case whether you like it or not." He sighs and pulls me towards him. I blushed and he whispers in my ear, "5 minutes. Wait 5 minutes outside the door."

I looked at him and nodded. He pulls me away and he closes the door. I just stand there for 5 minutes. As the seconds turn to minutes, I was getting bored. If Naru hadn't made me wait, then I probably would have gotten enough information for this case, but I am following orders."

When 5 minutes were up, Naru came out. I smiled at him and we walked around. We talked to the maids and butlers. I gathered information, but the most common was that every one of them got injured while they were working.

We met up with a little boy, a little girl, and a mother. I smiled at them and they smiled in return. Naru was against the wall waiting while I talked to them. I found out that their names were Emma, Eric, and Abigail.

**"Hi, my name is Mai Taniyama. I am from Shibuya Psychic Research. Can I ask you if you have ever gotten hurt?" **I said very sweetly to them. Abigail looks at me then her children.

Emma was looking at Naru with a look of love in her eyes. Eric on the other hand was trying to grab our attention. I smiled and picked the 5 year old up. He laughs and I hold him in my arms.

To tell you the truth, I was pretty good with kids. **"Eric, did a bad person hurt you?" **He looks at me and his smile widens. He nods and said, **"Bad man! He hurt me! Hit me!" **His smile disappears bit by bit, and I knew he was going to cry.

I set my head on his forehead and sang a soft lullaby. He calms down and seems to know the lullaby because he sings it with me.

**Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a ****diamond ****in the sky****.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!**

**When the blazing sun is gone,**  
**When there's nothing he shines upon,**  
**Then you**

**show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!**

**In the dark blue sky so deep**  
**Through my**

**curtains often peep  
For you never close your eyes  
Till the morning sun does rise  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are**

**Twinkle, twinkle, little star**  
**How I wonder what you are**

When I finished, he was smiling at me and I noticed how he wasn't on the verge of crying. I sighed in relief and looked at Emma. The 7 year old was looking at me with wonder.

I looked back at her and said, **"Am I that amazing?" **She nods and said, **"Just like Juliette!" **I looked at her with surprise. How did she know? I looked at Abigail. She smiles and said, **"I loved her music until she disappeared. I listened to her for a long time so that is why my daughter knows about her." **

I smiled at nodded. I knelt down and set Eric on the ground before looking at the two of them. I smiled even more and said, **"Keep a secret? I'm Juliette. I'm in hiding. Shh." **I winked and put my finger to my lips.

Emma's eyes brightened and Eric smiled wider. I looked at Amelia and she looked as if she could pass out in excitement. As they were smiling, I felt a dark presence. It wanted to attack the family.

I stood up immediately picking Eric up with me. I pushed both Abigail and Emma behind me. I put Eric in her arms and muttered, "Sleep." He fell asleep and Abigail looked at me in surprise.

I said, **"Don't worry, I made him sleep. If he is to see what happens next, he will never be able to sleep again." **She nods and I knelt down to Emma. I muttered, "Sleep." again and she too fell asleep. She was falling backwards, but I caught her.

I looked at Naru who was making his way towards me. I said, "Watch over them." He nods and I stand in front of them with my arms ready for the Nine Cuts. Just as I did, the being made itself shown.

I didn't do the nine cuts, instead, I put my fingers to my lips. I whistled and from behind me, 6 different colors went to the being. The colors were my 'shiki' but in reality, it was my helpers. They made the being weak, but not as weak as I wanted it.

This time, I did the Nine Cuts. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, ZEN!" It screamed and disappeared. My 'shiki' disappeared one by one. I muttered, "They will be back."

I looked at the kids, Abigail, and Naru. They were fine. Abigail and Naru were in shock. I said, **"My shiki. I'm sorry if I surprised you." **Abigail just shook her head and I said, "My helpers Naru." He nods and I cough. My lungs felt as if they were in fire.

My tattoos burned and I had to bite my lip in order for me to not cry out. The pain was disappearing and when it was gone, I looked up to see Violet, well Lola. She nods and I smiled.

She looks at Abigail and bows. She then turns back to me and said, **"Mistress Mai, is there anything else you need from me?" **I looked at her and then at Abigail's shocked face.

I said, **"No, Lola. You may go. Abigail, the reason why she called me Mistress is because of the fact that she is working for my benefit. Oh before I forget, Lola, don't do that again." **

Lola bows and walks away. Abigail looks at me and I smiled sheepishly. Eric and Emma moved and opened their eyes. I smiled and when Emma noticed that she was in Naru's arms, she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

I laughed and looked away. I could hear her calling him 'her prince' and something along those lines. I sighed and felt a tug on my shorts. I looked down and saw Eric. I guess Abigail set him down.

I knelt down and he smiles. I smiled and he wraps his little hands around my neck and cuddles. I pick him up and I noticed how he is asleep. I smiled and moved my body back and forth.

Abigail said, **"Well my son was smacked across the face by one of the butlers. We figured that he was possessed because when we asked him about it, he said he doesn't remember. My daughter was almost drowned. She said that she felt a hand on her leg. On the other hand, I was pushed down the stairs." **

I nodded and said, **"Thank you. Do you mind if you stay with SPR? We will protect you." **She was in thought, but in the end she nodded. I smiled and said, "Naru, they are going to be staying with us because right now, I figured why the ghost is attacking the family, but I still have to work out the clues. Anyways, let's hurry and take them to base."

Naru nods and we all head over to base. When we got to the door, I stayed outside. Everyone went in and I closed the door faking myself coming in. I then ran down the hallway, down to the first floor, and to the basement.

I had no idea, why I wanted to go down there, but there was only one way to find out what brought me here. Investigate.

**How was this chapter? I hope it was good. I am terribly sorry for the late update. I was busy helping out at my school so I couldn't update. Please read and review! I will try to update as soon as I can. Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	30. Chapter 30: Case 4: Fairy tales part 1

**Hey sorry about the late update! I was so busy with being an 8th grader and all. Please don't get mad at me. Anyways, I would like to thank all of you who have favorite me or followed me! Those were amazing! Anyway, I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is the chapter that you have waited for!**

**Mai's POV**

When I reached the basement, I looked around for a switch. I found one, but when I flipped the switch, nothing. I sighed and muttered, "Maybe they didn't have enough electricity for the basement.

I then reached for my flashlight, but it wasn't there because I had forgotten it in base. I cursed my stupidity. I took out my IPhone and opened a flashlight app I had installed a couple of weeks ago.

As I looked around, I noticed that a majority of the things inside this basement were boxes. I rolled my eyes and continued to investigate. From behind me, I heard giggling. It sounded as if it was a little girl.

I turned but saw no one. I shrugged and continued to search. Again, I heard the giggle, but again, no one. I sighed and continued. Maybe I was hearing things, but if that was the case, I would probably be in a mental asylum.

I shudder at that thought. I heard the giggle one more time, only to turn to find no one again. Maybe it was the ghost! I nodded and this time, I kept my guard up. I felt it before it giggle again.

I turned and saw a little girl. She was coated in a red substance. She pouted and then giggled. She was soon around me. _"Tsk. You figured it out. Boo! Maybe next time. Go away! This isn't a place for you to stay!"_

She laughed again and disappeared. I just stood there and heard a giggle from my left side. I looked that way to see her on a pile of boxes. She sat forward causing the boxes to tip my way.

Before I can move, the boxes were falling on top of me. I quickly flattened myself on the floor and with my PK, I stopped the boxes from falling on top of me. I slowly moved out from underneath the boxes and let the boxes slowly touch the ground.

I closed my eyes and opened them again to almost scream. On top of me was the girl with a look of thought on her face. I laughed nervously and she said, "You have powers! Maybe I can take them, but you have to die. That was a very nice trick you pulled off there. It would be a shame, if I wasted it. Can you give me your powers?"

I looked at her. She is a creepy little girl. I shuddered and without the use of my hands, I said, "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Re-" I didn't get to finish for she was off of me and another box was sent hurtling towards me.

I gasped and put my hands out in front of me. The box stopped as soon as it got near me. I let out a sigh of relief, but another came hurtling my way. I am getting attacked with boxes! HELP!

* * *

Right now I had at least 10 boxes up in the air and my energy was dying and fast. If I didn't do something now, my energy would be gone and the next box will kill me. It didn't help trying to let the boxes slowly to the ground, because as soon as I tried, another box was sent at me causing another box on my already growing list.

When another box was headed my way, I finally let myself go. I dropped all the boxes, but each box didn't fall hard with a loud crash, no instead, I lowered them and let the last box come at me.

When it was close enough, I did a front flip kicking the box up, before I flipped again causing the box go towards the girl. She didn't flinch, no instead, she stopped it with a smirk on her face.

_"So you finally give up using your powers! Let's see how long you can survive without them." _ With that, she sent multiple boxes at me. I was on my knees because the box that she sent at me was quite heavy and it skinned my leg, but not enough to kill me.

The boxes all were headed at me. If I jumped, they would all crash into each other and if they do, maybe there will be a huge crash. If a huge crash was sounded here, everyone would be curious and come down.

Since many people can't see ghosts, they will think that I am using my powers to cause the ghost-well to some who haven't seen or had an encounter with the ghost yet- in the basement.

I let my PK loose. It did whatever it wanted. My hair was flying but it never went into my eyes. My clothes flapped in the wind and I knew it like all the other times I did. If someone was standing directly near me, they wouldn't be able to breathe.

I heard the little girl say, "Yes, keep the power coming. This will be enough power to call my master." I didn't bother with that, instead, I concentrated on both the girl and the boxes.

She noticed the fact that pressure was heading her way and she smirked before disappearing. I dropped the boxes and stopped my PK. Everything was silent. This was weird.

I just knew something was going to happen. Before I knew it, everything went white and when everything returned, I was in a garden. I then noticed that I was in a light blue dress and black shoes.

There was only one fairy tale I knew that had a blue dress and black shoes. Alice in Wonderland and guess what? I'm Alice.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

When the door had opened, I saw Naru, Emma, Eric, and Abigail. I didn't see Mai. I was confused. If she wasn't here, where was she? I shrugged and smiled at the family. Naru sat down and began to explain everything that happened. I wasn't surprised.

After minutes, after he finished speaking, I felt a strong energy in the house. Masako, Ayako, Lin, Bou-san, John, and Gene seemed to have felt it for they all lifted their heads.

Ayako muttered, "Mai?" I nodded and the power soon died down. I was the least bit surprised that Mai was this powerful. I already knew that she was powerful ever since the last case with Cody.

Before we all knew it, everything turned white. I was blinded for a few moments, until the scene unfolded itself. I was in a house and I was on the floor. In my hands was a brush and beside me was a pail full of soapy water.

The only fairy tale I knew that had a girl cleaning on the floor was Cinderella. Guess what, I was Cinderella. What was going to happen next? Will the ball's invite come or will it have already come and I was working?

* * *

**Ayako's POV**

When the light was gone, I was under water. I mean, I am a pretty good swimmer, but I don't think I can breathe under water! I gasped and tried to breathe, but then, I noticed that I could actually BREATHE under water!

Why was this happening? Was I dead? What was the light? What is this? A fairytale? I remember reading a book about a mermaid, what was her name? Oh yeah, Ariel!

I looked down and blushed. I was in a mermaid outfit and it was really embarrassing. I was Ariel. I swam around and tried to figure out what was going to happen next. Was it going to be saving the Prince? Or is it something else?

* * *

**Mai's, Mina's, and Ayako's POV**

**I am in this place because of this spirit. Who was the Queen of Hearts? -Mai**

**I am here because of the spirit. Who is the step mother? -Mina**

**I am here because of some spirit who enjoyed fairytales, maybe. Who is the witch? -Ayako.**

**Who is the prince? -Ayako and Mina**

**Who is the Mad Hatter? -Mai**

**Who is the crab? The fish? The sea gull? -Ayako**

**Who are my step sisters? -Mina**

**What will I face? The cards? The door? -Mai**

**What was the light? What will happen? Why am I here? Why this fairytale?- Everyone**

* * *

**Naru's POV**

When I opened my eyes, all I knew was that I was in front of a table full of tea. Beside me was a rabbit, a mouse, and I figured then that I was in the tea party for Alice in Wonderland.

What was that light? It occurred right after I felt the power, but unlike everyone else, I didn't look dumb trying to pinpoint its location. I knew that it was Mai, but what was that light?

To top it all off, I am going to be the Mad Hatter. Great! Just great! Can't anything get any worse?

* * *

**Gene's POV**

When the blinding light was gone, I was in a castle. It was a room fit for a prince. I sighed and walked over to the window and looked at the place. The scene was quite familiar, like of a picture book.

My eyes soon widened as I remembered where this scene was from! It was from Cinderella! I closed my eyes and said, "This is not good. Not good indeed." With that, I heard a knock at the door and in came-

* * *

**Bou-san's POV**

All I know was that when I opened my eyes, I was on a ship with drunk people. I mean, why was I on a ship? Why in the world are they drunk? And why is there a shaggier version of the Shaggy Dog next to me!

If memory served correctly, I was in a fairy tale. Which fairy tale? I looked at the sea and then I remembered. The Little Mermaid! How could I have been so dumb! There was ever only one fairytale with a shaggy dog.

I put my hands to my face and thought, 'Oh no, oh no, this cannot be happening right now.' Before I could do anything else, chaos erupted.

* * *

**Naru's, Gene's, Bou-san's POV**

**Who is Alice? -Naru**

**Who is Cinderella? -Gene**

**Who is Ariel? -Bou-san**

**Will I have to dance? -Gene**

**Will I have to choose between Ariel and Ursula? -Bou-san**

**Will I go with whoever is Alice? -Naru**

**What was the light? What will happen? Why am I here? Why this fairy tale?- Everyone**

* * *

**How was this chapter? I hope it was OK I am sorry for a long wait but to only receive a short chapter. I hope it was good. I just had this crazy idea in my head. What if they were all in a fairy tale but in different ones? In reality, this is only part 1 of this bizarre case. There will be a total of- not going to tell you how many parts. It will ruin the surprise! Also, I know that I didn't put Masako, Lin, Yasu, Madoka, or even the family in. It is because they are not going to be part of part 1. Please read and review! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	31. Chapter 31:Case 4:Mai in Wonderland P 1

**Hey I am back with another chapter! Thank you for the reviews. They meant a lot to me. Also, I am reviewing my previous two stories and fixing some grammatical errors or mess ups that are in each chapter so if you would like, you can re-read those without the errors. So yeah. I don't own Ghost Hunt or Alice in Wonderland so here is the long awaited chapter! Also, before I forget, I am going to put a twist into this version of Alice in Wonderland. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Mai's POV**

I walked around the garden trying to see what will happen. Nothing came to mind until I spotted a white rabbit in a trench coat. My eyes widened and I stared at the rabbit.

He pulled out a pocket watch and pointed to it. My already widened eyes widened even more. It's not every day that you see a white rabbit in a trench coat pointing at his watch.

He said, **"Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!"** He then hopped off and I followed. I knew where this was heading and I was not liking it one bit, but I still went off, following it. I got lost following a rabbit. I pouted and came across a tree with a hole big enough for a person.

I closed my eyes because I knew then what was going to happen. I sighed and went in. I was falling down. I didn't bother thinking about how I was going to get out because if this version of Alice in Wonderland was similar to that of the book, I might as well get on with it.

As I was falling, many things passed by me as I fell. I saw books and books and books. In my head I was thinking about Naru because he was the one who enjoyed reading books possibly 24/7.

I giggled at that and many more things passed me. Because I was falling, the objects seemed to be moving up. I shrugged and thought, _**'When will I stop falling?'**_I sighed and continued to fall.

I looked at the ground and almost screamed. There was the ground coming closer, but as I looked closely enough, I saw a. . .bed? I fell and landed on the bed only it happened to be very springy.

I thought that maybe I would be stopped on the bed, but sadly I was very mistaken. I was catapulted off the bed and landed with a 'thud' on the ground a few feet away from the bed.

I stood up and brushed away the dust that was all over my clothes. I heard ticking and I looked up to see the white rabbit there. It pointed to its watch again and said, **"Oh, my ears, how late it is!"**

He then raced off leaving me alone. I sighed and walked around. I found a key on a stand and there were multiple doors. I shrugged and muttered, **"What was the key for again?" **

I finally understood then that the key was for the one foot high door which was going to be way too small for me. I walked around trying to find the door among the doors that were here.

Turning the corner, I saw that door behind the curtain. I unlocked the door, but still I was too small. I pouted and took the key out while leaving the door open. I walked around only to find a bottle.

I picked the said bottle up and it said, **"DRINK ME!"** If memory serves right, Alice drank this and grew smaller. I looked around it trying to find a 'poison' mark on it, but found none so I drank.

It tasted sweet; sweet as in sweet like candy. I didn't bother drinking it all because I might need it later on. Before I knew it, I was short. I was short enough to fit inside this door. The key was still on the stand where I had set it down to drink this drink.

Speaking of drink, the drink was on the floor beside me. It seems to have shrunk with me. I shrugged and noticed that my dress too, has been shrunk. Now back to the topic I was on before talking about the dress and drink.

The key wouldn't just magically fall to the ground. I couldn't use my PK no matter how hard I tried because my PK and psychic energy seemed to be contained. Also the necklace which had the three keys was gone.

I noticed this before. I sat down and put my head in my hands. As I was thinking, a box appeared magically in my lap. I opened it and saw a piece of bread. There was a note. It said, **"EAT ME!"**

I smiled and took a bite of it. I grew with both the bread, bottle, and clothes. I grabbed the key, but didn't bother drinking the sweet drink again. Instead, I noticed how the door was now big enough to fit me, but this couldn't be right.

I turned around and had to stop a scream. The stand was bigger than me and it was then I figured out that I had shrunk without drinking the sickly sweet drink. I sighed and just decided to walk out the door.

I walked out and was met with sunlight. I turned around to find that I had exited a house. I heard ticking of a clock from behind. I turned and saw the rabbit! He was running off and I followed it.

I lost him again and cursed myself. I noticed how I was in a garden. Something told me that this was no normal garden. As I walked around, I noticed that most of the flowers were a bit bigger than normal sized flowers.

As I tried to pass them, one of them turned to me. It was the color red. She frowned and said**, "What is someone like you doing in our flower garden?"** I gave a nervous laugh and said, **"Just passing through ma'am."**

She crossed her arms. . .well leaves and glared at me. I sweat dropped and she stuck her nose up in the air like those of popular girls who hate your guts or something like that.

The other flowers all turned towards me and suddenly I felt conscious of myself. I rubbed my left arm and smiled weakly at them. They said things like, **"Eww, what is that?" **or **"Forget about her." **or **"Let it through. It wouldn't hurt us anyway."**

I laughed slightly and before I could pass, one of them said, **"Make her go to the Caterpillar." **I knew what the caterpillar was, but I had no intention of meeting it, but before I could any further, they dragged me towards the entrance of the Caterpillar's lair.

I gulped and walked in. The caterpillar was just sitting there with a hookah in his mouth. I looked him in his eyes and finally, he pulled the hookah out of his mouth. He addressed to me with a sleepy voice, **"Who are **_**you?**_**" **

I honestly had no idea what to say. I tried to think, but honestly, I had no idea. Who was I? I know I am Taniyama Mai, a freshmen in high school. I am on a case with my friends in the SPR group. I was somewhere outside of New York.

I have PK, psychic powers, brown hair, brown eyes, smart when it comes to certain things, a danger magnet, etc. But what did he mean when he asks who I am? I sighed.

**"I have no idea, sir. I was myself when I was with my friends, but now after changing my size 3 times, meeting a talking rabbit, encountering somewhat rude flowers, and now meeting you, I honestly don't know if I am sane or not." **That was what I said, but honestly, I knew who I was. I even knew who I was before I met this caterpillar who seems to look deep inside of you and bring out the truth.

He then said, **"What do you mean by that? Explain yourself." **He was starting to sound like Naru. Naru was mean and stern and got under my nerves a lot, but Naru was Naru. Kazuya Shibuya. Oliver Davis. I managed a small smile and then recalled the Caterpillar's question.

I looked at him and said, **"I can't explain myself. I'm afraid because I don't feel like myself. I have been myself from when I was with my friends, up until meeting the talking rabbit. I was myself. Myself being Mai Taniyama, but now I am not too sure. Changing, meeting unanimated objects that talk, everything has made me think that I am on the border line of sanity and non-sanity. Don't you see what I mean?"**

**"I don't see." **Was all he said. I looked at my hands which were balled up tightly. I took a breath and said, **"I can't put it any more clearly for you to see and understand what I am going through. You would understand it when you turn into a chrysalis and change into a butterfly, you would understand what I am going through, sir."**

**"Not really. It is life. It shouldn't be unclear or unclear." **He said. I nod and said, **"Well, maybe you have different feelings, but to me, this is all new! It would be very confusing to me."**

He then looked at me and said, **"YOU! Who are **_**YOU?" **_That phrase got me very irritated. This was like talking to Naru. Was Naru another version of the caterpillar when it comes to making short remarks?

I sighed and said, **"Maybe you should tell me who **_**you **_**are first." **He looks at me and said, **"Why?" **That was a very good question. Why did I want his name? It's not like I would call him anything but Mr. Caterpillar.

With that, I turned and was about to walk away, when he said, **"Come back! I have something important to say!" **Yup, he was just like Naru in so many aspects other than appearance and voice.

I sighed and turned towards the Caterpillar again and he said, **"Keep your temper." **That got me annoyed and I blew my bangs away from my face and looked at the Caterpillar.

**"Is that all?" **I was very annoyed with that because it was something Naru would have said if I were to leave. He said, **"No." **For a couple of minutes, it just smoked its hookah.

Finally after some moments, it pulled the hookah out of its mouth and said, **"So you think you're changed now do you?" **That was what I had said. The reason was simple. I really am stumped. Logic was very hard in this whole situation. Being in Wonderland. Being Alice, but I am not very good at acting the role of Alice.

I can't seem to understand any of this. Was Alice, if she were a reality and this was her Wonderland, also feeling the same as I am right now? I shrugged and said, **"I am afraid so. I don't understand things. It makes me feel so small. I grow or shrink in size many times. I just can't remember."**

He then said, **"Remember **_**what **_** things?" **I sighed and thought about what I don't remember. _'I remember everything. I know who I am. I know who I'm not. I know that I have PK. I know that I am on a case with SPR in New York. I remember everything, but what do I not remember? I know that in a few days, I will be facing Cody, but nothing has happened right? Did Cody tell me something? Did he put a curse on me?'_

I slowly said, **"Well I don't remember what someone did to me. I know that, that person was a bad person but I have no recognition of what that person did. Maybe it is because of me being here."**

He looks at me and said, **"Look at your hands. It will help. then look up towards me and you will understand what that man has done to you." **I look at him in shock. he knew that it was Cody?

I sighed and did as I was told. I looked at my hands. I saw two tattoos. A dying rose and also chains. My eyes slowly widened as I slowly began to remember. How could I have forgotten?

_**Being in a room, handcuffed. Cody entering the room. Me breaking free from his spell. Cody smirking and grabbing both of my wrists. I feel a burning sensation on both my wrists. I bite my lip to hold back a scream. **_

_**When he released my wrists, they were still stinging. I looked at them to see a tattoo on both wrists. On my left, there was a chain marked there. On the right, there was a dying rose.**_

_**I looked at Cody and he smirked. He then grabbed my neck making me feel the same burning sensation as my wrists. As soon as he let me go, I felt pain. A mirror appeared before me and on my neck; it was a tattoo of a chain.**_

That was what I remember, but I don't remember what he said. I looked up at the caterpillar and found a mirror showing my face. I looked down towards my neck and the rest of the memory comes into my head.

_**Me looking at Cody and saying, "W-what did you do?" Him smirking and saying, "I marked you. Those will never come off until the person who casted them disappears meaning that they die. Every night until the day of the Equinox, you will be under any spell I want on each night. Since today is the 12**__**th **__**of September, you will have a total of 10 spells. Oh, and yes, you have been sleeping for a month. Your friends have been looking for you for a month, but no sign. In 10 days, the Equinox will fall upon us and that is when you will possibly die. Shame that you had no time to train."**_

_**As soon as he said that, my shoulders slumped. A month? How can I sleep for a month without needing to use the restroom or eat? I looked at Cody and said, "Now What? Are you going to set me free? Or kill me?"**_

_**He looked as if he was in thought. "I am going to set you free. Besides, there will be no way you can train in 10 days without sleep. Bye." He snapped his fingers and I was in a forest.**_

I cover my eyes with my hands. I said, **"I remember. Him marking me. Him cursing me. Everything." **The caterpillar than said, **"What size do you want to be?"**

I looked at him in surprise and I said, **"I don't know. It doesn't matter what size. It's just that I don't like to be changed every so often, you know." **He just said, **"I **_**don't **_**know." **

It made me almost lose my temper again. He was so much like Naru. Gosh, if Naru was here, the anger Naru would face right now would probably be a bit more than at the Yoshimi Inn case when I was angry that he wanted me to leave. **"Are you content now?" **I looked at it and said, **"Well I would like to be a little larger if you wouldn't mind. Three inches is such a wretched height to be in considering how I am not used to it."**

**"It is a very good height indeed! You will get used to it!" **I suddenly realized that I had somewhat angered the caterpillar because, the caterpillar was in reality, three inches like me.

It put the hookah in its mouth again and I waited for it to speak. It got off the mushroom. I really hadn't noticed that it was on anything at all. As he left, he said, **"One side will make you taller and the other will make you shorter."**

**"One side of what? The other side of what?" **I said. Without turning back. it said, **"The mushroom."** With that, it was gone from my point of view. I sighed and broke a piece of the mushroom off with my hands.

I had no idea which was which, but put them in the pocket of my dress with the drink and piece of cake. I sighed again and began to walk away. Now where? Oh yeah, we will meet the cat.

**How was this chapter? I made it long for you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I surely did. Please leave a review telling me which character should be for the next chapter. Characters are as followed: Ayako-Ariel, Mina-Cinderella, Bou-san-Ariel's prince, Naru- Mad Hatter, or Gene- Mina's prince. Please, please, please leave a review. Also I will be working on the other stories, to fix the errors so if you like, you can re-read them. Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	32. Chapter 32: Case 4:Ayako the Mermaid P1

**I'm sorry about the late update! I was busy with the previous story chapters that I forgot to write my story, but I paused those and right now I only managed to do the first 9 chapter of Say What. I know 9? I was busy with school and all that I didn't have time to do anything. Gomenesai. Since no one seemed to have reviewed my previous chapter, I decided to do a little choosing. So now here is The Little Mermaid Part 1 with my own little twist! I don't own the Little Mermaid or Ghost Hunt so here is your chapter!**

**Ayako's POV**

I was swimming around. Swimming was fun, but it was a bit weird being underwater for who knows how long and still being able to breathe. I sighed and continued to swim around.

I found a castle and I knew that it was my home. I rolled my eyes and went in. Inside, I was met by a red crab. He looked angry. He said, **"Ayako! Where have you been! Your father is looking for you!"**

I looked at him and I wondered why he didn't say Ariel. I shrugged and I followed him. I saw all my sisters already there being scolded. I bit my lip when I saw my father's face.

He looked very angry. He said, **"Ayako! Where have you been! Didn't you know that there was a concert today or did you just go off wandering for yourself!"** I flinched and said, **"But, father. I was away and it was only one time. Forgive me."**

He didn't seem to buy it. He said, **"Go back to your room and reflect on what you have done."** I sighed and nodded before I left. My sisters followed me. When I got to our room, I headed for the window.

Looking out made me want freedom. I didn't want to be here without Mai, Masako, John. Yasu, Lin, Naru, and I admit, Bou-san. I sighed and then heard one of my sisters saying, **"Hey Ayako, cheer up. We can go to our resting place if you like. I know you can't until a month, but it will be our little secret."**

I looked at them and nodded. And so, our adventure began. I immediately knew where this was headed. We were going to go to the rocks and fool around. Sooner or later, a burning ship will come our way.

The prince will get off of the ship and I will have to save him and etc. I sighed and as we all went to the secret place, I began to feel happy. As we reached the place, my sisters all sat there watching the sunset.

It was very beautiful. As we sat there, I just looked. Everyone was talking about random things like the cutest boys (in mermaid style) in all of Atlantica or what the newest trend was.

If I was with the other girls a.k.a Mai and Masako, I would have done the same, but sadly, I'm not. I sighed and noticed how the sun had fully set. My sisters said, **"Come on, let's get back before Father finds out that we have been gone."**

I heard a splash signaling that they had left, but I didn't follow. No, instead, I just stayed there. My sister popped her head out of the water and said, **"Ayako, you're going to get in trouble, come on!"**

I looked at her and nodded. She went back down, but I didn't follow. Something has caught my gaze. Off in the distance was a ship. I swam towards it because I was very curious as to who was on the ship, but i knew who it was.

My sisters were telling me not to go and come back, but I didn't listen to them. As I reached the ship, I heard music and people laughing. It was nice to hear people laugh and music. Oh, how I love music.

As I reached up to see who was on the ship, I noticed that there were many people indeed. Some of them looked drunk while others seemed crazy. I looked around and saw a shaggy dog.

He barked and was around a man. The man was none other than Bou-san. I blushed and the dog seemed to have sensed my presence because he left Bou-san and came over to me.

I made a small squeak before dropping into the water. He barked happily causing Bou-san to come over and look over the edge. He didn't see anything so he knelt down to the dog and asked him what he say, but obviously a dog can't talk.

I just stayed down low so he couldn't see me or in particular, if anyone saw me. If people saw me, I bet they would try to capture me because I am in fact a mermaid and mermaids are a rare sight.

He shrugs and went back over to his spot with the dog following him. I sighed and swam away, but not after I heard a loud boom. I turned towards the water to see that it was caught on fire!

As I reached it, the water was beginning to get a bit warmer as the burning pieces broke off and fell into the water. As the fire pieces touched the water, the fire went out, but not without leaving a warmth on the water.

I noticed how the people that were on the ship jumped off one by one and were carried away with drift wood. I waited for a bit. I went under as a larger piece of burning wood came down my way.

After the wood piece was in the water, something else fell in too. It was none other than Bou-san or Prince Eric if memory serves right. He was drowning and I swam down towards him.

The dog seemed to have followed his instincts back to shore because when I caught Bou-san and went back to the surface, the dog was nowhere in sight. I did the same, I swam towards the shore with Bou-san in my arms.

It was very awkward as to how close we were. As soon as I reached shore, I dragged him up to a certain point before falling beside him on the sand tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep on the sand.

When I woke up, the sun had risen and I was basking in the sun sort of say. After a while, I sat up and looked over at Bou-san. He was breathing. I sighed in relief and leaned over him.

I muttered,** "Stupid Old Man. You shouldn't have been on that ship. You could have died."** I sighed and then his eyelids twitched. He slowly opened his eyes and he looked at me. I smiled a small smile and his eyes widened even more.

He said, **"AYAKO! Is that you! Oh my God! You-you're a mermaid!"** I rolled my eyes and put my finger to my mouth. He nodded and I said, **"If you remember the book, this happens, just do as the book."**

He nods and I just look at him. Gosh, I missed his idiotic remarks. I'm glad that we were in the same fairy tale at least. I mentally kicked myself for thinking that. Bou-san leans in and said, **"What are you thinking Ayako?"**

I looked at him. He was close very close. I looked him in the eyes and before I could respond, there was a barking noise and also some people calling for Prince Takigawa.

I frowned and said, **"See you."** He nods and I go back into the water. I hid behind a rock far off, but still able to see Bou-san. I see that maids and servants all found Bou-san and they were tending to him.

I sighed and with a turn, I swam into the water and my tail made a small splash. With this, I was going to get a long lecture from both Sebastian and also my Father.

* * *

**Bou-san's POV**

Seeing Ayako as the mermaid gave me relief, but also a bit of worry. She would be losing her voice just to get legs to see me. I sighed, but as the maids and servants brought me to my castle, I just forgot about it.

When I closed my eyes, all I saw was Ayako's face in my way. Blocking the sun. Her hair falling in front of her eyes. She just looked very beautiful. I'm glad that Ayako was Ariel.

I sighed and as soon as we reached my castle, I was sent to my room. I took a shower and got dressed. As I dried my hair, I looked out the window. The ocean was right there and it was the most astonishing view.

I wish that this would last forever, but there was one thing for sure. This wasn't the work of a dream, no it was the work of a spirit strong enough to want to kill. Each one of us with a fairy tale.

If memory serves correct, in the little mermaid, Ariel loses her voice and has until a certain day at sunset to get the Prince's kiss. If she doesn't, she will turn back to a mermaid and have no voice for the rest of her life.

As she tries to get her voice back, she manages only to make the sea witch angry. That causes a bargain to be made. The sea Witch, gets the crown and the trident. She tries to kill both Prince Eric and Ariel, but what happens if she succeeds?

That would mean we would die in the fairy tale and also die in reality. What happened to the others? Did Mai already have only 8 days left or is it still 9? Is everyone in the same fairy tale or are they scattered into different ones?

I sighed and muttered, "Be alright everyone." I then went down the stairs to eat. Might as well get my strength and continue this adventure.

* * *

**Ayako's POV**

When I got back to my castle, sure enough, I was scolded, but only by Sebastian. My father still doesn't know. I was forgiven, but was still sent back to my room. My sisters were looking at me and asked questions.

I rolled my eyes and just said,** "Saved a prince. Took him to shore. Came back here. Got scolded by Sebastian."** They sighed and then asked, **"So what did the prince look like? Hot? Gorgeous? Drop-dead amazing?"**

I looked at them and didn't answer. Instead, I just went to my bed and went to bed. I was tired. Besides, when I wake up, I will have to go meet the sea gull. he will give me a fork which I will pretend as a brush. Take that back to my secret place.

Then I would sing. I would then go to the Sea Witch, but before that, I will meet Flounder on the way. Yippee, I can't wait to lose my voice. I sighed and just closed my eyes.

I could hear my sisters talking about me meeting a prince. They were talking louder so I threw my pillow at them only to have it tossed back. I grabbed my pillow and right then and there, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter**

Mina is forced to clean. She gets the mail when it comes in. Looking through the mail, she will find the royal invitation. Showing it to her step-family, she is given more work.

Will Mina ever get to go to the ball or will she stay in the house with no Fairy Godmother? Will she be able to see the Prince? Or will she be stuck at home working on the list crying?

Gene on the other hand is to get ready for the ball. He will meet many woman, but will he get to see Cinderella? Will Gene be able to see the one or will he just be forced to marry someone else?

What will happen? Will the two get together or will they be forced to be separated and killed separately?

**How was this chapter? I hope you liked it. Again, I am super sorry for the late update. I had no intention of updating late. I was just busy with school, revising the previous chapters, and all. Gomenesai. Anyways, please read and review. I need some reviews! I haven't been getting any so again I'm thinking nobody is reading my story. Please, please, pretty please leave a review! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	33. Chapter 33: Case 4: Minarella part 1

**OMG! I am super sorry for the late update. I had no intention to do so. I was so busy and time passes by so fast when you are busy. I am also sorry to say, that I haven't been actually rewriting the other stories. I was so busy. Well, anyways, here is another chapter of Now What! Disclaimer: I do not, own Ghost Hunt or Cinderella. **

**Mina's POV**

I sigh for the umpteenth time that day. Just this morning, my step-mother had ordered me to clean the floor again! Well at least, I think that I cleaned the floor the other day. I don't even know!

I have been here for only a day. That was all I know. The light was the last thing I remember before seeing myself on the floor with a sponge and water in my hands. The floor was still sparkly clean as if someone-Cinderella- cleaned it up.

I sighed again and I thought about what happened. All I remember is the fact that the step-mother told me to clean the floor again. It was probably a fake memory. Someone lodged it into my head making me think that I was Cinderella.

The floor was spotless need to say. Right now even as I am cleaning the floor, there is no dirt mark at all. As I move again to another area of the floor, the door opened revealing my snotty step-sisters.

Drizella, a snotty girl who was the "boss" of Anastasia. Drizella would always have the look as if she was plotting something evil. Drizella, has black hair. Anastasia on the other hand was not as snotty as Drizella. Anastasia has reddish-brown hair.

Honestly, if I were to choose between which sisters I would have and the candidates were as of followed: Mai, Drizella, or Anastasia, the answer would be obvious. I would choose Mai.

Mai may seem to be clumsy and idiotic, but honestly, she is smart. I sighed. As the two sisters were walking, Drizella spotted me and she snickered. She said, **"Minarella. Oh, Minarella! You missed a spot."**

I looked at her in disgust. Minarella? That has got to be the worst name I have ever heard with my name. I mean, my name is Mina Taniyama! Not Minarella. I sighed again and as soon as I sighed, Drizella, called Lucifer.

Lucifer is **not** the devil. No, it was there was cat. The black cat who chased the mice that are my-well Cinderella's- friends. The cat was running towards Drizella and Anastasia.

His paws were all dirty, but as it ran across the floor, the dirt seemed to wash away on the floor. The trail marks were now on the floor I had cleaned! I mentally let out a sigh of frustration. I saw the girls smirk and play with their cat.

I scowled and forced a smile on my face. I said, **"Oh my! I did. Sorry, about that, but I think you should pay attention to your dress. Lucifer here is dirtying it." **Drizella screamed in frustration and with her sister, they both left to change.

I just sat there on the floor laughing my head off. It was very funny seeing their reaction when I told them that, but I wish someone was here to see what I just did. I sighed and began to clean the floor once again.

* * *

After I had finished cleaning the trail marks and also the rest of the floor again, there was a knock at the front door. I stood up and brushed off my clothes with the invisible dust and headed to the door.

I fixed my messy hair and opened the door. At the door was a mail man. He handed me the mail and gave a salute before he left. I closed the door and skimmed through the mail.

There was no invite. I shrugged and before I could head towards my step-mothers room, there was another knock at the door. This time it was the Grand Duke. He said, **"To the house of the Tremaine's, an invite to the Prince's ball." **

I smiled in thanks and he nodded before he left. The ball was tonight and it was a masquerade ball. I frowned because it was different. _'Wasn't it a normal ball in the movie?' _

I frowned even more, but sighed. It was probably the cause of the spirit. But why a masquerade ball? I sighed again. Why was I sighing? I shrugged and headed to my step-mother's room.

* * *

Once inside her room, she was sitting at her desk with Drizella and Anastasia talking to her. They were petting the now clean Lucifer. I rolled my eyes and said, **"You received mail."**

Honestly, I had no idea what to call her. Either mom-not gonna happen- or Evilios short for Everything Vile In Life In One Soul. I smiled a bit but I caught myself and "Evilios" walked over to me.

She snatched the mail from my hands causing me to get a paper cut. I winced, but ignored the blood and sting. Evilios looked through the mail and she tossed each one to the floor until she got to the a certain one.

When she got to that one, she tossed the remaining mail onto the floor. I raised an eyebrow and she had a smirk on her face. She said, **"Sweetums, momma's got a surprise for you two. The prince is having a ball! He is looking for his bride. To top it all off, it's a masquerade ball!"**

They squealed and they both ran to see the letter. I rolled my eyes again because it was dumb to get excited over an invite like its gold. I felt a pain in my chest. It felt as if, as if, the prince were Gene.

I shook my head to banish the thought, but it just came back. I ran my hand through my hair. My hair was now longer. It was passed my shoulders by 5 inches. I was close to forgetting the idea, but it came back.

My eyes started to sting with oncoming tears, but I didn't let them flow. I closed my eyes and wiped them quickly, before I opened my eyes once more. I heard Evilios say, **"Minarella, come here."**

I did as I was told. She said, **"I want both of my daughters to be beautiful for the ball tonight. After you have finished helping them, I want you to clean the house again. Maybe, and I said maybe, you can go."**

She smirked and I nodded. With that, preparations began. My mice friends on the other hand were making my dress. I told them to make the dress a light blue and they began to make it.

They already knew my measurements because they have been making my dresses for years. I had just finished putting the dresses on the two girls. Now for the hair. As I did their hair, I heard them talking about the prince.

**"His hair is said to be a dark, dark blue. His eyes are said to be blue! I bet I would melt seeing his face!" **Anastasia said. When she said that, I knew that it was probably Naru or Gene.

I paused doing their hair before I caught myself and finished their hair. I left without another word to do my chores. The whole time, I was void of any emotion. As soon as I finished, I went to my room which was in fact an attic.

Inside, I saw that the mice, the birds, and other helpers had finished my dress. I smiled at them and I wore the dress. It was perfect. The birds then put a pearl necklace on my neck.

I said, **"Thank you. All of you! This is beautiful." **The dress was light blue. It was a Lolita Dress. I smiled and wore the matching colored shoes. The birds then put a mask on my face. I smiled and I went to see Evilios.

She was done getting ready and so were my step-sisters. When they saw me, they gaped at me. I said, **"You said so, step-mother. I finished my chores and here I am." **She glares and said, **"Did you do everything? Did you do the furnace?" **

I smirked and since I knew this was in the movie, I did it before hand. I nodded and she said, **"Alright might as well. Girls, you know what to do." **I took a step back up the stairs as they came towards me.

Drizella grabbed the necklace and pulled it off. Anastasia ripped pieces of the fabric of the dress. They were going to make me cry, but I fought off until they finished. I was now on the floor with a tattered dress, messy hair, and no shoes.

The mask was still on my face hiding my tears. Evilios was smirking. She said, **"Well, you can't go now. Sweetums, let's go." **With that, they left. I sat there for a moment before I ran to the garden.

I ran until I reached the fountain. Once at the fountain, I was crying my tears. The mask was left on the floor forgotten. So this was how Cinderella felt. Where is the Fairy Godmother? I didn't know. I was just there crying.

* * *

**Gene's POV**

I was just sitting there wearing a mask. I was in a suit. Instead of the normal Prince Charming, I was in black. I stood out a bit more. The woman here were staring at me.

I rolled my eyes and if Oliver were here, I bet he would have glared at all of them making them leave. That would have been a cool thing to see. I sighed and as more people came in, I was beginning to wonder who Cinderella was.

Was it Mina? Was it Mai? Masako? Ayako-wait, never mind Ayako. I smiled. It was then I saw Drizella and Anastasia with their mother come into the building. I knew that soon enough, my answer will be given.

* * *

**Base (Normal POV)**

Lin, Masako, Yasu, and John were in base. They were all confused as to where everyone was. They had just disappeared. Lin looked at the monitors and saw that everyone was in the house, but they seemed to be dead looking.

They walked as if in a trance. They were all alone. If they were alone, the spirit will get to them in just a few moments! Lin called for John to follow him, but then the lights turned off.

There was a light in the middle of the room and we all turned to see a music box. It opened and the song 'Mary had a little lamb' came up. Abigail, Emma, and Eric were huddled together.

As soon as the song finished, the lights turned off and when Lin looked at the monitors, Mai, Naru, Gene, Mina, Ayako, and Bou-san were gone. In their place was nothing. Wherever they went, whoever they were with, they were not safe.

Before they could do anything, there was a girl's laugh coming from outside so everyone went to the window. There in the pond was a girl standing on the water laughing.

She looked up everyone and waved. Then she was gone. Everyone turned and saw the girl at the door. She said, **"Run, run as fast as you can, but you will never catch me no matter how fast you run."**

With that, she took off. Everyone began to follow her. Everyone had one thought in their head. _'If we catch her, will she lead us to the others?' _With that, the race began. In 9 days, the Equinox will appear.

In 9 days, we need to get rid of this case. In 9 days. Everything will change.

**How was this chapter? I hope it was ok. Please leave a review! I update faster when people review. So please read and review! I will try to update the other story chapters! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	34. Chapter 34:Case 4:Back To Base Once More

**Oh My Gosh! I am super sorry for the late update. Again, I had no intention to do so. I was busy with school and I had a huge Writer's Block. I am sorry. Please forgive me. Also, please, please, please review. Lately I have getting only one to no reviews per chapter and I feel very sad. So please review. Also, I don't own Ghost Hunt or Alice in Wonderland. Enjoy.**

**Mai's POV**

Honestly, after the encounter with the talking caterpillar, I wasn't at all psyched that I was going to be meeting a talking, magic cat at all. I sighed and continued my path. I could feel the piece of cake, the potion, the two mushroom pieces in my pocket of the dress.

I was hungry and I wanted something to eat, but I couldn't eat the cake. I sighed again and continued on this path. As I was walking, I noticed how the sun seemed to be setting. I cursed myself.

How long had passed? Well I know I have 9 more days, but is a day almost up or was it already up? This was confusing. I sighed and said, **"Why is this harder? Why was I cursed? Why?"**

I sighed again and as I continued on this path, I noticed that the rocks were getting more jagged and the trees were getting thicker. Soon I was in the forest and it was dark. Barely any light and it was giving me the creeps.

As I continued to walk, I could hear distant noises and it was very creepy. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself. I saw a sign up ahead and as I got closer, I noticed how it was many signs saying where to go.

**'This way'** or **'That way'** or **'Some way'** or **'Beware'** or **'Go back'** or **'Which way'**. I frowned and said, **"What is this?"** As soon as I finished that sentence, there was an owl hooting. Since it caught me by surprise, I jumped and turned.

Since it was only an owl, I shouldn't have been scared, but since it sounded distant and also disoriented, I would have been scared. I heard laughter from behind and I turned again, but nothing.

I shuddered thinking negative thoughts. I decided to walk towards the left path, but before I could begin that path, someone said, **"Not that way." **I turned and say a boy. He shocked me so I fell backwards.

Before I could hit the floor thought, someone caught me. I turned and it was the same boy. I frowned and looked at where I saw the boy last to find him still there. _'Twins.' _I thought.

I stood up straight and said, **"Thank you. May I ask, but who are you?" **I looked them up and down and they both had black hair which had purple streaks. Purple and black striped shirts. Black pants, a purple and black striped tail, and to top it all off, they had cat ears!

They looked at each other and said, **"Cheshire and Caesar at your service." **I tilted my head and said, **"Isn't there a way to find out who is who?" **They looked at each other and said, **"Our personalities." **

I raised an eyebrow and said, **"Cheshire what is your personality and Caesar what is yours?" **They looked at each other and in unison said, **"We will tell you if you can catch us. Let's play a game of tag."**

I raised my other eyebrow to match the already raised one. I said, **"What will that give me? Other than the fact that you two are two tricksters. It will be hard to play this game."**

They smirked and said, **"That is for us to know and for you to find out Madame Mai." **This time, I just gasped. How did they know my name? It seems to me that they have read my mind for as soon as I thought that, they both said in unison, **"We know because you have been here multiple's of times Alice, no Mai. Don't you remember we were your first crush?"**

I laughed and said, **"There is no way I was here before. It seems I have lost it. I have never been here before, nor have I met you two before. I am sorry, but it seems you have mistaken me as to the ****real**** Alice."**

With that, I smirked and ran. I ran towards them and they seemed to have caught onto what I was doing. They disappeared and with that, the game of TAG begins. I stopped where I was to listen and find where they were.

No luck, but it was only a moment after I concluded that I wouldn't be able to find them in this area that there was a rustling to my left. I turn and find a tail just disappearing behind a tree.

I run towards the tree and look around it but Cheshire or Caesar wasn't there. I sighed and looked around again. This time, I felt their presence. I turned and found them. They were together. I smirked and said, **"Found you! I win!"**

They sighed and came over to me. It was easy to find them and win. I said, **"Now tell me what are your personalities?" **They looked at each other and so they introduced themselves.

**"I am Cheshire, the trickster-" **and then Caesar said, **"I am Caesar the brains." **I giggle and said, **"And I am Mai, the PK user, latent psychic, and the klutz." **When I finished, we all laughed.

My thoughts then wandered off to the others and also the time that has passed. I sighed and said, **"Now will you tell me which way to go?" **They looked at me and said, **"This way." **With that, they smiled and disappeared. I was left standing there smiling. With that, I walked 'This way' to wherever it leads to.

After who knows how long, I was reached to where the tea party was. This was going to be gold. I wonder who the Mad Hatter was. As I walked closer to the entrance, I could hear a debate going on.

I rolled my eyes and as soon as I passed the entrance, I saw the huge table filled with many pastries and pots of tea. I saw the rabbit and the mouse. I smiled and as soon as the rabbit and mouse saw me, they said, **"Mai! You're back!"**

I raised an eyebrow. Did I really come here long ago? I sighed and walked over to them. At the foot of the table, you could see a figure asleep. His hat was covering his face making it harder for me to see who it was.

I pouted and said, **"Mr. Hatter, who might you be?" **With saying that, the said person raised his head and I gasped. I hadn't expected that. I said, **"N-Naru?" **He looks at me and said, **"Yes, Mai, I don't need you to be too shocked about it."**

I huffed and said, **"Well excuse me for being worried about the fact that I may not even see you again or the fact that day 9 might almost be over and I will have to be close to being dead."**

With saying that, I turn and walk past his chair towards the Red Queens house. But before I could continue towards the exit, someone (obviously Naru) caught my hand and said, **"Don't go."**

I turn to look at him and said, **"Can't, I have to go." **I turned back away from him, but he turned me back towards him. His eyes were pleading. I sighed and said, **"Come with me then Naru. You know, you could always ask and I will say yes."**

He nodded and so we left the tea party and on we went to meet the evil red queen. Along the way, I felt pain. I knelt down and grasped my chest. Naru kneels down next to me and says, **"Mai, what's wrong?"**

I said, **"Nothing. Just felt some pain." **I was glad that I could hide the fact that my body felt pain. I stood up and winced. _**'Was this part of the curse?' **_I sighed and we continued to walk towards the castle.

Again, along the way, the pain came back but stronger. I knelt down again, but this time, when I knelt to the ground, a light enveloped both Naru and me and when the light faded, we were back in base.

I open my eyes and saw everyone in base. Ayako, Bou-san, Mina, Gene, Masako, Lin, John, Naru, and Yasu. I was still kneeling on the floor since the pain had doubled. I said, "What just happened?"

Ayako and Bou-san said, "The Little Mermaid." Mina and Gene said, "Cinderella." Naru and I said, "Alice in Wonderland." But no one answered my question. What happened?

Before I could ask again, Naru said, "It seems that the ghost doesn't want us to continue any further than this. It also seems to want someone in this room." Everyone turned to look at me and I sighed.

It would always be me. As soon as I sighed, the lights flickered off and I felt something grab my wrist. I looked up and saw the little girl. She had on a smirk and said, "Come with me."

I tried to get out of her grasp, but it was hard seeing as to how her hold on me was so strong. Before I could get free, she pulled me towards her making me fall forward and almost fall flat on my face.

She laughed and continued to drag me. Why wasn't anyone else noticing? I looked around and saw that everyone was knocked out. I frowned and screamed, "NARU!" His eyes opened and he saw me being dragged.

Before I was out the door, I grabbed the door frame and held on. The others seemed to have woken up and Naru was on his feet coming towards me. He grabbed my hand and my waist and tried to pull me back into the room, but to no avail.

The girls hold was strong. Naru's hand was slipping and before I could do anything, I was free from his grasp and was being dragged down the hallway. I was screaming and I knew that I was going to be thrown down the stairs.

I heard everyone's footsteps, but they were too late. Before they got to me, I was tossed down the stairs. As I tumbled down the stairs, I felt a nail jam into my shoulder making me scream in pain.

I felt my body feel as if it was on fire. Before anything else could happen, I noticed how I was close to the bottom of the stairs, but no, it didn't end there. I was lifted into the air and was tossed to the other side of the room.

My back hit the wall and I slid to the ground. This spirit wanted me dead and it will soon have its mission complete. I lost consciousness, but before I did, I heard a voice say, **"GOODBYE MISS MAI! MASTER CODY WILL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE DIED!"**

With that, I lost consciousness. The only thing the person didn't know was the fact that Mai Taniyama doesn't die so easily.

* * *

**Ayako's and Mina's POV (Mina-Bold; Ayako- **normal)

As soon as I opened my eyes, I noticed how I was still in my bed. I sighed and noticed that it was dark and late. I got out of the bed and silently left the room through the window.

I decided to go to the surface. Along the way, I had to sneak past some guards. If they knew a princess was out, they would get furious and take me to my father. I sighed and continued my path.

When I breached the surface, I was at the place I last saw Bou-san. I decided to lay in the sand. I covered my tail with the sand. I heard footsteps approaching and I turned. I saw Bou-san on his walk.

I smiled and said, "Hello, nice seeing you again." He smiles and comes over to me. He sits down next to me and said, "What are you doing out of water? I looked at him and said, "Same goes to you, but not out of water, out of bed."

He looks at me and I sigh. I said, "Just wanted to get out of the water for a while." He nods and sais, "Couldn't sleep. Had so much on my mind. Do you think Mai is in her spell right now?"

I shrug and said, "I don't know. Maybe she is and maybe she isn't. We won't know until we see her again." He nods and we were silent for a while. I looked at the moon and stars and noticed something was off.

The moon seemed to be glowing red. I frowned and said, "Bou-san, is it me or is the sun shining red?" He looks at it for a moment and nods. He said, "It is red. What is going on?"

I shrugged and we looked at each other before looking back at the moon. This was weird, way weird. I said, "Do you think that maybe we are going to get out of here right now?" Before he could answer my question, we were covered.

The light was the same one as when we were in base. When the light vanished, we were in base.

**As I finished crying, I decided to just walk inside the house, but the sound of someone coming towards me made me turn. I turned and saw the Fairy Godmother. I smiled and said, "Hello."**

**She smiled and said, "Seeing as to how you know many things, you know what will happen. Go." With that, she waved her wand and said the magic words. I was transformed and everything was how it was like in the movie.**

**I was in the carriage and she said, "Midnight sweetie, midnight." I nod and so we went to the ball. Once I reached the ball, everyone's eyes were on me. I raised an eyebrow and said, "What is everyone staring at?"**

**No reply. As soon as I saw my step-sisters and Evilios, I walked up to them and bowed. Thankfully I had on my mask. I said, "Nice to meet you. Drizella and Anastasia, still as mean as ever. Evilios, ugly as ever."**

**They fumed and said, "Who are you?" I reached my hand up to my mask and took it off. They were in shock, but Evilios regained herself and said, "Why are you here Minarella?" **

**I smirked and said, "Meeting my prince." With that, I wore the mask and walked over to wear the prince was. It was none other than Gene. I smiled and walked towards him.**

**He looked at me with a confused look and I said, "You don't remember me?" He smiled and said, "No, I don't. Let me introduce myself though. Eugene Davis or Gene as for you can call me."**

**I giggle and said, "Minarella as my step-mother and step-sisters call me, but for you, Mina." He smiles and said, "May I have this dance?" I nod and we go towards the center and we dance. **

**During the middle, a light envelopes the both of us and we were in base.**

**Alright, so here is your long awaited chapter. Please, please, please leave a review. I really want to know what you all think about for my story. So please review. Anyways, until the next chapter, DarkDiamondLover out.**


	35. Chapter 35:Case 4:Mai died but now alive

**Thank you for the review! I loved it. But, please, I'm begging you all to review. Lately I have been feeling very sad because no one other than **** who reviews on every chapter they have read. Thank you! So please, please, please, review! Anyways, here is the chapter you all have been waiting for!**

**Mina's POV**

When we got to Mai on the 1st floor, her body was turning pale as the blood continued to flow from her wounds. There was blood all around her shoulder and her head. I covered my mouth as I saw her unconscious.

Naru said, "Masako, Mina, John, go tell Mr. and Mrs. Prior what happened. Ayako, try to help Mai as much as possible. Yasu, call the ambulance. Bou-san, go help Ayako. Lin, give us some cover for the spirit might come back."

Everyone began to do their jobs, but I was frozen. Seeing my little sister injured and possibly almost dead was scary. I knelt to the ground next to her and set her head on my lap. I didn't care that the blood was staining my skirt, or the fact that Bou-san was trying to pry me away from Mai so Ayako can do her thing.

I didn't seem to care. The only thing I did care about was for Mai to wake up. I hadn't noticed until everything went dark that someone had knocked me out. The last thing I saw was Gene's face and him telling me something that I couldn't hear.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

After Mina had been knocked out, Ayako began helping Mai. The blood continued to flow and I began to worry. The ambulance came and they took Mai on the car. They said 3 people could come so we decided that it would be me, Gene, and Mina.

The others could come later. As we were driving to the hospital, it was silent except for the people helping Mai, the ambulance's siren, Mai's heart monitor, and the things that were rattling.

Mina woke up only minutes before we were to get off the van. We saw Mai off to the ER room. That was the last time we saw her until the operation was complete. Mina decided to buy some water. Gene went with her and I just sat on the bench waiting for the outcome.

* * *

**8 hours later (Naru's POV)**

Everyone had come in the past hour. Everyone except for Lin and Madoka. We were all waiting for the ER doors to open and for the doctor to tell us about Mai's condition. As we waited, we began to get more nervous.

When the doors to the ER opened, out came the doctor. Since his mask was still on, it was hard to tell if he had good or bad news. When he approached us, he said, **"Family of Miss Taniyama?"**

Mina walked forward and said, **"Mina Taniyama. How is my sister?" **He looks down and says, **"I'm sorry, but your sister had passed away only minutes before the operation had been complete."**

When he said that, Mina immediately fell to her knees, but Gene caught her. Everyone else was in shock. Mai had died. I sat down on the bench because I couldn't believe this. Mai had died.

I closed my eyes and I was in shock. Mai. Mai had died. It was hard to process. Bou-san, was the first to break. He yelled at the doctor telling him that there was no way Mai had died.

The doctor tried to tell Bou-san to calm down, but once Bou-san snapped, it would be a while before he unsnapped. Ayako was the next one to break. Masako cried in John's arms. John too was sad.

Gene was holding Mina and soothing her. Yasu on the other hand was in the corner banging his head. This was too much. Mai. Our Mai, can't be dead. No, she is still alive. After a few minutes, I stood up.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at me. I was walking towards the ER room. I needed proof of her dead. The doctor tried to stop me, but I just broke free from his grasp and said, **"Prove to me that she is dead."**

He sighs, but before he could do anything else, there was a scream from inside the ER room. The nurse runs out and she says, **"Miss Taniyama, her heart, it's beating!"**

The doctor and everyone else was in surprise. It was unbelievable. Mai had died and she was back alive. How? The doctor runs inside the ER and the door closes again. Everyone was waiting for the results.

It was only 30 minutes before the doctor comes back. He says, **"Miraculously, Miss Taniyama, has started to make her heart pump. It is unknown to us as to how she is back alive, so we will be doing some tests. Also, is there anyone, who has the same blood type, B, who is willing to donate some blood to Miss Taniyama?"**

Ayako and Mina both raised their hands. The doctor told them to follow him so they did. I sat back on the bench and sighed in relief. Mai was alive. With that thought, I stood up and decided to go call Lin and Madoka.

They would be very thrilled to hear what I have to tell them about Mai. Her death and her sudden resurrection at the hospital. I had on a small smile because Mai was alive and that was all that mattered to me.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

After the blood donation, I went back to the others. I sat next to Gene. Masako was sitting on my left. A sudden thought entered my head. "Wait, has it been a day yet?" Masako looks at me and said, "Yes. We have 8 days left until the Equinox."

My eyes widened and I said, "So does that mean that Mai's death and resurrection was the 2nd day curse?" Everyone's eyes widened then. If that was the case, then maybe, just maybe the next few days will be a repeat of today.

We need to have a close eye on Mai. If not, she may really be dead on the day of the Equinox. In 3 days, I will need to transfer a huge amount of my power to Mai. After I did, I would be unconscious for 5 days until the Equinox.

Now that I think about it, where are Violet, Flame, Saf, Em, Lightning, and Sparks? I frowned, but sighed. This was one heck of a case.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

_'Beep, Beep, Beep.' _I groaned and tried to shut off the noise, but the more I try to shut it out, the more louder it seemed to have gotten. I open my eyes and look around. I was in a hospital room and the beeping noise was my heart monitor.

I look out the window and see that it was dark. I sighed and sat up. It was hard seeing as to how I couldn't move my arms for the needles in my arm were numbing it. I noticed that the needle was sending blood into my body.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I looked to my left and saw Mina. I sighed and patted her head. She was my older sister, but sometimes, it seems as though I'm the oldest. I smiled and then decided to sleep until morning came, but that didn't happen.

Instead, I was lying awake for the whole night. When the sun rose up, I was still awake. I was curious as to how long I had been unconscious. When the time Mina was to wake came, I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing and my heart.

I made it seem as though I was still asleep. Sure enough, Mina woke up and stood up to stretch. She said, "Mai, when will you wake up? You have been sleeping for the past 2 days. I have only one more day until I give you a majority of my power and you are still asleep."

I heard a sigh and it was then I said, "You know, I'm not asleep anymore." With that, I opened my eyes and looked at her shocked eyes. I smiled at her and said, "Good Morning." She was speechless.

I smiled some more and she said, "W-when, h-how, w-what!" I laughed, but winced as my injured shoulder was moved. I said, "I'm awake, I'm alive. I'm not dead, now tell me what happened during the past 2 days?"

Mina sighed and began to tell me a long story. "Well, you were unconscious after you were thrown across the room. We got to you and you were bleeding all over. The paramedics came and took over. At the hospital, you were in the ER room for 8 hours. You passed away only minutes before the operation was completed, but only 10 minutes after that, you were alive. On the first day you were here, you woke up unconsciously at night and tried to kill yourself by falling down the stairs. On the second day, you tried to drown yourself. We managed to get you dry and rested. I was in charge of watching you, but you seemed to have woken up only hours after your almost death. That leads us back to now."

As Mina was saying that, I just listened. So we had 6 more days. I sighed and said, "Alright. what happened at the mansion?" Mina looked down and said, "There was a freak fire and it destroyed base. Our belongings were safe, but not the equipment. The equipment is beyond repair. The only things we have that will work are nothing. Naru said that the spirit was at fault and that we need to get rid of the spirits."

I nodded and said, "Alright. When do I get out of here?" Mina sighed and said, "Well, Miss Taniyama, you get out of here, when you get out of here. Besides, I think you should rest some more."

I shook my head and got out of the bed. I was a bit wobbly, but managed on my own. Mina sighed and gave me my clothes. I wore it and we left the hospital room. When I got out to pay the bill, I saw that the others were entering the hospital.

They saw me up and immediately came over to me. I raised up a hand to stop them so I could finish paying the bill. When I finished, I lowered my hand and was caught in a bear hug from Bou-san.

Everyone was telling me how they were really worried about me and everything. I rolled my eyes and looked at Naru. He had on his poker face as usual, but when he caught me staring, he smiled and I blushed.

When everyone was finished, we decided to go to a local cafe. We sat down at a table and so we began to get ourselves up to date with the current situation. Since every single equipment is damaged, we don't have anything to work with.

All the footage that we had was gone, wait no it wasn't. The footage, is in fact still alive. I remember that a long time ago, I hooked up the monitors with my phone so that I could see what was happening when I was not there.

I said, "I have the footage. We may not have any more additional footage, but at least we have something from the last time we saw the monitors until the day the fire destroyed our equipment."

We decided to view it later. Naru said, "Alright, when we get back to the mansion, we will all be paired up. Gene, Bou-san, John, and Yasu in one group. Masako, Mina, Ayako, and Mai in another. Lin, Madoka, and I will be the third. We will all be together no matter what. We can't be separated at all costs. The spirit seems to target us when we are all alone."

Everyone nodded and with that, this case has gotten a bit more interesting.

**How was this chapter? I hope it was ok. Also, please, please, please, read and review my story. I'm begging. So please read and review and I will update the next chapter as soon as I can! Until then, DarkDiamondLover out ;).**


	36. Chapter 36: Case 4: Sleeping Beauty

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Now What! Thank you for the review again, ****. Sorry about scaring you about Mai died or not. Anyways, please, anyone who reads Now What, please leave a review. I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is the chapter you all have been waiting for. **

**Mai's POV**

It had been 5 hours since we had returned from the local cafe and all. Everyone was in the girls room. We decided to have base in here since the room was bigger. Everyone was sitting on the bed except for Lin and Naru who were sitting on the chairs.

As they sat around and chatted, I had been watching the footage all by myself. No one seemed to notice me doing so and that was alright with me. I had reviewed the footage myself and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Since I decided to watch each camera one by one from the time everyone was out of base to the time of the fire, it took the whole five hours. All of the cameras were covered in blood before the fire had occurred, but the weird thing is who had died.

I sighed and said, "Anyone want to watch the footage?" With saying that, everyone raised their hand and I went to Lin and asked if I could borrow his laptop. He had agreed and with that, I set everything up.

It only took a few minutes and when I finished, I took the laptop to one of the beds. I set it down and put a little table under it so it wouldn't fall. Everyone gathered around and only Naru and Lin were on the chairs.

Everyone was either sitting on the bed in a position being able to see or in my position, on the floor to see. It wasn't that clear on the floor. In fact it was harder. I sighed and said, "Does anyone have a projector?"

Lin stood up, walked to his place, grabbed a bag, and set up the projector. I sweat dropped and thought, _"Does Lin have everything?" _When he finished, he set the projector facing the wall.

Since the wall had some bumps for where the designs were, we decided to get a cloth and hang it. When we finished with that, it was like watching a home movie. I turned the lights off and so we began watching Camera 1 out of 10.

* * *

**Footage One-Mai's POV**

As the clip began to play, the first thing everyone had noticed was the fact that the camera was swaying back and forth. I had already seen it, but I was still scared. Unconsciously I scooted closer to Naru.

I missed seeing him turn to look at me and smile. While I sat there, the screen continued to show the rocking camera. As soon as the rocking had started, it stopped. I held my breath.

The camera didn't stay positioned at all. No, instead, it decided to raise up and turn 180 degrees to the right. When it had stopped, I let my breath go. It wasn't over just yet though.

The camera showed is the room in which the camera was set up in, well the other side. The film just showed the same place for a few minutes before there was an almost inaudible sound from the background.

It sounded as if a person was pierced in the heart or somewhere more vulnerable. Then it was silent again. Another pierce and another silence. After a few moments though, there was a loud crack and the sound was as if someone's bone's were being snapped.

Immediately everyone except for the two clad black wearing people cringed. As I cringed though, I went to put my head down as a vision enters my head. It was the same one from the Blood Stained Labyrinth case with Urado.

I could see that I was walking in the room where camera one was. I didn't notice anyone come up behind me, but as soon as I was in the room, the camera. I didn't notice the camera had moved.

Before I knew it, something had plunged a knife in my throat. They pulled the knife out before plunging it into my chest. I tried to call out, but I couldn't. I had died. My head snaps up and tears run down my eyes.

This didn't happen before, why now? As soon as I let my head up and tears fall, I immediately wrap my arms around me. _'Save me! Why me? Let me go! Set me free!' _The thoughts were of the person that died in that room.

I cover my ears and continue to cry. I hadn't noticed that Lin had stopped the tape or the fact that someone had turned the lights on or the fact that everyone was around me. All I can see is blood, blood, and more blood.

I closed my eyes, but still blood. I cried and cried. I couldn't hear what the others were saying. When I couldn't take the blood or the thoughts anymore, I raised my head, opened my eyes, and screamed in a loud voice, **"SAVE ME!"**

I hadn't realized I had said it in English, until later, but for now, my mind was drawing me up with blood, the knife, the bone snaps, and the thoughts. I didn't noticed that I was scratching at my arms and legs until I felt a pain.

The pain made me scream again, but before I could continue anything else, I was slapped across my face and I woke from the trance I was in. Everyone was around me. Naru and Lin were missing, but everyone was around me.

I wasn't alone. Mina was next to me and had a bloody towel in her hands. I looked at her in confusion and she said, "You're crying blood." My eyes widened as another image of blood entered my mind.

Mina held my arm and said, "It wasn't your blood that was pouring from your eyes Mai. It was as if one minute you were clean and blood free, but the next blood covered you. What happened?"

I looked at her and then to everyone else. I then looked at the screen. On the screen was nothing, but if you looked closely in the corner of that frame, there was a stain of blood.

I close my eyes and then the door to the girls room opens. Everyone looks and Naru enters with Lin in tow. In Naru's hands was some tea. I was shocked. Naru comes over to me and hands me the tea.

It smelt nice and I took a sip. It ran down my throat smoothly. I set the cup down and smile. Naru sat back down on his chair and said, "Mai, tell me what happened. You don't have to tell right now, but if you can tell, do tell."

I nod and found my voice. It felt as if I hadn't cried at all. "Well, as soon as the bone was snapped, the same vision from the Sakouchi case occurred, but this time I was the victim. I think it is because my powers are growing as the Equinox comes, but let's not pay attention to that. After the fact that I was in the victim's body while awake is surprising, but not as surprising as how I was feeling the emotions casted on me like at the Urado case. These occurred at the same time. After, I couldn't get blood, the noise, the thoughts out of my head. I didn't know that I was covered in blood or if I had scratched myself at all. The only thing I did know was that I wanted to be free from this place."

As I finished, there was an audible gasp from around the room. Everyone was looking at me. I tilted my head in confusion and Ayako said, "The blood." Bou-san said, "The scratches." John and Masako said, "The tattoos." Gene and Mina said, "Everything." Yasu and Madoka finished by saying, "Are all gone on Mai's body."

My eyes widened even more as I look at my body. Sure enough, the blood and the scratches were gone. The tattoos on the other hand were fading slowly. After a minute, the tattoos disappeared causing me to feel as if I have been set free.

As soon as the tattoos disappeared, a voice said, "Mai, the tattoos are gone. The curse is no more. 6 days left. Will you be able to win? Or will you not even be able to come? It gets nearer and nearer. I decided to let the curse off. Good luck."

It was Cody. I just knew it was Cody. I said, "Let's get the film over with. We still have 9 more." Everyone nods and so the lights turn off and the film continues to roll for the second time today.

As we were at where we left off, the camera began to shake again. This time, instead of stopping to turn again, it went black. I closed my eyes and said, "I want all of us to close our eyes, but you have to see what comes next."

I opened my eyes just as the light was going to come back. When the light came back on, immediately I cringed as did the others. On the screen was the corpse of the person who had died before my panic attack.

It was a maid and she was only a year older than us. The scene stayed that way. If you looked closely though, you can see some liquid on the maid and the fact that we were in the room where the camera was originally set.

A few seconds later though, blood was splattered onto the camera lenses and I knew that the fire was close. My eyes widened as I figured out why the blood. The spirit doesn't want us to do any research on it.

If it was seen, we could easily have found out why it killed like it did, but I don't think it wants to go so soon. Another thing is that this might not be paranormal at all when it comes to the murdering.

There are spirits in this mansion, but the murdering could be done by any person in the mansion or it could be a spirit who has a love for killing. I frowned and just then the blood that splattered on the camera lens turned brighter.

One thing could answer the fact as to why the blood was brighter. The fire had started. As soon as the fire roared on, the camera began to static before the whole film turned off leaving us in an understanding.

I looked at the others and said, "One down, nine more to go." Ayako and Bou-san groaned, but a glare from Naru silenced them. I stood up and went towards Lin's laptop. I decided not to play the second one for a bit.

I went to turn on the lights and when I turned to the others, the first thing I looked at was the wall. On the wall, it said, "Ten down, 4 more to go. Mina, Mai, Oliver, and Eugene. You are next."

I froze and said, "Mina, Gene, Naru, I think we should get out of here before-" I didn't get to finish for as soon as I opened my mouth, the lights that were on turned off and a bright light had covered everyone and we were being sucked into a portal.

When I opened my eyes again, we were in a fairy tale that was something I never pictured us doing. We were doing Sleeping Beauty and guess what? I am Aurora. I wonder if it will only go for half or the full thing.

As long as we manage to get rid of the spirit, that was good for me. And so, it seems that film one is done, but another part of the case begins. What will happen?

**How was this chapter? I hope it was ok. Please tell me if there is anything bad or something. Also leave a review about the chapter. Please. I am begging. I will try to update as soon as possible. So please leave a review and also I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, DarkDiamondLover out 3**


	37. Chapter 37: Case 4: One Game won't hurt

**Hey I am back with another chapter of Now What! Thank you for the reviews from the Guest's. I really appreciated the reviews. Also, to the one reviewer who reviewed to my chapter of Now What, Chapter 17, thank you for the thought. I would like that idea, but please don't take the song as if it is yours. Anyways, here is the chapter you all have been waiting for and also, I don't own Ghost Hunt or Sleeping Beauty. **

**The Beginning**

16 years ago, two princess were born. Everyone from the kingdom came to celebrate the princesses' birth. Their mother and father, the king and queen, both were happy to receive the gifts and blessings for their daughters.

In the kingdom of which they all belong, were 13 fairies. All of the sister fairies came to the celebration except one. Her name goes by the name of Maleficent. She was the only fairy who was not invited for the other fairies and people's ignorance because Maleficent lives outside of the town.

As each of the 12 fairies came, each one enjoyed their time. All except for Maleficent who of course wasn't invited. When the time came for the giving of gifts from the fairies, one by one they stood.

The first fairy gave the gift of Beauty. The gift was to make the princesses have warm caramel colored eyes that make anyone smile. Their hair would flow with waves like of a calm gentle sea. No one shall surpass them in care.

The second fairy gave the gift of Wit. The gift would make the princesses have cleverness. The princesses shall be cleverer than any ordinary person could ever hope to be.

The third fairy gave the gift of Virtue. At this, the queen smiled and nodded for she knew that even with beauty and cleverness, neither was of any worth without the goodness of heart.

The fourth fairy gave the princesses a gift that made the princesses be able to do a task at hand with exquisite Grace. The fifth fairy gave the gift of Song. The sixth fairy gave the gift of Dance.

This went on until all fairies except one had given their gifts. Before the final fairy was able to give her gift, Maleficent came into the room causing all music, chatter, and movement stop.

You can almost hear a pin drop. As Maleficent walked into the room, a plate shattered and the person who had dropped the plate paled, but Maleficent paid no heed to the person.

No, she continued walking until she was standing in front of the princesses who were in their mother's arms. Maleficent who had not been invited was angry. She said, **"Hear my wish for the princesses." **

Maleficent smiled evilly and said, **"On the princesses' 16th birthday, the princesses shall prick their finger with the spindle of a spinning wheel. With the prick, the princesses shall die a death and no one shall know that they had died."**

The prophecy caused the queen to hug her babies closer and the queen said, **"No! Please spare my daughters! Take the fate and cast it upon myself, but leave my innocent children alone."**

At this, no one couldn't help but cry. Maleficent smirked and with that, she disappeared in a puff of green smoke. The queen continued to cry holding her children against her chest.

Everyone who was present had fallen to grief. There was nothing, nothing else anyone was able to do. Then the last and most caring fairy decided to speak now. **"My gift is still to come."**

When she said this, the queen and king looked at her in wait. **"As much as I can do, I will undo the wrong my sister has done. True, I can't undo the whole thing altogether for I have not the power."**

She cleared her throat and continued, **"The princesses shall prick their finger with the spindle of a spinning wheel on the day when they have turned the 16 year old mark, but instead of dying, they will fall into a deep sleep. Instead of people not knowing, it will be worldly known."**

The queen sighed in relief, but the fairy wasn't finished just yet. **"This sleep shall last for a hundred years and when that time has passed, a King's two son's shall come to awaken the two beauties."**

With that, everyone cheered and the celebration continued. It lasted through the night. People getting drunk from the wine. Having a joyous time. The only people that weren't celebrating were, Masako (the blue fairy), Madoka (the red fairy), Ayako (the queen), Bou-san (the king), John (the priest), Lin (the King's advisor), and Yasu (the jester).

**(A/N: Mai, Mina, Gene, and Naru are the princesses' and prince's. Ayako and Bou-san are Mai's and Mina's parents for this. The parents of Gene and Naru are going to be Luella and Martin Davis. I know that they were not participating on the case, but I just wanted to add them for this part. So Luella and Martin are in fact not the real parents of Gene and Naru. They are technically 'fakes'. Also no green fairy. Also, the whole SPR will be focusing on their role. It would seem as if they are in the role. I am making it so that I am making a story about Sleeping Beauty, Ghost Hunt style. Before I forget, the characters won't remember each other until after the spell has been lifted...oops giving out too much information. Anyways enjoy. ^.^ )**

* * *

**16 years later-Mai's POV**

I sighed as I sat in my chair inside Madoka's and Masako's house. My sister and I began to stay here ever since we were 10. Ayako and Bou-san, I mean, mom and dad decided to keep us here.

Both Mina and I have never considered Ayako and Bou-san as our real parents. Instead, we consider them as adoptive parents. Madoka and Masako were arguing about what we were going to be wearing for tonight's celebration.

Tonight, Mina and I both turn 16. I sighed. While Madoka and Masako were arguing, I lean over to Mina and whisper, **"Want to go outside? I don't think they will ever stop fighting."**

Mina nodded and whispered back, **"Sure. They won't notice us missing. Let's go." **I nod and we silently walk out, but before we could escape, Madoka was in front of us. Mina and I both jumped and we backed up.

As we backed up, we hear Masako clearing her throat behind us. We turn and I sweat dropped. We were surrounded. Madoka said, **"Where do you two think you are going?" **

I said, **"Out. We want to go outside." **They sighed and with the wave of both of their wands, a pink and white cape came over to us. Mina got the pink while I got the white. Then with another wave, a basket with some goodies came towards us.

Mina grabbed it and Masako said, **"Just make sure to get back before the sun sets." **I raised an eyebrow but sighed. I said, **"Masako, just make sure you have our dresses finished before we get home."**

Mina and I giggled before we left the house with our capes covering our head. As we were outside of the house, the breeze caught out capes and it blew the capes making it fly back.

I smiled and with one look at Mina, we nodded and ran. We just ran around. When we were far from the house, we just walked to our secret garden. When we got there, the roses, the daisies, the sunflowers, and more.

We sat down and we ate our goodies, well only half of it. During the middle, I said, **"Hey Mina, want to go to the lake?" **Mina looked at me and said, **"But, it's cold." **I rolled my eyes and said, **"And when has that ever stopped us from going to the water?"**

She sighed and nodded. I smiled and we both headed to the lake. Along the way, the forest animals came to play with us. I smiled even more and when we got to the lake, we slipped off our shoes and socks.

**"On 3. One...two...THREE!" **I said. With that, we went inside the water. The water was warm for a cold day. We splashed the water at each other getting our skirt hems wet.

I laughed and Mina laughed too. When we finished fooling around, we sat on the edge where water met rocks. I looked at Mina and said, **"Want to sing a song?" **She nods and I think of a song for the two of us to sing.

I thought of one and said, **"How we roll." **She was in thought and said, **"Sure!" **I smile and I stood up with Mina. We got the rhythm and beat ready and all we needed was to sing.

**I know that everyone's running  
Just trying to get away  
Life can feel a lot like a rat race  
Like every day is so mundane, but I am saying**

**Hey, hey, oh, oh  
I'm not getting caught in the undertow  
I'll keep taking it easy and taking it slow  
I'm never gonna follow, no**

**Turn it up, make it loud on your radio  
We are gonna dance everywhere we go  
Everybody knows that's how we roll**

We paused for the song, but before we could continue, a figure moving caught our attention. We ignored it and continued to sing this song. I looked at Mina and she smiled at me. I smiled in return and we continued to sing the song.

**Why don't you come on and join us?  
Take your nose off the grindstone, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Take, take your hands off the keyboard  
And put down the IPhone and let me hear you say**

**Hey, hey, oh, oh  
We ain't getting caught in the undertow  
We'll keep taking it easy and taking it slow  
We're never gonna follow, no**

**Turn it up, make it loud on your radio  
We are gonna dance everywhere we go  
Everybody knows that's how we roll  
That's how we roll**

**Turn it up, make it loud on your radio  
We are gonna dance everywhere we go  
Everybody knows that's how we roll**

This time, the figure came towards us and I had to try to hide a blush. It was a boy about an age or two older than us. He and his twin were cute. They both had jet black hair, pale skin, one had deep blue eyes while the other had a purple tint in his.

I smiled at them and grabbed blue eyes hand and dragged him towards me while Mina did the same to his twin. I looked at Mina and we smiled and continued to sing our song.

**Don't fold under the pressure  
A smile can make it better  
Whoa, you know, you know, yeah**

**Don't fold under the pressure  
A smile can make it better  
And if everything goes wrong  
Keep singing this song**

**Turn it up, make it loud  
You, you can't get away  
Yeah, don't, don't try to get away**

**Turn it up, make it loud  
You, you can't get away  
Yeah, don't, don't try to get away, oh no**

**Turn it up, make it loud on your radio  
We are gonna dance everywhere we go  
Everybody knows that's how we roll  
That's how we roll**

**Turn it up, make it loud on your radio  
We are gonna dance everywhere we go  
Everybody knows that's how we roll  
That's how we roll**

**Gonna dance everywhere we go  
Everybody knows that's how we roll**

When we finished, Mina and I both let go of the twins and we turned away. I snuck a peek at Mina from the corner of my eye and I saw her red. I guess I was the same too. We took a step forward before we stopped and turned to the boys.

I smiled at them and said, **"Hello. How did you get to our Secret Garden?" **They looked at each other and said, **"We heard singing and we came by." **I nodded and I said, **"What are your names?"**

The boy with the purple tinted eyes said, **"I'm Eugene, but preferably called Gene. Beside me is my twin brother Oliver, but nicknamed Noll." **I nodded and looked at Mina. I wanted her to introduce us.

She sighed and said, **"Well, Gene and Noll, my name is Aura but I prefer getting called Mina and next to me is my sister Aurora, but you can call her Mai." **I smiled and looked at my feet.

Just then, a thought entered my head. I walked towards Noll and said, **"Want to play a game of tag?" **He looks at me surprised, but then he hides it and said, **"I'm not a kid like you."**

I pouted and said, **"Suit yourself. Your missing out because Mina and I are the best at Tag. Well, since you declined out offer, Gene, your 'it'." **Gene pouted and punched his twin on the shoulder, but in a playful manner.

I looked at Mina and she said, **"Rules are simple. No going outside the garden. Now count up to 50 and come find us." **Gene nodded and I grabbed Noll's arm. He protested, but with another tug, I got him to come.

So it began, our little game of tag. Let's see if Gene can find my sister and me. Let's also see if he can find his twin brother.

**How was this chapter? I made it long and all. The song used was How We Roll, by Britt Nicole. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review! Until next time, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	38. Chapter 38: Case 4: Sleeping Beauties

**Hey I am back with another chapter and wow, thank you for not giving me reviews. I was really sad that no one is reviewing my story. Is there something wrong with it? If so, please tell me. I will fix the mistakes. Anyways, I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is your chapter.**

**Mai's POV**

As Noll, Mina, and I ran, I noticed that something seemed off about our Secret Garden. Mina seemed to have sensed it too for she stopped running. I stopped too and I said, **"I'm guessing I'm not the only one who feels it."**

She nods and we turn to run back towards Gene. When we get there, he is surprised to find us. I said, **"Gene, you and Noll need to get out of here. There is something here and I th-" **I didn't get to finish.

It was here. I turn to find nothing. I said, **"I think it wants us." **Mina nods and we run to the basket. I grabbed it and said, **"We should go. Gene, Noll, you go wherever you need to. Mina and I need to go back. I'm sorry we didn't get to play the game properly."**

Gene smiles in understanding and then without another word, he is running the opposite direction with Noll following. I smiled and Mina dragged me towards the house. The whole time I was looking at the sky and it seemed to be getting darker.

When we got inside the house, Madoka and Masako had finished the dresses. I was going to be in a pink dress with a white satin ribbon while Mina was going to be in a blue one with a pink satin ribbon.

Masako and Madoka were talking to each other in hushed voices. I cleared my throat and they stopped talking to each other. I smiled at them and said, **"Mina and I will wear our dresses. After, we will leave. We have to quietly get inside the palace without anyone stopping us. Then we can enjoy our birthday."**

Masako and Madoka nodded before they sent both Mina and me to take a bath. While bathing, the sense of danger returns. I shudder and try t ignore it the best I could, but it was still there.

When I finished the bath, I got out and dried myself off. Mina too seemed to have come out just now for she too was drying herself off. I smiled at her and she smiled in return.

She said, **"The feeling seems to be getting stronger as the day is turning into dusk. What do you think it is?" **I shrugged my shoulders and said, **"I don't know, but I remember Ayako and Bou-san talk about our 16th birthday. They said something about a 100 year sleep or something like that."**

Mina nods and said, **"Whatever it is, it isn't going to be good." **I nod in agreement and we go to change into our dresses. When we were finished wearing the dressed, it was time for us to leave.

Madoka and Masako waved their wands and the lights flickered off. That was the last thing I saw before we left the house and headed to the castle. As we walked, I pulled my cape closer around my body.

The wind was blowing a bit too hard and it was getting colder. By the time we had reached the castle, it was almost sun set. We walked in through the secret tunnel used for escape or entrance into the castle.

This tunnel is only known to royal family and some of the most trusted fairies. As we walked up the tunnel's staircase, the feeling of danger grew. I shuddered, but continued on our way.

When we reached the end of the tunnel, we opened the door. This door lead to one of the bedrooms used by the guests. As we all walked out, I stretched myself out. I then pulled off the cape with Mina doing the same.

We then set our capes inside one of the closets before we left. Once out the doors, Madoka and Masako went their separate ways. Mina and I are on the other hand headed towards Ayako and Bou-san's room.

When we got there, the door was opened just a crack and we saw the two of them talking to each other. I rolled my eyes and opened the door wider before I said, **"Hi! We're back." **

The both of them turned and smiled as Mina and I walked inside the room in our gowns. The two of them came up to us and gave us a hug. When the hugs and greetings were done, Ayako and Bou-san sat us down.

Bou-san stood in front of Mina and me and said, **"You know that today is your birthday and to be precise, your 16th birthday. Well, we haven't told you two something we should have told you earlier, but we didn't think the time was right."**

I rolled my eyes and said, **"What is it already?"** Bou-san cracked a small smile, but then he got serious. He said, **"Your curse. Maleficent has given you two a curse. To die when you touch the spindle of a spinning wheel. That is why you don't see spinning wheels. But, one fairy changed it to make you sleep for 100 years before waking to a King's two sons. Today, the curse shall play and we want the two of you to be careful."**

Both Mina and I looked at each other and nodded. I guess that was what the feeling was. Maleficent brewing up her spell or the curse beginning to form. I sighed and said, **"Alright. We'll be careful." **

Ayako and Bou-san smiled and then Ayako said, **"Now, you two go and rest. The celebration won't start until 7." **I nod and both Mina and I head out of the room towards our previous shared bedroom.

Inside, we sat down on our beds. As the time passed, our boredom increased. I sighed and said, **"Mina, I'm bored." **She didn't reply and I looked at her. She was looking at the far wall. I turned to look too and I saw a glowing green ball of fire.

It was very hypnotizing. My eyes drooped and soon I was standing. I didn't know if Mina was standing or not. All I knew was that the fire was calling towards me. I walked forward and followed the orb.

As I walked closer, the orb moved farther. I continued to follow it no matter what. It stopped in front of a fire place and I stopped too. I reached out but before I could touch it, it created a fire into the fire place.

The fire wasn't any normal fire. It was green. I smiled a small smile and walked towards the fire. I walked in. I continued to walk until I noticed that I was on the other side. I turned for the orb has disappeared.

I saw Mina coming through and smiled at her. She smiled in return. The orb returned and led us up the stairs. I was back to being in a trance when I saw it and followed it up the stairs.

When the orb stopped, I stopped. There sitting in front of us were two spinning wheels. The orb decided to go on top of the spindle. I reached my hand out and touched the spindle.

Once I touched the spindle, I felt very tired. I wanted to sleep. Before I knew it, I was falling. the last thing I remember though was hearing the laughter of someone evil before I blacked out and that was the last I saw or heard or felt.

* * *

**Ayako's POV**

When the celebration started, everyone was there to celebrate. Mina and Mai were going to be coming in after Bou-san announces and that is now. **"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming to my daughters 16th birthday. Now here are my two beautiful daughters!"**

When Bou-san finished, a cloud of green smoke appeared in the middle of the floor. The music, chatter, and everything became silent as Maleficent came into view. She smiled and said, **"I wish to give my blessings to the princesses, but then again, I already met them and we had a little accident."**

When she said that, she lifted her cloak to the side and revealed both Mina and Mai, asleep. Tears fell from my eyes as I saw them unconscious. I ran towards them and Maleficent just laughed.

She then said, **"Happy Birthday to the two unluckiest girls in the kingdom." **Then with another cloud of smoke, she was gone. I was left to cry for my two favorite people in the world.

As I cried, I didn't notice Madoka and Masako were casting a sleep spell on all of us. Before anything else, I was knocked out with the two girls. That was the last thing for a hundred years.

* * *

**Madoka's POV**

As soon as everyone was knocked out, Masako and I went to Mina and Mai. We stood over them and with the flick of our wands, both Mina and Mai's bodies lifted and we took the bodies to their bedroom.

Since they shared a bedroom, it was easy to fix everything up. We needed to make the beds a bit bigger to fit them. As we lay the two down, we had to hold back tears of sadness.

When they were on the bed, we began to transform the room. We made the beds on two different stages. Mina's on the left while Mai's on the right. As they lay there, we continued to decorate the room.

Pink and blue drapes were hung from pillar to pillar. The floor was covered with rose petals that were everlasting. In the middle was a path leading up to the two princesses.

Then a single rose was put into the hands of the two princesses. A white one for Mina and a pink one for Mai. With this being the final thing left, we changed the whole palace.

The two girls bedrooms were in a tower. There was a stair case in order to reach them and also a lock on the door. The key is somewhere hidden. There are riddles to face to find each item.

Maleficent wouldn't be able to get in even with her magic for once a door was sealed with a fairies key, it won't open unless you have the key. I looked at Masako and said, **"We should do the same for the rest of the kingdom." **

Masako nods and we fly out of the tower window towards the kingdom below. We made each person go to their rooms and into their beds. Each woman had a single rose in her hand while the men had a pocket watch in theirs.

The rose represented peace while the pocket watch represented the time that has passed. In one hundred years, the people will awaken, but not until the princesses have been awoken.

Masako said, **"Who is the King's son?" **I looked at her and said, **"I don't know. I guess time will tell. When the hundred years are over, then we will find out. For now, let's guard the princesses' chambers. They will be needing our protection for Maleficent will be back. She will find the key, if she can, and destroy the two bodies."**

Masako nods and with our wings, we fly to the tower. Before we left though, we decorated the whole kingdom with flowers. The flowers will never wilt. They will stay bloomed for one hundred years.

After a hundred years, they will wilt. One by one. By then let the princesses' be awake.

**How was this chapter? I hope it was ok. I had a bunch of writer's block and it was hard to write this chapter, but don't worry, I will write more and make it more interesting if it was boring. Also, I have a poll on my page. So please vote! Anyways, please read and review. Until then, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	39. Chapter 39: Case 4:Awake and 5 days left

**Dear readers, so sorry for the late update. I was busy at school and I am busy during my break which started a week and a half ago. I am sorry for delaying this chapter and leaving you all on a cliffy. Also, I haven't been getting any reviews except for one and that was today. Thank you so much! Please, please, please, leave a review. I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is your chapter. P.S. which type of story should I do next?** **An Alternate Universe****,**** A multi-case story****, ****A One Shot****,**** A One Case Story****, or**** A series like Say What****? Tell me in your review. P.S.S this story is almost over! P.S.S.S HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Naru's POV (aka Noll/Oliver)**

I groan as I open up my eyes. It had been 100 years since I last saw her and why was I dreaming about her? She was probably dead by now anyways. I mean, she would have aged, while I stayed the same. After all, I was a monster that lived eternally.

I sat up in my bed just as my annoy- I mean- older brother came into the room. He had a grin plastered on his face and I glared at him. I said, **"What is it?" **He smiled even more and said, **"Well, Martin-I mean- dad said that 2 princesses have been asleep for 100 years. They were the daughters of his friend. Dad said to go wake them up."**

I raise of my eyebrows and said, **"And how do you presume we do so?" **Gene smiled and said, **"Of course, we will kiss them awake." **I frown and said, **"Seriously. You and your perverted mind. That will not work."**

Gene sighed and said, **"No, that is in fact the answer. It said so on the pamphlet Luella-I mean-mom received this morning." **I sighed and said, **"Alright. We'll go after breakfast. Seeing as to how you would probably bug me about it."**

Gene smiled and said, **"You know me too well younger brother. Now get ready." **I sighed and Gene left leaving me to myself. I sighed once more and got out of my bed before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

**One Hour Later-Gene's POV**

I was smiling very happily because I get to see two princesses. We were on our horses. Mine a white one while Noll's was a black one. He said that he liked that one even if it was that color.

Noll seemed to be annoyed that I dragged him into this, but I had to. There were TWO princesses and not one. If it were only one, I could have just gone by myself with Lin.

I sighed and an idea came into my mind. I opened my mouth, but before I could speak, Noll said, **"Whatever it is, the answer will be no. Your ideas are always giving me a headache."**

I smiled and said, **"This one won't. Let's have a race. First to reach the kingdom first makes the loser find the clues." **Noll was in thought and then I realize I never told him about the clues to find the key or that we already had the first clue.

I mentally cursed my stupidity and explained it to Noll. Noll just sighed and muttered something that I didn't make out. A moment after, he said, **"Alright. Loser finds the clues. Ready, set, go!"**

I smiled and we both were off. Did I mention, we were both good at riding horses? We raced each other and from the place we were, we could see the kingdom getting closer. When I saw that, I sped up only to see that Noll had done the same.

When we were close to the open gates, Noll slowed and let me in first. I frowned and Noll just smirked. When we slowed down inside the place, I got off and Noll did the same right after.

**"What was that about? It was a RACE! A RACE!" **I screamed. Noll rolled his eyes and said, **"I know, but I didn't really care who won. Either way, we both have to help." **He replied with a bored look.

I sighed and we led our horses to a stable. We left the horses there before we headed towards the castle. I pulled out the first clue and it read, **"The first clue is a clue. To find the second look for a place where people find words on paper which is bound. To find the clue, go to the place and look for the clue in the item. To find the item, look for the color white with pink."**

I looked at Noll and he was in thought. **"Words on bounded paper means a book. So that means the next clue is in a bookstore. Which one?" **I said, **"There is only one right? Over there."**

I pointed to the book shop. Noll nodded and we went over. We went inside, but found no one tending the shop. This caught both Noll's and my interest. We looked around and found the shop keeper asleep with a rose in her hand.

It was wilting. I said, **"Noll, do you think everyone in this kingdom is asleep?" **Noll looked at me and pondered in thought for a moment before he nodded. I sighed and said, **"Well, what do you we look for in this book shop?"**

Noll looked at the clue and said, **"Well, we look for a book that is white and has pink binds or vice versa." **I nod and we began to search. I went in one direction while Noll went the other.

As I looked around, I felt a chill. My head snapped up and I turn. Nothing. I frown and said, **"Noll, were you just behind me?" **It was silent before Noll replied, **"Nope. I was here in the other side of the building."**

I frowned and then shrugged it off. I continued to look before I heard Noll saying that he found it. I run over and see him holding a white book with a pink binding. he opened it and there was a huge hole in the middle.

Inside the hole was a piece of paper. I took it out and it read, **"The second clue is found. There are 3 more to come. For now, number 2. The next clue is found in a place where people sleep and never wake. Underground, but in a bed. To find the clue, don't dig, don't think. An owl's home is where you'll find the third clue."**

I looked at Noll and he sighed. **"I lost so I guess I'll answer it. People sleep and never wake means that the person is dead. Underground is where the sleep and the bed is a coffin. It's a grave."**

I nod and I said, **"The nearest cemetery is a few blocks away. Want to walk?" **Noll nods and we get out of the shop. We then run the way to the cemetery. When we got there, Noll just calmly walked in and was in thought. Probably about the next part.

I said, **"An owl's home is any tree right?" **Noll frowned and said, **"No. Usually, they make their own nests. Trees? It depends on the kind of owl, but we should check the trees."**

I nod and again we split. As we searched I looked at each tree until I heard Noll call out saying something about me touching him or something. I frowned and continued to search. I found it just as Noll called out saying the same thing I had said before in the book shop. I replied, **"No, but I found the clue!"**

Noll came over and said, **"Let me see." **I passed it to him and he read it. It said, **"The third clue is to find the fourth clue. The fourth is the second to the last. The castles stairs hold many secrets, but to find the clue, you have to look somewhere you wouldn't dare. The wine chamber. Good Luck."**

I looked at Noll and he nods. Without another word, we run towards the castle to find the fourth clue which was in the wine chamber.

* * *

**Naru's POV (aka Noll/Oliver)**

When we were inside the castle, we went downstairs to the cellar. Inside, there was a door leading to the wine chamber. This castle was the same as ours so it was easy to find the rooms.

When I opened the door, the smell of wine greeted us. I closed my eyes and sighed. I walked in and the only light was from the windows that were showing the late afternoon sun.

As I walked in, Gene muttered something about the smell and also about the clue. This time we decided to stick together to look for the fourth clue. As we looked around, there was nothing.

I was in thought and then it clicked. The stairs that we walked down to get in here was the place where the clue was hidden! I run over to the stairs and Gene followed suit.

The stairs were made of bricks so we had to find a loose one. Gene caught up quickly to what I was doing and we began to touch each brick. Gene and I touched the last one and it was the one. We pulled it out and Gene put his hand in.

He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and unrolled it. It read, **"The fourth clue is the clue to tell where to find the keys and final clue. The keys are somewhere upstairs. A room. The keys are under the floor. Which room? Which floor? A hint is that it is the chamber of a TRUE king."**

I looked at Gene and a mutual understanding was agreed. We ran up the steps of the wine chamber and hurried up the stairs to get the keys. The sun was setting and fast. As we climbed, it got colder.

As we reached the door, I opened it and inside were King Takigawa and Queen Matsuzaki asleep on their bed. We looked around, but it was short. The clue was on the dresser and inside was the key.

I grabbed it and it read, **"Hurry. The princesses need to wake and defeat Maleficent. Hurry to the High Tower." **I looked at Gene and sighed. We ran to the High Tower and when we got to the top, we had to use the key.

Right when we unlocked the door, we smelled roses. We opened the door wider and looked inside. On the left was Mina while on the right was Mai. They were asleep. I was only looking at Mai though. She was the one who was on my mind for the past 100 years and she still is.

I walk up to Mai's place and look at her. Gene was at Mina's side and he said, **"Noll, we have to wake them up." **I nod and knelt beside Mai. I looked at her sleeping form, she looked so calm.

I brushed her hair that strayed in front of her face. I leaned down and was only an inch from her lips. I closed my eyes and closed the final distance. When I pulled away, I saw her eyes move and then her eyelids fluttered before they opened showing her beautiful caramel colored eyes.

She smiled at me and said, **"Hey." **I smiled and said, **"Hey." **She sits up and I help her. I look behind me to see Mina had too woken up. Gene was talking to her and after a moment, 2 fairies came into the room.

They smiled when they saw Mina and Mai were awake and then they looked at Gene and then to me. They said, **"Thank you for waking the girls up. As you read on the fifth clue. They are to defeat Maleficent, but that was a lie. Maleficent was already taken care of a couple years before."**

Mina and Mai gasp and said, **"Did you-" **One of the fairies shook her head 'no' and said, **"No, we just sent her to fairy jail. Don't worry. Now princesses, we have to go and wake the kingdom."**

Mai and Mina nod before the fairies disappeared. I just stood there surprised. Mai looks at me and said, **"Thanks for waking me up. Noll, you want to go to the party with me?" **I look at her a she looked at me in the eyes. She blushed and looked down. I smiled and said, **"Yes. That's what I came here for."**

She blushed even more. After a moment, a light enveloped all of us and when the light disappeared, we were in base and everyone was looking at each other. Mai said, **"Ok, not going to do that anymore." **She then blushed as she recalled something.

I look away as I remember what happened. I then said, "How many days are left before the Equinox?" It was silent and Lin said, "5." I looked at Mina and she said, "Mai, look at me."

* * *

**Mai's POV**

I looked at Mina and she had her palms faced towards me. A moment after, light was seen and it was entered into me. When the light disappeared, Mina passed out while I was breathing hard.

I then looked out the window and saw that it was close to being night. In a matter of minutes I will be possessed. I sighed and Lola came into the room. She bowed at me and said, **"You won't be possessed. No, not today and not for the next 4 days. You have to practice. Also, the spirit is here."**

**How was this chapter? I made it long, but I think I made some parts confusing. I was trying my best. Please, leave a review. So please read and review! Until the next time I update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	40. Chapter 40: Case 4: The Final Battle

**Thank you all for the reviews! Also, I have a poll up on my page, so please vote for which type of story I should do next! So, please vote and leave a review. I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is your chapter!**

**Preview of previous chapter...**

I looked at Mina and she had her palms faced towards me. A moment after, light was seen and it was entered into me. When the light disappeared, Mina passed out while I was breathing hard.

I then looked out the window and saw that it was close to being night. In a matter of minutes I will be possessed. I sighed and Lola came into the room. She bowed at me and said, **"You won't be possessed. No, not today and not for the next 4 days. You have to practice. Also, the spirit is here."**

* * *

**Mai's POV**

Right when Lola had said that, the spirits were here, the door which was open from when she came in slammed shut causing everyone to look at it in shock. I sweat dropped, but then the temperature dropped a whopping 40 degrees.

You could see your breath. Subconsciously I scoot closer to Naru. He seems to have noticed for he went in front of me just a bit. It was like he was protecting me. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a figure reaching out towards me.

I shut my eyes and was about to scream when another hand cover my mouth. My eyes snap open and then widen. I grab Naru's jacket as I get pulled back. Naru noticed and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me towards him.

Another hand wrapped around my shoulder area and the hand that was on my mouth did the same. I was going to split in half if they didn't stop pulling. It was like tug-o-war, but with a human.

I said, "Naru, don't you dare let me go." He looked at me in the eyes and nodded, but as soon as he nodded, his grasp was losing his grip on me. My eyes widen as his grasp slipped making me get pulled towards the ghost.

I gasp as a cold hand was moved up to my neck and another was moved to my mouth to cover a scream. The next words made my eyes widen. **"Mai, I'm here to kill you earlier than the Equinox."**

I struggled and saw everyone watching, but they couldn't do anything. Naru was moving towards me, but he was stopped by a barrier. He pushed me away from him and I fell to the ground and looked at Lola.

She had a smirk on her face. She was inside the barrier! She came over to me and transformed. Her outfit was turned into some tight jeans and a black leather jacket with a black shirt inside. She had red heels on and she had that smirk.

She said, **"Hello Mai~!" **I shudder and she grabbed my chin. She had one of her claws-I mean-nails against my cheek and she dug her nail in. I winced and she dragged her finger down until she pulled her nail out.

She licked the blood off and smiled. She looked at Cody and said, **"Let's finish her."** Before they could do anything though, I stood up and walk backwards towards the barrier.

I lean my back on it and I whispered so that only the whole SPR minus Mina heard, "Everyone, put your hand on the barrier, please. Send your energy to the barrier to break it. Once you do, help me."

I push away from the barrier and said, **"Come at me." **This began the last and final battle against Cody. I let Cody go first and his probably evil girlfriend. They stood side by side and raised their hand towards me.

A light came from each palm and it was headed to me. I moved away just in time and the light hit the barrier. I landed on my knees and palm on the floor. It didn't hurt. I stood up and brushed off the invisible dirt.

**"Anything else?" **I asked. The girl cocked her head to the left in thought and then smiled. She walked towards the barrier. I didn't know what she was doing, but I knew it wasn't good.

She walked past the barrier and grabbed Naru before pulling him inside the barrier. She then pushed him in front of me. My eyes widen as I knew what she was going to do. I screamed, "NO!" before I practically covered Naru's body from the blow of her power.

I was in pain, but felt the wound slowly heal itself. After all, my powers made me be able to do so. **(A/N: refer back to the first case when Mai turned 5 and then went back and all.) **

I push my body up from Naru's and looked at him. I smiled and then winced as I moved into a certain position. The wound was still fresh and it would hurt. I get off of where I was and stood up.

I glared at the girl and said, **"What's your name?" **She smiled and said, **"Mai, Mai Taniyama is my name." **I frowned and said, **"You can't be me. I'm right here!" **She smiled once more and said, **"No, I am someone with the same name. Mai, I think you should pay attention though."**

Before I knew it, Cody had his hands around my neck and pushed me to the wall. Once I hit the wall, I struggled to fight for air. I looked at Cody and he said, **"Goodbye Mai." **

He pulled out a knife, but before he could plunge it into my chest, I felt power surge through my body. It was both Mina's and my power. I smiled and began to laugh. The knife that was in Cody's hands was bending by itself.

It bent and Cody dropped it, but didn't let my neck go. I grabbed his hand that was on my neck. I smiled at him and with every gasp of air, I managed to tell him, **"Stop this Cody. Let's go back. Back to being friends. Back to being called the cutest friends when we were younger. Let's erase everything we did and go back. Cody, I know the real you is still there. It is all because of Mai's fault. Not me, your best friend since young."**

He looked at me. His eyes that I just noticed that were hazy was clear, but the haze came back. He said, **"NO! Stop lying Mai! The real Mai is over there." **He moved his head signaling it was the Mai in red heels.

I wince and heard the barrier shatter and everyone was in. Mai clapped her hands and the spirits materialized behind every member except Naru who had Mai. The spirits trapped each one of them and I was being choked to death.

I took in another breath and said, **"CODY! Listen to me! I am Mai Taniyama! Juliette! The girl you were with since we were in Kindergarten! Your singing partner! Your best friend! We sang songs together! We made songs together! How could you mistake me!" **

His eyes went back to normal and he let me go. I fell to the ground gasping for air while he stumbled and fell into a sitting position next to me. I smiled and I looked at the one who started this all.

She had on a smirk and in her left hand was a knife. It was going to go in Naru's heart and if I moved, she was going to plunge it in. She said, **"You broke him free from being a puppet. Well, doesn't matter. You broke my puppet, I break your boyfriend!"**

I frowned and said, **"What are you-" **I didn't finish because a memory came into my head. It was on a case months ago. It was the one I had first defeated Cody at. As images ran through my head, I realized that Cody was a puppet before and I just didn't noticed until now. As the images continued, I finally got to one with me and Naru.

The memory played and it was me.

_I sighed and before I could move to help, Naru said, "Mai, stay here." I smiled slightly and said, "Sure boss." When the others were gone, I was in front of Naru. He said, "Mai, are you ok? You used a lot of power and we thought that you might have died." I rolled my eyes and I said, "I think I promised you that we will meet. I also remember the fact that when I turned 4, I promised you that we will meet in the future. I know I forgot up until now, but that was because Cody had a charm on me. He made me forget everything. In my sleep, my memories came back." Naru didn't say another word. I continued on saying, "Naru, I think- no, I know I love you. Do you love me?" Naru didn't reply and I knew that he was going to say no. I managed a sad smile before I turned to leave. I started to walk away but Naru grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him. He said, "Mai, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mention it and I am sorry for being mean to you all this time. I- I love you too Mai. I love you." I blushed as he said that. Finally, I can say it. I was meaning to tell him a long time ago but I didn't. I am now happy because I managed to tell him. I looked at him and said, "I love you too Oliver. Always will." Naru put his hand under my chin and raised my face so it was close to his. Before I knew it, Naru took my first kiss. At first I was shocked and didn't respond to it, but then I slowly responded to it. We broke apart after a while and I knew my face was really red. Naru smiled one of his rare smiles at me. I blushed some more. I was still in Naru's arms and then from behind me, someone coughed. We broke apart and I turned around. I squeaked because everyone and I mean everyone saw us. Mina laughed at me and said, "Congrats Mai. You finally found yourself a boyfriend." I blushed some more. Gene said, "Mina, don't tease her. Besides you have one too." This time Mina blushed and I laughed. Luella said, "Oh, Mai, Mina that is very good for the both of you!" I smiled but I couldn't keep my heart calm. It was bumping like crazy. I walked up to Mina and I whispered in her ear, "Good job Mina. You and Gene make a cute couple." I saw Mina turn red. I laughed at her._

I blush and looked at Naru. He had one of his rare smiles on his face and I look away. Then I remembered that I was afraid that he would be like Cody, but then I smiled. That was a fear I had, but now it's gone.

Cody is back to being my friend and is slowly recovering from being a puppet. I stood up and said, **"Leave my boyfriend alone MAI! Let him go and let's fight." **She smirked even more and runs towards me with the knife ready for attack.

When she was close enough, I moved, but was too slow for she plunged the knife into my stomach making me spit out blood. I cursed and she twisted the knife. I winced in pain and said, **"That d-didn't h-hurt." **

She growled and pulled the knife out causing me to fall forward. My body hit the ground, but I got up once more. I stood with my hand on the puncture wound and tried my best to cover Naru the best I could.

She laughed and said, **"You are very stupid. If you died, this would be over!" **I smiled and said, **"I have been told I was stupid. I make rash decisions. I am a klutz. I am too trusting. I am an idiot. I don't think that much. I am different. Tell me something I don't know. Mai, you should move on! This place is just a place where you won't be able to be happy. I'm sure that if you move on, you will be happy!"**

The talking caused more pain to erupt in the wound. Mai looked at me and said, **"Mai, Mai, you are going to die." **The next thing everyone knew, she moved so fast that it was like seeing a bullet. She plunged the knife into my stomach, but into an area with a major internal organ.

I gasp as she twisted the knife once more. She pulled the knife out, but before she could plunge it in again, I grabbed the knife and my hand turned blue. It was my PK. I glared at Mai and said, **"I told you once, and I will tell you once more, leave and move on."**

She looked at me and trembled. She looked scared. I somehow manage to stand and said, **"We are here to help you move on." **The spirits holding everyone disappeared and immediately, everyone moved up, but before they took another step, her eyes harden and she stabs my stomach once more before saying, **"Thank you."**

It was all an act and I had to smile. Masako noticed too for she said, "Just move on. Everyone is waiting" John translated for her and Mai was enveloped with a gold light before she disappeared.

I just stood there and felt the pain from the wounds. I was too tired and I closed my eyes and slumped backwards. The person who caught me was Naru. I smiled at him and closed my eyes drifting off to the darkness of my dreams.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

After watching everything on the floor may I add, nothing compared to my Mai being in my arms and her eyes closing. She was getting colder by the second. I panic and call for Ayako to help.

Ayako came up and did everything to help Mai, but every second nothing improved her. The door to base was opened and in came the whole Prior family. The children weren't there so John and Masako left to guard them.

I walk towards Mr. Prior and said, **"My assistant has been stabbed three times with a knife. Her friend Cody is against the wall. Can you call the paramedics?" **They nod and leave the room.

I heard Ayako say, "Damn! She's not breathing!" This immediately made me move over to where Mai was. I knelt down beside her and feel for her pulse. It was there, but super faint.

I curse and said, "Mai, don't go. Please, don't go. I need you Mai. Please, don't leave me." I grabbed her hand and pulled it towards me. You could hear the ambulance from down the road and it was getting louder.

I looked at Mai and felt for her pulse one more time. It was still there and it was slowly getting stronger, but if the paramedics don't come here soon, she will die. I kiss Mai's hand and everyone waited.

**How was this chapter? It's really late and this was all I could come up with. There will be one more chapter and this story will be over! Thank you for those who have been with me up until now! Also, I know that it went by pretty fast. Like how Cody came and everything and Lola wasn't Lola. Everything was perfect. So I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	41. Chapter 41: Case 4: Mai Can not be dead!

**Hey! I'm back~! Thank you for the reviews for my previous chapter! I am super sorry for the late update. I was working on things and didn't know that the time had gone by so fast and also I had a bit of writers block. This won't be the last chapter. There will be at least one or two more after this so enjoy! Now, this chapter is the chapter of truth! Will Mai die or will she be alive? In this chapter, all questions will be answered. I don't own Ghost Hunt so here is the chapter you all have been waiting for!**

**Preview of previous chapter**

I heard Ayako say, "Damn! She's not breathing!" This immediately made me move over to where Mai was. I knelt down beside her and feel for her pulse. It was there, but super faint.

I curse and said, "Mai, don't go. Please, don't go. I need you Mai. Please, don't leave me." I grabbed her hand and pulled it towards me. You could hear the ambulance from down the road and it was getting louder.

I looked at Mai and felt for her pulse one more time. It was still there and it was slowly getting stronger, but if the paramedics don't come here soon, she will die. I kiss Mai's hand and everyone waited.

* * *

**Naru's POV (Continued from before)**

When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics checked for a pulse on both Cody and Mai. When they saw Cody was ok, but was in need of some reviewing, they took him to the first vehicle and that was the only thing I could think of before my mind was back on to Mai.

They were talking fast to each other and then they picked her up and put her on a stretcher before they rolled her out of the room. One of them stayed and said, **"Family of the young miss?" **

I raised my hand and said, **"How is Mai?" **He looks down and said, **"We are trying our best, but if we don't take her to the ER room, she won't have a chance to survive. We need permission to do surgery on her immediately as in right when we get to the hospital."**

I looked behind me to Mina, but she was still unconscious in my brothers arms. I closed my eyes before I looked at the paramedic. I said, **"Please, do the surgery. I give my permission and also, do whatever you can to bring Mai back."**

He nods and signals for me to come follow him. Before I do, I turned to Gene and said, "Come to the hospital with everyone later. I will be going with Mai and wait while she is in her surgery." Gene nodded and I followed the paramedic.

* * *

**Eleven hours later (Naru's POV)**

It had been eleven hours since the time Mai was in the ER room. Everyone had arrived 3 hours into the surgery. After 6 hours into the surgery, the doctor came out telling us that they were trying their hardest, but it seems that she is getting close to the other side.

Everyone's face looked down. Ayako and Bou-san who were the ones causing a lot of racket were quiet. Masako was crying in John's arms at the thought of the happiest person in the group is going to die.

Now that eleven hours had passed, it seemed that our Mai won't be returning to us, but there was hope that she would walk through those doors with a smile on her face saying that we were all idiots for thinking she was gone.

I kept that hope praying to any god who will listen to make Mai come back. Sometimes being an atheist has its bad points. Now as the surgery continued, it has been 12 hours since the surgery began, but still no luck. At half past 11 pm, the doctor came out.

Blood stained his gloves and his gown. His mask had stains too, but not as much as his hands. As he walked towards us, he took off his gloves and threw them into the trash bin. He came over and said, **"I am truly sorry, but Miss Taniyama has passed to the other side."**

Inside I was breaking down, outside, I was all impassive. After a moment or two, I snapped and said, **"She can't be dead. She just can't! She isn't DEAD! MAI! MAI!" **I didn't care if I caused a ruckus or if I was taken out of the hospital for this, but I couldn't believe it.

During the midst of my rants, Gene was annoyed and he turned me to face him before he slapped me across my cheek. I took everything in then. Masako's and Ayako's shocked faces, John's and Bou-san's look of dismay, and Gene's face of anger and annoyance.

I couldn't take it. The person who was the center of everything couldn't be gone. It was then I thought about trying to push past the doctor and I did too, but he was stronger than I was for I was too tired from all the worrying. I screamed for Mai, but every single time I tried to push past the doctor, he would push me back saying I couldn't go in.

After a few moments of this, a nurse peeked her head out and said, **"Uh, Doctor, uh, the patient's heart rate is increasing, hurry so we can finish the surgery before her heart rate is gone again."**

The doctor seemed surprised and nodded. He ran inside and again I waited for him to come out with the results. After 4 hours after Mai's heart rate had increased, the doctor came out and said, **"Well, your voice has caused the patient to come back to life. You should be proud of yourself. We will need to keep the patient here for a couple of days for she isn't able to get out of bed and out of here. We also need a blood donor. A relative or something."**

Before I could reply, a voice from behind said, **"I can do that. I am her sister." **I turned and saw Mina. How? Her eyes looked glazed though. I realized then that she was possessed, but by who? Everyone else seemed shocked except Lin, Masako, John, and Gene. Masako, John, and Gene probably felt the presence while I was in worry mode.

She walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "I am just taking her body for a while. I am her mother." My eyes widen and Mina smiles and walks towards the doctor and talked to him.

I just sat there and sighed. After Mina walked in and gave her blood, Mina came out, collapsed into Gene's arms and then Gene was again stuck holding Mina in waiting for Mai's result.

When the result was here, Mai was moved to one of the rooms later that night and Lin kept his shiki with her while I was forced to go with Lin to the hotel with everyone else to sleep for the night, after all, it was pretty late.

* * *

**Mai's POV (From the time before her surgery)**

It was cold and I thought that I would be used to something like this from all those cold places I have been to, but I guess I wasn't. Was this a dream? Was I dead? I sighed. I didn't know.

Gene wasn't my spirit guide right now for he probably isn't asleep right now. After a moment, I saw a light at the far end and I walked towards it, but as I walked, it sometimes felt as if it was going farther from me and other times, it was close that I could touch it.

Not long after I walked towards the light, something landed on my shoulder causing me to squeak from shock. I turn to see Mina smiling. She said something I couldn't hear and I frowned.

She smiled even more and said something else, but still I couldn't hear it. She disappeared leaving me in wonder. I turned back to the light to see it closer. I walked forward and I was just one step before I could pass into the light but something stopped me.

I turned to see my mom and dad. They had smiles on and my mom said, "Don't cross Mai. Your time isn't now. You have to go back." When she finished saying that, I heard, **"She can't be dead. She just can't! She isn't DEAD! MAI! MAI!" **

It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't picture who. My dad then said, "Someone is even calling for you Mai." I nodded and heard more screams of my name. I closed my eyes trying to see who it was.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in the hospital in front of the ER room. Everyone was there and I saw Naru pushing against the doctor calling my name. I cried. My mom and dad popped up behind me and said, "You're crying."

I nodded and my dad said, "Tears of joy, tears of sadness, tears of guilt, tears or anguish, tears of frustration, tears. Mai, you have to go back." I nodded and then I felt pain course from where my heart was to all over. To the place my puncture wounds were to the places there were some scars.

Everywhere, I screamed in pain, but my parents did nothing but smile and nod. I knew then that I was coming to and I would be back into my body awake during the surgery.

I smiled at my parents and my eyes shut one last time before I opened them into a bright light. I winced and saw a woman looking down at me. She said something, but I couldn't understand.

She disappeared and after a few minutes, a man was in my view. He said something to me, but just the woman, I couldn't hear a word he said. I felt something in my arm and after a few seconds, I was numb and I couldn't feel anything.

I closed my eyes, but didn't dream. I just couldn't feel anything. I could hear things, but it was hard to comprehend what the people were saying. It was just too hard. My mind was too fuzzy and I was too sleepy. I just wanted to sleep and that was what I got.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

When I came to again, I was in a hospital room and I didn't know who I was or why I was there for a few seconds until everything came into my mind and I gasp as the pain was big.

I groan and look at the digital watch on the table. It was only 4 am and I just woke up. Great. What should I do now? I groan and sigh. I was still tired so might as well fall asleep. That was all I could do until everyone came by during the morning.

I wonder if Mina would be awake or if Naru would be the first person to visit or if they would bring me some food. I'm hungry. I sighed and tried to move, but when I did, I felt pain in my stomach. I look down to see blood seeping through my clothes.

I guess I opened my wounds up. I sighed and moved even though it hurt. I pushed the button and in a matter of minutes, a nurse came in followed by a doctor and when the doctor saw my wounds, he sighed and said, **"Miss Taniyama, it would be wiser for you to not move. We were working on you for 13-14 hours and now you wake up again only to open your wounds."**

I sweat drop and gave a nervous laugh. It was going to be a long time until I got visitors so might as well make them patch my wound again and make one of the nurses care for me for the while until the others come.

I smiled and said, **"Then, when you patch me up, can I have a nurse with me?" **The doctor was in thought and nodded. I smiled and I was moved to get my wounds patched up and after I was finished being patched up, I was then stuck with a nurse.

The nurse was a black haired woman with pale skin and piercing light blue eyes. She looked like a Barbie doll and almost fake, but she wasn't. She got me my food, drinks, and something entertaining without complaining.

In return for her kindness, I would sing her a song and that was how we became friends. That was how everything went until the time the others came.

**Ok, so here is chapter 41 after a long time wait. Thank you for all of your reviews and favorites. They were fun to read and everything. So another chapter comes up after this and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review. Also please vote on the poll on my profile page! Until the next update, DarkDiamondLover out!**


	42. Chapter 42: Case 4: The End

**Honestly I can't say this enough now, thank you everyone! Your reviews have been encouraging me to continue writing! I was busy for a week and now I am back so here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for! I don't own Ghost Hunt!**

**Preview of Previous Chapter...**

I smiled and said, **"Then, when you patch me up, can I have a nurse with me?" **The doctor was in thought and nodded. I smiled and I was moved to get my wounds patched up and after I was finished being patched up, I was then stuck with a nurse.

The nurse was a black haired woman with pale skin and piercing light blue eyes. She looked like a Barbie doll and almost fake, but she wasn't. She got me my food, drinks, and something entertaining without complaining.

In return for her kindness, I would sing her a song and that was how we became friends. That was how everything went until the time the others came.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

I was bored again and it was only 7 in the morning. I yawned and before I could fall asleep, I heard a 'psst' from the door. I opened my eyes and looked at the door. At the door, it was Cody. I smiled at him and urged him to come inside.

The nurse, I soon figured out her name to be Mary, was getting a book to read while she watched me. She didn't return yet and I didn't mind. Cody was in hospital clothing and his eyes showed that he did not like being in those clothes.

I giggled and said, **"I see you hate your clothes. Your fault." **He glared at me and I just ignored the glare. I have encountered many glares to be fazed by that one glare. He said, **"Well sorry Miss Mai, but it seems that you are too happy about being in these clothes."**

I rolled my eyes and said, **"No I am not. Now tell me, what do you remember before you encountered that she wolf." **Cody sighed and began to tell me. During the middle, Mary came in and she glared at the both of us before she went to her spot and began to read her book.

When Cody finished explaining, I yawned. I looked at the clock and it had been an hour since Cody was here and boy, I was tired. Mary seemed to have noticed for she stood up and said, **"Cody, I suggest you leave Mai alone. She is to rest and you being here is making her not rest and in turn making her tired."**

Cody sighed and nodded. Before he left, he said, **"I'll be back when you are fully rested." **I nodded and before he left, he kissed my forehead and left. I was red in the face. I muttered some incoherent words about Cody being an annoying pest and brother.

Cody and I are still "siblings" to most people. Mary looked at me and said, **"Get some rest. It will be four hours before your friends come." **I nodded and said, **"Mind waking me if they come? I want to see them soon or else I'll die of boredom." **

Mary smiled and nodded. I smiled and then I found something in the back of my mind lulling me to sleep. I accepted and fell asleep.

* * *

_Mai's Dream_

_When I open my eyes, I am in an unknown place. It seems so distorted. Was it a memory? What was it? The only thing I saw was an office and then there was a light before it disappeared. I frowned even more and I reached out to the scene._

_The scene was a bit clearer and I could see another flash of light and it was from a flashlight. I frowned and tried to reach out again to see the scene a bit more clearer, but it was gone and another popped up._

_It was like déjà vu. It was the lake where I found my sister and Naru's twin. I frown as I only see one bag. What is this? I frown and before I could go closer, the scene changed. Again! Seriously! Bad timing._

_I was in front of my parents and they smiled at me. Mentally I sighed because of my interruption of that little memory. In the end, I smiled in return and said, "What was that I just saw?" _

_They looked at each other and said, "Nothing. It was nothing. Now, we have something to say. Your wounds, they are healing faster now. When you wake, they will be fully recovered. Now, Mai, this time, don't forget your memories. They are important."_

_They were changing the subject. I look at them and said, "Can you please not change the subject and tell me what is going on?" They looked at each other once more and said, "Nothing. Those were memories of another person. Just memories. Nothing more and nothing less. But you should know, you have to wake up now or else someone is going to wake you up like Sleeping Beauty."_

_I frowned once more and felt an all too familiar tug and before I knew it, I was waking up. I looked at my parents once more before they vanished and my eyes were shut. I was waking up._

* * *

**Mai's POV**

I felt tired, but someone was shaking my shoulders making me open my eyes. At first, I see light blue eyes. Mary. I groan and she said, **"About time. Everyone is here and as you told me to, I woke you up."**

I nodded and sat up. I saw everyone. Mina was asleep and I could tell she was still unconscious from that. I looked at my right arm and pulled the needle out causing Mary to try and scold me, but a look from me and she silenced.

I pulled off everything that would make me immobile. I got out of the bed and walked over to Mina before I put out my left hand. I focused all of Mina's powers into that hand and when I knew all of it was there, I put my hand on Mina's unconscious form and after a moment, Mina's eyes opened and she looked at me.

I smiled at her and she smiled in return. I said, "Let's go home." She nodded and Ayako said, "Mai! You just can't up and leave! You just got out of surgery a few hours before and you shouldn't be able to move!"

I rolled my eyes and unbuttoned the bottom half of my shirt showing the bandage. I pulled it off and showed my stomach. Not a single scar and that caused everyone except for the two stoic men to gasp.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Naru. He looked at me and I smiled at him. I think he figured out what I was going to ask and before I could ask, he looked at me and said, "No."

I pout and said, "I didn't ask though!" He looked at me and his face said 'ask away, but the answer will still be no' before he stood there in wait. I smiled and said, "Can we take Cody back to Japan with us?"

Naru sighed and said, "No." I pout once more and said, "Why not! He is cured from hypnotism! Why are you saying no?" He looked at me and leaned forward causing a blush to form on my face.

He whispered, "Because you are mine and I don't want him to take you away from me." I blush even more and said, "Fine. Then maybe give him some money to live off of." Naru sighed and nodded causing me to smile.

We visited Cody and gave him the money before I was out of the hospital and on the plane to Japan. As we were flying, I sat next to Naru. Everyone else was sleeping the only people awake were Gene, Mina, Lin, Naru, and me.

I leaned on Naru's shoulder and said, "Do you love me?" Naru tensed as I said those words. He grabbed my hand and said, "Yes Mai, I love you. You don't know how concerned I was and worried and also scared that you might have died from those injuries. I thought I lost you. I love you Mai. Forever and always."

I smiled and said, "I love you Naru. Forever and always." I looked at him and he looked at me. I smiled at him and he closed the gap between us and we were kissing. It felt good to kiss him. After all, he was a good kisser.

While kissing, I felt his hand still in mine and then when he let my hand go, I felt something heavy on my ring finger. He pulled away and got out of his seat while I investigated my finger.

There on my left ring finger was a ring and the diamond was in shape of a heart. I look at Naru, who was on his knee, and a smile on his face. He said, "Mai Taniyama, will you make me the happiest man on Earth? Will you marry me?"

I cover my mouth in surprise and nod. No words formed and I heard a squeal come from every single girl on board this plane. The flight attendants were watching and were even videotaping us.

Naru stands and I hug him. He hugs back and I couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time. Tears from happiness and laugh from being happy. I heard clapping and I turned to see everyone was awake.

Bou-san and Ayako were snickering. Yasu, John, and Masako were smiling. Gene and Mina were taking pictures. Lin was on his phone. I looked back at Bou-san, Ayako, and Yasu. Everyone wasn't asleep. They just made it seem like that!

I then noticed how a couple of flight attendants were biting their handkerchief in sadness. I was kind of jealous and I had to fight a blush that came back on my face when I heard Naru's voice near my ear.

"Mai, don't be jealous. They are ugly in my eyes. The only beautiful person on this plane is you. My princess." I turn so my face was against his chest. I said, "I love you, you stupid narcissist."

I heard a chuckle and that was the day I became more confident that Naru wouldn't leave me for another. That was when I became super sure that I would never be heartbroken.

* * *

**3 months later (Mai's POV)**

Today, I was getting married to my favorite narcissist, but on our wedding day, it went a little like this. In the morning, I was stuck with Luella, Madoka, Ayako, and Masako who were helping with the dress, make-up, and hair.

It was super hectic. When they finished, they didn't even need to do anything with my hair or make-up! The dress, yeah, but nothing else. As I looked at myself in the full length mirror, I was looking at myself in a white wedding dress.

The dress itself was full of frills and it had a white rose on my left side of my waist. I had on a white net like sweater. My face had some blush, mascara, and some lip stick. My hair was longer and even had some curls.

My hair had a white flower pinned to it. After a half hour of waiting, Mina, Keichiru, and Michiru came over. Kuroda even came. When they saw me, everyone was in tears. Mina was the first to come over and hug me.

I hugged my older sister and the others came and gave hugs. I got flowers from them. When everyone decided to take a picture, everyone was in except for Ayako who didn't take a picture.

I smiled with everyone and when the time came for everyone to go, they left. I sighed and waited. After a while, a knock sounded at the door and I went to open it. It was my dad. I smiled at him and he said, "I wouldn't miss my daughter's wedding for anything."

I smiled at him. My dad was in fact solid for today only. My mom too was solid for today. I smiled at him again and we went to hall where Naru's and my wedding was held. John was our priest. Lin was Naru's wing man. Masako, Mina, Ayako, and Madoka were my bridesmaids.

Naru's cousin was our flower girl. Keichiru and Michiru were in charge of the rings. It was all set. When I saw Naru, I was astonished. He was in a white suit compared to what he usually wore.

I blush and I look down to the ground. As I walk down the aisle and listen to the music, I let a single tear of happiness run down my face and when I was exchanged to Naru, I still had my face down. Another tear or happiness and I look up.

Naru's face was in surprise for a split second, but then he wiped my tear and said, "You're beautiful. Today and forever." I smiled and nodded. As we exchanged vows, slipped on our wedding rings, and kissed, it was the happiest moment of my life.

I smiled and when it was time to leave, I had my bouquet in my hands. Before Naru and I left the church, I tossed it behind me and I turned to see Mina had caught them. She smiled at me and said, "THANK YOU!" I laughed and walked out of the church with Naru to the limo.

On the limo, I opened the window and waved goodbye to everyone. I turned back to Naru and he smiled at me. His rare smiles. I smiled back and we lean closer. He kissed my lips and I kissed him back. That was my love story. Now what? Well, I guess you can say, The End. Naru and Mai, Mina and Gene, Lin and Madoka, Masako and John, everyone lived happily ever after.

**How was it? The End! Thank you for reading and enjoying this story! I hope you enjoyed it to the end. Anyways, I have another story ready to be posted right after this so please stay tuned! Until next time, DarkDiamondLover out!**


End file.
